Grenades
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Squeal to Road to Wrestlemania and Beyond. Scarlett and Phil are faced with a new set of obstacles. They've gotten over the Jericho and AJ bumps. Now they have to face the new baby and a different path then the one they were on./ CM PunkxScarlett Punk
1. Where Is My Spot?

**Author's Note: It needs a new start. So we've squealed Road to Wrestlemania. Basically it's the new aftermath now. Starting with Money in the Bank. Scarlett defends her belt knowing that she won't be the winner. She's glad that David is in the crowd. Scarlett then valets for Punk and she hopes AJ can behave herself. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday July 15****th****, 2012 Phoenix, Arizona (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'd be decked in Kasey Kahne gear tomorrow. Kamille was so excited. I sighed as I pulled my blonde hair off my shoulders. I'd left it straight. I was already in my wrestling tights. I was wearing a Bitter Sweet Eat Cute Graphic Tee. I sighed as I looked at Phil.

"This is it. My final match until December." I said.

"You'll be fine. You've got your spot." Phil said. I smiled. I stood and walked over to him. I sat myself on his lap facing him.

"Where is my spot?" I asked.

"Right where you are right now." Phil whispered. I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"Just so you know if AJ does something weird I'm hurting her." I said.

"No." Phil said as he put his hands on my stomach.

"You've got to think about her. You get involved in my match and you could be putting her at risk." Phil explained. I smiled as I looked down at his hands.

"You're right." I said as I put my hands over his. Something so simple worked wonders to bring two people together. I stood. I walked back to my chair. I sat down and watched the pre-show. Blaine was in the crowd like he always was. Clint was next to him.

We'd told Blaine that I wouldn't be a champion. I smiled. The camera showed Blaine sitting next to Aiden Ragan. Aiden's sister was on his other side. I was glad that Blaine got along with Tony, Evelyn, Jewel, and Ryder. I rubbed my face as I watched Money in the Bank start. We watch the World Heavyweight Championship start off.

We watched as it became a typical ladder match. It was chaos everywhere. I wasn't really surprised. It was a ladder match for all intensive purposes. In the end Dolph Ziggler ended up winning the briefcase.

"Oh great." I muttered. Vickie and Dolph celebrated. Josh interviewed Sheamus. Ashley was standing next to him. Ashley had a look about her. I didn't know what it was though. I shook it off. I watched as the Miz made his way out. Suzanne was right next to him. She was indeed sporting a ring on her finger. I shook my head.

"What's that look for." Phil said.

"I don't understand her." I said.

"What's to understand?" Phil asked.

"She dated Mike and Kevin at the same time. She had Kevin's baby, but she loves Mike more." I replied.

"Well it's how it happens." Phil said. The Miz inserted himself into the WWE championship ladder match.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Because it's Mike." Phil said. I nodded my head. My jaw dropped when Mike got into Blaine's face again. Blaine said something, but didn't move to touch him. That was Clint. Clint shoved Mike away from Blaine. Mike in turn got in Clint's face. Clint was standing his ground. Suzanne got him to leave. I whistled. I didn't know Clint had it in him.

"Well then." Phil said I smiled. We watched as Alberto came out. He still helped Apolinaria out of the care. Sheamus came out with Ashley. I realized that Ashley and Sheamus were all together closer then they usually would be. Blaine was up on his seat cheering as usual. We watched as Sheamus and Del Rio went back and forth.

I stood and started stretching. I looked up when Nadya came in.

"How the hell do we end this?" Nadya asked. She looked harried. She was in her paint splattered short shorts and a purple corset top. She had Ragan across the front of her shorts.

"We end it with the least trouble to my stomach." I said.

"Not helping." Nadya said as she started pacing. It was while she was doing that I looked down at her boots. Ryder was down the sides of her boots.

"You do your brothers Rough Ryder?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Nadya said.

"Like that." Phil said.

"Oh. Okay. I was starting to lose my mind." Nadya said.

"We can tell." I said. Nadya shot me a look before she left.

"Poor kid." Phil said. I rolled my eyes as I continued stretching. I watched as Sheamus picked up the victory. Del Rio attacked Sheamus after the match. Dolph's music hit and he went to cash in his briefcase, but Sheamus nailed him with a Brogue Kick. Sheamus and Ashley went back up the ramp. Since the bell never rang Dolph kept his briefcase. For now. "This Means War" played and out walked Zachary Darsow and Axel. The two had their belts on their shoulders. They were also followed by Rocky, Stella, and Domenique. They took a seat by Phoenix and joined commentary.

I wasn't surprised when the Primetime Players came out with AW. Epico and Primo came out next with Rosa. I watched as they started their match. In the end Epico and Primo picked up the victory. AW tried to shrug it off. Zachary and Axel had stood. The Primetime Players and AW got in Zachary and Axel's faces. Axel picked up a cup of water from the announce table and threw it at him. AW freaked out and was held back by Darren and Titus. Zachary and Axel left with their girls. I sighed as I stood.

"See you after this." I said as I grabbed my butterfly and left. I kissed the belt one more time before I reached gorilla. I saw Harper, Carmen, and Dante just leaving.

"Shake Senora?" The music guy asked. I nodded my head. When Harper and her girls were in the ring they hit my music and I walked out. I listened to the fans as the cheered for me. I smiled as I got into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Divas Championship." Justin said.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Carmen and Dante from the L.I. she is Harper Ragan." Justin said. Harper was like her brother in the fact she just fist pumped.

"And her opponent she is the current Divas Champion from Nashville, Tennessee she is Scarlett Punk." Justin announced. I waved and handed my belt to the ref. He showed it to Harper and I as Carmen, Dante, and Justin exited the ring. I blew out a breath.

Harper and I locked up. From there Harper and I started fighting. I'm nailing her with decent moves and she's nailing me with some good moves herself. She'd gotten me with a dropkick in the corner so I dropped to a sitting position. She got me with the Ryder Boot. She pulled me until she could pin me. I threw my shoulder up at two.

"Come on!" Harper yelled. I smiled as I rolled over. I pushed up. I turned and smoothly nailed her with a roundhouse kick. Harper went down. I took the covering position for Harper to kick out at two. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I stood and went to lean on the ropes by the announce table. AJ's music hit and she skipped down to the ring. I was confused and didn't turn my head to her. Harper was just stumbling up when Dante distracted the ref. I felt something hit me on the back of the head. I dropped to the mat holding my head.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed. I was able to see AJ holding my belt. I watched as Carmen slapped AJ. AJ went to the back.

"Give me your hand." Harper said. I gave her my hand and she helped me up. Harper and I continue to fight. Harper had just shoved me away when she nailed me with the Rough Ryder. She covered me for the victory.

"Here is your winner and new Divas Champion Harper Ragan!" Justin announced. I got up and took the belt from Justin. I held it in my hands before I handed it to Harper. Harper hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Keep that belt until December." I said.

"I will." Harper said. I smiled as she got out of the ring. Harper hugged Carmen and Dante. Harper leaned over the barricade and kissed Aiden and Hayden on the forehead. She turned to kiss David, but he met her there. I smiled as I got out of the ring and headed to the back. I looked up briefly as I continued to walk to the locker room. The back of my head was starting to hurt.

I smiled at Phil as he took my hand in his. He'd met me. He kissed my knuckles.

"You did what was necessary." He said. I nodded my head.

"AJ's got an arm on her. My head hurts." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Scarlett!" a voice yelled. I stopped and turned. Jogging down the hall was my sister.

"Alice." I said as she attacked me with a hug.

"Hey how are you and the baby?" Alice asked.

"I'm good. What about you." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I that see through?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"We don't have time for guessing games." Phil said. Alice shot him a look. Alice didn't say anything else she showed me her left hand. I smiled and shook my head.

"Congrats little sister. I've got to go watch AJ." I said.

"We'll talk more later." Alice said. I shook my head as Phil and I continued walking toward gorilla. We didn't comment as we walked out. Justin did the introductions and I took my place across from Cynthia. We watched as the two went back and forth. I made sure that I was kept out of the way. Cynthia was as well. Cynthia was seven months to my four.

I didn't like Punk checking on AJ, but I knew why he did it. When Bryan sent Punk into the steps I was there checking on him while Bryan checked on AJ. I stepped back and watched as they continued. I looked at the crowd to see Blaine was standing on his seat, but he hadn't moved to get over the apron.

I watch as AJ walked back down to the ring and sends the ref away that took her place. AJ grabbed a chair. I watched and put my hands on my hips. I was trying to keep my breath even. I needed to not stress out. Then again no one accept my family, Nadya, and Phoenix knew I was pregnant. I was hoping to keep it that way for a while. Bryan actually argued with AJ over Punk kicking out at two.

I watched as they went back and forth. I sucked in a breath when AJ stood in front of the chair in the corner. Bryan got control, and then AJ stood on the kendo stick stopping Bryan. I was confused. I watched as Bryan applied the Yes Lock and used the kendo stick with the Yes Lock. I leaned on the apron. Both palms flat on the apron. Bryan was yelling at him to tap. Punk broke free and started using that kendo stick on Bryan. Punk took control.

My jaw dropped when Bryan kicked out of the GTS. Punk got in AJ's face. He left the ring and grabbed a table. He tossed it in and set it up. Punk put Bryan on the table. He went up to the top, but Bryan got off and crotched Punk. I cringed. Bryan started with big right hands. Punk returned the crotching favor on Bryan. Punk got Bryan with a back suplex and they both fell back crashing through the table. Punk covered and AJ counted the victory. I slid into the ring just as AJ was handling Punk his belt. He celebrated in the corner. He saluted the fans. Punk got down and kissed me. I helped him raise the belt. I pointed at the belt.

I looked down at Blaine. Blaine was just as excited. I blew him a kiss before we got out of the ring and headed to the locker room.

"Oh geez. I was afraid there for a little while." I said.

"I know. So unlike you." Phil said. I chuckled. We walked into the locker room. He put his hand on my stomach.

"How's our girl?" He asked. I didn't have to answer because just then the baby kicked.

"I think she was just as worried." I answered.

"Well I came out of this just fine." Phil said. I smiled. He knelt down so he was in front of me. He pulled my shirt up and kissed my belly.

"What are you going to do about the tattoos?" Phil asked.

"Take care of them. If they stretch I'll just go back to the guy who did them. My lotus was okay after I had Blaine." I answered.

"Well if you're sure." Phil said.

"I am. Now go get changed." I said with a smile. Phil smiled as he stood and gave me another kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said as he pulled back. I sat down to watch Ryback versus Curt and Tyler. I looked up when Alice walked in.

"So are you excited?" I asked.

"Yes and nervous. Should I be nervous?" Alice asked.

"Yes you're getting married of course you should be nervous." I replied. Alice smiled.

"How did you know Phil was right for you?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't imagine my life without him." I answered. Alice smiled. Ryback won. Still shocked anyone can be surprised. I watched as Beth, Natalya, and Eve had a match against Layla, Kaitlyn, and Tamina.

We watched as the Divas has a match until the Face Divas won.

"Hey Alice." Phil said as he walked back in.

"Hey Phil." Alice said. I smiled as we watched the WWE Ladder match started. After a hard fought match with a lot of back and forths. I was glad that Blaine stayed on his seat. I knew he was excited, but he kept Clint from having a panic attack of his own.

"So how's my niece?" Alice asked.

"She's better." I said. In the end Cena won. We see Cena celebrate and the pay-per-view ends.

"Clint leaving with Blaine?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Blaine basically lives with him right now." I answered.

"So I'll call you with more info on dates." Alice said.

"Good keep me posted." I said with a smile. Phil and I grabbed our stuff and we left. We were in the parking lot when Clint caught up with us.

"Have you been good for Clint?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy. How's my little sister?" Blaine asked.

"She's good." I answered as I ruffled his hair.

"Good job out there tonight the both of you." Clint said.

"Thanks. Good job with Mike." Phil said.

"Speaking of do I need to speak with him?" I asked.

"No. I think I had that covered." Clint said. I nodded my head.

"What are you going to do on your off week?" I asked.

"I think Blaine and I are going to go to some theme parks, the lake, and you know just be around." Clint said.

"Nice." I said.

"I'm going to the 1,000 episode right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can Great-Uncle Clint come?" Blaine asked.

"He might have to stay in the locker room. I'm pretty sure we're sold out." Phil answered.

"We'll talk about it." Clint said. I kissed Blaine on the forehead before we all separated. I was going to go to the motorhome and sleep. Sleep was going to be a rare thing. My heels were going to be changed out for comfy sneakers and I'd be switching over to maternity stuff.

"So should we tell them or wait until it becomes obvious?" I asked.

"Wait until it becomes obvious." Phil answered. I nodded my head.


	2. Completely Oblivious

**Author's Note: Scarlett just stands by Phil. She does her usual bit of worrying. She also catches a very cute scene in catering. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 16****th****, 2012 Las Vegas, Nevada (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stretched as we stood in gorilla. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a Chase Authentics Kasey Kahne Ladies T-Shirt. My blonde hair was straight and held in a ponytail by the Chase Authentics Kasey Kahne Element Hat. I said nothing as Punk and I walked out. He'd talk. I would just stand next to him looking pretty.

We'd made the decision to not spill to the fans. I didn't want to taint Nadya's title run. That's what would happen if we said that I was pregnant. They'd realize eventually when I really started showing. I looked at Punk as he talked. When the Big Show's music hit I backed up until I pressed to the ropes. It was easier for me to leave if I could be closer to the ropes.

I listened as Big Show started talking about the briefcase. I was glad at this point that Show hadn't won the briefcase. I don't think I could have gotten out of the ring that fast. Punk started antagonizing him. Then the two went back and forth. I watched. I made sure I had one hand on the rope so I could get out if I had to. Luckily we managed to all leave the ring nicely.

I sighed as Punk and I walked past the curtain.

"I was actually afraid for my life." I said. Punk shot me a look.

"Okay fine. I was afraid for the life of the precious cargo." I said. Phil kissed me on the temple.

"I'm going to go grab some stuff at catering." I said.

"Be careful." Phil said.

"I'm always careful." I said. Phil went to the locker room and I headed toward catering. I didn't even see who was in catering until I walked in. I was standing there waiting for the line to move. I started people watching. Not something I usual did at catering, but I was going to. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Stephen and Ashley sitting across from each other. Not usually weird you'd say. This is where you're wrong. They had one plate of food between the two of them. That and they were completely oblivious to the rest of the locker room around them. It was really sort of cute.

I watched as Ashley and Stephen kept talking. I moved with the line. I smiled just a little when Stephen moved his head closer to Ashley's. I watched as they kissed.

"Scarlett." Someone said. I quickly turned. I placed my food order realizing it was the catering lady. She handed me my food and I grabbed a bottle of water. I walked back to the locker room.

"You missed most of New Demolition's match." Phil said.

"Ah darn." I said as I sat down.

"Sarcasm isn't necessary." Phil said. I shrugged as we watched. In the end New Demolition won.

We watched as we saw AJ on the phone when Daniel walked over. AJ got defensive and Bryan tried to be sweet, but in walked Eve. Eve said she got to pick her own partner and that payback is exactly what AJ is. Bryan says he'll tell AJ what he needs to after their match tonight, and then kisses her on the cheek.

We watched as Zack and Alberto had a match. Zack was doing good, but Alberto ended up picking up the victory with the Cross Arm Breaker.

Alberto continued the assault on Zack's arm until Rey's music hit. Rey came down and Albert got him, but Rey ended up nailing him with the 619.

We saw Heath and Carrie in the ring. Heath called out his legend. I was surprised to see Rikishi. I really don't know how to describe it. Other than Heath lost again. He ended up with a stinkface and he probably got squished. The lights go out suddenly. I didn't know what was happening until the lights came back up.

When they did Rikishi was in the ring with Jimmy and Jey. There was a dance party. It was really sweet.

Daniel and AJ came out. Eve came out and then The Miz's music hit and he walked out. I watched as they went back and forth until Bryan and AJ win. Eve had rolled AJ up, but Bryan pushed it so AJ was on top.

After the match Bryan and AJ have a moment. He asked AJ to marry him.

"Oh that must make Cynthia Bryan very unhappy." I said. It probably made her even more unhappy when AJ said yes. Lawler and Cole announce that the wedding will be next week.

"Oh great." I said.

We saw Jack in the ring. Adrianna and Knox stood on the outside. Ryback came out.

"I know how this ends." I said. I was surprised when Jack jumped him before the match started. Jack was doing well. Jack went for the Ankle Lock and things went downhill. Ryback ended up nailing him with a monster clothesline and a series of powerbombs. At least the match hadn't started. Jack rolled out of the ring. Adrianna was there to help him as much as she could considering she was hold a baby in her arms.

Vickie came out and introduced Dolph. They walk down and get into the ring. Ziggler starts talking and calls himself the best and it is undisputed. Jericho's music hits and he walks down. Jericho got in the ring. Ziggler started berating Jericho. Jericho didn't say anything. Ziggler said he thought Jericho was losing his touch. Jericho responded with a Codebreaker.

"Losing his touch my butt." I muttered.

We heard Clay's music as he held a dance party on the way down to the ring. It is revealed that Christian will defend his belt next week because of the poll.

Clay had a match again JTG. JTG had a little momentum, but Clay won.

"Come on Scarlett." Phil said. I nodded my head and stood. I followed after him. I hooked my hand in his. My heels clicked around us. We walked out. I stood by the apron as I watched. Punk did try in the beginning, but Show was Show. I cringed and resisted the urge to cover my eyes. I was pleasantly surprised when Punk threw Show head first into the steel steps.

I watched with baited breath as they went back and forth. I was afraid every second this match dragged on. I felt as if this match dragged on for eternity. Maybe that was the wife in me. Maybe it was the mother in me. I didn't know. I did know that he was the father of my new baby. A little baby girl that we would no doubt love immensely.

I watched as Show ignored the ref and kept attacking Punk.

"Make him stop!" I cried. Show pushed the ref which caused the DQ. Show continued his attack and I was thankful for Cena's music hit. Show left. I slid into the ring. I knelt by Punk in the corner. I watched as Show bated Cena into cashing in his briefcase.

Cena says no and he gives Punk one more week to prepare. He says with both of them fresh they will find out who the best in the world really is. Next week Cena is cashing in the briefcase against Punk. I looked at Punk. As for his huge announcement. Cena went and smashed the briefcase against Show's skull. I smiled. I stood there as Punk and Cena had their little stare off. Next week I'd be dressed to the nines. I didn't have a race. So there was no winner's gear to wear. I knew one driver I wouldn't wear even if you paid me too.

Jimmie Johnson. I hated him. So if he one I'd wear whatever I wanted. I sighed as we left the ring and headed to the locker room.

"So next week. What are we doing?" I asked.

"Clint and Blaine are coming." Phil answered.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"Hey Letty." Phil said. I turned toward him.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"Love you too. Now let's go get some sleep. I need all the sleep I can get before the little one gets here." I said. Phil nodded his hand as he hooked his hand in mine and we left.


	3. Decibel Count

**Author's Note: Scarlett gets to be a good valet and follows her husband around. She's also got to explain actions to her son. Not that he listens. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 23****rd****, 2012 St. Louis, Missouri (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. I'd dressed to the nines. I had curled my blonde hair. I was in a white strapless chain accent ruched mini dress and a pair of silver floral glitter contrast peeptoe pump heels. Blaine had found his place on my lap. Clint was sitting in a steel chair to my right while Phil was in one to my left.

"It's a good thing you aren't obviously pregnant yet." Clint said.

"Just wait. If Johnson so much as wins a race I will not be wearing Johnson gear. I don't think you pay me enough to wear it." I said.

"Glad you're not biased or anything." Clint said. I rolled my eyes. My makeup was done to the absolute best. We watched as Justin introduced the Chairman of the Board and the Junior Vice President of Talent Relations Vince and Rocky McMahon. Rocky was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a black blouse. Vince thanked the fans and welcomed to Monday Night RAW. He called out Degeneration X.

HHH, Phoenix Orton, and Shawn Michaels came out to an old school DX intro video. They didn't start their chopping instead Shawn asked if something was missing. The three of them agreed that they were all wearing underwear. Hunter then asked if there used to be more of them. They pointed to the ramp.

Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, and X-Pack ride out in the jeep that was used during the WCW invasion angle. Everyone got into the ring and proceeded to do their chops and told the crowd to suck it. Road Dogg launched into the team entrance.

Hunter led the crowd in his usual part. Shawn and Gunn argue about who gets to do the next part. They agree that Hunter never gave them a big enough part over the years. They finally agree to do it together.

Damien Sandow's music hits and cut them off. He got into the ring. He started berating them. Hunter said they needed a huddle to figure out what they are going to do. They huddle and break it with a DX cheer. Hunter says that this is what they decided to do. Michaels nailed Sandow with Sweet Chin Music. Hunter followed up with a Pedigree. Phoenix picked Sandow up and nailed him with a Vampire's Bite, her codebreaker. Phoenix stood and Gunn finished his part up.

"Only our girl." I said.

"Yeah." Phil said. You could bet that Phoenix's six kids were in the arena. We watched as Lilian introduced Jim Ross.

We watched as Mysterio and Sin Cara came out. Sheamus then came out with Ashley next to him. Ashley had her arm hooked through his as they walked down to the ring.

"I'm pretty sure we can call Sheamus and Ashley official." I said.

"I think so." Phil said. Jericho came out, Dolph came out, and then Alberto. Alberto was still helping Apolinaria out of the car. I wasn't sure he'd keep doing that after she had the twins. In other news Phoenix hadn't rejoined the commentary table. We watched as they went back and forth until Ziggler attacked Jericho. Sheamus knocked Ziggler off and nailed Jericho with a Brogue Kick and the match was over.

Charlie Sheen came on and talked and I wanted to nap, but then I'd miss something important. We watched AJ and Layla talking about if AJ was ready. She then called this place unstable. Jim Duggan and his hooooooooo chant, Roddy and R-Truth playing jump rope with Little Jimmy, and Mae Young and a man wearing a hand costume. The man said he was Mae Young's son all grown up.

"You have strange co-workers." Clint said. I didn't get a chance to answer when a knock sounded. I wasn't surprised when George walked in.

"Can I steal Blaine?" He asked. Blaine looked at both Phil and I.

"Go ahead, but you better listen to Cameron and Naomi." I said. Blaine got off of my lap in a hurry. He went and held George's hand before they left.

I watched as Clay came out. Clay managed to introduce Blaine in his entrance. Blaine was dancing as well. I smiled. Clay brought out Dude Love too. Jack, Adrianna, and Knox were already out there.

"I need to talk with Adrianna or Bell." I said.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"So I can have this valeting thing explained. Meaning how I can valet with a baby in my arms." I answered. Phil nodded his head.

Clay ended up winning. Really not shocking at all. Blaine got involved in the dance celebration. Foley brought out a tye-die Mr. Socko and used it on Jack. That was pleasant.

We then see Hunter in his office with Trish. Trish is helping him with yoga. Everyone else from DX walks in and start chuckling at the position Hunter is currently in.

Blaine came back in just as Jerry was introducing Slick. Blaine wisely got on Clint's lap. We watched as Daniel came out. AJ came out in a wedding dress. They start. When Slick got to the speak now part they waited. I was surprised that Cynthia Bryan didn't come out. The crowd was against it. Both of them said yes to the vows, but AJ shocked us when she said yes to someone else. She said it to another man that made a proposal to her earlier tonight.

Vince's music hit and he came out to the entrance ramp. He quickly explained that it wasn't that kind of proposal, but a business proposal. Vince announced that she was the new GM of RAW.

"WHAT! You have to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Decibel count." Phil said. Bryan looked baffled. AJ shoved the bouquet into his hands before she pranced away. Bryan started throwing things around the ring.

"Come along. I've got to go help Bryan." Phil said. I stood and followed him out. We reached gorilla when Cynthia joined us. I looked at her. We walked out to Punk's music. Punk held the ropes for the two of us. Cynthia got into the ring careful of her growing belly. I was just careful. We stood on each side of Punk. Punk started talking and Bryan fired back and called himself the greatest of all-time. I knew that was a bad thing to do.

The Rock's music hit confirming my suspicions. The Rock had his little thing. He said that he'd face the WWE Champion at the Royal Rumble for the title. Punk said that he is going to win his match against Cena tonight, and then win against the Rock at the Rumble. That would be a match that we'd have to strap Blaine down to a chair.

Bryan freaked out and said tonight was supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be the greatest night of his life. Bryan vows that somehow he will be the one fighting the Rock. The Rock said he was sorry that he didn't get married tonight, but he brought him a wedding present anyway. He then gave Bryan a Rock Bottom. Cynthia looked unmoved.

We left the ring. We paused by the monitor in the back to watch Bret Hart walk down with Angel and Lyssa Hart. He says that one of the greatest moments of his career was winning the Intercontinental championship from Mr. Perfect. He then introduced Christian with Blair and the Miz with Suzanne. I loved how he introduced Miz.

Phil and I left and headed toward the locker room. We walked in and I sat down in my chair. Phil would continue to get ready. I watched the match.

"Mommy?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will daddy win tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." I answered. Blaine nodded his head before he put his head back on Clint's shoulder to watch match. I watched as the Miz won the belt. Ah crap. He then had his little moment. Charlie Sheen had another moment.

Regis then congratulated RAW on reaching 1,000 episodes. Hunter's music hit and he walked out. I watched as he called out Lesnar.

Lesnar's music hit, but Heyman walked out. Hunter and Heyman had a moment. Heyman brought up Hunter's girls. That wasn't good. I looked over at Blaine. I'm sure Blaine hadn't recovered from everything Chris had dumped on him earlier this year.

I wasn't surprised when Stephanie's music hit. She made her way down to the ring with Rocky behind her. Stephanie laid down the law about him not talking about her children ever again. Stephanie fires that her kids will be proud of their father and grandfather, unlike Heyman's kids. Stephanie then slapped him across the face.

Heyman was pissed when he picked up the mike. He announced that the match was on for Summerslam. Heyman realized that Stephanie had tricked him. He started to mention her kids, but Stephanie just started beating the crap out of him. Stephanie allowed Rocky to take some shots. I was confused as to why Rocky got out of the ring until she pulled a trash can out. Stephanie smiled before she put Heyman in the corner and took the trashcan from her niece. Rocky had taken her heels off and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Rocky then delivered a picture perfect Coast to Coast.

"Yeah she's not a McMahon or anything." I said. Lesnar's music hit again and Hunter got both Stephanie and Rocky out of the ring before Brock hit the ring. They started fighting before Hunter threw him out. They stare down and both end up taking their shirts off.

We see highlights of the Steve Austin Vince feud. Santino and Hornswoggle walked down to the ring with a bunch of WWE Brawlin' Buddies.

"Mommy." Blaine said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have one?" Blaine asked.

"You'll get them all you know you will. They don't have Daddy though." I answered.

"Maybe they will." Blaine said. I shook my head. Howard Finkel was in the ring to announce the next match. Slater comes out and talks about how he challenges any legend to a no count out no DQ match. I was excited when Lita's music hit.

The bell rang and Lita took a mike and said she hired some protection for tonight. The APA comes down to the ring. Slater tries to leave, but instead the legends that Slater has faced over the past couple of weeks get him back into the ring.

Lita nails him with a Twist of Fate. JBL nails him with a Clothesline from Hell. Lita goes up and gets him with a moonsault for the victory.

"It's sad. He just got beat by a girl." I said. After the match all of the legends are in the ring. Ron Simmons gets a mike and delivers his Damn line. I smiled. This is what made this RAW. Blaine had been watching the WWE since he was a baby. So he grew up with some of this. I grew up with more because I'd watched it with my dad.

Sean Mooney was backstage with Bryan who was basically freaking out. That's what he did best. I rolled my eyes at him.

We went ringside with Cole and our 100,000,000th social media follower for the WWE. I let out a whistle. I could almost feel Blaine's question.

"No." I said.

"He didn't even speak." Clint said.

"It's a mom sense." I said. Clint nodded his head as Fozzie Bear hosted the greatest catchphrases of RAW. We see Zack, Gene, and John standing around. Zack claims that Gene was behind GTV. The Rock walks in and everyone, but John slinks away. Cena and Rock have a moment. Rock even wishes him well and says if he wins he'll take the belt from him.

Kane's music comes on and he walks down. He gets into the ring. Jinder's music hits and he comes down with Drew, Tyler, Curt, Hunico, and Camacho come out. Brea was walking next to Drew. Brea was talking quietly as they walked down. I jolted up.

"NO freaking way!" I yelled.

"What? Who died?" Phil asked as he came back in. I just pointed at the screen. The camera had done me a favor and shown Brea's left hand where an engagement ring now sat.

"Scarlett. Sit down before you do something crazy." Phil said. I sat down and watched as they got into the ring for Undertaker's music to hit. Undertaker comes down and gets into the ring. He takes off his coat. Jinder and his band of goofballs get into the ring and try to attack the Brothers of Destruction. Kane and Taker clear the ring. There was a double Tombstone and double piledriver. They pose.

Charlie is back on Skype and talks about Bryan. He says that anytime Bryan is in the area he will face him in the ring.

"He's in LA isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil said.

"Sumerslam is in LA." I said as I stood.

"Can we focus?" Phil asked. I nodded my head. I blew Blaine a kiss before we left. I walked out with my arm hooked around Punk's waist. I don't know how Cole could get a good look at my stomach, but he said I looked a bit rounder then I normally am. I played it off and kissed Punk before he got into the ring.

I leaned up against the apron as the match started. I watched as they went back and forth. I was fully for Punk. I always was. I watched as Cena accidently knocks the ref out of the ring. Well that wasn't good. Cena would have a victory if we had a ref. He'd gotten Punk with the AA. Cena got out of the ring to check on the ref.

I watched as Big Show ran down and speared Cena. He also delivered the Knockout Punch. I looked at Punk as he got to his feet. I watched the indecision bounce off his face. He got out of the ring and revived the ref and brought him back inside. Punk goes for the cover, but Cena kicks out.

Punk lifts Cena on his shoulders for the GTS, but Cena counters and applies the STF. Big Show ran back down and attacked Cena which caused the ref to call for the bell. I went to go stand by Punk. Big Show continued his attack, but the Rock ran down.

Punk had exited the ring and we stood there. I looked at him until he turned suddenly and ran back into the ring and nailed Rock with a hard clothesline. I watched as Punk lifted Rock up into the air and hit the GTS. I listened as the crowd booed. I was holding the belt. Punk came back out and I handed him his belt.

We walked up the ramp ignoring the fans. Once we passed the curtain I looked at him.

"Blaine has to be losing his mind." I said as we walked until we walked into the locker room. I looked over at Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine I'll explain next week." Phil said. Blaine looked like he was going to further comment, but a look from me silenced him. I looked up when Brea walked into the locker room.

"I figured you'd freak out." Brea said.

"Now why would I freak out Br?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me." Brea replied. I smiled.

"Congrats Brea." Clint said.

"Thank you. It took me eight years to find my Phil." Brea said.

"Hey it took me seven." I said.

"I've still got you beat. My kids are older than your son." Brea said.

"Mommy?" Blaine asked. I looked at him.

"Can I tell her?" Blaine asked. I looked up at Phil. Phil shrugged.

"Br whatever Blaine tells you can't leave this room. It's supposed to wait until it's obvious. I don't want to ruin something for someone else." I said.

"Lips are sealed. What do you need Blaine?" Brea asked.

"My mommy is pregnant." Blaine answered. I smiled at the excitement on his face. It had been so long since I'd seen him with a smile on his face.

"Congrats you two." Brea said. I realized she had a different kind of smile on her face.

"What is with that look Br?" I asked.

"Oh the fact that I won the pool." Brea replied.

"What?" I asked.

"The other Nascar girls made a bet on when you'd become pregnant." Brea replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Cause it's us. I'm surprised Alice didn't fess up." Brea mused.

"Because she's Alice and we said to not tell a lot of people." Phil said.

"Oh right. You don't want to ruin Naddie's title run." Brea said.

"Exactly. Maybe when it becomes glaringly obvious, but that won't be until much later." I said.

"Well I've got to go back and see Drew. I just wanted to talk with you and put you at ease about my relationship status." Brea said before she left. I shook my head as we gathered our stuff and left the locker room.


	4. Do You Really Want to Know?

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by everything Phil says. She also has words after the show on her thoughts about AJ.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday July 30th, 2012 Cincinnati, Ohio (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No NASCAR gear this week. I didn't like the man who won. Plain and simple. As such I had straightened my hair. I was also in a Black Kiss Me Babe Cut Out Back Tee and pink dark blue wash embroidered stud slim bootleg jeans. I'd coupled that with black neon pink faux suede slant edge pump heels. I didn't like the fact the stage had actually caught fire. It had put us all back. I didn't like being put back especially if I had to pee. This baby thing was giving me a headache most days.

Who am I kidding? I love my little girl. I know without a doubt that she was going to be spoiled rotten. I was standing next to Phil. We were standing at gorilla. I adjusted his belt absently. That mothering instinct was coming back full force. It never really left with Blaine, but it was starting to hit again.

"You done know?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered with a smile as I gave him a quick kiss. They hit his music. We walked down with Justin announcing us. We got into the ring. Punk had held the ropes for me. I heard Jerry comment about how I wasn't wearing my usual NASCAR gear. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I leaned up against Punk as he started talking. I listened as he wanted to shed light on the fact he was uncomfortable with the way last week's RAW went off the air. Jerry closed the show saying that Punk had turned his back on the WWE Universe. Punk and I walked over to the ropes. Punk glared at him.

We exited the ring. He laid his belt on the top of the table and sat Indian style on top. I leaned casually on his shoulder next to him. Punk then started berating the Rock. Not really helping his case with Blaine, but maybe Blaine would understand. That was the only hope I could have. I was confident in what he was doing. Until Show's music hit.

Punk got into the ring and I went to go stand by Justin. Justin was a safe place to stand for me. Punk and Show went back and forth until Show said he'd be the WWE Champion. Punk fired that he was the only person winning around here. Cena's music hit. He came down and attacked Show. Punk leaned against the ropes and watched as Cena tossed Show out.

Justin stood and introduced the new GM of RAW AJ Lee. She announces the main even. Show vs. Cena and the winner will go on to face Punk for the WWE Championship at Summerslam. I inclined my head to Justin before I left. I waited until Punk joined me. We left. We walked into the locker room and I sank down into a chair.

I pulled my heels off and tipped my head back.

"You tired Queen?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you need anything?" Phil asked.

"You to think of a better nickname for our daughter." I answered.

"Is that sarcasm?" Phil asked.

"Maybe." I replied looking at him. He'd moved until he was standing behind me. He was looking down at me. He quirked a smile before he gave me a kiss. I put one hand on his cheek. He pulled back.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." Phil said. I smiled. Phil went to sit down. I brought my head up to see Alberto and Santino in a match. Del Rio was winning. Really unsurprising for Del Rio. Del Rio ended up winning following the Cross Arm Breaker. Again unsurprising. They'd gotten Apolinaria in the ring somehow. Del Rio had a mike and said Santino, Sheamus, and all of the fans were beneath him. Because of this he will not be competing until his title match at Summerslam.

We see Daniel working up the courage to knock on AJ's door.

Clay comes out and dances with his girls. Vickie comes down and says that as the Queen of Divas she will show Clay how to move. She begins to dance.

"She ain't the Queen of Divas." I muttered. Phil wisely didn't say anything. Damien Sandow came out and said he was a martyr and must address the terrible crime that was committed last week. We see footage of his attack. He then attacks Clay. He even breaks the necklace.

"That is one angry man." I said. Phil nodded his head. We saw Bryan walk into AJ's office. From there they had a back and forth that I couldn't care less about. AJ ended up telling Bryan that he was facing Sheamus and it wasn't for the title. We see a video package for the Hunter/Heyman/Stephanie/Rocky/Lesnar segment from last week's RAW.

Josh was with Sheamus asking about what kind of match he should have tonight. Sheamus said as far as he was concerned the rougher the match the better.

"I wonder if that's the same way in the bedroom." I mused.

"Scarlett do you really want to know?" Phil asked. I shook my head hurriedly. I didn't need that image in my head. I hated having asked that question now.

Bryan is in the ring having a fit about the chant because the fans are chanting yes while he's chanting no. Sheamus and Ashley come out and Lawler announces that the match would be a street fight.

I moved so I could rest my elbows on my knees to watch. I had propped my chin in my hands. It didn't matter where Sheamus and Daniel went Ashley was following closely. She was doing good keeping it together though. I figured if it came to it she'd get involved. In the end after a knockout drag out brawl Sheamus won. Ashley was right there hugging him. She looked happy about that.

We went to a break and when we came back Bryan was still in the ring complaining that he wasn't leaving until he got a doctor for his neck. Refs are in the ring trying to make him leave.

We get a vid recap of Punk opening RAW tonight. Bryan is still in the ring complaining. Kofi and R-Truth came out. They have a back and forth until Bryan "kicked" Little Jimmy. Truth and Bryan had a weird exchanged and it involved mental attendants.

AJ's music hit and said Bryan needed a psychiatric evaluation. In the end Daniel went up the ramp quietly. Well there was that glare, but it was quiet. I watched as Kofi and Titus had a match. I tilted my head to the side in confusion when AW threw his shoe at Kofi. Who the hell throws shoes?

"Can I throw shoes at your opponents?" I asked.

"If you can do it carefully." Phil replied.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Go for it." Phil said. In the end Titus picked up the victory following that shoe thing.

Punk stands so I stand next to him. I lean against him. Punk and Cena have a moment that ended with Punk firing that Cena is upset because he did something to the Rock in one night that Cena couldn't do in a year. Luckily Cena didn't comment on my sudden height chance. Considering I'm still not wearing shoes. Heels hurt after a while.

Cena left and Punk and I sat down. I watched as Christian came out with Blair and Chris came out with Michelle. It had been a while since I saw her. She was sporting a Dolph Ziggler shirt. That pink one. Miz came out with Suzanne and Dolph came out with Vickie.

In the end after a pretty good tag team match Christian and Chris won. While Jericho is celebrating Dolph slid in from behind and nailed Chris with the briefcase. Michelle slid into the ring so she was beside Chris and started checking on him. I paused and looked at Michelle closely.

"Phil, does Michelle look pregnant to you?" I asked. Phil paused and looked at her.

"Maybe. She didn't have that weight when we last saw her." Phil said. We saw Daniel get the Rorschach test. In the end the cards look like a goat. Bryan freaked out and asked if Charlie Sheen put the doctor up to this and starts yelling.

"I'm running commentary for the Cena Show match." Phil said.

"Is that a hint?" I asked as I picked up my heels.

"Yeah." Phil said. I groaned as I picked up my heels and slid them back on. I was watching the Tyson Tensai match. Tyson looked good, but Tensai ended up winning. Tensai continued attacking so the ref reversed the decision.

The refs managed to stop the attack on Tyson only for Tensai to beat up on his assistant. We saw the doctor reveal Bryan is sane. The doctor left. Bryan is talking to himself and then Kane appears and throws Bryan into the wall repeatedly after calling himself Bryan's Anger Management Coach. I stood and followed Punk out of the locker room.

We walked down the ramp. I waited for Punk to get situated on commentary before I settled myself onto his lap. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as Cena and Show came out.

I watched as Show basically dominated Cena. Punk was arguing with Jerry over commentary. He seemed very passionate about this.

I watched as Show had control until he got DDTed by Cena. Cena was doing great until he got a chokeslam. Cena still kicked out. Show punches Cena in the stomach and he rolls out of the ring. I jolt off of Phil's lap and run toward the barricade. The corner barricade.

It was not the easiest thing in heels. I put my hand on my chest. I must have had a sixth sense because Cena just went into Punk. Cena managed to get back into the ring. He dodged the WMD and went for the AA. Punk flew into the ring and attacked Cena. The ref called for the bell.

Punk kicked Show in the head before he got out of the ring and grabbed his belt and a mike. He gets back into the ring and announced that the winner of the contest is nobody. They're both losers. Punk exits the ring and heads toward the back. I catch up to him and put my hand in his. AJ comes out and announces that Punk will defend his belt at Summerslam against Show and Cena. We'd passed the curtain so we did a quick about face.

Punk has a meltdown while I just stand there. No doubt looking unhappy about it. We finally leave and walk past the curtain. The camera guy for Backstage Fallout tried to ask Punk about it. Instead he turns to me.

"What do you think about it?" He asked.

"I think I liked it better when AJ was going after my husband. But I reserve the right to judge. Well for now." I answered as we walked past him and headed back to the locker room.

"How's my little Hawkeye?" Phil asked.

"Jeesh no how am I? Just how's the baby." I muttered.

"Scarlett?" Phil asked.

"She's fine. I managed to dodge in time." I answered. Phil and I grabbed our stuff and headed to the bus. The moment I got in I pulled my heels off.

"Heels are hell. I think heels are done." I said.

"Aw don't complain Scarlett." Kofi said. I shot him a look as I went to the back to get changed. I changed from my clothes into a lose t-shirt and a nicked pair of Phil's boxers. I yawned as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked out and headed toward where Phil was currently stretched out.

I said nothing as I stretched out next to him. No one commented on my attire or my current position. I was allowed a little leeway. Kofi knew so I was allowed to be lazy.

"Sleep well Scarlett." Phil whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his chest.


	5. Sick and Twisted Affair

**Author's Note: Scarlett really worries about the sanity of Phil. She also worries about his general health.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 6****th****, 2012 San Antonio, Texas (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I yawned as I slipped my hair through the hat. Sleep was hit and miss lately. She was starting to get more active then she'd been previously. I sat in a chair for a few more minutes before Phil pulled me out of the chair.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have something to say." Phil answered. I nodded my head and straightened out the hem of my The Game Jeff Gordon Womens Spark Plug T-shirt. The hat on my head was a Chase Authentics Jeff Gordon Ladies Checkered Past Hat. I hadn't even realized AJ was in the ring until we walked out.

Smart idea to interrupt her no, but was Phil going to yes. Phil helped me into the ring and I stood next to him as he talked. He ends up apologizing for his actions last week. Continue to set an example for Blaine is a must at this point. I was glad I was wearing sneakers. I absently leaned my head on his right arm. AJ accepted his apology.

Punk then asked her to cancel the match as an apology. AJ says she's made some mistakes, but she won't cancel the match. Punk asked if this was payback for him rejecting her when she proposed. Punk tells her not to be the evil RAW GM that sticks it to the guy that everyone likes. Punk wants the match canceled and this all put to bed. I agreed with him.

Cena's music hit and out he came. He and Punk had a back and forth. I really wasn't listening at this point. When Show's music hit I straightened. Ah that wasn't a good sound to hear. I looked around making sure that I could get out of the ring if necessary.

Punk went on to complain that Cena and Show had a match, but he didn't. AJ said she was going to put him in a match before he interrupted. Punk asked who his opponent would be. AJ says she doesn't know, but the WWE Universe will decide. They can choose between The Miz, Kane, or Rey. I glared at him as we were left standing in the ring. When we were in the privacy of our locker room I will yell at him.

I stood there next to him until Cole revealed he'd be facing Rey. I kissed him on the cheek before I got out of the ring. I lean against the apron as they begin to wrestle. When Rey sent Punk out of the ring I turned and that was when Michael Cole opened his big fat mouth.

"Jerry is it just me or does Scarlett look rounder." He said. I paused from going to check on Punk to glare at Cole. I lifted my chin in a subtle show of defiance.

"To be honest Cole Scarlett looks just as lovely as she always has." Jerry said. I smiled at Jerry. I inclined my head to him. I turned back to the action. So what if Cole had called me out on being pregnant. I'd worry about that later. There was another secret Punk and I was keeping. We'd told Blaine because of course it had to do with him.

I watched as Rey connected with the 619.

"Come on Punk!" I called. I sighed with relief when Punk got his knees up to counter a move and got Rey with the GTS. I climbed into the ring the moment the ref rang for the bell. He stood on the turnbuckle while I stood just to the side with a smile on my face. I accepted his belt from Justin. Punk got down and I handed him his belt. We walked out of the arena.

"So Cole just called me out on live TV." I said.

"What?" Phil asked as we walked into the locker room.

"He asked Jerry if I looked a little rounder. Do I?" I asked with a small pout. Phil put down his title and did a slow circle around me as if he was trying to determine if in fact I looked rounder. He knew the answer of course. He was the cause for the answer. That and my undying love for him. That was another factor in this twisted affair. I hadn't realized the last thought had actually formed words.

"Did you just say twisted affair?" Phil asked as he paused in front of me. I blinked up at him. My blue eyes locking with his.

"Well you could say it is a twister affair." I answered with a shrug.

"Now why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well sometimes there are two of you. Like right now. There is your Punk side demanding respect and taking no prisoners to get it. Then there is the Phil side. The side that is very attentive with me." I answered.

"Well is that so." He said. I shrugged noncommittally hearing AJ punishing Alberto for something or other. I mean it was AJ she did punish people randomly.

"To answer your earlier question you are rounder." Phil said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then. I suppose it's going to come out soon enough huh." I asked as I brushed past him to go sit in a chair. I focused on Alberto's match against Christian. I was purposefully ignoring Phil. He knew it to. I only knew that because he ghosted his fingertips across my neck before he sat next to me. I watched as Ricardo did his distraction angle and Alberto hit Christian with his boot.

He then locked on the Cross Arm Breaker and won. I watched as the tron showed Sheamus and Ashley by Alberto's Ferrari. Sheamus said he has decided to become classier by upgrading his ride. The two get in the Ferrari and off they go.

I try to contain my chuckle.

I watch as Randy and Show have a match. It was good match. In the end both of them get counted out, but hell it was a decent match. After the match Randy managed to doge the Knockout Blow and nailed Show with the RKO.

Ryback had a match with Hawkins and Reks. Ryback won. I was still ignoring the man sitting next to me. He was making it very difficult though. He kept stroking the side of my neck or my right arm. I was keeping my reaction tamped down. No need to tell him how he made me feel.

I watched the Prime Time Players vs. Epico and Primo with little interest. I watched as it went back and forth until Epico and Primo were winning. The Prime Time Players decided to leave, but Axel, Zachary, Rocky, Stella, and Domenique came out to the entrance ramp. Primo and Epico attacked from behind. Epico threw Darren into the ring and hit a Backstabber for the victory.

Brodus Clay's music hit and a dance party started only for Sandow attacked him on his way to the ring. I looked at AJ and Daniel in AJ's office. Daniel and AJ had a little back and forth. He said he knew if he beat Cena that the match at Summerslam would become a four way. AJ says that Daniel already has a match at Summerslamm against Kane. Daniel proceeds to scream no.

We'd seen periodic touts from Sheamus with Alberto's car. I saw Eve come down to the ring. Then Kelly Kelly's music hit and I withheld the groan that threatened to escape.

I watched as they went back and forth until Kelly won. Great for her.

I was a little surprised when Shawn's music hit. He came down and he started talking. He talked about the new faces, and how everyone was talking about the clash between Brock and Hunter at Summerslam. Brock's music hit and he walked down with Paul. Paul did the talking. Shawn says he isn't here to dispute the accolades of Brock. He says that they went places they shouldn't have. They attacked his wife and kids. Shawn said if he had to pick between the two he was going with Hunter.

Hunter's music hit and he makes his way down to the ring with Rocky next to him. The two get into the ring. Brock says he'll see Hunter at Summerslam and he'll see Shawn before then. Brock and Paul got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

I was pleasantly surprised to have Chris and Michelle Jericho on commentary for Dolph's match against Alex Riley. Alex had Alexsandra and Natasha with him. Dolph had the majority of control. Until Chris started distracting Dolph. Alex got a rollup and won. I shook my head.

"Only Chris." I said. I watched as Kane had a match with the Miz. Sure the Miz tried, but Kane ended up winning. We get to see Alberto coming upon his car covered with branches and safety cones. He yells at Ricardo. Apolinaria looks just as shocked.

I watch Daniel Bryan vs. Cena with interest. Daniel had Cynthia with him again. They were going back and forth. I was impressed. I watched as the two were making a great main event match. My jaw almost hit the floor when Cena made the Yes Lock into the AA.

Phil stood. It was then I realized he'd put on a hoodie. I followed him out of the locker room. We walked out. Punk got into the ring, but I made the choice to stay on the floor. I saw Cena's face change and I half turned to see Big Show running down the ramp. Cena made a mistake when he pushed Punk out of the way.

I watched as Cena managed to get Show up on his shoulders for the AA for Punk to nail Show in the back unbalancing Cena sending him face forward onto the mat. I watched as Punk got out of the ring and went to put on a headset.

I listened as Punk went off the deep end. He said maybe it was his fault that everything was happening. Letting people disrespect him. I tilted my head as I listened to him. See this was the twisted affair I was talking about. I watched as he got into the ring and went for a roundhouse kick on Show, but he knocked him out. My poor baby. John got up and received the same punch. I watched as Show paced the ring until he picked up Punk's belt.

I looked up at him. I was pretty sure the concern showed on my face. I waited until Show dropped the belt and left. I got into the ring. I shoulder Punk's title. I'd be here to pick up the pieces. I always would.

I walked across the ring until I reached Punk's body. I knelt down next to him. I shook his shoulders. He opened an eye.

"Come on. Help me." I said as I nodded at the ropes just behind him. I climbed out and waited for him to join me. He then proceeded to lean on me. Was this wise for the two of us. No. Not really. Cole luckily kept his comments to himself as we passed the curtain.

From there I helped Phil to the locker room. Phil was able to gather his stuff. I grabbed mine and we walked to the bus.

We made it there and I dumped my bag in Kofi's usual spot. He wasn't here luckily. Phil followed my example. I went to the freezer until I fished a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer. I grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped the peas in it. I walked back to Phil who had lain out on his spot.

"Put this on your cheek." I said. Phil didn't say anything, but he listened. I shook my head as I walked to our room. I yawned as I changed out of the clothes I was wearing into a pair of Phil's boxers and another big t-shirt. I walked back out and moved the bags from where we'd dumped them in Kofi's spot to the floor under the table. I then settled into Kofi's spot.

"So how do you feel?" I asked.

"Like I got punched in the face." Phil answered. I nodded my head.

"Anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"You could join me." Phil replied. I smiled. I stood up and walked toward him. I then lay down next to him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes." Phil answered. I smiled and kissed his cheek that wasn't currently covered with the makeshift ice pack. I then laid my head down so it was in the crook of his neck. I heard him turn on the TV and absently start to watch something. Soon the bedroom would get a change. We'd have to start figuring were everything would go. Sure it was only August and I wasn't due until December, but I was one of those people who were always prepared.


	6. What is Going On?

**Author's Note: Scarlett continues to worry about Phil's health considering who he is facing tonight. It's never good for her to worry so much.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 13****th****, 2012 Dallas, Texas (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as we stood in gorilla. I'd curled some of my hair while other parts I'd strategically straightened. It was pulled through the back of the hat as a ponytail though. I was in a Checkered Flag Marcos Ambrose Fan Hat and a SMI Marcos Ambrose Stanley Ford Fusion t-shirt. I also had another pair of sneakers gracing my feet.

Phil's music hit and we walked out with Justin introducing us. I gave Punk a kiss before I got out of the ring.

"Be careful." He whispered before we pulled away. I nodded my head and went to go stand to the left side of the ring. I watched at Big Show walked out. I set my hands on the apron. I didn't like this.

I watched as Punk started with momentum, but Show ended it. I didn't like Show chocking him. I'd learned by now that yelling at the ref was a horrible idea. I cringed when Show chopped Punk across the chest.

I know my fists clenched off of reflex when Show stood on Punk. Punk got to his feet and nailed Show with a dropkick that briefly staggered him. Show shakes it off and hits a headbutt which he follows with a scoop slam.

"Come on." I whispered. Punk got to his feet and got a couple of clotheslines. Show fell back towards the corner. Punk hit him with the high knee. Punk backed up to connect again, but Show hit him with a spear.

Daniel's music hit and he made his way down to ringside. He was screaming that he demands to be in the main event at Summerslam. I turned to look at him. What was this idiot doing now? I watched Bryan as he climbed into the ring and attacked Punk. He placed him in the Yes Lock. I heard the bell ring, but I couldn't do anything to help.

Show and Bryan attack Punk. Cena made the save. Punk and Cena awkwardly look at each other. I get into the ring and stand next to Punk.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered in his ear. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"I was so worried about you. Worrying isn't good for me." I whispered. I paused when AJ's music hit. She came down to the ring and announced Bryan and Big Show vs. Punk and Cena for tonight's main event.

I looked at John and then at Punk. I'm sure that my emotions showed on my face. Punk said nothing as he helped me out of the ring. The two of us then headed to the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked once we passed the curtain. I nodded my head.

"Yeah just insanely worried about you." I replied as I took his hand in mine. Punk kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm still right here Lett." Phil said. I nodded my head. We walked back into the locker room as JTG was fighting Ryback.

I sat down and blew out a breath. Unsurprisingly JTG lost to Ryback. I rolled my eyes as Phil took a phone call. I'd bet money it was from Blaine. I watched Piper and Shawn talking about Piper's pit. Shawn then took a phone call and sounded really worried about this person on the other line.

I saw Heath was in the ring minus his girlfriend. Weird. He says things are about to change because he is going to turn it all around. R-Truth's music hits and he comes down. The two have a good match until R-Truth wins. The Prime Time Players come down and attack Truth. Not really surprising all considered. We see Sin Cara vs. Tensai.

I didn't know how good that match would turn out. I was surprised when Sin Cara actually won. I was a little confused about who Shawn was looking for. Jerry was in the ring with Roddy. The winner of the twitter vote was Jericho.

Jericho came out and he and Piper had a good back and forth on how Jericho could win the big one and how everyone is supporting him. Vickie came out to interrupt with Dolph. Dolph and Jericho have some back and forth until Miz's music hit. He got in on the back and forth. Jericho ended up tossing both Miz and Dolph out of the ring. He and Piper celebrated as a commercial hit.

Luckily we don't have to deal with commercials so we saw both Michelle and Suzanne come down the ramp and settled into their places as a three way is made. Everyone was ganging up on Chris in the beginning, but he wasn't giving up. I watched as they went back and forth. Ziggler hip checked Jericho flying into commentator's booth.

I watched as they went back and forth. I hadn't even realized Phil had left until he walked back in with a bottle of water. He handed it to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered as I opened it and took a drink.

"Anything for you right now." Phil said. I smiled. He took my hand and pulled me up from my seat just as Vickie moved Dolph's leg onto the bottom rope.

"Come one." Phil said as we left the locker room. I followed him to a part of backstage. I stood next to him as he propped his leg on the stairs. I was holding my water trying to look as if I wasn't five months pregnant. I had a feeling a look of worry was on my face though. Eve walked up and a part of me really did start to worry. I didn't trust Eve very far. Eve congratulates Punk on the new CM Punk. I was trying not to raise my eyebrow. He said he was the same man. He's fighting for the respect that he deserves. Eve says that no one, especially not Cena, agrees. Punk says that he'll have to go see Cena then.

I resisted the urge to glare at her as she left. Hoe.

"Come on Scarlett." Punk said as he took my hand. I followed him quietly. There was so much more on my mind. I think the one thing in the forefront was my safety. I'd have to be light on my feet again to avoid being taken out by any of them.

Punk walked up to Cena. I stood next to Punk still holding his hand. I listened as Punk talked. I knew I'd have to be fast come Sunday. I'd have to channel the Bowyer in my system to be able to be that fast.

Phil brought us to a monitor and we watched Kaitlyn and Layla against Beth and Eve. I was standing in front of Phil so he draped his arms over my shoulders. We watched as the match went on until Kaitlyn rolled up Beth for the win.

Phil and I then headed toward gorilla so we could walk out. We did so. I leaned up against the apron well out of the way hopefully. I don't want to be in the way. I watched as Punk and Cena tagged themselves into the match until Show and Bryan got control. I looked over at Cynthia to see she was just as cautious as to where she was standing.

I watched as Bryan got upset at Big Show and almost got pinned by Punk after missing Cena. Punk looked to tag Cena, but Cena was on the floor. Yeah that wasn't good. I cover my eyes when Show took control of Punk. I didn't need to see this. I uncovered my eyes only to recover them. I didn't need to see Show standing on Punk. I heard a tag and saw Bryan had tagged himself in. Show went and took a seat ringside. Looks like someone was unhappy.

I smiled when Punk nailed Bryan with a kick to the skull. I look at Cena as he called to Punk. I watched as Punk nailed Bryan with two shoulder blocks, a side slam, and the 5 Knuckle Shuffle.

"What in the name of all that is right in the world?" I asked quietly as I watched as Cena tagged himself in and hit the high knee followed by a bulldog. I watched as Punk walked away to the beginning of the ramp and I went to go stand by him. I watched as Cena got Bryan with the AA and won.

I watched as Show got back into the ring only for Punk to run in and clock him with the title. Cena turned to face him and the two stare each other down. Punk extends his hand for a shake, but Cena refuses. Punk walks away and I follow after him.

Josh made the mistake of finding us. Punk said that Cena not shaking his hand was the ultimate sign of disrespect. This Sunday he is going to teach Cena and everybody else about respect. As we walked away I gave Josh a wave.

We walk into the locker room just as Sandow left the ring. I had settled down comfortable into the chair by the time Clay's music hit. I watched as Christian almost had him, but Sandow did his finisher and won. He did a cart-wheel.

"Should I be afraid of Sandow?" I asked.

"No. You should be afraid of Lesnar if you meet him in a dark corner." Phil answered as he nodded to the screen where Shawn was quickly walking away from Lesnar. Not something that was unusual given the circumstances.

I watched as Paul and Brock walked down the ramp for the contact signing. They talked and I could really care less what Paul had to say. Paul ended up inviting Shawn down to the ring. Shawn didn't come out originally so Paul called him a coward.

Shawn came out and he walked down the ramp with Rocky next to him. Paul says that he'll accept it if Shawn signs the contract.

Hunter's music hits and he walks down to the ring. Hunter signs the contract and Brock leaves. Paul leaves with him.

"Cowards." I muttered. We watch Shawn and Hunter talking in the back. Shawn leaves. Rocky has been standing by her uncle the entire time.

Striker was interviewing Show when he heard honking. He walked away. We see Shawn in his car yelling at Paul. Brock runs up and pulls him out of the car. The camera gets knocked over causing us to loose picture, but not sound. We can hear Brock beating the crap out of Shawn.

"Well that isn't good." I said. Phil shook his head at me.

We then see a crowd of people around the car as Hunter runs out and starts asking questions. AJ pipes up and says that Brock just dragged him away. We watched as Brock walked down to the ring with Shawn over his shoulder. Brock slides Shawn into the ring and jumps up onto the apron and gets in the ring.

Brock put Shawn up onto his shoulders for the F5. The move connects and Shawn lays there. Paul looks on from the apron. Brock puts Shawn into the Kimora Clutch. Hunter and Rocky run down toward the ring. Paul tells Hunter to stop moving or Brock will break Shawn's arm. Hunter and Rocky have stopped moving, but Brock breaks his arm anyway. Hunter charges the ring and Brock and Paul run up the entrance ramp.

Hunter and Rocky were checking on Shawn as a doctor slides in to help. Dylan Michaels pushes past Brock and Paul in a run to go check on her father. Rocky allows Dylan into the ring. Rocky glares up at Paul and Brock.

You can hear Dylan's cries.

"Daddy? Daddy please be okay." She cried. My heart moved for her. Sure she kept trying to steal Lyssa Hart's boyfriend, but to see your dad hurt moved anyone. Brock stared down Hunter from the top of the ramp as RAW went off the air.

I sighed as I stood and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of there with Phil. I was surprised I hadn't fielded a call from Blaine yet. If he called he would have done it by now. I paid it no mind as we left the arena and headed toward the bus.

It was for lack of anything better to do it was nap time. Sleep and I were on again off again friends. It just depended on how I was feeling well. That and we were going through something that would make us Phil and Scarlett.


	7. All My Little Ducks

**Author's Note: Scarlett proves that she's prepared for this night. She also has a brief mommy moment that doesn't happen often enough.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday August 19****th****, 2012 Los Angeles, California (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil and I sat in the locker room. I was in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. Phil and I weren't entirely sure why we were doing this. We were now deep in placement stage. We'd started this process before I'd become pregnant. Hell we'd started this process back in February before we were even married. But this little boy they'd thought would fit us was perfect. That and most of the time through this Rob had taken care of Kamden, but I'd always ended up back over there during the placement stage.

Right now he was sitting ringside with Clint and Blaine. He was between Blaine and Clint. I had tears every time I'd thought of what he'd been through.

"Phil?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Scarlett?" Phil asked.

"Promise me we'll always love each other, love the kids, never hit each other, and never hit the kids side from giving them a light spank or light slap on the hand." I replied. I looked over at him.

"I promise. We'll love Blaine, Kamden, and any of our other kids to the upmost of our ability." Phil said. I smiled. I settled back to watch the show. I watched the pre-show. Sometimes the camera would pan to show Blaine and Kamden. Blaine would always be talking to Kamden. Kamden looked unsure. He was an adorable little boy. He was five making him two years younger than Blaine. He had light brown hair that bordered on dirty blonde that brushed his shirt collar and these big blue eyes.

"Phil." I said.

"Yeah hun?" Phil asked.

"Is it bad that I already love Kamden and I don't want to let him go?" I asked.

"No." Phil replied.

"How do you feel about Kamden?" I asked. Honestly we'd both agreed on this adoption thing. We'd never thought it would go anywhere. That and we'd never thought we'd get pregnant so fast.

"I love him too. I honestly want to get him away from that foster home. It's not a better environment for him. Just watching the shots we've seen of Blaine and him the two get along." Phil replied. I nodded my head.

"So what is your plan for my match?" Phil asked.

"I'm going to sit on the barricade by Clint. That way if I get in trouble he can pull me out of the way." I replied.

"He know that?" Phil asked.

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't do anything without passing it by Clint first." I answered.

We got all the usual pay-per-view openings in such. Vickie came out and she started screeching. The camera showed Blaine and Kamden covering their ears. Once Dolph and Vickie were in the ring Chris's music hit. I watched as he walked out with Michelle next to him. Chris walked around the ring until he stood by Blaine and Kamden. I moved to stand in case I needed to run out there. I was surprised when Blaine held his hand out. Chris shook it.

"I think they just buried the hatchet." I said as I leaned back.

"I think so." Phil said. Chris ruffled Blaine's hair and went to do the same with Kamden, but stopped at the wide eyed look he was giving him. Chris wisely got into the ring then. I watched as Dolph and Chris went back and forth. In the end Chris was the better man.

He beat Dolph.

"Good for him." I said. Chris celebrated with fans and Michelle is celebrating as well. Cole and Jerry review footage of Brock's attack on Shawn last RAW.

Striker then was with Brock and Paul. I sort of ignored the two of them.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water." I said as I stood.

"Be careful." Phil said.

"Always am." I called as I walked out of the locker room. I headed toward catering. I was surprised when I saw Esmerelda there. What surprised me even more was the two baby carries at her feet.

"Hey Essie." I said as I walked over. She turned and looked at me.

"Scarlett, hey how are you feeling?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have my days. When did you have you little girls?" I asked.

"Saturday." Esmerelda answered.

"Well congrats. So what are their names if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Adelita Alagracia and Almira Brisa Rodríquez." Esmerelda answered. I looked down at them.

"They're so cute." I said.

"You that anxious for your own?" Esmerelda asked.

"Sometimes. Right now I'm not sure." I answered. Esmerelda smiled.

"You came to catering for a reason. Go do you reason. You be gone longer than necessary and Phil will worry." Esmerelda said.

"You're right. Be careful out there tonight Essie." I said as I headed to where I could get a bottle of water. I retrieved my bottle and was heading back to the locker room when Chris stepped out in front of me.

I barely stopped on time.

"A little warning next time." I said.

"Sorry dear. I wanted to ask about the little boy sitting next to Blaine." Chris said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Is he yours?" Chris asked.

"Well I didn't give birth to him." I replied.

"Scarlett he needs a good set of parents. The fact he looked like he was going to cry if I ruffled his hair scared me." Chris said.

"I know. How about this. I'll let you know when I know for certain what is going to happen with Kamden." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now hurry back off to your locker room." Chris said.

"Yes daddy." I said with a smile as I walked away. I walked into the locker room and sat down. Phil didn't comment. I looked at the screen to see Kane and Bryan were in the middle of their match. I watched as in the end Bryan countered the Tombstone into a rollup and got a pin. Daniel bailed out of the ring and hurried to the back with Cynthia.

Kane was very upset while trying to find Bryan. I felt bad for Josh when he approached Kane trying to do his job. Kane tossed him aside.

"Poor kid." I said as I took a drink from my bottle of water. I watched Miz and Rey have a match. Not that I really cared about it. I had much bigger things on my mind. I knew I would do anything to be able to keep Kamden. I loved him. Hell I'd come off of the road if I had to. I just knew it had to work. I looked at Phil. I knew he felt the same way about Kamden.

Finally the Intercontinental match was over and the Miz ended up winning again. Luckily Miz walked away without getting in Blaine's face this time. I looked at Phil as he took my hand. We left. I was confused until we walked into AJ's office. I stood behind him. Punk started talking and I listened quietly. It was my job to listen quietly for the good ninety percent of the time.

We walked out and walked back to the locker room. I settled in when I received a text.

I looked at the text so I didn't see Alberto's entrance. I smiled.

"So you think I can still do my rounds after the show?" I asked.

"What do you mean by rounds?" Phil asked.

"Take the boys to see some of the boys." I answered.

"Blaine wants to do that with Kamden doesn't he?" Phil asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll go with you. As much as I trust you with the boys you have some very precious cargo that needs to be taken care of." Phil said. I smiled as I sent a text back to my uncle that the boys could do their rounds.

I settled back to watch the match. I took Phil's hand in mine off of reflex. I watched the knock out drag out brawl that was Sheamus and Alberto's match. I smiled to myself just a little when Sheamus used Ricardo's shoe and connected with the Irish Curse Backbreaker.

I watched as Alberto's leg went up on the bottom rope, but the ref kept counting. Sheamus ended up winning.

Alberto, Apolinaria, and Ricardo are arguing with the ref. We see Sheamus standing with Ashley and what I can only assume is her brother Carrick. Jerry and Cole plug Night of Champions.

We see footage from earlier of Hunter talking with Scott Armstrong. It was during the Tag team match the Phil started getting ready. I rubbed my hand over my face off of reflex. I was worried as hell on how this was going to go.

"Everything will be fine." Phil said as if he could read my mind.

"I know, but I worry." I said.

"I worry about you too. I really wish you'd consider going off the road." Phil said.

"No way in hell am I leaving you with AJ in charge. I don't trust AJ." I said. Phil put his hands up and continued getting ready.

I turned to watch the match. I worried my bottom lip as in the end New Demolition retained their belts.

I stood. I turned to Phil. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him. I pulled back.

"Be safe. I can't save your ass." I said as I took his hand. We walked out with his belt around his waist. I closed my eyes as we walked down the ramp. I released his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I went over to where Clint was sitting. I popped up onto the barricade in front of him. Clint settled his hands on my hips. I turned and winked at him.

"So boys how has it been?" I asked as I smiled at Blaine and Kamden.

"Mommy I love it." Blaine cried. I smiled and looked at Kamden.

"It's good." Kamden said. I heard the trepidation in his voice and my heart broke a little more. I looked back at Clint who rested his chin on my shoulder. We said nothing as we watched Punk fight for his title.

Hearing Punk screaming in pain had me looking down and gripping the barricade with both hands tightly. I watched as Big Show sent Cena outside. Show got out of the ring. I watched as he got into Blaine's face.

"Your father isn't winning this." He said. I left the barricade and put myself between Blaine, Kamden, and Show.

"You will not touch my sons." I growled. My inner mother was out and she was pissed.

"I hadn't planned on touching your brats." He growled. I growled.

"My sons are not brats." I hissed.

"Well that's better than what you are. If you're saying that boy next to Blaine is your son then that makes you exactly what everyone says. It makes you a slut." Show said. My anger peaked and snapped.

"Mamma the ref isn't watching." Blaine said. I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. I saw him clenching his face. The anger drained from my body and was replaced by fear. Shit. I dived out of the way off of reflex because I heard someone coming. I looked up from the floor at Punk. He shook his head slightly. I stood back up and got back on my barricade.

"Scarlett are you okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Mamma are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Why did you do that?" Kamden asked.

"I will not allow anyone to threaten my children." I answered as I turned my head to look at him. I sat there watching the match. A part of me was hoping for the best. I resisted the urge to put my hand on my stomach. No one knew. No one needed to know. At least not yet.

Clint had his hands on my hips again and his chin on my shoulder. I had my hands on either side of me on the barricade. Finally Cena and Punk both had submissions applied on Show and he tapped.

The ref called for the bell. I watched as Punk and Cena celebrated. They started arguing with the ref. AJ's music hit and she skipped down to the ring. Punk told AJ to let the fans decide. AJ ordered the match to be restarted.

I watched and set one leg down on the padding under my feet as they went back and forth. I smiled when Punk dumped Cena to the outside and hooked the leg of Show for the pinfall.

"Yes!" Blaine cried. I smiled as I got off the barricade and got into the ring. I stood next to him as we celebrated. I stood next to him as he gloated. We got out of the ring and headed to the back. We walked into the locker room.

"Scarlett Ana Brooks can you do your best to not piss of an angry giant while you're pregnant?" Phil asked. I ducked my head.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sit by while he threatened my sons." I said.

"You're an impressive mother. Now have a seat before I make you stay home to avoid these situations." Phil said. I sat down without another word. He would carry out that threat. I watched as we saw a trailer for "The Day". We saw the youtube pre-show of the changing of the United States Championship. We then had Kevin Rudolf performing "Don't Give Up". We see people dancing. I settled back as Brock came out with Paul and Triple H came out with Rocky and Dylan. Dylan looked pissed as hell.

I watched as the two put on a hell of a fight. I wasn't surprised though. Brock had hurt Hunter's best friend not to mention the threat to his family. Hell that was what drove me to do my very best. I needed my family to be secure.

I watched as Dylan and Rocky were somehow intimidating Paul to not do anything. I was impressed. I mean Dylan was older than Rocky, but they were girls. I said nothing as I watched as they kept fighting. Phil sat next to me and took my hand.

We said nothing as the match continued. Until finally Brock locked in the Kimura Clutch and won.

We watched as Brock and Paul headed up the ramp. Dylan and Rocky are in the ring with hunter, but he's refusing help from the medical team. We watch Lesnar and Heyman head up the ramp to the back. Hunter is still refusing medical treatment. I'm shocked when a loud "You tapped out" chant started as he got to his feet. Hunter says he's sorry as the crowd claps for him. Blaine is standing on his chair and clapping.

I felt bad as he apologized. Hunter left the ring and slapped hands with a few fans. One of which was my son. I shook my head. He walks up the ring as Cole says "you have to wonder if this is the end of Triple H."

"What is it with Cole opening his damn mouth?" I asked as I stood. The pay-per-view ended as Hunter, Rocky, and Dylan headed to the back.

Punk followed me out as we headed to the ringside area. We paused in front of Blaine, Kamden, and Clint.

"Come on. Blaine I hope you know who you want to visit because everyone is tired and wants to go home." I said as I lifted Blaine over the barricade. Phil lifted Kamden and helped Clint over the barricade.

"I know mommy." Blaine said as he took one hand. Kamden looked uncertain.

"It's okay to take her hand like Blaine. She's fine with it." Phil said. I held my hand out for Kamden. Kamden put his hand in mine and we walked up the ramp.

"So which locker room am I going to first?" I asked as we passed the curtain.

"Hm who did you say again Kam?" Blaine asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Phil.

"Nicknames." I mouthed. He nodded his head.

"The other guy with the belt." Kamden said. I tilted my head and mentally went through every man with a title belt.

"Mommy." Blaine said. I looked over at him.

"Sheamus." Blaine said.

"Oh." I said with a smile as I walked with them until we reached Stephen's locker as he was leaving with Ashley and Carrick.

"Scarlett what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well my dear boys wanted to come and visit." I answered. Kamden must have made his next move off of reflex. I only say that because he dropped my hand and went behind me. I let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine went and chatted with Stephen.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to face Kamden. I knelt down next to him.

"He's not going to hit me is he?" Kamden asked.

"No baby. No one is going to hit you again. I promise you." I answered as I laid my hand on his cheek. He stiffened just a little before he realized I wasn't going to hit him. I kissed his forehead.

I stood and took his hand. I turned back around to catch Carrick looking at me.

"So who is this little fella?" Stephen asked.

"This is Kamden." Phil answered before I could even speak.

"It's nice to meet you little one." Stephen said.

"H-hi." Kamden said. Ashley stepped up then.

"I'm Ashley Connelly, that's my brother Carrick Connelly, and that is Stephen." Ashley said as she knelt down to Kamden's level and offered him a smile. I was grateful for her right now. Kamden smiled.

"Hi." He said. He let go of my hand and went to stand with Blaine as they chatted quietly. Ashley looked at me.

"Is he really yours?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Not yet, but I hope he will be." I answered just as quietly.

"He needs you guys." Ashley said. I nodded my head. Phil moved so he could put his chin on the top of my head. I made no move to say anything. I watched as Blaine's enthusiasm sucked Kamden in. Soon Kamden was on par with Blaine and his questions.

I smiled as I watch the two of them. It was going to be a very full house if we pulled this off with Kamden.

"Mommy!" an excited voice said. I looked down to see Kamden right there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled at him.

"Anything for you guys." I said. Kamden turned to Blaine who looked at him.

"Mommy?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think John is still here?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Come on." Blaine said as he started leading Kamden away. I waved at Stephen, Ashley, and Carrick as we went to follow the two boys.

We found them standing outside of John's locker room in conversation with John.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Clint asked.

"Um we don't know. We have to be on RAW tomorrow, but we're still in the feeling out process with Kamden." I answered.

"Take Kamden with you to the show and I'll take Blaine like I always have." Clint said.

"This will all work out right Phil?" I asked.

"Of course it will. I think your little spat with Paul tonight showed you will do anything for all of them." Phil said. I smiled.

"Hey you two. Let John go. We've all got to go. Daddy's tired and I'm following him." I said. Blaine and Kamden turned toward me.

"But Mommy." They whined in perfect unison.

"They're not related at all." Phil said with a smile.

"Nope. They're not brothers at all." Clint said. Blaine and Kamden pouted as they walked over to us. I took their hands and inclined my head to John. We left and headed toward where we were parked.

Blaine let go of my hand and gave Phil and I hugs before he walked over to Clint. Kamden looked up at me.

"Go give your Uncle Clint a hug." I said as I nudged him. Kamden went over to Clint and looked up at him. Clint hugged Kamden before he walked back toward us.

"Blaine be good. I don't want a call saying that you haven't been listening." I said.

"Yes mommy." Blaine said as he and Clint walked away. I took Kamden's hand and we headed toward the motorhome. My hopes were just that everything would turn out okay. I wanted this little boy that was holding my hand with all my heart.

He fit in so perfectly. I put my head on Phil's shoulder as we walked. Our family would get bigger and for that I was glad for. I needed all of them. All my little ducks. I think I'm going to end up with people in the locker room calling me Mamma Bear.


	8. Not A Good Idea

**Author's Note: Scarlett continues to be a background element until Phil really needs her. Then she gets Michelle Jericho to help her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 20****th****, 2012 Fresno, California (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was still in a little bit of shock. Kamden was voluntarily sitting in my lap. My blonde hair was straight and held in a ponytail by a Chase Authentics NASCAR Unites An American Salute Greg Biffle Hat. I'm wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an Over the Wall NASCAR Collection Greg Biffle All Over Sequin knit top.

I was very careful with where I put my hands. Kamden was still very touchy when it came to physical contact. Phil was seated next to us as we watched Brock and Paul talk about the match last night. They even brought out Scott Armstrong. I shook my head when Paul proclaimed Lesnar as the new King of Kings.

I withheld my comments. We watched R-Truth, Kofi, and Sin Cara have a match against Darren, Titus, and Cody. Sin Cara had come out with his sister Apolinaria and Cody had brought Megan. In the end the face team ended up winning. I watched as Matt interviewed AJ. David walked into the shot and AJ ended up putting him in a match. Striker then asked about Punk saying that he should be allowed to choose the next number one contender. AJ says that Punk will be allowed to do that pending her approval.

"I'm impressed she doesn't usually do that with you." I said.

"She must be learning." Phil said.

We watched as Ryback took on two local guys. Ryback went for his double finisher, but Jinder Mahal ran into the ring and attacked Ryback.

Jinder locks on a Camel Clutch, but Ryback is able to get to his feet and drop Jinder on his back. Jinder exits, so Ryback hits his double finisher on the two local guys.

Dolph walked up to Chris and Michelle and starts saying that while Jericho beat him at the PPV he should get a rematch. AJ walks into the shot and says that since they both seem to want a rematch she's going to raise the stakes. If Ziggler loses Chris receives Dolph's Money in the Bank case, but if Jericho loses his WWE contract will expire.

"Interesting." I said.

Alberto is in the ring. Apolinaria is in the ring with him with her twin girls in their carriers at her feet. Alberto complains that Sheamus cheated so he demands a rematch. AJ's music hits and says that she has no authority over the Smackdown World title, but she can put him in a match right now that will give Booker plenty to consider in regards to the title. His opponent turns out to be Randy Orton.

"AJ is busy tonight." I said.

"That she is." Phil said.

"I wonder what else she'll do." I said.

"Hey Striker wants a word with me. I was wondering if you'd be there with me." Phil asked. I looked down at Kamden. There weren't very many people on the roster I trusted. There were even fewer that Kamden would trust.

"I sort of like that blonde lady that was hanging around Chris." Kamden said suddenly.

"Michelle?" I asked.

"Is that her name?" Kamden asked.

"Yes Michelle is Chris's wife." I replied.

"Yeah I like her." Kamden said. I looked over at Phil. As if Kamden could read my mind he got off my lap and went to Phil. I stood and watched as Kamden got onto Phil's lap. I walked toward the door when Kamden's voice froze me.

"Daddy can you hold me?" Kamden asked. I turned to see Phil wrap his arms around Kamden and hold him close. I felt my eyes start to water as I left the locker room. I walked around the halls attempting to locate the Jericho locker room.

"For the love of everything." I said as I grabbed a random intern.

"Do me a favor and point me in the right direction of Chris's locker room." I said.

"Down the hall by Clay's." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked down the hall. I stopped outside the door that had Jericho on it. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I hoped that I wasn't interrupting anything. I'm sure it wouldn't help my cause.

Michelle opened the door looking perfectly normal.

"What do you need Scarlett?" She asked.

"Uh Phil has this interview with Striker tonight and this thing at the end of the show. I was wondering if you would mind keeping an eye on Kamden for us." I asked. Michelle blinked at me.

"The little boy that looked like he was scared of Chris ruffling his hair?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. He asked for you specifically." I replied. Michelle whistled.

"I'll do it for you Scarlett. Because I know you're doing something amazing with that little boy. That and I like you. Bra and panties match at Wrestlemania notwithstanding." Michelle said with a smile. I smiled.

"Thank you Michelle. There are very few people on this roster I would trust with my kids. Even fewer that we would trust with Kamden after everything he's been through." I said.

"I understand. Now hurry back to Phil. I'll be there right before he needs to speak with Striker." Michelle said.

"Thank you again. Just know if you ever need anyone to watch your brood you give me a call and I'll do it for you." I said as I hurried back to my locker room. I walked in while Shawn was on satellite.

"So how did it go?" Phil asked.

"We've got Michelle." I answered as I sat down. I turned toward them. Kamden looked so perfectly calm nestled on Phil's lap. I bit my bottom lip as I felt tears coming.

"Are you okay?" Phil whispered. I nodded my head. I didn't hear any of Shawn's conversation with Cole. I did hear Show's music hit after Otunga's.

"Short match!" I called. True to my words it was a short match ending with a Knockout Punch and a win for Show. I watched as Daniel came out with Cynthia while Miz came out with Suzanne. I watched as Zack came out with my girl Alli Diana, but then Kane's music hit.

"Holy heaven." I whispered. It was while Bryan stomped on Ryder while taunting Kane that Michelle walked in.

"Hi." I said. Michelle stood by the door and looked at Phil and Kamden.

"If I hadn't seen you with Blaine before I would have said that I never thought you had a parenting bone in your body." Michelle said as she walked into the room and grabbed another chair before she sat on my other side. We watched as it went back and forth for a little while until Bryan and Miz left the arena. That led to Kane and Zack winning via count out.

Kane turned to Ryder and gave him a chokeslam. Kane went ringside and started throwing things. He grabbed a ringside worker and threw him over the guard rail. Kane got back into the ring and gave Zack a Tombstone.

"Poor kid." I said as I stood. Phil moved and Kamden stood on his own.

"Hurry back please." Kamden said.

"We'll be right back I promise." Phil said as he kissed the top of Kamden's head. I watched as Kamden sat in my vacated chair. I took Punk's hand as we left the locker room. We found Striker.

"Hey Matt." I said as I leaned my head on Punk's shoulder as we stopped.

"Hey Scarlett how are you?" He asked.

"I have my days." I answered as I moved just a little so the camera could see the belt that Punk had on his left shoulder.

"Can we make this short Striker?" Punk asked.

"Sure." Matt replied looking a little baffled. He lost that baffled face as the camera showed up. I was leaning against Punk's right shoulder.

I wasn't going to comment because it wasn't my job. My job was to look pretty and be supportive. Punk put over the fact that he was champion still and he thanked AJ for allowing him to choose his next opponent. He was talking about his next opponent being John Cena. On one condition which he would do later tonight. He said it was all about respect. He did command respect when he walked into a room. Or at least he did with me. We finished up and headed back into the locker room.

"Thank you so much Michelle." I said.

"No problem Scarlett. I'll be back right before you guys go out again." Michelle said.

"Thank you." I said as I took Phil's belt from him. Phil went to sit down in his chair. Kamden got up from my chair and went back to sitting on Phil's lap. I smiled as I set the title down gingerly. I let my fingers caress the thing that had driven Phil to be his best in everything. I shook my head as I went to sit down to watch what was left of the Diva Battle Royal. In the end Kaitlyn clotheslined Eve over the top rope to become the number one contender to Nadya's belt.

I whistled as the Tout from Brock played that said he was quitting the WWE and never coming back.

"Good for him." I muttered. We saw Vickie and Dolph and I looked over at Kamden who covered his ears again because she was screaming that they have to win their match against Chris tonight.

"Kamden should I get you a pair of earplugs for when Vickie comes on?" I asked.

"Yes please." Kamden said. I smiled and heard Phil chuckle.

"We all feel that way." Phil said.

We watched as Dolph came out. Chris and Michelle came out next. Michelle gave Chris a kiss before she went to stand by one of the aprons. We watched as Dolph leaped over Jericho. Dolph threw him towards the corner, but Jericho countered. Dolph whipped him into the ropes. Jericho kicked Ziggler off the apron and gloated as we went to commercial.

We watched as the match continued while the rest of the world was in a commercial state.

"Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I go with Blaine to Uncle Clint's races?" Kamden asked. I looked at him.

"Of course. I need to ask your Uncle to make sure it's okay." I replied. Kamden smiled at me.

"Thank you." He said before turning his attention back to the match. We watched as Dolph locked Jericho in a rear choke. Jericho escapes and pushes Ziggler up the turnbuckle. Chris went for the Walls, but Dolph countered. Roll up from Jericho, but Dolph kicked out. Jericho went for the Lionsault, but Ziggler got his knees up. Ziggler hit the Zig Zag and the match was over.

After the match Chris attacker Ziggler with the briefcase that Michelle had slid in for him. Chris hits the Codebreaker for good measure before the two left. I sighed as I stood. Michelle walked in. Kamden got off Phil's lap.

"Be careful." Kamden said.

"We always are." I said as I grabbed Phil's belt. We walked out of the locker room. I handed his belt to him.

"You ready for this Scarlett?" Phil asked.

"Am I ever ready for your pipe bombs?" I asked.

"Good point." He said as we reached gorilla. They hit his music and he came out in spectacular fashion. I walked out behind him. I stood on his right as we walked down the ramp. Justin introduced the two of us. I waved at the fans. Punk went up the stairs and I went after him. I waited for him to do his turnbuckle thing before I got into the ring. I followed him as he walked around the ring. Punk was pumping the crowd up. Someone had handed him a mike. Punk kept looking at the announce table. I followed him out of the ring. He jumped down and turned toward me. He helped me down.

He went to talk to Jerry. I stood next to him. I'd let him do his thing. That was my job. I was trying to figure out how I was getting back into the ring. Jerry was trying to say that he felt like Punk had turned his back. Punk just wanted an apology. I know they're men, but an apology was a good thing. Before Jerry could apologize Cena's music hit. I turned to look at him.

"The hell." I said out loud. I couldn't even swear properly at this point. I sighed and looked at Cole when he said it was convenient. I followed Punk back into the ring. I stood next to him as he leaned in the corner.

I followed Punk as he left his corner. I stood next to him like any good wife. I adjusted my hat just a little. I looked at his belt as he dropped it. Punk was saying he was taking a backseat out of respect. Punk just wanted respect. This was all he wanted. He picked the belt up and raised it above his head.

He started talking about all our airport stories. It was true. I realized that this was going to go a way that I wouldn't like as this went on. Punk said taking a backseat no longer made sense. Considering he'd just beaten John for the title and he'd done so two other times. He mentioned his infamous Pipe Bomb speech from last year.

Punk said that he'd made Cena the number contender because he had to beat him again. He continued to talk about everything. He was true about the sea of green. I looked at him as he went into his one condition thing. I was curious.

Punk wanted Cena to admit he was the best in the world for the shot at the belt at Night of Champions. I'd do it if I was Cena. But I'm not Cena. I'm Punk's wife.

Cena decided to take the long way and promote himself almost. I just wanted him to give Punk what he wanted. Cena said his relationship with the fans wasn't built on championship, but on respect. He went on to give an example about Fresno tonight.

We were now talking about Fresno State University's team. I hung my head.

"I don't think he's going to say it." I muttered. I was proven right when Cena said he wouldn't do it. I think I almost cried at that point. He went back to last year where he spent the entire year saying he could beat Rock. He said that when you couldn't believe yourself then you can get the hell out.

He talked about his reign and then commented and on how Punk has been in the backseat. He then said the only way people will remember Punk is on that night in Money in the Bank where Punk blew a kiss to Vince. Cena said he wasn't here to stroke Punk's ego.

Cena even gave up his spot as number one contender. I raised an eyebrow. He went on to say Night of Champions was in Cena's house and hometown. He said that if Punk could walk in champ and leave champ it could define his existence. I rolled my shoulders as I looked at Punk as he continued listening to Cena.

My jaw dropped when Cena just left.

"The hell?" I asked quietly. I looked at Punk as he crouched down. I followed him down. He stood quickly and he helped me up. Punk turned his attention to Jerry for his apology again. My jaw dropped when he swore.

He really shouldn't swear. I stood next to Punk as Jerry got into the ring. I had a bad feeling about this. Punk was already pissed off. I watched the two of them closely. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when Jerry apologized until Punk said he wasn't finished. I didn't follow Punk as he moved. Punk said he wanted Jerry to say he was the best in the world.

I was standing by the ropes. It was very safe. I didn't know where Punk was going with this Best in the World stuff. Jerry said he couldn't say it. I resisted the urge to cover my eyes. I cringed when Punk gave Jerry a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. I looked from Punk to Jerry. Explaining this was going to be fun. I walked back over to Punk as if I wasn't afraid of him. He crouched again and I followed. Was it a wise idea for me to be crouching? Hell no. I had one hand on his left thigh to steady myself as we were there.

I kept my emotion off my face. It was what I did best right now. Punk stood and helped me up. We left the arena. I held my head high until we passed the curtain.

"Oh sweet heaven." I whispered.

"You're trying to rationalize this for the boys aren't you?" Phil asked.

"A little." I replied. Phil shook his head and we walked in. Michelle stood and left. I started gathering stuff. Kamden was very silent.

"Kamden are you okay?" I asked as I continued to pack his stuff away.

"Mommy can I ask you a question?" Kamden asked.

"Sure." I replied having a feeling that it would have to do with what just happened out there.

"Does anyone respect Daddy?" Kamden asked. I paused and looked over at Phil.

"Well I respect him, your uncle Clint respects him, the NASCAR girls and boy respect him, and your aunts and uncles respect him. Kofi does too. I can't speak for the entire locker room." I replied.

"Does Jerry respect him?" Kamden asked.

"I don't know Kamden." I answered.

"Okay thank you." Kamden said. I looked up at Phil who shrugged. We finished gathering our stuff. Kamden's hand instantly went into Phil's as we left the locker room. It was time to leave. Heck it was time for my nap.

We wondered over to the bus and settled in for the night. I had something to do first. I settled down next to Kofi. Kofi was talking to Kamden who sat across from us.

"Hey Clint." I said.

"So Kamden wants to know if he can join Blaine and sit up on your pit box for some races." I said. I smiled as I looked over at Kamden. Kamden was in a deep conversation with Kofi over video games. I was a little impressed by this conversation.

"He'll love that." I said.

"Thank you Uncle Clint." I said.

"Yeah I'll drop him off at Bristol Friday night." I said.

"Love you too. Tell my boy he better be good and nice to his brother." I said. I hung up the phone. I looked over at Kamden who stopped midsentence to look at me.

"Clint said you could come. So I'm going to drop you off at Bristol, Tennessee on Friday night." I said. Kamden smiled at me.

"Thank you mommy." Kamden said.

"Anything for my kids." I said.

"You proved that on Sunday." Kofi said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So now I'm going to go get changed into something comfortable." I said as I stood. Phil was still in the back doing something. I walked into the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at him. He was laying on the bed with this contemplative look on his face.

"Penny?" I asked as I pulled my Greg Biffle hat off and laid it on the top of the dresser.

"Just thinking about everything that is going on with Kamden." Phil said.

"And?" I asked. I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and slipped it on after taking off the Greg Biffle t-shirt.

"When he asked me to hold him today everything just clicked into place." Phil said.

"Like what?" I asked as I pulled my jeans off for lose sleep pants.

"That he hasn't once had anyone to just hold him. We're the first people to love him despite his faults. Now tell me this Scarlett how will he cope in December?" Phil asked. I sighed as I ran a brush through my blonde hair.

"We won't let it to push the boys to the side. Especially if I have to homeschool Kamden." I answered. Kamden had made it clear he doesn't want to go to school with kids right now. For a five year old he was very strong willed. Then again with Blaine being two years older he'd be two grades ahead and wouldn't be there to protect Kamden. So Phil and I had decided to homeschool him anyway.

"You know you are an amazing woman. It brings into clarity why I married you every day." Phil said.

"Now here I thought you married me only because I make a good apple pie." I said with a smile.

"Well there is that. But I love you more and more each day. Simply because you will not let anyone or anything threaten what you love." Phil said. I shrugged.

"It's what I do." I said.

"I think I've thought enough." Phil said as he stood. The two of us left the bedroom. Phil laid out on his spot and I settled in next to him.


	9. He Said He'd Be Okay

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by everything Punk says. She enlists her girl Allyson for help in the back when she needs it. Scarlett again has to do anything necessary to protect her family. Even stand toe to toe with Eve when she opens her mouth**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday August 27****th****, 2012 Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I adjusted that hat on my head. I had on a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin Big Name Colorblock hat and an Irwin Tools Night Race at Bristol Denny Hamlin Winner T-shirt with a pair of jeans on. I was currently standing in Zack's locker room.

"Come on Alli please." I begged. I was trying to get her to watch Kamden while Punk and I did his opening thing and again if a match broke out. Allyson looked up at me.

"Will he even accept me watching him?" Allyson asked.

"Of course. I just really need someone to watch him please." I replied.

"Fine. You owe me though Brooks." Allyson said.

"I know. I already owe Michelle. So let me know when you and Matthew have a kid and I'll babysit." I said with a smile. Allyson shook her head before she gave Matthew a kiss. We hurried to my locker room.

"She finally caved?" Phil asked as he stood.

"Yeah. Scarlett is good at begging." Allyson said with a smile. I shrugged. Allyson took a seat next to Kamden. Phil and I left the locker room. He took my hand in his.

"You ready for whatever is going to happen tonight?" Phil asked.

"I'm ready. I will do anything possible for you." I answered. Phil smiled and kissed my temple.

"Just be careful you are the precious cargo that needs to be protect with everything." Phil said. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said. We reached gorilla and we stood patiently until Jerry had finished. I rolled my shoulders. It had been so long since I'd been in a ring that I wasn't sure I could do anything. We waited for a bit before they hit Punk's music. Before we walked out I adjusted his belt just a little. I stood on his left as we walked out. Punk was holding my hand. Punk got into the ring and held the ropes for me. I stood next to him. I rolled my eyes when Punk's mike didn't work properly. They fixed it though as Punk continued.

I stood there as Punk started talking. I was trying to figure out how this was all going to be explained to the boys. Punk almost misspoke, but he recovered. I ducked my head as Punk fired off about the Hall of Fame. Holy crap. He didn't warn me that he was going to go this far off the deep end. Oh man oh man stop antagonizing him Punk. Of course this was all said in my head because I didn't need him to turn on me.

He casually forgot to mention the heel turn would go this deep. Punk continued saying Jerry wants a fight. I didn't like this. Heck I never liked when he was being like this. I followed him out to the apron. He jumped down and helped me down. We walked toward the back. My steps faltered when Jerry said he would think about it. I sighed as we passed the curtain and headed to the locker room. We walked in Allyson stood and went toward us.

"I'll be back if you have a match." Allyson said. I smiled at her. I nodded my head as she walked past us and headed toward her locker room. I sat down to watch Swagger against Ryback. I absently popped my back. In the end Jack tried, but Ryback won. Cole asked Lawler if he was going to face Punk tonight. Lawler responds that he is thinking about it.

"Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yeah?" I asked watching Layla and Natalya come out. I itched to get back into the ring, but I couldn't until December.

"I'm hungry." Kamden said. I stood.

"Come on. We'll get you something to eat at catering." I said as I offered him my hand. He took it and we left the locker room. I lead him to catering. Some of the boys there said hi and I nodded my head at them. I was focused on getting Kamden whatever he needed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Eve's voice said. I withheld my explicative as I turned to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just coming to catering for a bottle of water and couldn't help but see you here." Eve said.

"And?" I asked attempting to keep my cool as I continued to help Kamden get food so I had turned away from her again.

"I was wondering what you did to Phil to get him to not divorce you." She said. I froze as I turned my head to her.

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking I hadn't heard her right.

"You heard me bitch." She replied. I turned to fully face her.

"Where do you get off?" I asked.

"Well let's take in the facts here." Eve said.

"Let's." I said.

"One you sleep with everyone in the locker room. Two you have another son that isn't Phil's. And three you look like you're pregnant. It's not hard to hazard a guess that it's not Phil's." Eve said. I saw red. I took the plate of food in my hand and shoved it into her face. She let out this disgusted noise before the two of us ended up trading punches until someone separated us.

"Whoa there lass what is with you?" Stephen asked as he held me back.

"The fact that the hoe in front of me dares to say I'm unfaithful. Last I checked the only who cheated in this room is Eve. She cheated on Darsow." I replied. I saw that Ashley was holding Eve back.

"This isn't over Scarlett." Eve sneered before she walked away. I took a deep breath before I realized that I'd just gotten into a fight in front of Kamden. I turned to Kamden to see him looking up at me. His blue eyes wide.

"Kamden-" I stated and then Phil was there.

"Scarlett what happened?" Phil asked as he looked from my face to Kamden.

"Eve talked crap about her Phil." Ashley answered.

"I must admit you wife has a lot of spunk." Stephen said.

"Mommy are you okay?" Kamden asked. I quickly dropped to his level.

"I'm fine Kamden. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine mommy. The mean lady didn't touch me." Kamden said. As if he knew that I was feeling bad about getting into a fight in front of him he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You only did it to protect me mommy. To protect yourself." Kamden said. I hugged him.

"Can't take you anywhere without you getting into a fight." Phil said with a smile. Kamden pulled back and started talking to Phil about what food he wanted considering Eve was wearing his last plate. I stood and turned to Stephen and Ashley.

"Thanks for breaking that up." I said.

"No problem. Just don't do it again." Ashley said with a smile before she and Stephen left and went to go back to their table.

I rubbed my face and looked at Phil when he grabbed my hand.

"Come on you two." He said as he led Kamden and I back to the locker room. That entire fight had taken us to AJ attacking Vickie. We got settled in and watched the Anger Management session. Daniel denies that he has anger problems until a child walks in wearing a goat mask. Daniel flips out until someone says that it's their kid. I shook my head.

We saw Jerry up on the announce table and put over his history. He says he doesn't know how long Punk would have lasted down in Tennessee.

"Well considering I'm from Tennessee, I think he could have made it." I said. Jerry admits he isn't the best in the world, but he doesn't think that Punk is either. Jerry has never backed down from a challenge in his life so that isn't going to stop tonight. Jerry promises to fight tonight.

I shake my head as I watch Cena and Miz start their match. Miz has Suzanne with him like he always does. I wasn't really interested in the match. Honestly I could give two shakes about what happens. In the end Cena won after the Attitude Adjustment.

We were treated back to the Anger Management stuff and Bryan was complaining about AJ. Kane then walks in and Bryan freaks out.

Heath brought Carrie out to the ring with him against Santino. I watched as Heath and Santino had a match, but even with the distraction of Aksana's music Santino still won.

"Wow." I said. We watched as Sin Cara and Brodus Clay came out. Sin Cara had brought his sister Apolinaria. So Apolinaria would be with Cameron and Naomi. Cody and Damien Sandow came out. Cody had brought Megan with him. I watched as the two teams went back and forth. It ended when Clay.

Kane was next in Anger Management and said he was the devil's favorite demon. He said his childhood made him angry.

"Okay." I said.

We then have Daniel with Cynthia in a match against R-Truth. I watched this train wreck of a match. Truth started with a quick cover that Bryan kicked out of. Bryan was sent over the top rope to the outside. Truth followed and grabbed a mike. He talks about Little Jimmy and does some Yes chants. Bryan isn't happy about that and does No Chants. Truth slides back into the ring as the ref counts. So Truth won via count out.

I looked at Phil as he went about doing some finishing touches so he was ready to go out. I turned toward the TV when Hunter's music hit and he came down to the ring. Rocky was next to him. I listened as he talked and questioned if he still had it. I felt bad for him. He thanked the fans and did so one last time as he dropped the mic and left the ring with Rocky.

I raised an eyebrow when Jericho's music hit only he didn't come out. Dolph's music hits and he walks out. He talks about how after his victory last night we will never see Jericho again. I rolled my eyes. We watched the tag match of Dolph and Alberto with Apolinaria, Adelita, and Almira against Sheamus and Randy with Ashley and Aideen Connelly.

Punk walks over to me and hands me a marker.

"Yes this is a marker what do you want me to do with it?" I asked. He shot me a look.

"I need you to do something with it." He said as he grabbed a chair and set it in front of me so the back was to me. He then sat on it backwards and held out his left wrist.

I looked at him hoping he'd tell me what he wanted me to write. I'm not a mind reader.

"Kids initials." Phil said. I nodded my head.

"Middle too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered. I uncapped the marker and set to work doing their initials. I looked over at Kamden when I finished Blaine's initials. Kamden had come to stand by me.

"Hey buddy." I said with a smile as I went down a line and started on his. I had just finished my K when he spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"She's putting the initials of the reason I do this on my wrist." Phil answered.

"So I'm putting your names on his wrist the only other way he knows how other than tattooing." I answered as I moved on to do the A that was one of his middle names.

"Whose name are you doing?" Kamden asked as I finished the A and moved on to a B.

"She's doing yours Kamden." Phil answered as I finished that B and went on for that final B. I finished and looked up at Phil.

"That'll do for now Scarlett." He said. We both looked at Kamden who was looking at the two of us with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly until he wrapped his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him to me. My poor little baby boy.

"Can I tell you something?" Kamden asked.

"Kamden Archer Brandyn Brooks you can tell us anything." I said with a look at Phil.

"Of course you can." Phil said as he put a hand on Kamden's back. Kamden pulled away from me just a little.

"I love you." Kamden said. I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." I said. Phil kissed his temple.

"Love you too." Phil said. Phil stood and moved his chair. I settled back to see Ricardo trying to throw Dolph's briefcase into the ring for Sheamus to grab it and use it.

I shook my head.

"That is bad valeting at its finest." I said. We saw Jerry and Cena talking in the back. Jerry said he was fighting Punk for himself. Kamden settled into my lap for a few more minutes. Phil and I would be leaving soon.

Kane's music hits and he went and joined commentary.

David comes out and then Zack's music hit and he came out with Alli Diana Chance. We watched as Zack and David went back and forth. I was interested in this. In the end Zack won which was a good thing. Kane got into the ring and went to chokeslam Ryder only to release him and chokeslam David instead. I looked up when Allyson walked in while they were announcing the stip for Punk's match. Kamden got off my lap and went to Phil.

I watched as he hugged his legs.

"Be careful." Kamden said.

"I'm always careful Kamden." Phil said. I stood and Phil took my hand. We heard it was a steel cage and then AJ came out and said that Punk would face Cena at Night of Champions. We left the locker room and headed toward gorilla.

I said nothing as we headed over. I looked down at our hands as we walked. Jerry would head out first luckily. We reached gorilla and I adjusted the hem of my shirt and the way the hat sat on my head.

I gave Phil a quick kiss.

"Be careful out there." I whispered.

"I will be." Phil said as we watched. We waited to hit our music. Our music hit and we walked out.

"And his opponent from Chicago, Illinois weighing 218 lbs being accompanied by Scarlett Punk he is the WWE Champion CM Punk." Justin announced. I walked down the ramp next to Punk. This cage worried me.

I looked at Punk as he got into the cage and they closed it. I took my spot next to the cage and looked at the two of them.

I resisted the urge to shake my head when Punk gave Jerry the first shot. I cringed when Jerry just nailed Punk. I went toward the corner.

"You okay?" I asked. He waved a hand at me. I resumed my spot and watched as Punk backed Jerry into the corner. I watched as Punk took control. I watched and listened to the commentators. I looked over at Josh who was sitting there.

Josh could be considered family. I watched as Punk started kicking Jerry. He could be the king of Memphis or you know Nashville where I'm from. I watched as Punk went up to the top turnbuckle and turned around for his elbow only to get down and just attack Jerry. I watched as Punk climbed back up on the turnbuckle for the elbow, but Jerry ended up crotching him. I made a move toward the door when Jerry went for it, but Punk pulled him back.

"You stay away from that door." Punk yelled at me.

"Okay." I said as I moved back to my spot. I raised an eyebrow when he began singing. I watched as Jerry bounced Punk off the cage in front of me. I backed up a few inches. I watched as Jerry took control and launched Punk into the cage again. I watched as Jerry went up to the second rope and did his flying fist. Jerry went for the cage door, but Punk stopped him again. Punk hit the high running knee. The moment I saw Punk with blood I glanced up the ramp. I'm sure Kamden wouldn't run down it. I watched as he locked in the Anaconda Vice and Lawler tapped.

Punk released and got out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I went over to him. He shot me a look as he walked past me and got a mike. He went under the ring and grabbed the tool box. He grabbed a chain and lock.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he locked the cage with the chain and lock. I stood next to the refs. I looked at him as he wanted Jerry to say he was the best in the world. Jerry said hell no and Punk started unloading on him. I kept my face neutral. I heard the crowd blow up and then Cena started pulling on the door. I heard him demand they get the cage up. I looked between Cena and Punk as they glared at each other.

I watched as the cage went up and out Punk went. I hurried over to him and stood next to him. He started to leave and I followed after him. The moment we rounded the corner I looked at him.

"You're bleeding doctor go." I said.

"What about Kamden?" Phil asked.

"I'm sure Allyson will know where I'm taking you and bring him." I answered as we walked into the doctor's office.

He looked between the two of us before he motioned to the table. Phil handed me his belt and I shouldered it.

I was standing there when Allyson came in with Kamden. I hooked an arm around Kamden.

"Hold on let the doc stitch him up." I said.

"He said he'd be careful." Kamden said. I heard the tone of voice that meant he was on the verge of tears. I dropped down and turned to face him.

"Accidents happen Kamden. Sometimes we can't always be safe." I said.

"But Daddy said he would be okay." Kamden repeated. I looked back at Phil.

"How about this you can make him a good luck symbol tomorrow during your art lesson and I'll draw it on his wrist tape next week and every week after." I said.

"Okay." Kamden said still sounding dejected.

"How about we go out for ice cream after Daddy is all stapled up?" I asked. Kamden perked up and nodded his head.

"Dang Scarlett you're a natural at this mother thing." Allyson said.

"Course I am." I said as I stood and put my arm around Kamden's shoulders.

"So what did you do to Eve today?" Allyson asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"I went to go to the Diva locker room and Eve tore in there pissed off and covered in food. Layla asked what happened and Eve said you were going to pay." Allyson said.

"Well she'll have to wait until December when I'm cleared and then I'll show her payback." I said.

"Someone ruffled the mother's feathers today." Allyson said with a smile.

"You don't bring my family into this." I said looking back at her.

"Alli can you do me a favor?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Allyson said.

"Take a picture of Scarlett and Kamden for me." Phil said. I turned with Kamden to face Allyson who pulled her phone out. I raised the WWE title higher on my shoulder and pulled Kamden closer to me. Kamden smiled and I did as well. Allyson took the picture and we all looked at Phil.

"Send it to my phone please?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Allyson said as she did so. Soon he was all stapled up and I took a picture using my phone that had been in my back pocket the entire time.

I'd given Kamden Phil's belt to hold while I did it. I was standing on a chair when I heard Allyson's voice.

"Kamden can you face me for a second?" Allyson asked. I paused and looked to see Kamden turn to face Allyson. Kamden shouldered Phil's belt and smiled. Allyson took a picture.

"Thank you. You're so cute." She said. I smiled and saw Kamden's cheeks heat. I took the picture of the top of Phil's head and I was getting off my chair when my phone vibrated. I smiled at the picture of Kamden holding Phil's belt.

"Come on. We've got to get our stuff and Dad has to put on clothes." I said.

"Then we can have ice cream?" Kamden asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Thank you Ms. Allyson for watching me." Kamden said.

"Anytime for you." Allyson said as she waved and left. The three of us and headed back to our locker room. It was time to relax and just be ourselves.


	10. Can I Get Chicago Style

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by everything Punk says. She enlists her girl Nadya for help in the back when she needs it. Scarlett proves she will do anything to keep her family together. Anything.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 3****rd****, 2012 Chicago, Illinois (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I smiled at Kamden. After Phil and I had gone a twitter posting spree Kamden and Blaine were sleeper hits with our followers. I had curled my hair and had a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin Official Replica Uniform Hat on my head. I was also wearing a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin Adrenaline Total Print t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

We were a three minutes before the show and Phil wasn't with us. Nadya Ragan was though.

"How do you talk us into these things?" Nadya asked.

"Because I love you guys." I answered with a smile as I stood. I was wearing a pair of black leather Lane Boots Stud Rocker. Nadya shook her head.

"Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we go home tonight?" Kamden asked. I smiled at him. Kamden had been on the road with Phil and I or he'd been going to the tracks with Clint the night before the races happened.

"I will speak with Dad and see what he says." I said as the show started. I heard Cole talking about Jerry so I looked at the screen to see Phil attacking Jerry.

"Uh." I said. Figures he would casually forget to mention that. I looked at him when he walked in.

"Not a word." Phil said.

"Fine. Um are we going home tonight?" I asked. Phil looked from me to Kamden.

"Yeah we'll swing home for the night." Phil replied.

"Yay." Kamden said.

"Come on." Phil said as he grabbed his belt and left. I waved and followed after him. I didn't know where we were going.

I did when we reached gorilla. I looked at the monitor to see Sheamus was in the ring with Ashley and Blake.

They hit Punk's music and we walked out. I smiled as the crowd erupted into a CM Punk chant as we stood there. I loved hometowns. Since Punk wasn't wearing wrist tape I'd taken Kamden's picture and tapped it to the inside of his shirt. I followed Punk as he walked back and forth across the stage. I stayed on his left side. Ah I loved the voices.

I smiled when he told Sheamus to not come out to try to talk to his hometown. I listened as he talked. He crouched down and I followed suit next to him. He talked about his attack on Jerry. He mentioned Jerry attacking him from behind. He stood and I stood with him.

"Can I get Chicago style?" I whispered in his ear. Punk winked at me as he kept talking. He called Cena a White Knight and the crowd booed. The boos got worse when he actually said John's name. I looked down at the belt when he dropped it. I smiled as Punk kept talking to his crowd. He casually draped his left arm around my shoulders to hold me to him. We circled back to disrespect. Punk removed his arm and bent down to get his belt and talked about disrespect some more.

"Ouch." I said when Punk said that Cena had turned his back on the WWE Universe. I nodded my head. Sheamus interrupted and the crowd booed him.

I raised an eyebrow when Sheamus threw Punk's Rock comment at him and basically said Punk had no guts because he was on the stage and not in the ring.

I wasn't surprised when Punk called Sheamus a goon and the second best in the world.

"Someone has lost their mind." I whispered. Sheamus said that Punk was talking out of his arse and Punk was responding when AJ walked out. I turned to face her with Punk.

I snuggled up to Punk's side under his arm. She made Del Rio vs Cena and a champion vs. Champion. Sheamus against Punk. I shook my head as she went to go skip around the ring. She skipped past me and I looked at her. Ashley moved to stand up by Sheamus and the two of us locked eyes with each other.

Punk and I left. We walked into the locker room and Nadya left.

"You'll be back right?" I asked.

"Course." Nadya said. I smiled at her.

"So Mr. Hometown boy you have something planned for tonight don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. You probably won't like it though." He replied.

"Phil what is going on?" I asked. Sometimes I made the mistake of not asking where his storylines were going.

"The two of us get to work with Heyman." He said. I resisted the urge to make any move. Maybe I should pay more attention to what he has going on. I said nothing as I sat in a chair.

"And when does this start?" I asked.

"Tonight." Phil answered. I sighed.

"Great just great. I have to tolerate that man out there now. Just remember who is more important." I said. Kamden moved onto my lap as Randy tossed Dolph out of the ring.

"Daddy why aren't you getting ready?" Kamden asked.

"Because I'm not working tonight." Phil answered. That was news to me, but I knew better than to comment.

"Can I get a kitty and a puppy?" Kamden asked. I looked at Kamden and then at Phil.

"Yes. We'll get Blaine a kitten and a puppy too." Phil said. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. He was doing what I'm doing. Given the boys any and everything they want. Then again we'd be plotting this for long before Kamden asked. We watched as Dolph won his match against Randy and the Miz joined in for commentary.

We see Bryan and Kane in Anger Management class. They're showing their anger collages. Bryan's is covered with yes and no. A lot of them. Kane holds up a blank piece of paper. Kane ended up putting his paper in a garbage can and having it erupt with fire like the turnbuckles do. Bryan calls him a teacher's pet.

We have Rey and Sin Cara with Apolinaria vs. Tensai and Cody Rhodes with Megan. We watch until Cole tells us that Jerry is dealing with chest pains and can't commentate tonight.

"That isn't good." I muse. We watch as Sin Cara and Rey pick up the win. We go back to anger management classes and we get a trust fall. Bryan goes first and Kane catches him. Bryan and Kane are then tasked to catch Harold. Only they let Harold fall to the ground. Bryan and Kane share a moment where Bryan says that he thinks he finally understands Kane.

Nadya walks in and Phil and I walk out. I fastened Phil's belt around his waist as Sheamus came out with Ashley and Brent. We walked toward gorilla.

We reached gorilla. They hit Punk's music and the crowd went nuts.

"And his opponent weighing 218 lbs being accompanied by Scarlett Punk he is the WWE Champion Chicago's own CM Punk." Justin announced. We walked down the ramp and I saw Sheamus's look of confusion because Punk was in street clothes. We stood on the apron before we got into the ring. Punk asked for a mike.

I smiled and listened to Punk. He started talking about how Chicago understands him and respects him. He calls this match a Wrestlemania main event. That he's a main event wrestler. That you don't parade him out at the eight o'clock hour because he happens to be from Chicago. He mentions that it's Labor Day and we leave. He helps me out of the ring. We walked up the ramp as Chicago boos? I can't really tell.

I heard Sheamus on the mike, but we didn't turn around. This was an interesting twist. We walk until AJ stops us. We tell her we're taking personal days. I look at Nadya to see she was seated in the car with Kamden.

"How did you know we were doing this?" I asked.

"I'm crafty." Nadya said. The car stopped so that Nadya could get out because she was running commentary. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the driver to see it was Paul. I said nothing as Paul moved the car until we found a place where we could finish watching RAW.

I saw Alberto, Apolinaria, Adelita, Almira, and Ricardo ringside to watch Sheamus against Jack with Adrianna and Knox.

Miz was badmouthing Punk, but that wasn't anything new for him. We watched as Sheamus had firm control. Swagger dodges a move and went for the Gutwrench, but it did work. Swagger actually ended up with a two count at one point. Sheamus locked in Texas Clover Leaf and won. Alberto does not look happy.

We waited and watched as Alberto and Ricardo hit the ring. Alberto was doing well until Sheamus turned it around on him. It was then Ricardo got involved. Alberto ended up getting White Noise for his trouble. Sheamus was lining up for the Brogue Kick, but Ricardo took it instead. Apolinaria left her daughters and hurried over to go check on Alberto. That was a wife's response not a mother's. I would probably do the same thing. Alberto got back into the ring and checked on Ricardo. Alberto was yelling his name not that it helped.

"I do not want to be on the receiving end of that kick." I said.

"Then stay away from it." Phil said. I nodded my head. Alberto was a good man because he was actually checking on Ricardo.

Eve Torres walked out and I shivered.

"No one trusts her." I muttered. There was only one reason I hoped it was December and that was to kick Eve's ass. We watched Kaitlyn came out. We showed a recap of the battle royal that Kaitlyn won to face Harper Ragan for her belt.

I smiled when "Woo Woo Woo You Know It" played closely followed by "Sexy Chick". I watched as Harper walked down the ramp and joined them on commentary to watch this match. Harper got into a verbal argument with Miz about how Eve has set the Divas division back and how he needs a personal day.

Harper doesn't believe that Eve has turned over a new leaf. Harper and Miz continued arguing. Harper called Miz a phony. Cole hardly got a word in. I shook my head when Eve took advantage to Kaitlyn's moment.

Harper and Miz continued arguing. Eve got out of the ring and approached Harper. Harper got up and was defensive immediately. Harper looked down at Eve when she offered her hand out to Harper. Harper told Miz to shut up and stay out of it and Harper shook Eve's hand.

"Don't trust her baby." I whispered. AJ walked up to Jack, Adrianna, and Knox. Jack and Adrianna said they were taking extended time off. They continued walking and AJ looked a little sad.

We get another Anger Management thing where Kane and Bryan sort of got along, but they start to argue which freaks the counselor out.

Cole announces via twitter vote that the fans can decide what Kane and Bryan will do tonight. They can wrestle, be a tag team, or hug it out.

Matt is then with both Del Rios. David walks out of the room and takes both of the Del Rios back into the training room.

"Okay then." I said.

We have Jinder vs. Ryback. Ryback ends up winning. Still not shocking. Kamden had snuggled up to my side. Matt was at AJ's office. AJ came out very pissed off. Matt was trying to get an interview. She told him to tell Cena and Del Rio that their match was a Falls Count Anywhere match.

Daniel came out with Cynthia. Kane came out. We relived Kane's attack of Josh Matthews. The voting ends and the fans voted for them to hug it out. It takes forever, but they eventually hug. They even shake hands. Kane pats Bryan on the shoulder hard, so Bryan returns the favor. It continues until they brawl. Cynthia had luckily bailed from the ring when the pats on the shoulders started.

"Mommy will everything turn out okay?" Kamden asked.

"What are you talking about Kamden?" I asked.

"Will this thing Daddy's doing with the creepy guy work out?" Kamden asked. I used a cough to cover my laugh.

"Yes because I'm going to be right there." I said. I watched Kane chokeslam Bryan and put a chair around Daniel's head. Kane was going to the top, but Bryan used the chair and bailed the hell out of the ring with Cynthia next to him.

We watched as Santino and Antonio Cesaro came out. Antonio had Aksana with him. It went back and forth and Santino had his Cobra only for Antonio to pick up the win.

"Yawn we want Ryder." I said.

"Sh Scarlett." Phil said. Heath came out with Carrie and then Zack came out with Alli Diana Chance. Alli came out with a smile on her face. I was surprised that Miz actually supported Zack. I watched as the two went back and forth. Zack wasn't going to give up though. It was Zack. He wasn't going to give up for anything.

I felt that Zack should still be United States Champion, but there was no point in crying over what Laurinitis had done months ago. I was glad Laurinitis was gone actually. Zack fired out of the gate and here came the Broski Boot. Slater blocked the Rough Ryder though. Zack got the Rough Ryder though and won.

"Woo woo you know it." I said until Vickie came out and ruined it. Alli Diana had gotten into the ring and was going to celebrate with him, but they left the ring instead. Vickie said she wasn't leaving the ring until AJ came out. She demanded a chair.

I was so glad we were gone. I would show Vickie what was on my mind if I was cleared to wrestle. Sadly I wouldn't be until December. Vickie was still in the ring and started complaining about AJ. She was pissed about the Dolph Ziggler briefcase thing. She was also pissed because of the slap and the attack AJ went on.

"Heck we're used to AJ attacking people." I said.

"Vickie we know who you are, but get off your high horse." I said. Vickie started to berate a chair.

"Mommy she's talking to a chair." Kamden said.

"I know baby. We have weird co-workers." I said as AJ came out. AJ mentions how she's not supposed to put her hands on anyone ever again. AJ apologized. Vickie asked if she was apologizing for being a bad GM or for the way that she treated her? Vickie demands that AJ apologize to her right now. AJ apologizes. Vickie wasn't happy with it though.

"Complain complain. Nothing is good enough for her." I mused. AJ apologized again. AJ finds herself slapped across the face by Vickie.

"Whoa no one gets to slap AJ but me." I said.

"Scarlett." Phil warned.

"Oh right not me. We don't have to work together anymore." I said. AJ went like she was going to attack, but Vickie taunted her with not being able to touch her.

"You don't provoke a crazy person." I said. Vickie slaps her again. I shook my head as Vickie got out of the ring and skipped up the ramp.

"She should not skip. Ever." I said.

"Agreed." Kamden said. We watched as AJ tossed the mike down and threw the poor steel chair around. AJ picked up the steel chair and hit the mat a couple of times with it as she screamed. She then tossed the chair out of the ring and up the ramp.

"Breakdown alert. Breakdown alert." I said.

"Thank you Scarlett we see that." Phil said. I shot him a look as we watched her. A part of me felt bad for her. Even through all the crap she's put Phil through. Not to mention what she put me through. We got to relive Punk and me leaving. We get to see the rundown of the card for Night of Champions.

Cena's music hits and it's time for the final main event. Cena was so strange. Cena gets into the ring and Alberto's music hits. Alberto comes out in his car and I notice that he's alone. Apolinaria isn't with him. It seems to be a good thing considering it's a falls count anywhere match. It was then I realized that we'd started moving again.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked.

"You just need to stand there for it." Phil replied.

"Um I'm not leaving Kamden all alone with Paul." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

"That I don't trust you." I answered.

"Then get Nadya to sit here then." Phil said. I pulled my phone out and sent Nadya a quick text. I watched as the two of them went back and forth. I saw Cena eye Alberto's car and knew this wasn't going to be good. He grabbed a speaker and Alberto cut him off. We followed them to the back. They weren't being kind to each other. Paul pulled into a parking spot and Phil and I got out for Nadya to slid in.

I inclined my head to her as I followed Punk. Punk nailed John with a kick to the head. I smiled and watched as he put Del Rio on top and Del Rio won. The ref nicked Punk in the head.

Punk gave Cena a GTS over the top of the car. Punk went and opened the back door for me before he got in. Nadya snuck out as I got in. The car inches forward and Paul sticks his head out the window like an idiot.

"Way to go Paul make them hate us already." I said.

"Shut up." He said. I didn't like that, but I wisely didn't comment. Phil and I would be having words about this later. Paul took us home and I got Kamden in while Phil talked with him.

"Mommy what is going on?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea honestly. Blaine just please get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." I answered with a sigh.

"Nice to see you two actually know where home is." Rob said.

"Rob. Don't freaking go there." I said as I sent him a glare.

"Right not a good idea to antagonize a mom. Especially one that is pregnant." Rob said. I looked at Phil as he walked in with the bags.

"You've already been asked questions haven't you?" Phil asked.

"You think?" I asked.

"We'll make it through we always do." Phil said.

"We better." I said. From there it was a flurry of activity to get everyone in bed and prep Rob on the fact that he would also have to help take care of a few pets.


	11. Like The Miz

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Punk. She also gets Nadya to help her when it is necessary. Scarlett also worries about what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 10****th****, 2012 Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil and I were in our locker room. Kamden was curled up on the floor with Captain America, Garo, Tigger, and Black Widow around him. He was out like a light. I smiled as I adjusted the hat on my head. It was a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Mens Fragment Hat. I was also in a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Women's Burnout Crest t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I remembered seeing Blaine and Kamden in victory lane with Clint after he'd won. Kamden had looked so happy when Clint had in turn not only picked up Blaine, but Kamden as well.

"We're doing the right thing aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes." Phil said. I looked up when Nadya walked in. Nadya sat down in a steel chair and looked over at Kamden.

"Nap time?" Nadya asked.

"Yeah. Kamden got tuckered out today. Poor baby." I said as I looked over at him.

"Got to love your kids." Nadya said.

"Dude do you know when Brea and our boy are getting married?" I asked.

"Not a clue. Maybe they're waiting until you can fit into a decent dress again." Nadya said. I shot her a look as I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone is a comedian these days." I said as Justin introduced Bret Hart. I was a little surprised to see him with Angel, Lyssa, and Katrina. I haven't seen those girls in months. I looked at Phil as he stood.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're interrupting Bret Hart?" I asked.

"Yeah." Phil said. I hung my head as I stood.

"I'll hold down the fort." Nadya said. I nodded my head. Phil and I left. I took his hand in mine. We reach gorilla and Punk's music hit. We walked out to everyone booing. I heard Cole comment that there wasn't any doubt of me being pregnant. I kept my face straight. I looked at the fan that yelled at Punk. I shook my head as we walked toward the ring. He helped me into the ring and I stood by him.

I listened as Punk talked. I was good at doing my job which was following him around and standing there. As long as I stayed out of the way of whatever he was doing I would be okay. I looked at Angel, Lyssa, and Katrina and wondered if they would make a move.

We see a clip from last week with Paul. Punk claims everything was a happenstance. Punk asks if Cena has Hart's back. Punk asks if Cena is going to run out here when things get too hot.

Bret says that he did speak to John earlier tonight, but he told John that he wanted to come out and speak to the crowd by himself. He started to say with all due respect before Punk cut him off.

Punk said if he knew anything about respect he wouldn't be talking to the WWE champion like this. Punk says he will beat John once again this Sunday and prove that he is the greatest WWE Champion of all time. He deserves the kind of reaction that Bret received tonight in every arena around the world. He is going to put John Cena asleep.

Bret said that he was putting all these people in the arena to sleep right now. I looked at the crowd as it approved. Punk replied no and at Night of Champions he was going to leave Cena an empty shell of a man just like Bret was. The crowd began chanting asshole. Figures.

Punk and I left. He again sort of helped me out. It was necessary considering I was pregnant.

I ruffled my blonde hair as we passed the curtain.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"A lot on my mind." I replied.

"It'll work out. It always does." Phil said as he put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his chest as we walked. All of our quiet little moments were going to end soon. Because we had more little people depending on us then we had before.

"You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?" Phil asked.

"We should go on a date. We haven't been on one in months." I answered as we reached the locker room.

"I think it could be arranged." Phil said with a smile as we walked in. We settled down and Nadya left. I looked back over at Kamden who was still sleeping. He wasn't our baby boy yet. He would become it in October.

"So I need a new tattoo." Phil said.

"Of what and when?" I asked.

"I want the kids' names like you put on my wrist tape." Phil replied.

"Even the other ones?" I asked.

"Yeah I have to start putting their names on the tape too." Phil answered.

"It's September. I'm not due until December." I said.

"It's called being prepared." Phil said. I smiled before I gave him a quick kiss. We settled back to watch Kofi and R-Truth against Miz and Antonio. I looked over at Kamden to see he was still asleep. A little part of me was glad to see that. He was becoming one of our pride and joys. He was becoming our little boy. He needed all the love that we could give him.

I looked over at Phil and held my hand out to him. He took my hand and we sat there to watch. It was a great tag team match. It show cased everything that tag team matches were supposed to be. In the end Kofi and R-Truth won.

We got a video of Sheamus, his lawyer, and Ashley in the WWE headquarters. Across the table were Ricardo Rodriguez with his neck brace and David Otunga. Sheamus is gets sworn in and says his last name is Lipschitz.

"Um." I said.

"Scarlett don't comment." Phil said. We watch and I couldn't help but wonder about his sanity. Ashley sat silently, but she was still smiling through everything. David claimed that the Brogue Kick causes permanent damage to those who experience it. Sheamus ends up kicking the camera and as the static comes on and we hear Sheamus singing "Hava Nagila". I sighed.

"Only him." I said. We see Harper come out and sit ringside before Alicia, Beth, and Natalya come out to face off against Eve, Kaitlyn, and Layla.

Watching the Diva match made me realize how much I missed wrestling. I sighed as I watched. After some good and back and forth action Eve hit her finisher and won. I looked at Carmen as she walked in. Carmen sat down. Punk stood and I followed after him. We ended up standing by AJ. I stood next to Punk as he complained to AJ that he had a match, but Cena didn't. He also complained that he doesn't know who is opponent is because the WWE Universe gets to make the decision. Punk asks if she is mad that her freak out last week was seen by the world that she is taking it out on him. AJ says that he walked out on the WWE Universe last week so they get to pick his opponent.

We left quickly and walked briefly back to the locker room. We had just stopped by to see if Kamden was okay, but what we walked into was mass chaos. Kamden was crying and there were choruses of meowing and barking.

"Kamden what is up honey?" I asked briefly looking at Carmen who looked flustered. I looked at Nadya as she walked in.

"Mommy I had a nightmare." Kamden cried as he ran over to me. I shouldn't be picking him up, but I did. I held him close to me as I rubbed his back.

"It's okay honey. I have to go right now, but I will hold you for as long as the show is on. Okay just be good for Aunt Nadya and everything will be just fine okay?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." Kamden said. I sighed and looked at Nadya as she sat down and Kamden got onto her lap.

Phil and I quickly left and we headed toward gorilla. I was worried about poor Kamden, but I had to focus on helping Phil right now.

Once we were told the commercial was over they hit Phil's music. We walked down to the ring and we got into the ring. Cole was on the mike and revealed that Punk's opponent was Randy Orton. The moment his music hit I gave Punk one more kiss before I left the ring.

I settled by the apron and watched them fight. I wasn't sure where Punk was going to go as he went up the ramp.

"Where is he going?" I asked quietly as I stayed put. Randy would bring him back. He always did. I watched the match and made sure to keep out of the way. I had more people to worry about then was necessary. My thoughts were still on Kamden. I felt like a crappy mother for passing off my son to Nadya when he needs me most. The terror in his blue eyes hurt, but there was nothing I could do right now. I had to do this. I needed to be here for Phil first.

I looked confused when Ziggler ran down. I looked at Punk when Randy knocked him out. The referee called for the bell.

I looked at him before he got back into the ring. I watched as Dolph and Punk beat on Orton. I looked at Jerry as he got into the ring and then a fight started. In the end it became a tag team match. I glared at Vickie as she came down to join me.

I watched as they started their tag team match. It was after Dolph tossed Randy out of the ring that Paul Heyman walked down. Punk got down to talk to him and I joined them in their huddle. Paul said that there was no reason for him to fight in this match. Vickie shows up and starts screaming at him. I was tempted to hit her to shut her up, but resisted the urge. I watched as Paul walked over and grabbed Punk's belt. Paul gave it to him and Orton hit an RKO on Dolph so that this match was over.

We walked to the back and we followed Heyman to go talk to Striker. I wasn't going to speak just stand there. Striker asked what the nature of their relationship is. Punk said that he is a Paul Heyman guy. I had a feeling my face wasn't exactly showing me being happy, but I wasn't going to voice my opinion. Matt left and I turned to Phil and Paul.

"Paul can we leave? We have stuff to see too." I said.

"You have to get used to me. The three of us are going to be working very close together." Paul said. I growled at him.

"Scarlett." Phil said. I walked away and headed toward our locker room. I walked in and looked at Nadya and Carmen.

"I'll be back if you need me." Nadya said as she stood and left with Carmen. I sat down in my chair and Kamden crawled into my lap. I ran my hand up and down his back.

"Mommy." Kamden said.

"Yes?" I asked as I kissed the top of his head.

"Don't leave me." Kamden said.

"I'm not going to. I won't go out with Daddy if he goes out again." I said.

"Not that kind of leave. I want you out there with Daddy. Don't give me up." Kamden said. I wrapped both of my arms around him.

"Kamden we wouldn't dream of giving you up. I love you too much." I said.

"Kamden will you tell me what your nightmare was about?" I asked. Phil hadn't come back, but he would eventually.

"My nightmare was that you and daddy gave me up after a screaming match you two had." Kamden said. I felt my heart break a little.

"Kamden Daddy and I will never leave you. Daddy and I don't fight about anything." I said as I held him closer. Kamden nodded his head and buried his head further in my neck as he grabbed my blonde hair. I looked up when Phil walked in.

"Psylocke you okay?" Phil asked.

"Really? Really? Really?" I asked sounding oddly like the Miz.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Just because my maiden name is Braddock doesn't mean that should be my name." I said.

"I think you could be like her though." Phil said with a smile as he walked forward to see me. He kissed my forehead and looked down at Kamden.

"He's sleeping. What happened? What freaked him out?" Phil asked.

"His nightmare was that the two of us gave him up after we had a screaming match." I answered.

"Oh my baby." Phil said.

"I know. Man this shouldn't be necessary." I said.

"So Phil you have given me and the girls nicknames from Marvel what about Blaine and Kamden?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it." Phil said as he went and pulled on his In Punk We Trust t-shirt.

"And what have you come up with?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well I have three possibilities, but I don't know to whom to apply them too." Phil answered.

"Well can you tell me?" I asked.

"I think so." Phil said with a smile.

"Phil don't please." I said.

"Gambit, Colossus, and Iceman." Phil answered.

"Well Blaine is blonde." I said.

"The thing is if he fits it though." Phil said.

"I don't know. You should go with your gut." I said. During this conversation we hadn't even been paying attention to the show. I looked up to see AJ with the Prime Time Players.

She said that they aren't the number one contenders for the tag team championships anymore and that they'd face Kane and Daniel Bryan next. I watched as they walked out. Daniel had Cynthia with him. She was probably about ready to burst. Then again I would be following her eventually in the coming months as well. I looked down at Kamden and held him closer to me. My poor little baby.

"So when were you thinking of getting this new tattoo?" I asked.

"Well we could this week." Phil answered.

"Make it a quick stop?" I asked as I kept an eye on the tag team match.

"Yes." Phil answered.

"You already made the appointment haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes." Phil answered. I rolled my eyes.

"So are we all headed in there?" I asked.

"Yes. It's in Chicago and after Blaine gets out of school. So we'll head over there and I'll get their names tattooed on me. I also hoped to get Blaine's symbol tattooed on me too." Phil replied.

"Where are you putting any of this?" I asked with a smile looking at him. I was covered in tattoos, but not as much as he was.

"I'm putting Kamden's symbol on my right shoulder right and their names are going on my left arm. There is room for their names there." Phil answered as he reached out and traced the stars on my right arm. I looked over at him. He gave me a smile before he gave the skull on my arm a quick kiss. I looked over at the match quickly. It was going like any tag team match would. Phil and I settled into a comfortable silence. It was what we did best. Finally the tag team match ended with Kane and Daniel Bryan becoming the number one contenders for New Demolition's tag team titles.

Alberto came out with Apolinaria, Adelita, and Almira against Tyson Kidd. I watched the match not really paying attention to the announcers, but then again we never had a clear shot of the announcers.

I was enjoying how peaceful everything was. This felt so right. This was my family minus Blaine. Blaine was now officially back at school so his days of traveling were gone. Well except for the races that he was going to. Phil and I had committed to going to the last race to be there. I just never expected something so easy in the race world to go so wrong so fast.

I kept an eye on the match and watched as Alberto and Tyson went back and forth until finally in the end Alberto ended up winning.

Alberto then had a mike and asked if Sheamus was watching this. He says that he just destroyed Kidd and is going to take the World Heavyweight title. I sucked in a breath when Cole announced that Jerry had collapsed earlier at ringside tonight.

"Oh god." I whispered.

Phil squeezed my hand as Sheamus started his match against David. Sheamus had brought Ashley and Blake with him. Cole, Dragon, Chimera, and Phoenix were silent. We watched as Sheamus dominated the match and won via a Cloverleaf. Sheamus got into the ring and signaled the Brogue Kick. He demolished David with it.

AJ's music hit and she came out to say that Sheamus clearly defied authority. Booker T's music hits and cuts her off. He says that this is his situation to handle. Booker says that Sheamus knows not to use the kick. Booker T says that the next time he uses the kick he will forfeit his championship. I whistled quietly.

We had Bryan and Kane in the back with their counselor. He says it is a triumph that they came together. They began to bicker about their team name and walk off together in a huff.

Cole told us that Jerry was at a local hospital and was breathing on his own. He says that there will be no further commentary on the show out of respect for Jerry. And that they will try to provide us with another update before the show goes off the air.

"Didn't Jerry bring his daughter Marissa with him?" I asked.

"Yes. His grandson too." Phil answered.

"Oh that poor girl." I said. We watched Mysterio and Cody have a match. Megan looked just about as much pregnant as the rest of us who are pregnant. I watched as they got started. Rey had just nailed Cody with a seated senton when Miz ran down. Rey knocked him off the apron. That allowed for Cody to nail him with the Cross Rhodes to end the match. Cody nailed Miz with Cross Rhodes as well.

Nadya walked in and she reached for Kamden. Phil held up a finger and made Nadya sit down. I gave him a look before he took Kamden from me and while still keeping him asleep. He helped me out of my chair.

"You'll be back soon right?" Nadya whispered.

"Yeah Naddie." I said as I moved over to the mess of pets that was still in the corner. Garo looked up at me. I ruffled his ears and listened as Cole said Jerry was isolated in an E.R. and was becoming more responsive. Tigger came up to me and began rubbing against my leg. I rubbed her behind the ears too and got purring as my reward. I looked over at Captain America and Black Widow. The two were curled around each other and looked at me.

"You two feel his pain don't you?" I asked quietly as I reached over to pet them.

I was listening to Bret and John talk as I was in my corner. Captain stood first and padded over to me. I used both hands to rub the sides of his face.

"My poor baby." I said as I scratched behind his ears. Widow padded over as well and put her front paws on my right knee. I used one hand and scratched under her chin.

"Scarlett we got to go." Phil said. I petted them each one last time before I stood. I followed him out of the locker room.

Punk came out and asked if they really called him a phony. I said nothing as we stayed up on the ramp. Punk called Cena the biggest phony in the history of the WWE. He says it breaks his heart to see Cena and Hart in the ring together. He says the way that Cena and Hart are alike that they have been surpassed by someone much better. Punk says he can't be compared to Shawn Michaels because he is better than Michaels. Punk even claims he is better than Steve Austin. We found ourselves in the ring at this point. He said he was better than the Rock. He is the best wrestler, talker, technician, and brawler. He says these things because they are the truth. It makes him anything but a phony.

They talk and Cena says that the belt has been irrelevant for 300 days. He hasn't main evented a PPV in 9 months. The night that Punk was the loudest was the night that his mike was turned off. Cena says that Punk promised change, but it wasn't anything that he said he wanted at the time. The only change was that Punk became a star. Cena went from an underdog to the odds on favorite. It's been a terrible year for Cena between Punk, Wrestlemania, and so much more. But everything that he has done he had done by himself. Cena chastises Punk for stealing the elbow of the late Randy Savage. I raised an eyebrow and was tempted to step up and get in John's face, but withheld the urge.

Cena says that Punk doesn't know who he is and that after Night of Champions he'll have to find a new identity. Cena speaks in French which I understand perfectly. Punk fired that Cena has lowered himself to speak to the people in their language. Cena fires that he doesn't lower himself that they are the reason he is here. Cena even calls him a little bitch. I put a hand on his chest and feel my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. That would be Blaine. Cena says he is going to kick Punk's ass at Night of Champions.

I looked between the two of them as they glare at each other. I'd forgotten that Bret was in the ring until he bunched Punk in the face. Punk rolled out of the ring. I looked shocked as I followed Punk out of the ring. Cena, Bret, Lyssa, Angel, and Katrina celebrated together in the ring. I looked at Punk and heard Cole say that Jerry was stabilized and breathing on his own.

I walked with Punk to the back. We passed the curtain and headed toward our locker room. I pulled my phone out as we arrived. I sent Blaine a return text telling him everything was alright and he needed to calm down. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and took Kamden from Nadya. That way Phil could put on pants. Once Phil had everything we tackled the bags and the pets and went to the motor home.

Everything would go well hopefully. Lord knows we needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday September 12th, 2012 (Chicago, IL)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked into the Tattoo Factory. I was holding Kamden's hand while Phil held Blaine's.

"Hey Phil it's been a while man." The guy behind the desk said.

"Just since when I got the chest tattoo." Phil said. I wasn't sure how I felt about it half the time, but I tolerated it.

"So when are we going to work on you little lady?" He asked.

"Sorry I'm loyal to my artist only." I answered with a little smile.

"So where do you go?" He asked.

"Redding, California." I answered.

"Where in Redding?" He asked.

"Tattoo Zink." I answered.

"Huh you like your guy?" He asked.

"Course I do. He's actually on Ink Master right now." I answered with a smile.

"Who do you have?" He asked.

"Jamie Davies." I answered with a smile. He whistled and then Phil was called to the back. I got a chair and the boys got one as well.

"So which one are we doing first?" His artist asked.

"The names." Phil answered.

"Well let's do this." He answered as he laid the stencil down on Phil's arm. He made the names blend in seamlessly with his sleeve. The boys were closest to Phil. I watched from farther back as the tattooing began.

"Daddy what are you getting?" Blaine asked.

"It's a surprise." Phil said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and we sat until Phil was done tattooing. We'd had a small conversation about what he should do with the girls' names, but I ended up telling him that he should put it in whatever order he wants and then we'll name them that way.

Of course he'd followed my logic. Eventually after some time that tattoo was finished. Blaine was the first one to crowd followed by Kamden. I stood from my chair and walked over. I looked over the boys' heads to see their names forever in his skin.

I smiled at it.

"And your reasons are forever with you." I said with a wink. Blaine's name was first followed by Kamden's. Kamden's was followed by Sienna and then Briella.

"That's my name." Kamden said. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes it is." I said.

"So Scarlett how does it look?" Phil asked.

"Good." I answered. Phil nodded his head as his wrist was wrapped up. He pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to me. He stood and moved so that he was now lying on the chair. His right shoulder by his tattoo artist.

"Right here?" He asked.

"Yes." Phil answered. I settled back in my chair as the tattooing began. I rubbed my eyes absently and realized that in December I would have to call Davies to have him tattoo me.

There was plenty of time. There always was. I opened my eyes to see the boys chatting quietly next to Phil as he got tattooed. At least they got along. That was our one saving grace was that they got along. After what seemed like an eternity Phil's tattoo was done.

"That's my symbol." Kamden said as he looked over at me. I stood and walked over. There it stood. It was a golden Italian Horn with a Celtic cross as the background. It was beautiful.

"So now I'm always protected." Phil said.

"It's just like the drawing." I said. Of course once Kamden had sketched out the rough one I had taken over and drawn the actual one that now was forever graced in Phil's skin.

"You like it?" I asked. Kamden nodded his head. Phil had just sat up when Kamden bowled him over by hugging him.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Phil asked. Kamden nodded his head and pulled back wiping at his eyes.

"Kam what is wrong buddy?" Phil asked.

"Phil nothing is wrong. He didn't just expect you to do that." I answered as I offered him a smile. Phil nodded his head as his shoulder was taped up. I handed him his shirt. We gathered everyone up and headed to the desk so Phil could pay. I had a hand on both of the boys' shoulders. I looked at Phil as he looked back. This was our family. Well most of them. In December we'd be complete.


	12. Do I Have to Separate You Two?

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Punk and has words for a certain Diva who has been part of the problem. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday September 16****th****, 2012 Boston, Massachusetts (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. I was wearing a blue blouse that had white designs on it along with a pair of dark blue jeans. My blonde hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail. The boys had actually gone home on Friday. Kamden had gone because the race had been in Chicago and it was home. So my boys had slept at home and Clint had also sleeped at our home.

I was glad that we'd recently moved from our two bedroom apartment where Rob had slept on the couch to a five bedroom four bathroom apartment. So Rob had a room. Blaine and Kamden shared a room. Clint if he was staying stayed in one of the guest bedrooms.

We also had an office that would become the girls' room. Well hypothetically.

"Have I mentioned I love our new apartment?" I asked.

"Say it again." Phil answered with a smile. I rolled my eyes and watched the battle royal pre-show. I saw Clint with the kids on either side of him. I wouldn't have to sit on the barricade because Paul would be ringside.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Depends on the time of day." I answered.

"Everything is going to work Scarlett. It always does." Phil said. I smiled at him.

"I know." I said as I stood and walked over to him. I gave him a quick kiss.

"But it's my prerogative to worry about you. You're my one and only." I whispered.

"Yes and you're mine." Phil answered. I moved to sit down in my chair again, but he instead pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm a little worried." I said.

"About what?" Phil asked.

"I haven't heard from Jack in a while. Jack shouldn't be out of touch." I replied.

"Jack will be fine. He's probably busy." Phil answered.

"I know, but this is Jack. Jack shouldn't disapper. Out of the triplets I was always closest with Jack and he always kept in touch with me." I said.

"Jack will get back in touch don't worry." Phil said. I nodded my head and looked up when Paul walked in. I looked quickly at Phil. He'd forgotten to mention that Paul was coming into my inner sanctuary. The locker room was my place to rule with Phil. I stood and moved back to my chair. I glanced at the screen and my jaw dropped.

"Well I'll be." I said.

"What?" Phil asked not acknowledging Paul yet.

"Mom is right next to Clint. I think she forgot to tell me she was coming." I said.

"How do you know that's your mother by Clint?" Paul asked.

"One I know what my mother looks like and two she's got Blaine in her lap." I answered withoulding the urge to roll my eyes. The pay-per-view was under way and I watched the Intercontinental championship match. Miz had brought Suzanne, Rey was on his own, Sin Cara had brought Apolinaria, and Cody had brought Megan.

We watched in silence. Phil was holding my hand. It felt weird with Paul in the locker room, but it was still us settling in. The intercontinental match was great. Sin Cara's mask ends up getting removed, but he has another under it. We watched as in the end Miz covered Rhodes. Miz was sporting a Sin Cara mask which was different.

Eve was talking with the Primetime Players when she was told Kaitlyn had been attacked. She runs around backstage and comes to Kaitlyn and Aurora. Aurora was already doing what Eve should be doing. Eve made the choice that Kaitlyn couldn't compete and needed medical attention.

"Bet you ten bucks she puts herself in the Divas Championship match." I said.

"You're on." Phil said. I smiled as we saw a video package focusing on Daniel and Kane's anger issues. New Demolition came out with Domenique, Rocky, and Stella. Daniel and Kane came out with Cynthia and a little baby girl. Justin said her name was Chelsea.

"Cynthia had her baby." I said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Paul said. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him. No one got to say that to me except for Phil.

"Don't make me separate you two." Phil said. I said nothing, but I kissed his knuckles after I'd raised his hand to my lips.

We watched as the teams went back and forth. At some point Kane and Bryan hugged. JBL wasn't exactly sure about that. Axel ended up with the crowd booing him.

We watched as they went back and forth some more until Kane fell off the top rope and splashed Axel. The referee counted the pinfall and we have new tag team champions.

Kane and Daniel are arguing over who is the actual tag team champion. Kane sets off his pyros. We see highlights from the end of the match leading to the finish. We go back live and Bryan is yelling that he is the tag team champions. Zachary and Axel are exchanging looks of shock.

Booker T, Teddy, and Aurora are together. Aurora cuts Eve off in telling Booker that Kaitlyn twister her ankle tonight and can't compete. Teddy reminds Booker that the Divas Championship needs to be defended tonight. Eve asks what he will do. Booker says that Eve pinned Kaitlyn two weeks ago and she gets the shot tonight. Teddy and Aurora don't like this.

"I want my ten bucks." I said. We get our campaign plugged.

"I'll pay you eventually." Phil said.

We watch as Zack comes out with Alli Diana and then Antonio comes out with Aksana. Antonio complains that this title match is unfair and we see footage of Ryder winning the battle royal from the pre-show. I was pulling for Zack like I also do. I watched as they went back and forth. I cringed when Antonio nailed Zack with a midair uppercut. Zack managed to get some more control and was doing well until Aksana pulled Antonio out of the ring to avoid a big boot from Zack. Antonio got back into the ring and nailed Zack with an uppercut. Antonio connected with the Neutralizer and won.

We see highlights from the match. We get a promo for WWE Saturday Morning Slam on the CW.

We then go backstage where David is with Alberto and Apolinaria. Ricardo walks up without his neckbrace on. Alberto, Apolinaria, and David tell him to put it back on. Ricardo said he was getting hot. David tells him as his legal counsel to put it back on.

I tsked and then we had Randy coming out followed by Dolph and Vickie. I watched as those two just leave it all in the ring. Sometimes Randy could win and other times Dolph could win. It just depended on who was the better man. I watched as everything seemed up in the air half the time. They weren't leaving anything to chance.

As the match intensified I wondered who would come out on top. That question was answered when Randy countered a sleeper into an RKO and got the victory. Randy went up to his corner and celebrated as we watched highlights of the finish.

Once they had cleared out Eve's music hit. Eve came out. Harper's "Woo Woo Woo You Know It" played followed by Sexy Chick. Harper came out with Dante and Carmen. I stood.

"Where you going?" Phil asked.

"I need to do something." I answered as I left. I walked until I reached gorilla. I watched from the moniter there. Eve was nailing Harper with right hands. Eve kicked Harper on the back from the top rope. Eve with a head scissors applied on Harper and then driver her face down on the mat. Harper nailed her with a DDT. Harper got her with a dropkick to the face followed up closely by a clothesline. Harper nails Eve with the Rough Ryder and picks up the victory.

I watch as Harper smiles and is handed her belt.

"Hit my music." I said. I listened to "Shake Senora" and grabbed a mike. I walked out until I stood in the center of the ramp.

"Well looky here. So Eve gets put in her place once again. Remember something that was told to you already. Us NASCAR girls stick together. You can be sure I told Harper about everything you've done to me. Just wait unitl December when I'm back and I'll show you what I can do." I said before I turned and headed back to the back.

I walked into the locker room just as Dr. Shelby told Bryan to congratulate Kane and Bryand complained. Dr. Shelby asked Kane to do the same, but he walked off. Bryan says that is what he is talking about. Kane dumbs Gatorade over both Bryans and says he is going to Disneyland. We're shown ringside where Cole is laughing and JBL is speechless.

We get a video package hyping Sheamus vs. Alberto Del Rio.

Ricardo handled Alberto's introductions and Lilian handled Sheamus's introductions. Booker's music hits. He comes out and says he's concluded his investigation and announces that the Brogue Kick has been reinstated.

The bell rings and Sheamus nails David with a quick Brogue Kick. From there it was becoming an instant Alberto and Sheamus classic. It was a knock out drag out fight filled with reversals and close shots. I looked at Phil as he stood. He was getting ready. I would have to get ready too. Though my preparation was a lot easier then his.

I watched the match still. I jumped in my seat when Phil ghosted his fingers across the back of my neck.

"Jumpy much?" He asked.

"You surprised me." I answered as I looked back at him with a slow smile on my face.

"Oh I know what that look means." Phil said.

"You win and you most certainly do." I whispered. Phil chuckled and then continued what he was doing. I watched as Sheamus got Alberto with the Brouge Kick and picked up the victory.

Paul left and we followed after him. Paul went out first and said he was here tonight to witness history and gets the best seat in the house to pay respect to the championship and champion CM Punk. Cena walked out and then we did. Punk and I actually walked over to where Blaine, Kamden, Clint, and my mom where. Punk kissed each of the boys on the head. He moved to hug both Clint and my mom. I was close enough that I hear mom talk to Punk.

"Kick his butt and show him who really is the best." She said.

"Will do Bethaney." Punk said before we got into the ring. Justin introduced us. I looked at Paul as he moved to stand by my family. I wastched as Punk kissed the belt before handing it to the referee. He kissed me. I got out of the ring and went to stand by Paul.

We stood there as they started. I watched as they worked back and forth. I watched as they fought. I rolled my eyes when Punk walked up to Cena's dad at ringside and smiled at him. I watched as they had a quick duel outside and back inside Punk countered what could have been an AA.

I watched. I kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure Kamden and Blaine hadn't moved. Clint and mom were leaning on the barricade. The look on mom's face said enough. She was worried. I turned back around and smiled when Punk countered the Five Knuckle Shuffle with a boot. I watched as Cena nailed Punk with a suicide dive after a counter of the AA. Heyman was shocked. I was worried.

Punk again countered the Five Knuckle Shuffle and locked in the Anaconda Vice. Cena countered into the STF. Punk countered that into a Crossface. I look at Paul and his look of concern. Off of reflex I had put both hands on my face. I watched as Cena got to his feet and dropped Punk in a back suplex.

I watched as they exchanged shots. I hadn't realized how close we were to the barricade until my mother touched my lower back.

I turned to face her.

"You okay?" I asked. I nodded my head I turned when I heard Punk make a noise of pain. Cena had the STF locked on again. Punk managed to reach the bottom rope. I watched as Punk connected with the GTS. Punk hooked the leg and Cena powers out. Punk was shocked. Heyman and I shared looks of shock. My mother touched my lower back again. I turned to face her.

She offered me a smile and I returned it. I stretched out my hand. She took my hand in hers and I turned around to watch the match. I watched as they continued. Punk went for another GTS, but Cena countered into the AA which Punk countered. The only downside was that Cena got Punk with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. It was followed by the AA. Cena covered, but Punk kicked out after two.

Heyman was smiling, but I squeezed my mother's hand in worry. Punk rolled out of the ring holding his head. Cena tossed Punk back in the ring. Cena goes up top and attempted a leg drop, but Punk moved. Punk with a quick kick to the head cover to Cena, but Cena kicks up again. Punk was frustrated just as much as I was.

"Come on daddy!" Kamden called. I did a quick double take. I thought it would be Blaine to do that. I looked over at my boys. Kamden was standing. Blaine was sitting still. A slow smile spread on my face. It disappeared the moment I looked back at the ring to see Punk missing the moonsault. Cena went for the AA that Punk countered into the GTS. Cover and Cena kicked out again. Punk was shocked. Punk nailed Cena with the Rock Bottom, but Cena still kicked out. I looked at Punk as he fell against the ropes. Cena got Punk with an AA out of nowhere. Cena covered and Punk kicked out again. Cena put Punk on the top turnbuckle. I took my hand from my mother and moved to press myself to the apron. I knotted my hands in the ring skirt. Punk elbowed Cena off the top, but Cena came back and connected with a german suples into a bridge. The ref counted the pinfall, but something was wrong.

Cena jumped up and went to grab Punk's belt. He started celebrating and returned to the ring. He held up the belt in the corner and I watched at the ref takes it away from him. The ref handed the title back to Punk. I looked at Justin to explain. He said since both of them had their shoulders down the match was declared a draw and CM Punk retained.

I climbed into the ring. Punk was smiling and I was next to him smiling as well. Cena argued with the referee about the call. I watched a Punk knocked Cena out with the belt. I look up to see the replay of the pinfall showing Cena had his shoulders down. Punk continued celebrating with Paul and me. We got out of the ring and I paused in front of our family.

I held up a hand to Punk and he went to the back with Paul. I walked toward them.

"Clint can you do me a favor take the boys and mom to the bus?" I asked.

"Course." Clint said.

"Thanks. Now I've got to go that way because Paul is alone with my man." I said with a wink and a smile. I headed back up the ramp and into the back. I headed to our locker room. I got there and found Paul wasn't in the locker room.

"Clint is meeting us by the bus." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"How are you and the girls?" Phil asked.

"Well I feel indefinetly better. They seem calmer too." I answered. He nodded his head and took my hand. He'd gotten changed. We left and went to the bus. Once there I realized they weren't outside.

"Um." I said.

"Blaine has a key remember?" Phil asked.

"Oh right." I said as we walked in. I looked at them. Mom was exploring our home away from home. Blaine and Kamden were settled around the table. Clint was too.

"Good job daddy." Blaine said a moment before he and Kamden stood to hug him. I watched as mom came back from our room.

"You guys are nicely set up." Mom said.

"Thanks Bethaney." Phil said as he settled down on his spot. I moved to sit next to him.

"I think that you and Phil are making the right choice for everyone." Mom said.

"We try. Honestly working with Paul is frustrating, but I'm going to make this work. I've got Nadya or Brea to watch Kamden if I need to." I said. Mom smiled and settled down next to Clint. We chatted for a while before I noticed both Kamden and Blaine started to nod off.

"I'll take Blaine home if you get Kamden settled." Clint said. I nodded my head and went about getting Kamden ready for bed. Mom and Clint said goodnight. Phil went to go tuck him in.

I kissed Blaine and told him goodnight. I was just bundling him up when Phil walked back over. Phil said his goodnights. We then set about saying goodbye to my mom and Clint. From there once they were gone Phil and I got ready for sleep.


	13. Fuzzy Shawl

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Punk and does a wonderful job of valetting. She also gets unusually angry at a certain ref's call. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 17****th****, 2012 Bridgeport, Connecticut (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I yawned as I finished adjusting the cap on my head. It was a Chase Autentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat. I was also wearing a Chase Authentics Brade Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup T-shirt and a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski Women's 2012 Official Replica Uniform Jacket. Of course I had to adjust the jacket a little. Anywhere there was a Miller Lite symbol I covered it with fabric tape. Quite a lot of it in the case of the symbol on the front and back.

I sat next to Kamden. Kamden put his head on my arm.

"Well Naddie isn't here today." I said.

"So who is going to watch me if you and Daddy have to leave?" Kamden asked. I was about to shrug when my phone buzzed and a quick clip of "Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan played.

I grabbed my phone and looked over at Phil.

"Who is it?" Phil asked.

"Text from Alli." I answered as I looked at it.

"What she say?" Phil asked.

"She offered to watch you Kam. Since Nadya is at home." I replied as I looked over at Kamden. Kamden looked between Phil and me.

"I like her." Kamden said.

"I'll let her know then." I said as I texted her back. We chilled out in the motor home until after Ryback destroyed Miz TV. It was then we walked into the building. We settled Kamden down and saw Paul was there wating for us.

I gave Josh a little smile as he walked in. I took my spot by Punk and listened as Josh asked Punk about teaming with Del Rio tonight. I withheld my smile as he went into a mini tirade about wanting respect. Josh left and so did Paul. I continued my little checking on everything and getting everything set up habit.

"You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Phil said as he looked over at me. I nodded my head in agreement and sat down. The moment I did Kamden walked over with Black Widow in his arms.

"Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Kamden asked. I smiled at him and helped him get into my lap with Black Widow in his arms. It wasn't long before Captain America wanted in on sitting on my lap. Phil was nice enough to help him up.

So that was how I spent a good majority of the show. I watched the matches, but none of it really interested me.

"So Daddy did you decide?" Kamden asked.

"Decide what?" Phil asked.

"On my nickname." Kamden said. I smiled and looked over at Phil. He had. He'd decided on both of them actually. He'd done so with a lot of research and of course my opinion weighed heavily on him.

"Ah I was wondering if you would ask." Phil said with a smile. I rolled my eyes glad Kamden couldn't see me over the top of his head.

"So?" Kamden asked a hint of a smile on his face.

"I decided on Gambit for you." Phil answered. Kamden smiled.

"I always liked him." Kamden said. I shook my head and kissed the top of his head. We watched the show in silence. Kamden was having fun with either Black Widow or Captain America on my lap. At some point Widow drapped herself over my shoulders.

"You have a fuzzy shawl." Phil said.

"I do and it's the only one I know that purrs." I said as I scratched her under her chin. I was rewarded with her purring.

Everything was quiet until Paul walked back in.

"Kam I need you to stay out of the way okay?" I asked. Kamden nodded and got off my lap. I moved to hand him both Widow and Captain as I stood, but I was greeted by hissing and growling.

"Mommy you keep them." Kamden said. I smiled at him as I stood. I adjusted Captain America so I was cradeling him to my chest and Widow stayed around my neck. I stood to the left of Phil and Paul took to the right. I looked at David Otunga walked in with Alberto Del Rio and Apolinaria Del Rio.

Captain and Widow hissed and growled at Alberto and David. David tried to speak for Alberto and says that he'll be taking the lead in tonight's match. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I realized after I said that it was like Vickie. Punk reminded Alberto about the time that he beat Del Rio. So it basically put him in charge. I glared at them as they left.

"You said it better then Vickie." Phil said. I rolled my eyes at him. Paul left again and Phil and I settled down.

"Mommy do you want to take them with you?" Kamden asked.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Garo and Tigger are here." Kamden replied.

"You're a sweetheart." I said with a smile as we settled down to watch Damien vs. Zack. Alli Diana was there and she looked good as always. We watched as they went back and forth, but in the end Sandow hit his finisher and won.

We stood and smiled at Allyson walked in. She brought Zack with her. I shook my head as I gave Kamden a kiss on the head before we walked out. I looked at Paul as he joined us. As the three of us walked out I looked at the ref in the ring.

"Punk I don't know that ref." I said.

"I don't know him either." Punk answered. I said nothing as I settled next to Paul. Apolinaria eventually joined us with Adelita and Almira. She also had Ricardo with her as well. I didn't look at them instead focused on the match.

I watched as Punk went to start the match with Cena only to tag out to Alberto. He comes over to us and we have a conversation. He reached over and scratched Captain behind the ears. I watched until Punk went to go tag back in.

I actually slapped Paul's hand when he went to scratch Captain America behind the ears. I watched as our side did the really fast quick tags. I watched as Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick on Del Rio, but Punk brought in the distraction.

Del Rio tried for a cover, but Sheamus kicked out.

"Darn." I muttered. I watched as Punk got the tag and started working on Sheamus. There was also a surfboard variation. Sheamus countered and tried a pin. Punk kicked out and tagged out to Del Rio. Del Rio continued the control. Sheamus nailed Del Rio with a brutal backbreaker. Punk and Cean both got the tags. Cena started his five move of doom rotation, and Punk tried to kick Cena only to get caught in the STF.

Alberto made the save only to get clobbered by Sheamus and knocked out of the ring. Punk charged and knocks down Sheamus. Cena hits the AA and picked up the pin. Paul and I were equally furious because Punk's leg was on the bottom rope. An idiot could have seen it. It was so clear.

We followed the ref up the ramp yelling at him about the foot being on the rope. I was no where near satisfied when Phil and I went back to our locker room.

We walked in and I thanked Allyson and Zack before we got our stuff and left. I knew we'd deal with the ref on Monday.


	14. Fact From Fiction

**Author's Note: Scarlett is just a container of unhappy. From the idiot ref's call to having to relive AJ making moves on her husband. Not to mention the steel pipe and the really big guy. Thanks to coolchic79260 and Dixiewinxwrites12 for reviewing. From this chapter on Scarlett's model changes and her hairstyle changes just a bit. Her new model is Casey LaBow.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday September 24****th****, 2012 Albany, New York (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat on Punk's right in a steel chair. We were in the center of the ring. I had a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin Women's Burnout Crest T-shirt, a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat, and a Chase Authentics Denny Hamlin Twill Uniform Jacket. Paul was around us doing his little thing. My blonde hair was curled and pulled through a ponytail using the hat. The bottom of my hair had dark pink tips and the rest of my hair save for the top of my head and a few inches down was this bright neon pink. I'd bleached the remaining blonde in my hair so it was white blonde.

He introduced himself to the crowd. He put over Punk being the best in the world. He says the show is grinding to a halt right about now. RAW will not be presented tonight until Justice is served. We see the video of the match last week where Punk clearly had his foot on the ropes.

Heyman claimed it was an injustice to the reign of Punk. He calls out Brad Maddox who was the ref we all yelled at. I crossed my legs and took the time to adjust my Women's Bone Vintage Lizard Overlay Boot- C2116. I'd gone back to my old standby of my cowboy boots. It made me miss home that much more, but I knew I was comfy. Besides they shouldn't hurt my feet that much.

Brad came out. He apologized and said he made a mistake. It was his first main event match and he was nervous. He says he feels terribly. Paul berates him for making the mistake and demands he resign. Brad apologizes, but can't do that to himself.

I look at Punk as he leaps out of his chair. I stand and listen as Punk asks how he was even employed and how does he walk down here and pretend to be a man. Brad says that when RAW expended to three hours he received a call from AJ Lee because they needed more refs. I'm sure my unhappy face darkened when he said AJ Lee.

Paul was pissed and called Brad a scab. Paul pulled a sleep mask out that had both the WWE logo and the NFL logo. He says Brad can use it to go to sleep. Punk says that if AJ Lee was good at her job she would have fired him. He calls AJ an idiot.

AJ's music hits and she does her little skip prance thing around the ring. She dismisses Brad to the back. Paul welcomes her to her own show. He says that he is sure she is out here to correct her decision. AJ says she isn't going to let someone come out here and take her show hostage. She asks Paul who the hell he thinks he is.

Punk stepped in then. He said that as champion he knows who he is. He is the one bringing in the money that allows AJ to have a paycheck. Punk says that they both know what the real issue is. He plays a video that relived my worst nightmare.

We see AJ proposing to Punk on RAW. I'm sure I look unhappy about having to relive that entire segment again. Punk says that is the reason there is so much tension between the two of them. He claims she sent that ref out to screw him. Punk says there are hundreds of messages that aren't fit to air on the USA Network from her. I raise an eyebrow as he says that. Hm someone forgot to tell me that.

He says he's sorry for embarrassing her and then says that he was the best in the world intimately with her. My hands land on my hips and I'm ninety-nine percent sure I look pissed. Paul takes over. Paul asks her to marry him. He says if she marries him her wildest fantasies of power will be met beyond belief. They will even surpass Hunter and Stephanie. They'll be the most influential company in WWE history. I thought that was I and Phil, but I'll let Paul have his delusions of grandeur. They'll rule the universe together. He then makes a comment that he likes them young, dumb, and ambitious.

AJ's response was to slap him across the face. Heck I would have slapped him. JR called Paul a slimeball. A sleeze was another thought that came to mind. We left and I waited until we'd passed the curtain to get a little forceful with Phil. Never underestimate a pregnant woman. I pushed Phil up against a wall.

"You have some explaining to do." I said.

"What do I have to explain?" Phil asked.

"I want an explanation about the AJ thing. I want to know if the messages are real and if I need to worry about your last comment." I replied.

"Scarlett." Phil said. I put both hands on my hips.

"I wasn't intimate with her. You know that. You're the only one I'm like that with." Phil said as he put one hand on my cheek.

"And the messages?" I asked. Phil's deep intake of breath was enough to say volumes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"You have enough to worry about on your plate. They eventually stopped on their own." Phil replied. I shook my head lightly.

"Do me a favor next time and tell me. That way if you say stuff like that out there I know what to expect. What to separate from fact and fiction." I say. Phil nodded his head before pulling me into a hug.

"One more thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You are the best in the world intimately." I said my smile hidden by his t-shirt. His laugh rumbled through him. He took my hand and we walked back to the locker room. We walked in and I smiled at Allyson and Matthew as they left. I settled down and Kamden settled into a chair next to me. We watched the show.

"You and Daddy are okay right?" Kamden asked.

"Yes. He never did anything with AJ." I answered. We watched the show in silence. Kofi and Dolph had a good match. I wouldn't expect anything less from them. Though in the end Dolph hit the Zig Zag and picked up the victory.

We watched Daniel and Kane from Smackdown. We also got to see Daniel and the Anger Management counselor in a diner with Kane taking the orders.

We watched Ryder and Santino with Alli take on Darren and Titus. In the end after some good times Darren and Titus picked up the victory.

I looked at Allyson and Matthew when they walked back in and settled into a chair. I wasn't sure why they were here. It was then that Mick's music hit. I listened to him as he talked. He mentioned Phil wanting change. He asked what kind of change he had actually brought about. Phil was out of his chair. I quickly sat Kamden down and followed after him. We walked out to his music. Even though I was next to him I'm pretty sure that I didn't look happy about it.

As I listened to them talk I felt something tug on my jeans. I glanced down and saw a familiar black kitten looking up at me. She was looking at me with a look that said "mommy why did you leave"; I quickly dropped down and scooped up the little kitten. I stood and felt her move so she draped herself around my neck.

Punk looked at me and I shrugged. Well not really. Widow was on my shoulders so shrugging was out. I listened and wanted it to be over already.

Foley was pushing for Punk to face Cena in Hell in the Cell. Eventually we were allowed to leave. So we got out of there. Phil reached over and scratched Widow's head.

"How did you get out missy?" Phil asked.

"We weren't fast enough?" I asked as we walked into the locker room. To find it in chaos. Allyson and Matthew were hurrying around the locker room while Kamden sat quietly in a chair petting Captain America.

"You missing someone?" I asked as I took Widow off my shoulders.

"Where did you find her?" Allyson asked.

"In the ring." I answered with a smile as I set her down.

"Uh so we'll be back if you need us again." Allyson said as she and Matthew left. I shook my head and settled down in a chair. I rubbed my forehead.

"You worried about what we can get into?" Phil asked.

"Just a little." I replied.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said as I looked over at Phil.

"Everything will be fine." Phil said.

"No something is going to go wrong. I can feel it. Not soon, but something is going to happen." I said as I looked up at him. I don't know if it was me saying something could go wrong or the tone of my voice that had him dropping down so he could kneel in front of me. He used both hands to cradle my face.

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me Scarlett." Phil said as he kissed me.

"Yeah Mommy. Daddy is right. Everything is going to be okay. It's official in two weeks." Kamden said with a smile as he leaned up against me. He was smiling the brightest smile I'd ever seen him give. I turned to look at him and smiled back at him.

"You're right. It is official even though you're our son no matter what." I said as I kissed his forehead. When I pulled back Kamden did something that was a little unexpected. He brushed a couple of tears that I didn't realize I'd shed off my face. Everything jumped to stunning clarity then.

Everything about Kamden. In the months since he started living with us and we became more serious about this adoption thing he'd changed. He allowed us to touch him, hug him, kiss him, and play with him without flinching anymore. He also initiated contact more easily. If it was something as simple as holding my hand in the store or tugging on my shirt if he wanted my attention. Doing this was another thing.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Kamden I love you so much." I whispered to him. He hugged me back.

"I love you too mommy." He said. I kissed his temple as I pulled back.

"Can you smile mommy?" Kamden asked. I smiled at the simple request from my youngest.

"There is my wife's beautiful smile." Phil said as he stood. I needed to not stress. If I did so it was bad for my current state as well. Kamden sat on my lap and I held him as we watched the show.

Ryback ended up beating the Miz. AJ tried to rally the refs, and it seemed to go okay. Alberto, Ricardo, Apolinaria carrying the girls, and David walked into the office. AJ said that three of them have been victims of the Brogue Kick and that they can get their revenge against Sheamus, Rey, and Sin Cara.

"Well that has to be awkward." I said.

"Why mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Because Esmerelda is Sin Cara's older sister." I answered. Kamden nodded his head. We watched as Tyson and Wade had a match.

"You want to know what Stu told me today?" I asked.

"What he tell you?" Phil asked.

"He wants to teach me how to bare knuckle brawl." I answered.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"He seems to think I'll need it. I told him to hold his horses and wait until December." I answered.

"Mommy what kind of styles do you know?" Kamden asked.

"Well Grandpa taught each of us how to defend ourselves. Grandpa knows a lot of styles so he taught them to each of us. So he taught us Muay Thai, Boxing, Taekwondo, Sambo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Karate." I answered. Kamden whistled at the same time as Phil.

"Didn't know Zachariah knew those." Phil said.

"Wait Daddy does Muay Thai too doesn't he?" Kamden asked. I nodded my head. Kamden looked between the two of us.

"You guys are so cool." Kamden said.

"Just wait until we take you to the Quad B." I said with a wink as Wade finished his match with a victory. We had Cole recap Jerry's heart attack and then we had Jerry on satellite. Jerry discusses it and thanks the WWE Universe for their support.

We watched David, Alberto, and Ricardo have a match against Sheamus, Sin Cara, and Rey. It was a pretty good six man tag, but in the end the face team came out with the victory. After the match David got demolished with a Brogue Kick.

We get another video of Daniel and Kane at the diner. It was then revealed that fans could vote via Twitter to determine the official tag team name for Bryan and Kane. In the end their tag team became Team Hell No. Cody and Damien appeared from behind and attacked both of them. Cody got on a mike and announced that their name is Team Rhodes Scholar and they are going to take the belts.

I liked it better when New Demolition held them. Then again change was always good.

We watched as Layla and Alicia came out followed by Beth and Eve. Eve and Alicia started off. Eve hit the neckbreaker and won.

Kaitlyn then came out on a crutch and said she saw the security footage from Night of Champions and the Diva who attacked her had blonde hair. Eve blames it on Beth. Eve then hits her with a neckbreaker.

"Mommy you didn't attack her did you?" Kamden asked.

"No. I was with Daddy and Paul all night." I answered. Changing my hair color would be suspicious, but I had wanted a change in my hair color. So they could bite me.

We watched Brodus and Tensai have a good match until Big Show's music hit and he walked down to the ring. He clobbered Tensai and got Clay with a punch as he got to his feet. I looked up when Allyson and Matthew walked back in.

"Try not to lose my pets this time." I said as Kamden slid off my lap. I stood and Phil and I left. We walked to gorilla just as John said he was going to walk into Hell in a Cell to fight. They hit our music. I was holding the belt instead of Paul who'd I'd argued with on our way to gorilla on who got to hold the belt.

My husband my belt. End of freaking story.

We got into the ring with Phil holding the ropes for me again. As I crossed through he gave my butt a light tap. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He smirked at me before he focused on John. Punk calls John a politician with all of his lies. Punk says that his reign isn't going to end anytime soon. Not if I had anything to say about it. Punk says he isn't going to accept Cena's challenge because there are other stars who are more deserving of a shot. Punk tells him to stay away from this match because he only has one arm. Punk says he is going to turn his back and give Cena five seconds to run away. If he doesn't, Punk is going to hurt him bad. Punk will not have his integrity called into question, he demands respect.

We turned our backs to Cena and Punk started to count. Off of reflex I twitched my head to the left right before one. I saw the pipe, but I couldn't get Phil to stop because he'd turned and gotten nailed with it in the stomach.

We got out of the ring. We walked to the back. We walked past Foley. I watched as Punk kicked him in the gut and we started to walk away. Punk turned again and we saw Ryback standing next to Foley staring Punk down. I looked at Punk before I turned and walked away him following after me.

When we stopped to get the bags I found them gone. Allyson and Matthew must have taken them. We then headed toward the bus. We arrived to see Kamden bundled up in his coat holding the four leashes of the pets. We let him in and I stood outside to thank Allyson and Matthew before I went inside. I closed the door as I pulled my hat from my head. I shook my hair out letting my hair frame my face.

I could still hear Phil in our room doing something.

"Hey you still haven't answered with if you like my hair or not." I called as I moved to sit on our couch. Kamden sat next to me and put his hand in my curls.

"I like your hair Mommy. It's pretty." Kamden said with a smile. I smiled at him and kissed his nose. I then quickly started tickling him. Kamden started laughing. I heard something click as I knelt on the floor next to Kamden as I tickled him. I looked up and saw Phil with a camera.

"I like your hair Scarlett. I've dyed my hair. That SES stuff was crazy even for me." Phil said.

"Yeah just don't do that again. I will not walk with you if you look like that." I said with a smile as I sat on the floor. Phil laughed.

"Daddy can you tell me that story?" Kamden asked as he sat up. I stayed seated on the floor as Phil sat down next to Kamden. Kamden crawled in his lap.

"Once upon a time there was this man and woman. They loved each other very much. One day in March they had four children. One of them was a beautiful baby girl. As that girl grew up she had her dad wrapped around her little finger. The little girl grew up to be a beautiful young woman who was headstrong and devoted to her family. This woman had a son from a relationship where the man didn't love her. The young woman did anything to provide for her and her young son. One day she met this ruggedly handsome man. The two got along and eventually started dating. In the end they got married. The two decided to adopt a little boy. This little boy became a highlight of their lives. It was about the same time that they found out they were pregnant. The couple decided no matter what that their children would be the light of their lives. Nothing would hurt them." Phil said as he finished. I looked up at him. He was talking about us.

"This story was about you and Mommy right?" Kamden asked.

"Yes." Phil said. Kamden nodded his head and he was up a little bit longer before we tucked him into bed.

Once that was done we settled down in Phil's spot. He had one hand on my stomach. I was starting to doze off when I felt a certain cat jump up and settled on us. I looked down and saw Tigger laying on Phil's stomach. I closed my eyes. Time for a little nap. Phil would move me when it was actually time for bed.


	15. Don't Anger Mama Bear

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Phil no matter what. She gets a little freaked out and in the end just lays low. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 1****st****, 2012 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

My blonde and pink hair was straight as a pin. I was dressed in a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup T-shirt and a JH Designs Brad Keselowski 2012 Uniform Twill Jacket. I had once again blocked out any Miller Lite logos. I also had a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat. I completed the look with dark blue jeans and a pair of Dan Post Women's El Paso Boots- White. I wasn't happy to see the recap from last week, but I'd live with it.

Paul moved for the belt and I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember our conversation from last week?" I asked. Paul removed his hands. Phil handed me the belt and I put it over my shoulder.

We walked out. Punk held the ropes for me as I moved through them. I stood next to him as he called Cena a coward. He went on to call Mick a disrespectful coward. Mick wouldn't disrespect Cena, The Rock, or Steve Austin, and Mrs. Foley should have taught her little boy some manners. He says that CM Punk vs. John Cena at Hell in a Cell is still not going to happen. It was then Paul got the mike and moved us onto a more relevant piece of business.

We see a recap of Paul proposing to AJ and getting slapped. Paul points out that AJ never said "no", and reminds everyone that the Board of Directors ordered her not to lay a hand on any WWE employees, and that now she should be fired as GM. To fill the power vaccuum the new GM should be him.

Vickie's screeching had me flinching. Vickie and Dolph came out as Vickie reminded everyone that she and Dolph were victims of AJ's juvenile decision making. We see a recap of the Vickie and AJ's issues, Paul asks when this became about her. Vickie calls Dolph the future, but Paul tells her that CM Punk is the here and now. Dolph steps in and proposes that Vickie and Paul be co-GMs. Not a completely crazy idea.

AJ shows up announcing that the Board of Directors has put her on probation, and assigning her an Executive Coach. Daniel's music hits and he comes out screaming No. He is out to apologize because all of AJ's issues stem from him dumping her after Wrestlemania. He can't blame her though because he's a catch. He's got a great beard and he is the tag team champions. This brings out Kane who ends up standing over AJ and says that they're all forgetting something AJ is a great kisser.

I withheld my shudder at that. Kane goes on to say that he is the tag team champions.

I watch as Kane and Daniel start screaming at each other over who is the tag team champions, and Punk and Dolph get in each other's faces yelling about being the WWE Champion and Money in the Bank winner. I moved to get between them when AJ yells stop it a couple of times. She says probation or not this is still her show and tonight CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler will team up to face the WWE Tag Team Champions, Team Hell No.

Oh great that was something I didn't want to contend with. We all left and we walked to our locker room. I smiled at Brea as I shrugged out of my coat.

"So Br when do I have to put on a dress?" I asked as I draped my coat on the back of my chair.

"February. We decided then." Brea answered.

"Well we'll be there then." I said.

"Good I'll be back when it is time for Phil's match. You mind if I bring Drew?" Brea asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Hey Br remember don't let Slater do something you don't want to do." I replied. Brea smiled before she left. I was wondering why Kamden hadn't made any noise. I looked over at one of the benches to see Kamden with a pillow and blanket on him.

"I think someone is a little tuckered out." Phil said.

"Well I did do a good job doing that." I said as I pulled my hat off my head. After Kamden had finished with his school work we'd played around until we got here. He'd kicked my butt when we'd started in on the Wii. Then again I hadn't been any good at Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure when I'd played it with Blaine the first time.

So doing this the second time on a new game completely was hard.

"You did." Phil nodded his head in agreement and we settled down to watch the show. I wasn't really paying attention to the Rey and Sin Cara against Epico and Primo for the number one contender tournament. I was on my phone playing a game. I looked up when someone walked in.

I wasn't happy when it turned out to be Paul.

"What do you need?" I asked as I exited out of my game.

"I need you to go get whoever watches the brat." Paul replied. That had me shooting out of my seat and stalking across the locker room until I stood in front of Paul. He was still an inch taller than me. Even wearing my boots he still beat me. Course it was closer then it would be usually.

"Do me a favor and listen closely." I growled.

"My son is not a brat and when you walk into my space you will treat me and my children with respect." I growled getting uncomfortably close to him.

"Make me." He taunted. I made a move to do something, but Phil was there.

"Go get Brea. I'll talk with Paul." Phil said.

"Tell me why I have to go get Brea." I said.

"Tonight is JR appreciation night. We have a statement to make." Paul said. I turned to Phil and gave him a kiss.

"Keep Kamden safe." I said. Phil nodded his head. I walked out of the locker room. I didn't feel like looking so I grabbed some backstage person.

"Can you tell me where to find Brea Allmendinger?" I asked.

"Either the Diva locker room or catering would be my guess." He said. I nodded my head and headed toward the Diva locker room. I didn't bother knocking instead I walked in. I scanned the Divas I could see. None of them were Brea. I caught sight of a familiar face though.

"Hey Layla." I said. She looked at me.

"Have you seen Brea?" I asked.

"Nope. Try catering. If she's not there find where Slater is." Layla replied.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out and headed toward catering. I walked in and scanned. There wasn't a Brea there, but there was a Kimberly.

"Hey Kimberly." I called as I walked toward her.

"Hey Scarlett what's up?" Kimberly asked.

"You seen Brea?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in the locker room. You want to come with me?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. I need to tell her something." I said.

"Okay come on." Kimberly said as she grabbed the food she'd come for. I followed her. I walked in and smiled at Brea.

"What do you need?" Brea asked.

"I need you before the tag match." I answered.

"You just found out that Phil has something else to do didn't you?" Brea asked.

"Yeah. There's a point we have to make I guess." I replied.

"When?" Brea asked.

"Um." I answered. I decided to walk over. I leaned down and whispered in her ear when I would need her.

"I'll be there. Still bringing Drew, but I'll be there." Brea said.

"Thank you. I owe you. Let me know if you want me to watch Jewel and Ryder. I'll do it without any questions." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Brea said. I chuckled as I left. I went back to the locker room. I walked in glad to find Paul not in the locker room. I sat down next to Phil. I looked over to see Kamden still asleep.

"So Brea coming?" Phil asked.

"Course she is." I answered. I looked at the screen to see the tag match had ended. That and Zack Ryder was on the TV. That was a really weird sight. I said nothing and instead watched. I was sad when Miz picked up the victory, but it was bound to happen.

I watched as the debate between Sheamus and Big Show started. It was while Show and Sheamus were talking about which was better the WMD or the Brogue Kick that Kamden walked over to me. Kamden climbed into my lap to watch as they finished.

We watched Tensai vs. Ryback. I cringed at the ending. It was not pretty at all. We then see Cody and Damien talk about the debate that they weren't impressed with. After that is Eve vs. Beth.

The more Eve talked the more I wanted to beat the crap out of her. I rolled my eyes and we watched the match. In the end Eve picked up the victory which wasn't the most exciting thing I've ever seen.

We see AJ introduce Stephenson to Wade who tells her that she needs a coach because he isn't even on the show. He doesn't know what she's going to do one minute to the next, and ends up walking off in disgusted.

"He has a point." I said. AJ thinks that Stephenson is intimidated.

"Well I'd be intimidated to if you just threw me in that environment." I said. We see a Tout from JBL at the top of Mount Kilimanjaro.

We watched Santino vs. Heath. Heath had brought Jinder, Drew, Brea, and Carrie with him. We watch as they went back and forth. Until Santino almost picked up the victory. Jinder and Drew rushed the ring and caused Santino to win via DQ. Drew dropped Santino with the Future Shock DDT. Heath got a mike and everyone started talking.

We watched Sheamus come out with Ashley and Brent. Damien came out with Cody and Megan. We watched as they started fighting. It was while Cole was riding Cody about Damien running away from matches that Brea and Drew walked in.

Kamden looked at them before looking back at the match. Brea and Drew found chairs and settled into them.

"Phil where did I put my hat?" I asked.

"I don't know." Phil said. Ah crap. I looked at Kamden as he got off my lap. He disappeared and returned with my hat in his hands.

"Kamden thank you." I said as he got back on my lap putting my hat on my head. He turned around to continue watching the match and I adjusted my hat on my head. It was a really good match. The finale of the match came after not one, but two Brogue Kicks Sheamus ended up winning. Kamden stood and I did as well.

I pulled my coat back on. I had just moved my hair from under the collar of my jacket when Paul walked in. Phil handed me his belt. I turned to look at Kamden.

"Be good." I said.

"I always am Mommy." Kamden said. I smiled at him before we walked out. We walked to gorilla and I lifted the belt a little on my shoulder. We walked out just as Cole asked JR a question. I raised an eyebrow at Cole's temper tantrum, but ignored him as we got into the ring. Punk ordered Cole out of the ring and mocked the crowd for losing their spirit. He even leads them in a JR chant. He says he respects JR the best announcer we've got, but the crowd doesn't know anything about respect. He tells them that they turned their backs on him. Punk puts an arm around JR, and says he respects him. He tells JR to help him teach the crowd a lesson, by calling him the best in the world.

JR is glad that Punk isn't there to embarrass him because Punk has done a great job embarrassing himself over the past few weeks. I sucked in a breath and looked at Punk. Punk isn't impressed that he came out as someone with something in common with JR, but gets disrespected in return. He asks JR who would save him if he did to him what he did to Mick last week. He says Stone Cold isn't around to save him anymore because all that 3:16 means now is that he's been WWE Champion for 316 days. Punk orders JR to call him the best in the world.

JR says he won't because he's had the pleasure to call matches with many of the best in the world like Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Triple H, and Undertaker. They earned the right to be called the best in the world, and never had to ask for it. If CM Punk wants to be called the best in the world, he'll face Cena at Hell in a Cell and if he does and wins JR will be the first in line to say it.

I shook my head. I wasn't the only one not impressed with that. Punk took JR's hat and stomped it on the mat. He says Cena is like the Oklahoma Thunder, who couldn't get it done, and just like them, Cena has to get back in line, and work his way back up to the best in the world. He continues to say that he's the most dangerous man in the WWE, and threatens to kick JR into next week if he doesn't leave the ring. JR goes to leave, but Punk stops him, and orders him to take a walk of shame up the ramp because he doesn't get to go back to commentary after disrespecting him like that.

Ross drops his head and walks away up the ramp. Punk berates him as he walks up the ramp until Ryback's music hits. He leads JR back to the ring and goes face to face with Punk. I'd beat money that I'd paled out at this. I was worried. I listened as the crowd started the feed me more chant as the two stared each other down. Punk backed down and we got out of the ring. We walked slowly back up the ramp neither Punk nor I took our eyes off of Ryback.

Once we passed the curtain I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh sweet heaven." I said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I was worried something bad was going to happen. I think I know where this is going." I said.

"To Ryback?" Phil asked.

"Probably." I answered.

"Everything is going to be fine. Just focus on next week. Do that for me." Phil said. He was right. Next week Sunday, so right before we go to work for RAW, we were finalizing the adoption. Something that made Blaine and Kamden all the more excited. We'd had Blaine keep quiet at school because we were making sure.

After Sunday Blaine could run free. Well with boundaries.

We walked back into the locker room. I took the belt off my shoulder and put it around Phil's waist. We'd be going back out after this match finished. I looked at Kamden as he stood in front of Phil.

"Be careful Daddy." Kamden said. He was holding his blanket.

Phil took his belt off. He handed it back to me and I held it. He pulled his shirt off to and handed it to me. He got down to Kamden's level and using one hand touched the tattoo Kamden had designed for protection.

"I've got this." Phil said. Kamden hugged him. I looked over at Brea and saw she looked like she was about to cry. Hell I was to. Kamden pulled back and Phil took his shirt from me. He put it back on and I put his belt back on.

"You'll be careful to right Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile. We watched Alberto's match. In the end Alberto won via Cross Armbreaker.

We saw AJ and Stephenson again. There was a moment before she kicked him out.

I gave Kamden a final wave before Phil and I left again. We met up with Paul. Not excited for it, but hell I'd handle it like I always did.

We walked out and I got handed the belt. I stood there and watched Ziggler fight both Kane and Bryan. I wasn't happy to see AJ as the guest referee, but I'd get over it.

It was after Dolph had give Kane a DDT that he tagged out to Punk. Punk nailed his running knee, but couldn't quite make the bulldog, but Kane got a sidewalk slam. Kane had just hit a top rope clothesline and was setting up for a chokeslam when Bryan tagged himself in.

Punk and Bryan exchanged kicks until Ziggler tagged in. He dropkicked Bryan outside. Ziggler threw him into the barricade and Kane backs him up. AJ made Kane leave and Ziggler sent Bryan into the barricade again.

I was a little impressed with Ziggler. Until he got nailed with a jawbreaker. Punk tagged in. He went up on an elbow drop, but I cringed when he got crotched. Good thing we weren't trying for kids.

I leaned up against the apron when Bryan locked in the No Lock. I didn't move to touch the ropes, but Paul did. He pushed them closer and Punk got a foot on the ropes. AJ kicks Paul out of the ringside area. Vickie goes off and gets tossed too. Shit. I looked over at Cynthia who made no move toward me. I glared at Dolph as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out.

I'd get him later. Kane came in off the tag and delivered a thunderous Chokeslam. I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I heard the bell and grabbed Punk. We made our way to the locker room.

"More reason's to hate Paul." I muttered as we walked into the locker room. I looked at Kamden as he sat there.

"Come on get your stuff." I said. Kamden went about that. I turned to Brea and Drew as Phil did his thing.

"Thanks. No one has to do this, but I'm glad I have friends that don't mind watching my son." I said.

"Anything for you. You've always been there for me." Brea said as she stood. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I waved at Drew before we grabbed our stuff and headed to the bus for the night.


	16. Offends my Eyes

**Author's Note: Scarlett goes out and supports all of Phil's decisions. She shares his reservations about facing Vince. She also has an oh shit moment at the end of the show. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 8****th****, 2012 Sacarmento, California (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'd just gotten everything set the way I liked it. Kamden was cuddled into Phil. He was happy as a clam. Then again he'd been happy as a clam since Sunday. It was when we'd made it official. It wasn't usually done on Sunday's but given our schedule we got that.

I had a Chase Authentics Matt Kenseth 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat, a Roush Fenway Racing "We Fight for the Girls' Breast Cancer Awareness t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of Lucchese Women's Charcoal and Denim Hand Tooled Las Cruces Boots.

I was pacing. I wasn't sure why, but I was. I really shouldn't be pacing in my nice boots. These were my extremely nice boots. I sat down. I crossed my legs. Phil looked at me.

"Something is off with today. I don't know what it is, but something is off." I said.

"Everything is going to be fine. Though I think there is a little surprise in the front row." Phil said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got some family there." Phil answered.

"Who?" I asked. I hated when no one gave me any warning that they'd be there.

"It's Aunt Nicole and Uncle Alan." Kamden answered.

"Still no Jack?" I asked.

"Nope Jack's not there." Phil answered. Jack still hadn't called me or texted me back. I was starting to get worried about my brother. We all looked around the locker room when a voice started talking. I knew the speech I really did.

"Is not this simpler. Is this not your natural state. It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjection. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your lives joy in a mad scramble for power. Your identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel." It repeated a couple of times while I still placed it. I couldn't place it if my life depended on it. It had a British accent though.

"Why is Loki's speech from the Avengers playing?" Kamden asked.

"Oh crap." I said as I jolted from my seat and found my phone. I answered it.

"Hi Tom." I said as I moved to sit down. Phil was laughing quietly over on his chair. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I just couldn't place my phone. Lot of stuff going on." I said. I smiled.

"I think that could be arranged. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't object. Well Kamden wouldn't either for that matter." I said.

"Kamden is Blaine's little brother." I said as I crossed my legs again.

"It was just legalized yesterday actually." I said as I looked over at Kamden and smiled.

"I'll talk with the other half and let you know. We can check our schedules and get this set up." I said.

"Yeah it was great talking to you again." I said.

"Bye Tom." I said as he hung up.

"So what did Tom want?" Phil asked.

"Dinner with the family." I answered.

"That can be arranged." Phil said. I smiled and looked at the screen to see exactly where we were in the show. Ryback was facing Primo and Epico.

"You missed Cena talking trash about me." Phil said.

"Fudger." I said.

"Mommy who is watching me?" Kamden asked.

"Aunt Brea." I answered.

"Okay." Kamden said.

"Brea knows that once Vince starts talking we're going out right?" Phil asked.

"Yup." Brea said as she walked in.

"Hi Aunt Brea." Kamden said.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling today?" Brea asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm good. I'm really happy." Kamden answered.

"Good to hear. How about you Mama Bear?" Brea asked.

"Depends on if Heyman is going to be a jerk." I replied.

"Yeah well Mama Bear you've got this. You've got the guts to handle him even seven months pregnant." Brea said. I smiled at that. Ryback ended up picking up the victory.

Clay and Truth didn't have a match. Vince cut them off during a dance thing. Kamden hoped off Phil's lap.

"Have I mentioned your shirt offends my eyes?" Brea asked. I agreed with her a little. It was a really bright yellow. Not that either of the boys cared. They each had like four of them.

"It's supposed to do that." Phil answered as he handed me his belt. We left the locker room. I had put the belt over my shoulder as we walked.

Paul met us as gorilla. We interrupted Vince when he said the most important thing we have in the WWE is action.

We came down the ramp and got into the ring. Punk complained to Vince that he has yet to be mentioned in the address. Considering it just started he was jumping the gun a little. I stood there listening to the two of them go back and forth. I did catch Punk saying that if he doesn't get the respect that he deserves he'll pull a repeat of last year and leave with the title. I'd follow him if he made that choice.

Vince asked if Punk was claiming that he is the reason the WWE is successful. Punk agrees and asks if it's not him that makes the WWE work, then who?

They talk for a while longer. I'm not going to say I wasn't surprised when Phil slapped Vince. I really was. I didn't let it show on my face though. The three of us head toward the back when Vince gets back on the mike. Vince says that Punk is going to face him in ring tonight. Punk might beat him up, but he is going to learn a lesson about respect.

We walked back into the locker room and Brea left.

"Your shirt is really bright." I said.

"Like your hair isn't?" Phil asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. We settled down. I looked at Paul when he walked in.

"Is there a reason you're in my space?" I asked.

"We've got a little camera thing. I'll be out of your hair then. Ma'am." Paul replied. He'd added the ma'am as an afterthought. I knew he did. He'd done it to piss me off and it worked. Before I could say or do anything Kamden walked over calmly dragging a steel chair with him. Kamden set the chair in front of Paul before standing on it.

"You will show my mommy some respect. When you walk into this place and when you're out there my mommy is someone you respect. My mommy was walking with my daddy long before you came into the picture. So you will know your place." Kamden said. I sat straighter before looking over at Phil. Phil looked just as shocked as I was. It wasn't something we'd ever expected from Kamden. Kamden was generally quiet.

"Go sit down and play with your toys." Paul said dismissing my son. I stood and carefully put my hand on Kamden's shoulder.

"Thank you baby. Go sit by Daddy. I'll handle him." I said.

"Mommy you don't have to put up with him. Aunt Brea said it. You can take him on." Kamden said. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Go sit by Daddy." I said. Kamden got off his chair and went to go sit by Phil. I folded his chair up and picked it up.

"I will use this chair across your face the next time you walk into my locker and disrespect my children. Am I understood. I don't care if I'm going into labor. You disrespect my children and I'll hurt you." I growled.

I heard Phil behind me.

"Paul Kamden is right. She was here long before you. She will be here long after you. You will show both her and my children respect." Phil said as he put one hand at my lower back. I turned to look at him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't used to him supporting him right in front of Paul.

"Let's do this camera thing and I'll get out of your hair until later tonight." Paul said. I nodded my head and quickly left. I set the chair down by Kamden and opened it.

"Hey Kam?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy?" Kamden answered. I kissed his forehead.

"You're a big boy for doing that." I said. Kamden smiled at me and I saw the camera.

I stood and went over to Phil's side. That was my place and it always would be. I took his hand in mine as I looked at him. He offered me a quick smile before he got focused again.

We got the nod and Paul said this is a must lose situation. Punk says he'll just beat up Vince. Paul retorts that this will complicate things as Vince will obsess over bringing down Punk. Once the camera left so did Paul.

I pulled my hat off my head and ran my fingers through my hair. They got caught on some of the curls in my hair, but I didn't care really.

"Count to ten. I can see the stress face on you. Count to ten Scar." Phil said. I started quietly counting in my head as I tried to release the stress that was building up. It was hard not to stress with everything that was starting to pile on. As I breathed out I sat down.

"Feeling better?" Phil asked. I nodded my head and watched Sheamus's match against Wade. It was going great until Tensai randomly ran in and went after Sheamus. Wade joined in and Show did too. Sheamus went after a Brogue Kick, but Show caught his foot and tossed him out of the ring. Sheamus hit his head pretty hard. Ashley looked visibly shocked. Show went up the ramp as Sheamus got into the ring.

"Hey Scar we've got an AJ thing." Phil said. I withheld my curse and looked over at Kamden.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes. Besides if anyone barges in they've got to deal with Captain." Kamden said as he picked up his puppy.

"You heard him Captain you bark if someone comes in that shouldn't be in." I said as I put my hat back on my head and followed Phil out of the locker room.

I stood so the camera could see me. Punk asked AJ is she's given any thought to him beating up an old man on RAW. AJ says she isn't going to stop the match from occurring. Punk lets her know that tonight will be a night to remember.

I smiled before we left. We walked into the locker room to see Kamden playing with the pets. I put my hand in Phil's and leaned my head against him.

"Look at him." I whispered.

"He's our kid all right." Phil said. I moved my head and kissed his shoulder. We settled down and had an uneventful rest of the night. Matches came and matches went. Zack was on TV again. It ended when Paul walked into the locker room. I raised one eyebrow. He was quickly followed by Brea. Brea sat down on the floor with Kamden.

I stood and took my spot by Punk as the camera in. Paul told Punk to deliver such a beating to Vince that he will be such a miserable beaten old man that he can never make a decision again in his life. Punk says he will enjoy every single second.

The camera left and before we did I gave Kamden a quick kiss on the forehead. Phil handed me his belt and I slung it over my shoulder as the three of us left.

When we came out while Vince was making his entrance I made no comment. I stood calmly and watched the match. I'd actually stopped by my brother and sister. We didn't talk we never needed to. We watched. I heard Punk tell me to come and bring him the belt.

"Not a dog." I muttered as I headed toward him. Vince cut me off took the belt and thought better than to punch me in the face. He instead punched Paul.

Vince placed the belt on the mat and stood over it. I watched as they continued fighting. When Punk lifted Vince up for the GTS Ryback's music hit. I went toward Punk as Ryback hit the ring. Cena appeared and threw him back in. Ryback started attacking, but Punk slipped out of the ring. He headed toward the crowd and I moved to follow.

"Stay on this side it's safer." Punk said before he hopped the barricade and went up into the crowd. I watched between the crowd and Vince. While Vince talked my jaw dropped when Punk clocked a fan.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Once we were done I headed toward the back.

I managed to find Phil as he was coming toward me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"That is why I told you to stay on the ring side of the barricade. Who knows what they would have done to you." Phil answered.

"Come on. Kammy needs us." I said. We walked into the locker room. It was dead quiet.

"Daddy are you okay?" Kamden asked.

"Yeah. Come on bud get your stuff together." Phil answered as he went to go get changed.

"What happened out there?" Brea asked.

"People were pushing and hitting him." I answered. Brea nodded and waved at Kamden before she left. I helped Kamden get his stuff together and then the three of us left. It was time for some well-deserved rest.


	17. Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note: Scarlett gets a hero's welcome home. She then gets very frustrated at Vince and Paul. She also gets to play a little bit of a nurse. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 15****th****, 2012 Nashville, Tennessee (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

Man it felt good to be home. We'd gotten here on Sunday and without further ado Daddy said we were staying at the ranch. So that's what we did. Sunday we'd spent the day out with the horses. Blaine had been flown in to so he wasn't left out. He'd of course had to go back Sunday night so he could go to school.

Kamden and Blaine had with help from Phil and Daddy ridden Thor, Dante, Cookie and Cream, and the star of the Quad B Joey. It had been good to see my boys as happy as they were.

It was really quiet in the locker room simply because Kamden was out in the crow with Mom and Daddy, various ranch hands, Clint, and of course Blaine. I'd left my hair in its wavy state. I was decked out in a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Women's 2012 Official Replica Uniform Jacket, a Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat, and a Clint Bowyer Bank of America 500 at Charlotte Winner T-shirt. I wore dark blue jeans and my Corral Women's Distressed Black Winged Cross Golden Inlay Boot –A1967.

Phil and I were seated and I was dozing lightly.

"Is it December yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. It'll get here before you know it though." Phil said. I smiled at him.

"So what do you think about this sudden full house we're about to have?" I asked. I'd never really asked him. He'd come into this relationship with me when I already had a kid. Kamden had come soon after that and of course we'd found out that I was pregnant.

"I'm excited. These kids mean the world to me. All of them. Seeing Kamden stand up to Paul last week was amazing. He went from hiding and being afraid of people touching him to be who he is. This is right." Phil said. I my smile widened and I kissed him. His right hand went to my left cheek and we stayed like that. Wasn't often we got to do this little solo locker room thing. And we wouldn't because someone just burst in.

"Fuck." I exclaimed as I rounded on whomever it was who dared interrupt me. I regretted the profanity in an instant. Standing in front of us was Dante Massaro.

"Hi." I said.

"Whatever. Nadya want to know if she needs to watch Kamden." Dante said.

"No. Tell her thanks for the offer, but my parents have the boys." I said. Dante didn't say a word just turned and left.

"Well." I said.

"So I was thinking about how we need a date." Phil said.

"And?" I asked.

"Wednesday I'm taking you out. Kofi said he'd watch Kamden for us." Phil said.

"Okay. It's a date." I said with a smile. We watched the show until Paul came in. I said nothing as I grabbed Phil's hand. He put the belt on my shoulder and we walked out.

Paul went out first to get the ring set up with the portrait.

Punk came out and before he could say one word about respect the Nashville crowd just went nuts. I didn't know everyone who bought tickets for the Nashville show loved me that much. We paused at the top of the ramp and I dropped into a little bow in acknowledgement of the crowd that obviously loved me. Punk rolled his eyes and talked about respect. We got into the ring and I listened as the crowd actually started chanting our names…it was totally ruining the image Punk had tried to create. Vince appeared and said something about respect. Vince told Punk that the decision at Hell in a Cell is no longer his, and it was now Vince's.

I looked behind us and smiled at Kamden and Blaine. Their signs were for Punk and me. Well Blaine had Punk's and Kamden held mine. I quickly blew the two a kiss before I got out of the ring with Punk. We walked into the back.

"You see the boys' signs?" I asked.

"No. I'll look when we go out there again." Phil replied. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. I looked at Paul as he walked up next to us.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Could you be nice to me?" Paul asked.

"I will when you're nice to me." I replied and purposefully tossed my hair in his face. Phil didn't say anything just wound his arm around my waist. We settled somewhere. Until we see the camera. I take my place by Punk's side holding his belt. I lift my chin.

Punk and Paul argue until Punk demands Paul asks Vince for another match tonight. I'd know I'd be there every step of the way. The camera left and Phil and I went back to our locker room. Phil and I spent the rest of the show doing whatever and just acting as if we didn't have a care in the world.

In reality we didn't. We were happy and in love. We'd die for each other. We always would. He and the kids were my world. Finally our happy bubble was broken.

Vince was in the ring and called us out. Phil and I stood. I slung Phil's belt over my shoulder and we walked out. As we walked out the fans went nuts chanting my name and Phil's. We got into the ring and we stood there as Vince started to make the choice.

Cena interrupted Vince to ask if Ryback actually cares about the title? Vince makes it official that Ryback would be facing Punk at Hell in a Cell. Punk had already signed the contract. My head jerked and I quickly got out of the ring as Ryback grabbed Punk and slammed him head first into the table. I'd found myself backed against the barricade where my family was.

"Mommy." Kamden said. I turned to look at him.

"I'm scared." Kamden said.

"Daddy will be fine." I said. Daddy put his hand on my shoulder as Ryback nailed Punk with the Shell Shocked.

"Meet us at the car okay cara mia?" Daddy asked. I nodded my head as I sidled up to the ring and grabbed Punk. I got him to the back and into the locker room. He got refocused and helps me get the stuff ready.

"I'm so frustrated at both Paul and Vince." I said as we walked toward the car.

"Everything is going to be fine." Phil said.

"I can't go into that cage in thirteen days. I'm stuck on the outside worrying about you." I said as I looked up at him. We'd stopped in the middle of the hallway. Phil dropped his bags and put both of his hands on my face.

"You will be there for me. I don't have a tattoo for you yet, but Scarlett I carry you with my right here." Phil said. He finished his sentence by placing my left hand over his heart. I fisted my hand over the spot.

"Come on. Daddy's waiting." I said as I dropped my hand. Phil grabbed his bags and we walked to where my parents were in the car with the kids. Phil held the door for me. We got in.

"Are you okay Phil?" Mom asked as she turned around. Her short blonde hair was curly.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine." Phil answered.

"Nothin' a little private nursing can't fix." I said with a smug smile.

"Scarlett Ana Braddock Brooks do not use that language when your sons are around." Mom said.

"Sorry Mommy." I said as I ducked my head.

"Beth honey leave the kids alone. They know what they're doing. They must considering I have more grandkids on the way in December." Dad said. I'm pretty sure my face flamed a brilliant red.

"So what do you suggest Dr. Brooks?" Phil whispered in my ear. I turned to him.

"A little TLC." I said with a wink.

"Oh baby." Phil said. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Grandpa what do you think about mommy's hair?" Kamden asked.

"I like your mommy's new hair. It suits my little girl." Daddy said.

"Daddy is Jack back?" I asked.

"No sorry cara mia. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks." Dad answered. I mused that over as we drove to the Quad B. We'd all leave tomorrow. Except for Blaine. Clint was taking him back tonight.


	18. Didn't Raise a Princess

**Author's Note: Scarlett worries and hopes that in the end she'll be able to do the impossible. It probably won't be likely. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 22****nd****, 2012 East Rutherford, New Jersey (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as I stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing a Chase Authentics Matt Kenseth 2012 NASCAR Chase for the Sprint Cup Hat, a Hollywood Casino 400 at Kansas Matt Kenseth Winner t-shirt, a Chase Authentics Matt Kenseth men's Big Number Jacket, light blue jeans, and a pair of Dan Post Women's Rodeo Queen Boots in white. My blonde hair was curly and pulled into a ponytail using the hat.

I could hear Kamden and Phil talking quietly. I looked down at my stomach which you could now definitely see.

"Two more months and I'm back in that ring." I whispered before I walked out and took my place next to Phil. We didn't say much for the show. Number one contenders for the tag titles match was on. Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio with Apolinaria vs. the Rhodes Scholars with Megan.

Super fantastic totally not me.

"Mommy are you okay?" Kamden asked.

"Yeah." I answered. After last week I'd gotten Phil to where I figured he was at his best. I'm no doctor. My college degree from the University of Tennessee was for Animal Science. I could handle my horses and the other animals on the ranch with ease. Humans not so much.

Phil was on his own. The only thing I could do wasn't something you tell the kids about.

"Mommy?" Kamden asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why does Grandpa call you cara mia?" Kamden asked. His Italian wasn't perfect, but I'd get there with him. Blaine's wasn't close yet either.

"Cara Mia means my dear in Italian. Grandpa is Italian." I answered my voice effortlessly rolling over cara mia like any good Italian.

"Oh." Kamden said. It was then Phil leaned in toward me so he could whisper in my ear.

"What do you say in Italian to me?" Phil asked.

"Amata mia means my beloved." I purred into his ear.

"Ah." Phil said. I smiled at him. Once that tag match ended with Rey and Sin Cara being the new number one contenders; team Hell No appeared on the titantron and congratulated the new number one contenders. Kane says the question now is will they win the tag title and the champs say hell no. Kane says he wants to perform a little magic in honor of their win. Kane says now you see him and pushes Daniel to the side before doing his pyro.

We had a Kofi Miz montage. Last week Kofi had done a miracle. He'd watched Kamden and allowed a date night.

We watched Kofi have a match Michael. Leanne was by his side like she always was. I'm not going to lie I'm proud of the two of them. Their marriage had a real trial back in April of this year. They'd come out if it just fine. That's what couples do. They roll through everything.

In the end Kofi picked up the victory following a Trouble in Paradise. Miz and Kofi had a stare down and we saw highlights from last week's RAW about Phil's opponent.

"We're about to go out aren't we?" I asked. Phil nodded his head. Luckily Allyson walked in then.

"Hi." She said as she sat down in a chair.

We see members of the New York Giants with their custom Giants WWE Title belt.

Cena's music hits and he goes out and trashes Phil and his change thing. Though nothing has really changed, but I'm not going to voice that. He starts putting over Ryback though. I rolled my eyes when Phil pulled me up handed me the belt and dragged me from the locker room. I mean in that order. I had to do this little running walk to keep from falling on my face.

"Hello you're pulling your wife not an errant dog." I said. Phil eased up and I walked calmly by his side with his belt on my shoulder. We meet up with Paul and out we go.

I stood there looking pretty as everyone went back and forth about change and how Cena is a cheerleader because he can't beat Punk. I did a quick double take at that one. I then had the mistake of drifting off a little and wondering what John would look like in a cheerleader uniform. I visibly shivered which had Paul looking at me. I shook my head and pulled my hat lower.

Cena talks about being healthy and how he wants to mess up Punk's face.

"I like his face." I muttered. That would get a response from Punk when we were in the back. Cena invited Punk for a pre-ass whooping to the one he'll get on Sunday. Paul and I played the begging game as we walked down the ramp. He stopped before getting in the ring. I stuck my tongue out at John before we left back up the ramp.

Once we passed the curtain Phil looked at me.

"What is this about my face?" Phil asked.

"I said I like your face. Be a shame to ruin it." I replied with a casual shrug. Paul coughed and I looked at him.

"Want a cough drop for that?" I asked.

"No more like a bucket." Paul sneered.

"Asshole." I called as he left.

"Bitch." He called right back. I looked at Phil.

"I hate him. I don't trust him. I also know he won't give two cents about how I feel on Sunday. So I'm going to go stand over by Clint." I said.

"It'll get better." Phil said.

"It better or I'm taking it out on you." I said.

"Good thing I don't mind it a little rough." Phil said. I looked at him and my jaw dropped.

"Phil." I said. He shrugged and put an arm around my waist. I shook my head. We walked into the locker room and Allyson left.

"Mommy why did you shiver?" Kamden asked.

"Because I imagined John Cena in a cheerleader's uniform. It wasn't a pleasant sight. I like the guy, but not that much." I replied as I tossed the belt back to Phil.

"That thing is heavy." I said.

"Well duh it's not going to be light." Phil said. I rolled my eyes at him. We watched the Cesaro vs. Justin Gabriel match. Not that I really cared, but I was watching it because it was on. Gabriel ended up winning after some good action. Cesaro didn't look happy to have lost. We cut to the back to see Vince arriving with AJ Lee in a limo.

I wasn't really paying attention to AJ and Vince. I heard AJ resign, but that didn't really matter. I leaned my head back and focused on the ceiling. It snapped back to the screen when she said some people like crazy chick. I looked over at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

"Not me. Well there is this one." Phil said.

"Daddy!" Kamden said.

"It's your mom." Phil said quickly realizing his mistake. I shook my head.

"Better be mommy." Kamden said. I looked at him. Phil looked at him too. We were a little surprised by that. This thing dragged on. It was a good ten maybe twenty minutes of talking. Paul came out and said he wanted to be GM.

Vince ended up revealing that Vickie was the Managing Supervisor. Paul backtracked and attempted to get Vickie to reverse Vince's decision to have Punk face Ryback. Vickie said that Punk will face Ryback at Hell in a Cell and tonight's main event will be champ vs. champ as CM Punk battles Sheamus. Paul tells her she can't do that, and she tells Paul to watch her. Vickie says the main event will also be the biggest lumberjack match in the history of RAW. Paul panicked. I stood. I calmly folded my steel chair.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Kamden asked.

"I'm going to go hit Paul with the chair." I answered as brightly as I could. It was my attempt at not swearing a blue streak and throwing things like I wanted to.

"Scarlett sit down." Phil said.

"I'm not a dog and I will not sit. I need to go have a word with Paul." I said as I left chair in hand. I caught Paul as he was walking past some random wall.

"Wait a second Paul." I said. He paused and looked at me. I lifted the chair and instead of hitting Paul like I really wanted to I hit the wall.

"Next time you make an ass out of yourself and put Phil in danger it will be your face and a steel chair." I said with a smile before I walked off. I don't skip.

By the time I got back to the locker room Miz and Ryback are in the middle of a match.

"You didn't hit him did you?" Phil asked.

"No. Just some wall that pissed me off." I answered.

"What am I doing at Hell in a Cell?" Kamden asked.

"You sit by Uncle Clint and Blaine." I answered. Kamden nodded his head and we watched Ryback win. I didn't like it. I sat down on Phil's lap. My steel chair somewhere over by the door.

"I'm not going to get you to stay back here am I?" Phil asked.

"Nope." I answered as I turned my head and kissed him. He returned it and shook his head as I pulled back.

"Just stay by the heels okay. I'm sure one of them will keep you safe." Phil said.

"Yes sir." I said. He'd get me later, but that is what we did best. Course closed doors helped.

Eve, Kaitlyn, and Layla had a brawl. Man watching that made me want to be back in the action. I didn't realize how much I'd miss it. It hadn't been this bad when I'd been pregnant with Blaine. Then again I wasn't working in the WWE then.

Josh interviewed Sheamus with one of his brawler buddies. There is a moment and all of a sudden Show is there. He punches the buddy. Show tries to intimidate Sheamus. I'm not sure how well that worked.

Daniel came out with Cynthia and Chelsea. Dolph didn't have Vickie. I watched as they went back and forth. I yawned until Kane's music hits. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. I put my head on Phil's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." I answered.

"You want to go to the bus to lay down?" Phil asked.

"No." I said. Phil wisely didn't comment and I lifted my head to watch the match. When Phil started rubbing my shoulders I literally almost moaned out loud at how good it felt.

"You're tense." He said.

"Really. Do you wonder why I'm tense?" I asked as I turned my head.

"Scarlett everything is going to be fine." Phil answered as he brushed my hair over my left shoulder. He kissed the bottom heart that had become his. I smiled. Kamden was busy watching the show. Dolph ended up winning the match after Kane distracted Daniel.

Kane and Daniel started arguing. Daniel actually shoved Kane. Matt Striker walked onto the stage and screamed at them to shut up and then he says that Vickie told him to come out because she has a surprise for them. Matt continues to say that Kane and Bryan will compete in what Vickie calls a therapeutic game show called "The Newly Tag Game." Vickie had told Mat that he had to be the host and that their opponents for the contest tonight would be the Rhodes Scholars.

I turned my head to look at Phil.

"Um." I said.

"Don't ask. Just let me continue rubbing your shoulders in silence." Phil said.

"I like that plan." I said. Phil chuckled quietly behind me. We get a reply of the AJ thing. Matt starts his Newly Tag Game. Daniel introduces himself in a subpar manor. Kane introduced himself and I raised my eyebrow when Kane said he enjoys long walks on the beach, rainbows, and puppies.

"Well that is out of character." I said. Matt asked seriously and Kane answered with a "Hell no."

"Or not." I said. Bryan says Kane really does love rainbows which pisses Kane off. The two start arguing until the Rhodes Scholars' music hits and they come out. Megan right next to them. Sandow and Cody basically don't participate because it's silly. Kane points out to Striker that the game show is a bust. Matt names Team Hell No winner via forfeit and Bryan celebrates a little too much. Kane looks at Striker and Striker bails quickly.

Matt stops at the top of the ramp and says that he really wishes that he could wish them luck this Sunday, but honestly he doesn't. Matt keeps backing up into the Big Show. Show tossed Striker across the stage.

"Oh Alanna isn't going to like that." I said.

"Where is the younger Orton. I haven't seen her around in a while." Phil said.

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on people." I said. We watched the Kane and Big Show match. It was going good for Kane until the Rhodes Scholars walk onto the ramp and distract him. Kane ended up with the WMD and got pinned.

"Shame." I said. The Rhodes Scholars attack Daniel and Cody nailed him with the Cross Rhodes. Fun.

We had another AJ segment and John comforted her. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Clips from us being in Egypt were shown.

Cena approaches Vince and they have a back and forth. Until Vince leaves not even sure what a managing supervisor is.

"He doesn't even know what it is?" I asked.

"Well that's never good." Phil said. I nodded my head and watched as Alberto came out and Zack did as well.

I watched as they went back and forth. Until Alberto ended up locking on the Cross Armbreaker. I pouted a little.

After the match Alberto said he was going to beat Randy at Hell in a Cell and put Zack into another cross armbreaker. He says there is a new Apex Predator in the WWE.

"Phil?" I asked being a complete smartass.

Cena approached Vickie and insulated her. Until Vickie points out that Cena cost AJ her job.

"So glad it wasn't you." I said. Phil stopped rubbing my shoulders and I stood. He went about getting ready as Allyson and Paul walked in.

Paul took one look at me and shook his head. I paid him no mind as Matthews talked with Dolph. Dolph says you can't have actions without consequences and the one person to blame for all this is Cena and he hopes that Cena is happy with himself. Dolph also says you would think AJ would have better taste.

Cole and Ross ran down the card for Hell in a Cell headlined by Ryback vs. Punk. There was a video package and I stood. A camera had just walked in. I stood next to Punk.

Paul stood across from us. Punk and Paul talk about the match with Ryback. Punk says the match tonight is the type of disrespect he's talking about forcing him to have a big lumberjack match six days away from his Hell in a Cell match. Paul says next Monday on RAW everyone is going to have to face the facts that Punk is still the WWE champion and that he beat Ryback at Hell in a Cell and that Punk is the best in the world.

I cocked a little smile as I let one hand trail down Punk's arm.

"Alli you got this right?" I asked after the camera left.

"Course I do. You take care of yourself." Allyson replied.

"Hun Daddy didn't raise a princess. Daddy raised a fighter." I replied with a smile.

"'Course he did. So did mine." Allyson said. I blew Kamden a kiss before we walked out. Paul stood on Phil's right while I flanked his left. I reached over and brushed my fingers on his right shoulder where Kamden's symbol sat. He kissed my temple before we walked out. I settled by heel side and Paul stood next to me.

I looked across at Ashley and Nicholas. Ashley and I kept in touch. She and Sheamus were official. It was good to see her smile a little. I held his WWE championship close to me the entire time.

I watched keeping out of everyone's way. I kept all emotion off of my face. Paul stood close to me, but didn't touch me. I was thankful for that. If he touched me I would have hit him. He'd caused enough trouble tonight. Alberto was there to give me a gentle shove backwards if I got to close. I was curious as to why he would do that.

As they went back in forth I kept holding in a breath before releasing it. Every time I quietly whispered for Punk to come through someone kicked me in the stomach to voice their worry. Man if they weren't like me I'd pay Punk ten bucks.

It was towards the end with the rapid kick outs and reversals that I got really worried. I was also worried after the White Noise on Punk. He set up for the Brogue Kick and I looked at Cesaro.

"Go." I said. Yes I was directing traffic now it was not a good thing. Cesaro looked at me once before he got into the ring and got the Brogue Kick. I looked at Jinder next.

"After you." I said. He glared at me before going in. He also ate a Brogue Kick. I didn't tell Big Show nothing. I wasn't crazy.

Big Show went in on his own and Chokeslammed Sheamus. Punk covered though for the victory.

I breathed a sigh of relief. A bit prematurely. Ryback came down and Punk bailed for the lumberjacks to throw him back in. Ryback had him. The second time Punk tried to leave the lumberjacks tossed him back in. I went up to the apron. Paul and Alberto flanked me. Worry on my face as I shook my head.

"Don't do this." I said. Ryback paid me no mind and destroyed Punk with a powerbomb. It was when he lifted Punk up that Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the apron in the nick of time. I stood there and looked at the heels with Punk on them.

Paul and I quickly moved Punk away. I was on the floor by Punk holding his belt. I was putting my hands on him.

I looked up at Ryback and I felt a part of me start to panic. I didn't trust Paul to be able to stop whatever it was I was going to do at Hell in a Cell. As we got Punk to the back I looked at him.

I had no clue what I was going to do. I had no idea how to keep him safe. I kept it together after we reached the locker room and got the stuff. I thanked Allyson. We got to the bus and put Kamden to bed. Once Kamden it was asleep I started crying.

The hopeless feeling haunted me. Phil wrapped me in a hug. I'd been sitting on what was quickly becoming our couch. He pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face in his neck as I cried. He just quietly rubbed my back.

Kofi didn't even comment. Until my sobs stopped.

"What happened?" Kofi asked.

"My guess?" Phil asked. I'm sure Kofi nodded because I didn't hear him say anything.

"She's feeling pretty hopeless right now. She doesn't know how to help me in a cage. Besides the kids and her family I'm the only other person she'd do anything for." Phil answered as he continued rubbing my back.

"So it's not her hormones?" Kofi asked.

"Could be a mix of both." Phil answered. I moved my head just a little. The hat and jacket forgotten in the bedroom. I'd tilted my head up so I could kiss the line of his jaw.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No amata mia." I replied. I tripped over my Italian in my still shaky state.

"Get some sleep. I won't let you go." Phil said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"She can't keep doing this." Kofi said.

"She will. She won't leave me alone. It's not in her. I'm her heart and she's mine.

"I'd catch a grenade for her. I'd die for her Kofi." Phil said.

"And she'd do the same wouldn't she?" Kofi asked.

"Yes. After everything that asshole Adam put her through she still knows how to love with her whole heart." Phil said as his hand absently rubbed my back. I'd been on good terms with Adam until he threw a fit and tried to take Blaine from me. It hadn't gone well for him. It was at that same time I found out he'd cheated on me.

"She's stronger then we give her credit for." Kofi said.

"She always has been." Phil said. That was the last of the conversation I heard because I passed out.


	19. Darlin' I'd Catch a Grenade for You

**Author's Note: Scarlett isn't sure what she's going to do. She has a quick conversation with Alberto about what happened on Monday. She holds it together for the entire match until the end. It's then that she finally breaks. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 28****th****, 2012 Atlanta, Georgia (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had curled my hair. Phil liked it best that way. It was his night tonight. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans granted most of my jeans now were maternity jeans, but they were still jeans. I was also in Phil's CM Punk GTS Authentic T-shirt. Yeah I was wearing the guy version because it was the one big enough to fit me. I was also wearing Lucchese Women's Grey Oklahoma Calf "Studded Angelina" Boot.

I was sitting next to Phil as I crossed my legs. Tonight was a big night. So I'd grabbed another pair of Lucchese boots. These were my expensive boots. This pair was around $489.95. Not counting shipping. Most of the Lucchese boots I had were in that range or in the $500 dollar range.

Paul was in the locker room with us.

We saw the video package focusing on Punk vs. Ryback for the WWE Championship and Sheamus vs. Big Show for the Heavyweight Championship.

The usual opening plays and Phoenix makes mention that Clint and the boys are in the crowd like they always are.

Alberto comes out first with his wife and daughters. Randy comes next.

"I need to go talk to Alberto." I said.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because he took care of me on Monday without me asking. He kept me away from the ring and was on my other side when I tried to beg Ryback to not do whatever it was he was going to do." I replied. Phil nodded his head and took my right hand in his left. We watched the match. It was pretty good. Of course Alberto was softening up Randy's arm for the Cross Armbreaker.

You could really tell neither of these guys likes each other. Just by the way they keep beating each other up. In the end after an RKO Randy won. I'd wait until Apolinaria had time to check on Alberto before I went to talk to him.

I looked at Paul as he left.

"When you come back from visiting with Alberto don't sit on your regular chair. I'm going to hold you until we have to get ready." Phil said. I nodded my head. After my little breakdown I'd managed to pull it together.

I still had no plan how to help, but it would come. I knew it would. I wanted to slam my head against a wall when I saw Paul talking with Vickie.

He tries to get the main event canceled, but she refuses and says CM Punk must be afraid of Ryback. Paul says she is doing a good job and she wouldn't want to do anything to mess that up.

"Man I could strangle him." I said.

I watch the match for the Tag Team Championship for about a minute when I grabbed my phone. I sent Esmerelda a text to ask if it would be possible if I could talk to Alberto.

Here's a tip for people. You want to go visit someone's husband you ask the wife. Generally speaking the wife can get you anywhere.

Sandow and Rhodes were doing quick tags when Esmerelda texted me back.

I stood and gave Phil a quick kiss.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked away. I passed Paul on my way to where Esmerelda and Alberto were. I stopped at the door and knocked. Esmerelda opened it and smiled at me. I smiled back off of reflex. I walked in.

"You said you had a question." Esmerelda said.

"Yes. Though I think Alberto can answer it better." I said as I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why did you protect me?" I asked.

"On RAW?" Alberto asked. I nodded my head.

"Call it a soft spot for women who are pregnant Scarlett." Alberto answered.

"Well thank you." I said.

"What he's also not saying is it's because we're friends." Esmerelda said as she walked over to Alberto and kissed his temple.

"Well then I owe you one. If you two ever want some time alone let me know. I'll gladly watch Andrés, Adelita, and Almira." I said. I'd add them to the list of people I'd already told that to. Michelle, Nadya, and Brea. Well Allyson was included, but she wasn't pregnant nor married so.

"I'd like that. Who is watching Kamden for you?" Esmerelda asked.

"My Uncle Clint. The boys sit out in the crowd at pay-per-views." I answered.

"Well if Phil has a match or segments I wouldn't mind watching him." Esmerelda said.

"I'll talk to him when I see him and I'll let you know before Monday." I said with a smile. Esmerelda returned my smile. I waved at the two of them and left. I walked back to the locker room. People would say hi and I'd respond.

I arrived in the locker room. I nodded briefly at Paul before taking my spot on Phil's lap. He wrapped me up in his arms.

"So why did Alberto take care of you?" Phil asked.

"Cause I'm pregnant and I'm friends with Essie." I answered. Phil propped his chin on my shoulder and we watched in silence. Since I'd been gone the tag match had ended. I don't know who won.

Kofi and Miz seemed to be at the tail end of their match. In the end Kofi picked up the victory and retained. Matt interviewed him and there was a bit, but I was getting back into my focus and find a plan to protect Phil mode.

I still had no ideas. We went backstage with Kane and Daniel as they argued.

"So they lost, but retained?" I asked.

"Kane got them disqualified." Phil supplied. I nodded my head as we watched Antonio come out followed by Justin and Gwyneth.

I watched that match. It was pretty awesome. Course most of Justin's matches were pretty awesome. In the end Cesaro picked up the win following the Neutralizer.

I looked at Paul as he left. Where was he going this time? Once Paul left Phil set one hand on my stomach.

"Two more months and they get to meet everyone." Phil whispered.

"I know. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Scarlett you don't have to ask. I want this. I wouldn't want what's best for you if I wasn't okay with this." Phil answered.

"Darlin' I'd catch a grenade for you. I'd die for you." I said quoting him from Monday.

During out little moment Paul approached Vickie again.

"Would he just leave the freaking match alone?" I asked. Phil chuckled behind me. Paul said he has the impression that the Punk vs. Ryback main event is off. Vickie says the match is still on. I think I growled, but my response was shortly cut off by Phil tugging on my hair.

"Ow." I said as I turned to face him.

"Be good. Now tell me where you plan to stand for my match." Phil said.

"Next to Paul like a good little girl." I answered.

"And if something bad happens?" Phil asked. When he said that he rubbed both his hands up and down my arms as if warding off a chill I didn't feel.

"I go by Clint." I answered. He kept rubbing my arms even after Paul walked back in. None of us were really watching the tag match currently on. We were all in our own private worlds.

Mine was hard to look at even for me. It was currently filled with helplessness at my situation. I couldn't do my upmost to protect what was mine. And that hurt most of all. I looked up when the announcers made a sound.

I'd missed whatever it was, but I'd see it again soon. The tag match ended with Rey Mysterio with Sin Cara winning. Apolinaria is there checking on him and we saw what had happened causing everyone to worry about him. Sin Cara landed right on top of his head when flipping over O'Neil. After that I zoned out again.

I looked at the cage and tried to figure out if it became necessary for me to climb it in my boots. Not that climbing the cage would be much help. I was just as helpless as Ashley and Carrick were on the outside. I shivered at the thought of being helpless. At some point Phil had stopped rubbing my arms. The moment I shivered he resumed.

"You cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No terrified at the thought of being unable to do anything for you." I answered.

"You are doing something for me." He said. I turned my head to look at him. I'm sure my confused look played on my face because he smiled. He kissed the tip of my nose before he answered.

"You'll be standing right outside supporting me. You're the reason I'm out there fighting every night. You and the kids. The fact that you never judge me no matter what it is I'm doing. You accept the choices I make and do your best to support me." Phil said. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Didn't need Paul making another scene. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"How come you always know the right things to say?" I asked.

"Because my name is Phil." He replied a cocky smile on his face. I nodded my head. We settled back and I realized that how intense the match for the World Heavyweight Championship was. I watched and was impressed when both Show and Sheamus kicked out of each other's finishers.

Well until that last Knockout Punch by Show. It spelled the end for Sheamus's title reign. We see little things, but what stuck with me was Ashley and Carrick in the ring checking on Sheamus.

The look on Ashley's face had me thinking that could be me soon.

"Up you come." Phil said as he patted my sides. I stood and looked at him. He set his belt on my shoulder before taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer instead lead me around backstage. He really shouldn't be walking around backstage especially with me being you know pregnant.

"I have a question." Phil said.

"Speak." I said.

"Why the cowboy boots lately?" Phil asked.

"Because they're good for my support for me feet. All of my boots are broken in from years of wearing them." I answered. Phil nodded his head and I heard someone on the phone. I kept my face blank as we interrupted Vince. Punk told Vince to call the match off tonight. Vince asks if he is intimidated by Ryback. Punk says no and I shook my head in agreement. Vince says Punk needs to prove to Ryback and everyone that CM Punk is the best in the world. We walk away and Punk pulls off looking upset.

We walk into the locker room and I sat down in a chair by Paul as Phil got ready. I watched him stretch. I wasn't even watching the Divas Championship four way.

I knew Harper would retain like she always does. I watched Phil. I knew I couldn't do much, but he'd gotten good at pep talks especially for me. He'd stood for something and absently brushed one hand across my stomach. I smiled at that little action. It had become something he did absent mindedly all the time.

In response someone briefly kicked. He paused on his way toward the bathroom. He looked at me.

"I'm going to be just fine." He said not to me. I believe that. He was telling them that. Heaven help them when they grew up. Phil was going to stand between any boys and his little princesses.

My dad had thought about standing between me, Alice, and Nicole against boys, but he decided that we could take care of ourselves. He removed his hand and continued about his getting ready thing.

I turned my attention to the match to see all four Divas beating the crap out of each other. Eventually it ended with Harper getting the pinfall and retaining. I looked at Phil.

I took his belt and fastened it around his waist. I lingered behind him. I touched the tattoo on his right shoulder. I traced the outline of where it would be. I'd memorized the lines of it even with his shirt on.

"Before you go in that cage see the boys." I said as I walked around to face him.

"Of course I will." Phil said. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there. Paul cleared his throat. Must be time for us to go. I pulled back and I grabbed Phil's hand in mine.

"I got this." He said.

"Yes you do." I agreed as we all left the locker room. We headed toward gorilla. They hit Punk's music and out we went. Punk did his entrance and I followed behind him. He walked around the cage and stopped by Kamden first. He tapped Kamden's sign a second before Kamden wrapped his arms around Phil.

"Be careful." Kamden whispered. Punk rubbed his hair before Kamden let go. Punk moved to Blaine. Blaine nodded at him once before Punk turned to me.

"Stay right here. Paul will be right back to join you." Punk said. I nodded my head and moved until I was in front of the cage. Punk and Paul chatted as Ryback made his entrance. I watched Ryback. I shoved all of my nerves to the side and focused. I wasn't a scared little girl. I was a fighter. Paul came out and joined me before they locked him in.

"Paul." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Isn't that Brad Maddox?" I asked as I moved to stand closer to the cage. Paul nodded his head. I let Paul yell for Punk. I was his silent cheer team.

I watched the match and tried to keep my hands from my face and keep my hands from curling in the chain link of the cage. Paul didn't move to touch me. For that I was grateful. I watched and had no idea if Punk could pull this off. I watched the back and forth action. I watched as I heard Kamden and Blaine cheering their hearts out for Punk. I looked over at them to see all three of them were standing. Clint was cheering every now and again. His main focus was keeping the boys from going over the barricade.

Towards the end my composure started to break. It was with every shot on Punk that I now felt. I was barely keeping it together. When Ryback screamed finish him I grabbed the chain link. I closed my eyes and hoped.

I watched as Brad Maddox interfered with the Shell Shock via low blow. Punk rolled up Ryback and got the pinfall. I breathed out.

"Thank you." I whispered. I looked over at Paul as he pleaded for the door to open. I moved away from the cage to stand by Paul. I watched as Ryback killed the ref and went after Punk. Punk was crawling out of the cage door. I moved to reach for him before Ryback stood on his back. I froze for all of a second before I ran to where Clint was.

I watched as Punk jumped to the cage and started climbing. Ryback followed. Punk and Ryback were up there. Ryback got Punk with the Shell Shock and starts the Feed Me More chant. I covered my mouth and shook my head fighting tears.

I made a move toward the cage. I had barely put one foot through the chain link when Clint grabbed me off. He turned me toward him and held me.

"No Scarlett you can't do anything." Clint whispered as he rubbed my back. One year older than me is what Clint was. It was then I broke down crying. My carefully composed façade shattered. Clint made comforting noises as he held me. I wasn't helping the boys, but right now my heart was hurting.

My fears had come true. I couldn't have done anything to save him. I'd failed him. Clint briefly let me go to get the boys over the barricade. He looked at Phoenix.

"Can I take them backstage?" He asked as she walked over.

"Go. We'll get Punk down and he'll be taken to his locker room. If you can I'd get Scarlett tucked into bed." Phoenix said. Clint nodded his head and accepted the belt that Phoenix handed him. Clint passed it to the boys so he could lead me to the back. I didn't fight him.

The next thing I remember was being in the locker room. Clint set me in a chair. He and the boys got the locker room packed.

"We'll stay here and wait for Daddy if you want to take Mommy to the bus." Blaine said. I heard Clint tell the boys to stay in the room. He grabbed me and bundled me in a coat. He escorted me out of the arena and to the bus. He got me in. He didn't say a word to Kofi and walked me to the back.

"On the bed." He said. I sat on the edge.

Clint took my coat off and hung it up. He then took both of my boots off.

"I got these for you." Clint said. I absently nodded.

"Scarlett Ana snap out of it." Clint said. I looked at him.

"Scarlett check back in for me. You've got two kids who need you. And Phil defiantly needs you to be focused so you can help him out." Clint said. I looked at his blue eyes as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You will get through this. You will be there to protect him in another way." Clint said. I sniffed and hugged him.

"Thank you for always being there." I said.

"You're my niece. I will always be here for you." Clint said as he set me back on the bed because the door had just opened at the front. I stood and walked past him to see Paul with Phil and the kids. The kids were carrying their signs and Phil's belt. I nodded at Paul as I set about making Phil comfortable. Kamden said bye and I did as well.

As I settled down in bed that night next to Phil I hadn't realized how true the words I'd spoken to Phil earlier were. I'd die for him.


	20. He's Certainly All Man

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Punk. She's shaken off her Hell in a Cell experience and is back to proving who she is. She also has a reunion with one of her favorite ring announcers. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday October 29th, 2012 Charlotte, North Carolina (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was backstage. Esmerelda was at my side. I was dressed in a red Jessica Simpson Short Sleeve Faux Wrap Maternity Dress. I had a pair of Corral Women's Vintage Black Python Inlay Boot-A2402 on and on my head was Born Free hat from Charlie 1 Horse. My hair was down and straight.

"You are a contradiction." Esmerelda said. I shrugged and my eyes alighted on a certain 5'5" white blonde with black under her hair announcer.

"Averylynn!" I called. Avery whirled and looked ready to call me out on using her name before Avery looked down at the baby carrier in her arms.

"Shall we?" I asked as I hooked arms with Esmerelda and we walked over.

"Well who is this cutie?" I asked as I looked at what was no doubt a baby girl with all the pink.

"Caterina Tori Roode." Avery said.

"Caterina Roberts." I coughed and Avery shot me a look.

"Just saying." I said with a smile as I held up my hands.

"She's so pretty." Esmerelda said.

"When are you due again Brooks?" Avery asked.

"December." I answered.

"You look big as a house." Avery said.

"Thanks Avery." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"That's not what I meant. How many are you having?" Avery asked.

"Two." I answered. I looked up to see Justin walking by.

"Roberts." I called. He stopped and looked quickly from me to Avery.

"Someone forgot to tell their mentor they were coming home." I sang as Esmerelda and I hooked arms again and left.

We walked into the locker room and I chuckled.

"What did you do?" Phil asked.

"I may or may not have point Avery out to Justin." I answered with a smile.

"Must you cause trouble?" Paul asked.

"Not trouble just connecting a couple Paul." I answered with a smile.

"Hey if you two are done we have to go out." Phil said. I rolled my eyes and blew Kamden a quick kiss before we walked out.

"Kamden's going to talk her into teaching him some kind of Spanish." I said as we walked toward gorilla. Phil's belt already on my shoulder. As we walked out into the arena my eyes alighted on Avery back in her place by Justin. Avery and Justin weren't looking at each other though.

I put aside my scheming and instead focused on getting into the ring. I listened and stood by Punk as he ran down his accomplishments. I was agreeing with him. I looked at the entrance ramp with shock when Foley cut in. Who would dare interrupt Punk. A mad man.

Punk made jokes about how Mick was homeless and displaced by Hurricane Sandy. Mick's impressed he still has a sense of humor. The two went back and forth until Punk jokingly challenged Mick to a Survivor Series match, Team Foley vs. Team Punk. Mick accepted. Punk starts to say that it doesn't matter who Foley picks to be on his team, and then Ryback's music hit. Punk, Heyman, and I bailed out to the crowd. Punk was carefully shielding me. He didn't want me getting hit. I didn't fancy getting hit or pushed.

We made it in a roundabout way to the locker room. I gave Esmerelda a smile before she left.

I sank into a chair as Phil and Paul talked. Paul eventually left and whatever happened next was a blur to me.

I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I knew was that Kamden had climbed into my lap and was curled into me. One hand resting on my stomach. As we inched closer to December I worried more and more about Kamden. How would he handle this. I knew he what his past history was, and I just hoped I could split my time between all of the kids evenly. That was my only hope and prayer.

"Hey we have to go." Phil said. I looked at him.

"Bring Kam. We have to go stand there as they present the money." Phil said. Kamden stood first and I followed taking his hand in mine. The three of us left the locker room.

"What did I miss?" I asked. I hadn't realized I'd zoned out that bad.

"Just some matches. Paul threatening Mick. Beth getting fired." Phil replied. I raised an eyebrow as we settled onto the stage with the rest of the roster. Cena present the check which was for a million dollars. I'd wager money my own parents had contributed.

We all left and Brea fell into step with us.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"You saw me at Hell in a Cell didn't you?" I asked.

"We all did. Scar are you okay?" Brea asked.

"Better than I was on Sunday. Sunday was me feeling helpless to help the one person who matters to me other than my kids and family." I answered. Brea smiled at me as we walked into the locker room. Kamden went instantly to check on Widow and Captain.

I settled down into a chair as Brea sat next to me.

"So do you know when Alli is getting married?" I asked.

"No. I don't her and Matthew set a date yet." Brea replied.

"Man you and Drew are on the ball." I said. Brea smiled at me. We watched Alberto's match against Justin. It was a good back and forth match. It was a display of each man's skill set. Yet in the end Alberto was just that much better.

So Alberto won that match.

Quick commercial break so they could get everything set up.

When we came back Paul was in the ring. Phil and I left. He kept his belt this time. He brought us out. After we came out that familiar giant banner of the WWE 13 cover dropped from the rafters. As Paul began naming the team members out they came.

Team Punk would consist of Punk, The Miz, Team Rhodes Scholars, and Alberto. Punk says that Survivor Series is going to be a celebration of the one year anniversary of his winning the WWE championship, and he can't think of a better way to celebrate then to put an end to the delusional Mick Foley. He'll teach Mick Foley about respect, and he'll teach him how to survive.

Mick came out and said that Punk didn't survive his Hell in a Cell match he weaseled instead. Mick has no problems calling Punk WWE Champion, but lately he has a problem calling CM Punk a man. I scoffed.

"Trust me he's certainly all man." I muttered under my breath just loud enough for Punk to hear, but no one else. Punk reiterates he had nothing to do with the referee interfering, before Mick brought out his team. Kofi, Team Hell No, and Randy Orton. A quick mental count said he was short a guy.

Punk says that his plan is to eliminate all of Mick Foley's team members, so that he can get Mick alone and teach him a lesson. Mick says that's a good plan, but he won't be competing. The final member of his team comes out and it's Ryback. Shit. I moved for the ropes first. Yeah I know what is coming. Chaos.

CM Punk left his team as well and walked up the ramp holding the belt high over his head. I followed him up the ramp. Ryback was watching even as he decapitated Cody with a Meat Hook Clothesline and then Shell Shocked him.

After that little mess we walked to the locker room. I yawned on my way. Phil draped an arm over my shoulders. We walked in to see Brea and Esmerelda chatting quietly. I smiled and we set about getting everything set.

Once that was done we walked out and headed to the bus.

We got everything settled and began the house show run.


	21. Mi Vida

**Author's Note: Scarlett wonders what the heck is going on and just becomes an unhappy person. She also gets a surprise that leads to an enforcer. Like she needs one of those. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 5****th****, 2012 Birmingham, England (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat in the locker room vaguely wondering where Phil and Kamden had gotten to. They'd left and told me to stay put. Kamden had actually asked me and it was hard to turn down those big blue eyes.

So here I sat. I was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black maternity t-shirt. On my feet was a pair of Dan Post Women's Scroll Boots in Brandy/Chocolate. The color of my boots was as close as I was getting to caffeine anyway.

Because Sprite doesn't contain caffeine and I didn't drink Coke so. Yeah I was just out of luck.

The door opened, but I barely moved my head from where I was watching the screen. I already had to inform Phil that Paul had chases away Mike.

I was watching Rey, Sin Cara, and R-Truth have a match against Antonio, Darren, and Titus.

"Mommy I brought you water." Kamden said as he bounced into my sight carrying a capped bottle of Aquafina.

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead as I took it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now those boots look awfully familiar." A very Southern voice said. A voice I knew about as well as my own. My head jerked from the screen to look at him. I was out of my seat in a minute and across the locker room in as much time. I wrapped him up in a hug.

"What the hell brings you to England Greg?" I asked as I pulled back and look at him. He hadn't changed at all. A year my senior and eighteen inches taller than me. He was also my longtime friend slash underling when it came to my horses.

"Zach sent me. Said he had some business in England." Greg answered.

"Gregory Blaine Harper don't you lie to me. Daddy never has business in England." I said as I propped my hands on my hips.

"Well then you'd be wrong. He has business in England. And I'm looking at it Princess." Greg said.

"You guys saw Hell in a Cell didn't you?" I asked one eyebrow raised not yet removing my hands.

"Yes. Your Dad asked me to come check on you. Make sure you're okay, and if I happen to get a job here I should take it." Greg replied.

"Two seconds." Phil said. I turned my attention from Greg to my husband.

"Blaine gets his name from him?" Phil asked.

"Correct. I don't know if he told you, but Greg here is a longtime friend and hm what was the word you used? Oh my assistant. Though I prefer underling." I said with a smile.

"Ouch. Now I remember why we took turns calling you either Cottonmouth or Pigmy Rattlesnake." Greg said. I chucked until I caught Phil's look of confusion.

"There are four types of poisonous snakes in Tennessee. The Northern and Southern Copperhead, Timber Rattlesnake, Western Cottonmouth, and the Western Pigmy Rattlesnake. When I developed my mouth and how useful it was to defend myself I started using it. So Mark, not my brother Marc, this one is with a K, decided one day with the rest of my hands that I was like two snakes. I was like the Pigmy Rattlesnake because I sometimes warned people before I started launching my verbal barbs and the Cottonmouth because I will stand my ground when someone pushes me." I answered.

Phil nodded his head.

"So Greg did you get a contract? Am I stuck with you week after week?" I asked.

"I haven't actually met with the boss yet." Greg answered.

"So in other words you're going to meet with her and plead your case?" I asked.

"Yeah." Greg said.

"Can you even help me?" I asked. Sure he could fight like the rest of us. Dad not only taught all of us, but the ranch hands too.

"Yes. Your father made sure of that. He sent me to a couple of wrestling schools." Greg replied. I nodded my head and looked at Phil.

"Can he stay?" I asked.

"My dear Emma Frost dad called to tell me he was coming. Course he can stay." Phil replied.

"Wait a second. Are you saying something about how I dress?" I asked.

"No. Just that you're a really attractive blonde. Especially when you curl your hair." Phil answered with a smile touching the curls I'd done in my hair. I'd done them for him since he liked them so much. He sat down and I sat down in my previous chair. Kamden crawled into my lap. Greg unfolded a chair and sat next to me.

The six man tag match ended with the faces winning.

"Oh Phil. There is a problem with our Survivor Series Team." I said.

"What problem?" Phil asked.

"Paul talked with Mike and Mike quit." I replied.

"You're joking aren't you?" Phil asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"I'm starting to understand your need to strangle Paul." Phil said. We have more of the Vickie bringing up Cena and AJ situation.

I didn't like Dolph getting too close to AJ.

"Um someone talk to Phoebe?" I asked. Greg looked at me.

"Phoebe Nemeth. Dolph Ziggler's other half and mother of his child." I answered.

"That's right she had the baby in August didn't she." Phil said.

"Yes. Little girl." I said.

"And I can't place her name." Phil said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lorelai Roxanne Nemeth." I said finishing his thought like he knew I would.

"Mommy." Kamden said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did Greg know your boots?" Kamden asked with all the innocence a five year old possesses.

"Because he got them for me." I answered. Kamden looked from me to Greg.

"Do you like my mother?" Kamden asked.

"No. Your Mama is like my little sister." Greg answered.

"Oh." Kamden said.

"I remember when your mama was a Southern belle." Greg said fondly.

"Oh sweet heaven. Those were the days." I said with a shake of my head. I looked up to see Paul trying to convince Wade to join Team Punk. Wade agrees only if Paul puts in writing that he owes Wade one.

"One what?" I asked.

"I don't want to know." Phil answered. I nodded my head in agreement. I hadn't realized Kamden and Greg were still talking about my days as a belle until I heard Greg's next word.

"She was feisty woman your mama." Greg said.

"Hey Harper. I still am." I said a smile on my face as I took a sip of the water I'd just opened. Greg and Phil coughed in unison. I looked between the two.

"Somethin' in your throat boys?" I asked as if I had no idea what I'd just said.

"Can you not say that Princess?" Greg said. I chuckled.

"You have a completely different word in mind don't you?" Phil asked. I nodded my head and beckoned him over. Phil stood and walked over to me. He leant down so I could whisper in his ear what feisty meant from where I came from. Phil shook his head.

"Though I guess you are both meanings of the word." Phil said. I shook my head while laughing. We talked during the next two matches. Greg and I talking about when I'd been a Southern Belle. So we really didn't pay attention to Daniel or Kane's matches.

I stopped midsentence when Brad Maddox came out.

"Kam do me a favor and move from my lap for a second." I said. I sat forward as Brad explained that he wanted to be on the main roster and Punk had no idea what was going to happen. It was Brad trying to make an impact and take his opportunity to get noticed. He wants a contract and a match against Ryback.

"I think that boy just bit off more than he can chew." Greg said. I nodded my head in agreement. Vince came out and says he doesn't believe Maddox. He thinks that Heyman was involved and he is going to get to the bottom of it. As for the contract, Vince says that he will give Maddox a million dollar contract if he can beat Ryback next week on RAW.

"So glad he doesn't think I have anything to do with Brad." I said. It was when Vince went and got Vickie that I clenched my fists. He asks why he would allow CM Punk to hide behind a team at Survivor Series. Vince asks Vickie who Punk is going to face for the belt at Survivor Series. Vickie says Dolph Ziggler. Vince says no, it will be against Ryback and it will be a triple threat match with John Cena.

"What! Devi cazzo Mi prendi in giro? Quel figlio di una cagna. Non mi importa se è il capo. Perché I'ha fatto? Qualcuno mi trova Paul." I yelled the last bit lapsing into rapid Italian. I'd also stood from my seat.

"Scarlett Ana there is no call for that language." Greg said. The only one in the room that understood my Italian rant.

"I take it she swore." Phil said.

"Just a little." Greg said.

"Someone go get me Paul." I said.

"Are you going to have a war council Princess?" Greg asked.

"No I'm going to lay into him in Italian." I answered. No one made a move to go get me Paul. I huffed as I sat down. I was still mumbling in Italian under my breath.

"I see the significance of the nicknames she gained at the ranch now." Phil said.

"Dad was always smart when it came to those things." Greg said.

"Amata mia everything is going to be fine." Phil said. His Italian wasn't as good as mine, but he hadn't completely butchered.

"Daddy." Kamden said as he hurried over to Phil and whispered in his ear.

"Esmerelda teach that to you?" Phil asked as Kamden pulled back. Kamden nodded his head up and down quickly. I raised an eyebrow very confused.

"Want to fill me in?" I asked.

"I have my own little foreign set of words for you instead of stealing yours for me." Phil answered.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Mi vida." Phil answered. I smiled.

"You know Italian and Spanish are similar correct?" I asked. Phil nodded his head.

"I like yours better." I said with a wink. We watched Sheamus and Miz's match. In the end I don't know who won. Phil chose that moment toward the end of the match to sweep me out of the locker room with him.

We walked up to Vickie. Punk complains about the match. Vickie says it wasn't really her decision, but she did okay a match for tonight. It will be Punk and Ziggler vs. Ryback and John Cena. I'm pretty sure I looked unhappy and I started muttering curse words in Italian again. We walked away and back to the locker room.

We walked in during the Eve Torres and Aksana vs. Layla and Kaitlyn match.

"Stop muttering in Italian. We know how unhappy you are Princess." Greg said. I shot him a glare. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Scarlett what are you telling yourself." Phil said.

"One month. One more month and I'm back and I'm going to be pissed." I answered.

"Good girl. Hold onto that." Phil said. I nodded my head and sat down. Didn't care who won the Diva match, but what caught my attention was Rosa Mendes making a move on Alberto.

"Oh that silly little girl." I said as I caught Apolinaria's look of displeasure.

"Greg there is one rule in this business." Phil said.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"Don't screw with someone's other half. In your case it would be the wives." Phil replied.

"I aim to do just that." Greg said. I looked at my phone when it made a noise. It was a text from Essie.

I sat quietly and texted her back. She wouldn't answer until Alberto won or lost. It depended on how fast this match was. In the end Alberto lost due to Randy's music playing. Randy then RKOed him after the match.

The next couple of matches I didn't even really focus on because I was texting with Esmerelda. I was basically talking her down from a ledge. Otherwise the poor girl might blow up at Alberto. That wouldn't be a good thing.

I looked at Allyson walked in.

"Greg!" Allyson called the moment she saw him. Greg smiled and hugged Allyson when she flew into his lap to hug him.

"Haven't seen you in a coon's age." Greg said. Man with him talking just like home I might get back into it. That would be horrible.

"True, but you sure are a sight for sore eyes." Allyson answered.

"Scarlett we have to go." Phil said. I waved at the three people I was leaving in the locker room before I followed Phil out of the locker room. We met up with Paul and out we walked. We got into the ring and Punk put over his 351 day reign. He announces his displeasure at the changes to his Survivor Series situation. Instead of leading a team, he has to face Ryback and Cena for his title.

I agreed with him, but kept still. Paul and I got out of the ring as the match started. I leaned against the apron as Cena and Punk started the match. I looked up and realized I was close to Dolph. I could ask him about Phoebe, but before I could he tags in.

I looked at Punk who offers me a smile. I watched as Dolph hits a clothesline and tags Punk back in.

"Dolph." I said.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Does Phoebe know where this AJ thing is going?" I asked.

"I don't even know where it's going." Dolph answered. I shook my head and watched the match. I slammed my hand on the apron when Cena got the AA out of nowhere. Ziggler got tagged in. Ziggler tried the Zig Zag, but Cena kicked out. Dolph tagged out.

Punk applied a leg scissors to the head of Cena only to get lifted into the air and nailed with an Electric Chair.

I cringed and then Ryback was in. I watched as Ryback took and kept control. It ended with Punk in the Shell Shock. The match ended.

"Well then." I said as I was handed Punk's belt. Paul and I helped Punk out of the ring to the back.

I didn't care what Cena and Ryback did in the ring. I had more pressing matters.

We walked into the locker room and I was doing things when Phoenix walked in.

"So I heard from Phil that someone is looking for a contract." Phoenix said. Allyson said bye and I looked at Greg.

"He needs one. Daddy seems to think I need a babysitter." I said as I pointed at Greg.

"Do you plan to actually wrestle?" Phoenix asked.

"If I have to defend Scarlett." Greg answered.

"See me Wednesday. We'll get everything ironed out then." Phoenix said.

"Where do I see you?" Greg asked.

"Tampa. Scarlett knows the address." Phoenix said before she left.

"Well looks like we have a new friend." I said to look at Phil.

"The more the merrier I suppose." Phil said. We got our stuff and we left. I was ready to get this week over with. Then again I was ready to get any week over with.


	22. What is with all the Italian?

**Author's Note: Scarlett doesn't like the way Phil handles a comeback. She also worries her boys are scared for life. She stands by Phil when he complains. She also comforts a fellow Diva and tries to comfort her husband who has a child moment. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 12****th****, 2012 Columbus, Ohio (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I yawned as I stretched until my back popped. I was in a Chase Authentics Kevin Harvick Womens Front Runner Hat, a Chase Authentics Kevin Harvick Rheem 'Check Your Headlights' Ladies Breast Cancer Awareness T-shirt, an Over the Wall Kevin Harvick Womens Quilted Vessel Jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of Dan Post Women's Maria Boots in Black.

"Don't do that." Greg said. I rolled my eyes at him.

Sunday had been eventful and it hadn't even been a pay-per-view. I hadn't even been watching the race when I got a call from Blaine. Blaine had told me that Uncle Clint had just sprinted past them. I'd then had a tweet from AJ Allmendinger attached to my name. It went a little something like this: "atPunkBowyerScarlett: It's like being a WWE event and having a race break out lol". That had me very confused so I went and hunted down the official NASCAR site on my phone. I got my official answer there.

Jeff Gordon and Clint Bowyer ended up wrecking each other. Then there was a fight, and Clint basically left his car to go find Gordon. Kamden was afraid Clint was leaving him and everything else. So I'd done the mommy patch job and assured him that it wasn't the case.

Of course I'd had to fill Phil in on what happened. Phil laughed when I mentioned AJ's tweet. I shook my head at him. So that is how we got here in Columbus.

Kamden had recovered and was currently on my lap. Greg sat on my right side while Phil sat on my left. I had no idea how horribly tonight would turn out. I'm not a fortune teller. Kamden was playing on my phone so he was occupied and Greg was texting my dad regular updates on my wellbeing.

"I swear one mental breakdown and I'm two again." I said.

"Come on Princess. Your Dad always worries about you." Greg said. He was right. Out of the four of us who got signed to the WWE I was the only one still on the road. Marc was home with Julia and the kids, Alice was planning her wedding, and Andy well I don't have an idea of what Andy is doing. Andy was pissed because Daddy didn't change the name of the Quad B when he married Barbie. Daddy had said he wouldn't until they do it right. Which means a wedding where we're all invited.

That wasn't happening anytime soon. So Andy wasn't talking to any of us. I was watching Randy and Dolph have a match when my phone rang playing "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears.

"Mommy its Aunt Nicole." Kamden said as he handed me my phone. Kamden got off my lap as I stood and went to answer it.

"Hello." I said as I grabbed a spot on one of the creates outside of the locker room. Getting on crates while eight months pregnant wasn't easy, but see I'm resourceful so I made it work.

"What's up Nicki?" I asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean Andy just showed up and said he didn't want to be part of the family anymore?" I asked.

"What? Just because Daddy won't change the name?" I asked.

"Damn it. Are you serious bro?" I asked. I haven't even seen Nadya walk by until she stopped in front of me. A look of concern on her face. I held up one finger.

"It's going to be a little hard for us to trust her. Considering she's the one that spreads rumors about me." I said.

"Andy won't listen to me. Do me a favor and talk Daddy down. I'll send Greg home as soon as I can." I said.

"Love you too Nicki." I said before I hung up.

"What's with my brother's catch phrase?" Nadya asked.

"Andy's threatening to cut all ties with us because we don't trust Barbie and we want it done right." I answered.

"Can he blame you guys though?" Nadya asked.

"Obviously he can." I replied. I looked at the door when it opened and out walked Phil.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Andy's being an idiot. He showed up at the Quad B and said he would cut ties with the family if Daddy didn't change the name and begin trusting Barbie." I answered.

"Why would Andy want that?" Phil asked.

"Because he's an idiot. He is just pissed because we want it done right." I answered.

"How did you get up on the crate?" Phil asked suddenly realizing where I was.

"Carefully." I answered as I took Nadya's outstretched hand and she helped me down.

"Come on Scarlett. I'm going to take her to catering and get her mind off this." Nadya said. I handed Phil my phone. He'd give it back to Kamden.

"Naddie take care of my girls." Phil said.

"When don't I take care of them?" Nadya asked with a smile as she draped an arm around my shoulders. We walked into catering and sat down at a table.

"Talk to me. I heard from Alli that Greg was back." Nadya said.

"Daddy overreacted. It's fallout from Hell in a Cell." I answered.

"Zach sent him over because he's worried about you and his grandkids." Nadya said.

"It was one time Naddie. I lost who I was because I couldn't help him. Don't you feel that way every time you see David crash?" I asked. Nadya huffed at me. Knowing I had her right where I wanted her. Any wife went through the same thing. In Nadya's case it was fear every time David stepped into a car and got to race. Those cars were safer than they had been years ago, but it was still a car going 200 plus miles per hour. My husband just made me contend with steel cages and men that obviously wanted his blood.

Someone who worked for catering brought us each a bottle of water. I smiled at them. I looked closely at Nadya.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"No of course not." Nadya replied.

"Nadya Harper Cardona Ragan." I said. That was the good thing about all of us knowing full names. We could do this at a drop of the hat.

"You coming back in December may be my saving grace. I haven't figured it out yet, but I think the same reason you left me your belt for safekeeping back in July is the reason you need to take it back from me. You need to take it back from me and prove to all those out there who doubt you. All those people out there who believe you just take up space next to Phil. All those haters who want to see you fall and make a mess of everything. You need to prove to them that you're stronger. That you are the Queen of all of us. That you are the Best in the World for us." Nadya said as she looked at me. I smiled at her.

"I will do that. I will prove myself." I said. Nadya and I just talked. We'd gone through about three bottles of water a piece when it happened.

"Scarlett!" A frantic voice called. I turned to see Kamden running in front of an equally running Greg.

"What?" I asked my already frazzled nerves kicking into overdrive.

"Daddy just left. He left with Paul." Kamden said as he reached my side. I looked at the screen in catering to see Jerry, JR, Cole, and Marissa in the ring.

I saw Punk and Paul out in the ring. And Paul was holding the belt. I growled off of reflex. He was touching my gold again.

"Someone turn that up!" I called. Someone obliged and I watched riveted to the scene unfolding in front of me.

My growl deepened when Paul faked a heart attack. I stood and was about to do something stupid when Mick's music hit.

I watched the two of them go back and forth. I was fuming. I'd give Phil a piece of my mind when I had him alone. Nadya was standing and put a hand on my arm.

"I'll watch Kam for you." Nadya said. I nodded my head. She knew I'd still follow Phil to the ends of the earth no matter how pissed off at him I was.

I silently watched as the decision was made. As Foley announced that the main event for the night would be Punk vs. John Cena and Mick would act as the Special Enforcer.

"Greg come with me." I said. I'd dawned a mantle I didn't wear very often. Nadya gave me a small smile before she went toward Kamden. I didn't look back at my son.

I met Phil and Paul and gorilla. Paul quickly shoved the WWE Championship at me. As if that was the only thing that caused me to radiate hatred. I took it from him and slammed it into Greg's chest. I grabbed Paul with both hands fisting his clothes.

"You pull another stunt like that out there again Paul and I will kill you." I growled before releasing him and rounding on my husband. He already put his hands up.

"And you!" I yelled.

"Scarlett take a deep breath." Phil said.

"I will not. Do you have any idea what you just did? Phil I should hit you right now." I said.

"Come on do it." Phil said.

"I will not resort to violence. We already told ourselves that we wouldn't hit each other." I said. Phil wrapped me in a hug and I stiffened.

"You weren't there. I did what was best." Phil said.

"You did what a heel would do. You didn't see the look on Kamden's face when he ran to me in catering." I said.

"I'm sorry." Phil said.

"Come on you have to complain about something I'm sure." I said as Greg cautiously handed me the belt I'd unceremoniously slammed into his chest.

We went somewhere. Punk told Heyman that he was frustrated about tonight's main event. I stood next to him and kept my anger off of my face.

He told Heyman to fix it. Paul asks about the Brad Maddox situation to which Punk tells him to fix that too. Greg stood on my other side.

Once the camera left. I did as well. Belt on my shoulder and Greg following after me. I stopped by catering and after thanking Nadya who said she'd be back for Phil's match. Greg, Kamden, and I walked to the locker room. I sat down and leaned my head back.

I was about to snap at whoever opened my door when I saw it was Phoebe Nemeth.

"Scarlett?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat straighter. She walked over until she dropped to her knees in front my chair. She put her head in my lap. Off of mother reflex I began stroking the deep red hair on her head.

"I'm worried." She answered.

"About what?" I asked. She was two years my junior, but she was coming at me as if she was a baby.

"This AJ thing." She replied. I knew why she'd come to me. Other than Cynthia Danielson I was the only wife to deal with AJ. Well I could amend that to Cena's wife Mickie James would now have to deal with her.

"What about it?" I asked. She would have to voice her fears for me to lessen them.

"I'm afraid Nick is going to go head first into something." Phoebe answered.

"You want to know how I handled AJ?" I asked.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"I trusted Phil. That and I kept asking him to reassure me that he was mine. The biggest thing was trust. You have to trust that your relationship is strong enough to deal with whatever happens." I answered as I continued stroking her hair. I would continue doing that for her until she left.

"What if it becomes something more? What if they do the on screen couple thing?" Phoebe asked.

"That is a question better left to Cynthia Danielson and not me. I didn't deal with the on screen couple thing. I just dealt with her kissing my man." I said.

"Do I trust him to come back to me and Lorelai?" Phoebe asked. She looked at me with so much pain.

"Yes you trust him. Without trust there is no relationship." I answered. Phoebe let out a shaky breath.

"My locker room is always open. You have my number use it if you need to." I said. Phoebe looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything for my almost sister." I said. Phoebe chuckled.

"Have they decided on a date yet?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Leave it to my sister to be unsure. She doesn't want to get too close to my wedding or Wrestlemania weekend." I answered. Phoebe shook her head and stood.

"Thank you for this." She said.

"It was my pleasure. Take care of yourself and Lorelai." I said as she left. I had one crisis after another because my phone went playing the song I'd set for Esmerelda's texts. I accepted my phone from Kamden and was about to text her back when Phil walked in.

He was at least smart enough to not look me in the eye. I still wanted to kick his ass from here to Nashville, but I wouldn't. I didn't even acknowledge him. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"Oh Harper you're headed back to Nashville after this." I said looking up from my text to Esmerelda.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Daddy needs you at the ranch." I replied.

"What's going on?" Greg asked. The moment I said ranch he was focused.

"Andy created a real mess I guess. Daddy needs all hands on deck." I replied.

"How bad?" Greg asked.

"They've doubled up on horses in the stalls and everything else is just as bad." I answered.

"Quel figlio di cagna. Ha ha alcun rispetto per la propria casa? Ho intenzione di ucciderlo." Greg said in an Italian as good as my own.

"What is with the Italian lately?" Phil asked.

"Better than swearing in English Amata mia." I answered looking at him for the first time since he returned to the locker room.

"Scarlett hai bisogno di me stasera? Potrei prendere un volo fuori adesso. Papà potrebbe bisogno di me." Greg said not yet returning from his Italian rant.

"Yes Greg. I have to go out there again." I said. Greg walked out of the locker room. Probably to call Mark and see if everything would be fine until he got there.

"Andy really messed up didn't he?" Phil asked.

"Yes. I doubt he's going to be welcome at Thanksgiving." I answered.

"That's at our place isn't it?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered. A look at the screen showed the usual nonsense. I kept texting with Essie. I offered her a pep talk too, but Essie declined instead liking these text conversations.

"Mommy look Brad is on TV." Kamden said. The first Brad that came to mind was Brad Keselowski. The man I wanted to win the Sprint Cup Championship for this year. I looked up to see he meant Brad Maddox.

"He's not getting a contract." I said.

"Ryback is going to put him through the ringer." Phil said. Phil and I called it because it wasn't long before Ryback beat Brad. He got to ride in the ambulance for his troubles. Sheamus had a match against Otunga which Sheamus won. Sheamus says he's going to win his belt back, and Big Show beats up Regal. Sheamus ran to help him.

Josh ended up announcing that Regal suffered a concussion. Nadya walked in at that point.

"Why is Greg speaking in very rapid Italian?" Nadya asked as she took Greg's seat.

"Cause Andy screwed the ranch over. He went nuts." Phil said.

"I don't understand your brother." Nadya said.

"Neither do we." I said. Greg walked back in.

"Mark have it covered?" I asked.

"Yes." Greg said with a heavy sigh.

"Everything will be fine." I said as I watched Phil stretch. Kane and Miz ended up winning.

Paul walked in and looked at me with a certain amount of fear. I smiled as I took Phil's belt and put it around his waist. I traced Kamden's tattoo and we were off. Greg on my other side as Paul took up his post on Phil's other side.

Cena went out and then it was our turn.

We walked out and I listened to Justin for the first time in a long time.

"And his opponent weighing 218 lbs being accompanied by Scarlett Punk, Greg Harper, and Paul Heyman from Chicago, Illinois he is the WWE Champion CM Punk." Justin said. Greg's identity was now known. I took my spot between Greg and Paul. Punk gave me a final kiss and then I watched the match.

Greg was all unleashed tension and anger. Quad B was as much his home as it was mine. I looked at him. There was a tense set to his jaw as we watched. I slammed my hand on the apron when Cena dragged himself to the ropes while the Anaconda Vice is locked on.

Cena ended up locking in the STF, and Paul gets involved. Mick takes him out of the equation.

Cena goes back for another STF, but Punk escapes and has headed up the ramp when Ryback appears.

"Punk!" I yelled off of reflex. Cena went out and grabbed him. Punk tried to lift Cena up for the GTS, but Cena reversed into an AA. I hung my head and hadn't realized the championship had moved and was no longer on the apron where I set it. I looked up to find it in the center of the ring.

"What the." I whispered. I looked at Punk at where he is. He's standing on the apron. I walked over and got onto the apron with Greg behind me.

Ryback and Cena are fighting over the belt while Punk keeps stating that it is his. I rub my hand up and down his back.

"Yes it is. It will be yours." I cooed as I comforted him. They'd have to give it up eventually. Ryback let it go and Cena handed it to me. Course that was after all the cameras were gone.

We headed back to the locker room and Greg got his stuff gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone.

Phil and I got everything else and I waved at Nadya before we headed to the bus.

From there it was just a try and figure out what the hell we were going to do on Sunday. I hadn't the faintest idea.


	23. One Year Baby

**Author's Note: Scarlett does Cadence's job and has an idea bounced off of her. She also stands calmly during Phil's match. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. Also thank you for coolchic79260 for the idea :).**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 18****th****, 2012 Indianapolis, Indiana (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had my hair curled. I was also in a pair of dark blue jeans and a cobalt blue blouse. I had a pair of Lucchese Women's Stone Python Print S5 Toeboots on.

I stood in the locker room with two men who were hyped up in ridiculous amounts of tension.

"Greg tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Even working our hardest through today the ranch isn't anywhere near finished. Why is your brother such a prick?" Greg asked.

"Sit." I said as I stood.

Greg sat obediently. I looked at Phil.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm worried about everything." Phil said. He was already seated.

"I am going to do something that is generally Cadence's area of expertise." I said as I walked around so I stood behind Greg. I set my hands on his shoulders and began massaging the tension out of them.

"Oh heaven Princess." Greg said. I smiled.

"There is something else about the ranch." Greg said.

"What?" I asked as I continued working his shoulders and neck.

"Andy went after Dante." Greg said. My hands stilled.

"What?" I asked as I resumed.

"Andy went after Dante. Beth stepped between him and your horses." Greg answered. I quietly massaged his shoulders for a couple more minutes before I went over to Phil. I started massaging his shoulders and neck. My response from my husband was a very nice moan.

"Phil keep it down." I said with a devious smirk on my face.

"What you not feeling feisty tonight?" Phil asked.

"Oh you're playing dirty." I answered as I continued. Phil chuckled. That was how I spent most of the show going back and forth between the two of them. I was massaging Greg's shoulders when "Paradise City" the Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages version went. I using my left hand to grab my phone out of my back pocket while my right still worked Greg's shoulder I answered my phone.

I cradled it between my shoulder and ear and began massaging his shoulders again.

"Hello." I said knowing full well that it was my mother or father because it was the ranch's number.

"Hi Mama what can I do for you?" I asked as I looked up briefly at the screen. Tensai had just gotten eliminated.

"What? Can you please repeat that?" I asked as my hands stilled on Greg's back.

"He did what!" I yelled.

"Quel figlio di una cagna. Ho intenzione di ucciderlo. Digli che se tocca la mia roba di nuovo lo ammazzo." I said into the phone.

"Sorry Mama for swearing." I said as she reprimanded me.

"I don't care if he's my brother. He knows better than to hurt the animals." I said as I resumed massaging Greg's shoulders.

"I love you too Mama. May I please speak with Daddy?" I asked. Phil looked over at me. I took my left hand off of Greg's shoulder and held up one finger. I replaced it and continued.

"Hi Daddy." I said. I smiled.

"Daddy I'm starting to believe you don't have a choice, but to give Andy what he wants." I said.

"Well if you don't want to do that than let him walk away from us." I said. I blinked back tears at my dad's heavy sigh.

"Yes Daddy." I said after he told me to let him handle this.

"I'll tell him. I love you and Mama." I said. Dad reciprocated and mama yelled it. I hung up and took both hands off Greg's shoulders. I slid my phone into my back pocket and walked over to Phil.

"So what happened this time?" Phil asked.

"Oh I guess Andy showed up moments after Greg left." I answered.

"What did he do?" Greg asked not moving from his chair. I began massaging Phil's shoulders again.

"He went after all my horses this time." I answered. Phil was making his little noncommittal happy sounds as I rubbed his shoulders.

"I'll take this over pie any day." Phil said.

"Wait get that in writing. Phil no longer wants my apple pies." I said. Greg chuckled and Phil tilted his head back so he could look me in the eye.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of your pie." Phil said.

"Oh yes. That is why he keeps me around. Pie and shoulder massages." I said. I vaguely hear music of someone winning.

"I keep you around for more than that." Phil said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What else do you keep me around for?" I asked.

"Can I answer?" Greg asked. The two of us looked over at him.

"Go for it." Phil answered.

"You keep her around because she's beautiful, has a great personality, and is the mother of your children." Greg said.

"You forgot one thing." Phil said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"She's a pretty good lover." Phil replied. I think I lighted up crimson across my cheeks.

"Wait a second just pretty good?" I asked stopping my hands on his shoulders.

"Eh well it's been so long." Phil answered. I moved away from him and began massaging Greg's shoulders again.

"You look mortified Princess." Greg whispered low enough so only I can hear.

"Well I don't think you need to about that side of my life." I whispered back.

"Oh come on. I know the two of you do stuff like that." Greg whispered. I put my forehead on the top of his head.

"You're a horrible big brother." I whispered. A subtle movement of his head and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Love you too." Greg whispered. I lifted my head. And resumed my attention to massaging both men's shoulders. Everything was fine until the Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match started. I was just starting in on Phil's shoulders again when the door opened.

I didn't look up and instead shook my head when he let out another moan. I'm not going to count the ones that had happened between my little jaunts between the two of them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Phoebe asked as she walked in.

"Nope. I'm just doing a job that is better suited to Cadence then me." I replied.

"Can I bounce something off you?" Phoebe asked as she sat backwards in the third and final free chair in the room. She was sitting so she was facing me.

"Go for it." I answered. I looked at her while I worked on Phil's shoulders. I stopped.

"Go get stretched. You're on next." I said.

"Fine." Phil said as he stood. I stopped in front of Phoebe.

"So if this thing with AJ radically changes and she's suddenly not interested in Cena anymore." Phoebe said.

"And gets interested in who Randy?" I asked.

"No. Why would I have a plan if it involved Randy?" Phoebe asked. I shrugged and swatted Phil's hand away from my back.

"I'm not a stretching post." I said without turning toward him.

"I wasn't going to use you as one." Phil said. I rolled my eyes.

"So if AJ ends up with Dolph. I was thinking I could team up with the other guy. Cause it starts a feud." Phoebe said.

"I can do you one better on that plan. Call Barri, Marc, and Alice. Get them around you. What you're going to do is what Adrianna Hager did when she brought you in along with Allyson and Dean." I said.

"Why do you have to be such a genius?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Because my name is Scarlett Ana." I answered with an equal smile.

"So do you think it would work?" Phoebe asked.

"Here's the thing. When AJ does stuff she goes all the way. So if you prepare and it turns out she goes to Dolph suddenly I need you to be prepared." I answered.

"How so?" Phoebe asked.

"I need you to be ready to do with this other guy what she's doing to the hypothetical Dolph." I answered. Phoebe said silently as she was thinking.

"Scarlett." Greg said. I turned my head toward him and completely forgetting Phil was behind me. I was about to ask him what he needed when someone gave me a light slap on the butt. I whirled and saw Phil with a devious smile.

"Don't start something you won't finish." I said.

"Fine." Phil said. I turned back around and looked at Phoebe.

"I can do that. I will do anything to show AJ that she can't have what's mine." Phoebe said.

"In the hypothetical sense right?" I asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said.

"Always good to have a plan. Now you get out of here. We've got finishing touches." I said. Phoebe waved before she got up and left. Greg and I continued getting Phil ready. I had just fastened the belt around his waist when I turned to Greg. I straightened his coat so it hung on him right. He bent down so I could adjust his hair to. I stepped back to admire my handiwork with both men.

"Well I deem you two sexy as hell." I said. Phil and Greg laughed.

"Scarlett I've been meaning to ask what's with the blouse?" Greg asked.

"We have a new Sprint Cup Champion." I said as I smiled.

"Well obviously Johnson didn't win." Greg said. I nodded my head and then in walked Paul.

"Is he ready?" Phil asked. I shot him a look and shook my head.

"I know how to do my job." I answered. Paul said nothing as we walked out. I was settling into my zone where I was focused and calm.

Ryback and Cena walked past us and out we went. I gave Punk a kiss, but didn't bother getting into the ring. I went over toward where Clint and the boys were standing. The boys were on their seats leaning out. I took a spot in front of Clint. I leaned against it that in such a way that Clint could still see. I crossed my feet at the ankles as Greg took up a spot next to me. Only Greg sat down on the ground so the people behind him could see. Then again a look around showed everyone was on their feet.

"You can stand." I said not taking my eyes off the match that had just started. Greg stood and put a hand at my lower back. It was such an easy gesture. I didn't move an inch from this spot no matter who got nearfalls or who took Punk out.

I'd have to adjust my position every now and again because standing in one place was bad for me. We were all counting down the days until December on edge. I was ready to be done. Greg kept looking over at me as if I was going to jump off this barricade and get involved in this match. He must think I'm crazy.

Ryback had just connected the Shell Shocked on Cena when three guys in black hit the ring and attacked Ryback. I quickly tried to assess the situation. That and memorizing faces. I watched as they drove Ryback through the Spanish announce table. I turned my attention back to the ring just to see Punk covering Cena for the pinfall.

I listened as Cole revealed that the men who attacked Ryback were Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns from NXT. Greg helped me into the ring. We all stood in the ring as Punk celebrated with his belt.

"One year baby." I said with a smile. What I hadn't expected was for him to hand the belt to Greg and walk over to me. I raised an eyebrow when stopped in front of me. He picked me up and before I could think of what to do next kissed me.

I pulled back.

"All thanks to you." He whispered.

"No. All thanks to how fucking good you are." I whispered back with a smile as he set me down. Greg off of reflex handed me the belt. I took the belt and put it on Punk's shoulder before raising his arm. I looked to see the boys all smiles. Clint was clapping as well. I inclined my head to them before we got out of the ring.

"Let's do this celebration." Greg said.

"Tomorrow." I said as we walked into the locker room. We got our stuff and headed toward the bus. We weren't even inside and Blaine and Kamden were attacking Phil with congratulations and good jobs. I smiled at them and got them inside. We'd thought about bringing Blaine with us tomorrow, but Blaine said he wanted Kamden to have a moment.

We talked for a while before Blaine and Clint left. We got Kamden into bed and then it was time for the grownups to sleep. Greg was beat from working long hours, Phil was tired cause he'd just wrestled a gauntlet of a match, and I was tired because I was eight months pregnant.


	24. Put Today on the Calendar

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Phil with pride and just a little bit of kid happiness. She just lets everything go and focuses on the one thing that has become important. She also has to guard her kid. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 19****th****, 2012 Dayton, Ohio (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The amount of time I spent on my appearance just today was crazy. I'd curl all of my hair and used a ridiculous amount of hairspray to keep it looking the same. My makeup was done to the nines. I was wearing a Checkered Flag Jeff Gordon Women's Turn 1 t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans coupled with Lucchese Women's Redwood Aspen Calf "Studded Angelina" boots. I had a Chase Authentics Jeff Gordon Womens Front Runner Hat and a Chase Authentics Jeff Gordon Women's 2012 Official Replica Uniform Jacket on my chair.

"So Gordon won the whole thing?" Greg asked.

"No. That was Keselwoski. Gordon won the race." I answered.

Kamden sat on his own chair between Phil and me. He was wearing the youth version of the CM Punk GTS Authentic T-shirt and a nice pair of jeans. We'd agreed to take Kamden out there with us so Greg was essentially going to be keeping an eye on both of us. We were settled in and I honestly didn't care how Ryback felt.

He could have his little party with someone else. There was a reason he was champion. The three men from NXT were not the reason. So in reality I don't really care if he has a fit or if Vickie gives him an opponent. Just as long as he wasn't picking on Phil.

After Ryback's match I stood. I set the hat on top of my head and grabbed the jacket. I pulled it on and pulled my hair out from the collar.

"You know with all this stuff you've warn you would have figured that they would have shown up to a few events." Phil said.

"Well Clint has." I said.

"He's also your uncle. Anyone not related to you would have been interesting." Phil said.

"Come on they're just as busy as us." I said as I paused in front of a mirror and began fixing little things about my appearance.

"Put today on the calendar the one time Scarlett is concerned about her appearance." Greg said.

"Hey Harper I'm always concerned. Just I'm more so today because it's a special occasion." I said. Greg shook his head and I turned around to face Phil.

"What do you think?" I asked. This was the umpteenth time I'd asked him, but since it was his day he had the final say.

"You look as good as you always do." Phil answered. I smiled at him. Can't say he doesn't learn because he does. When I'd originally asked this question in the bus he'd said I looked like I always did. Not a smart remark.

I sat down back in my chair. Kamden was playing with either Widow or Captain on his chair. I started thinking about what would happen tonight as I listened to Kofi and Wade have a match.

"I know what you're thinking. You carry one he can carry the other." Phil said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What have I said about reading my mind?" I asked with a little smile. Phil shrugged and we continued watching. Wade ended up winning. It was while Cole and Jerry were talking about the NXT boys and Brad Maddox talking that I heard Paul talking outside of the locker room. I looked at Phil until he knocked.

Phil stood and I stood with him. He went to answer the door and I stood so that I could be seen. Paul had a giant picture of CM Punk. I might have to get that. Paul says he is going to throw Punk a party for the ages tonight. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You deserve it." I said. I saw Paul nod his head at me in agreement. I was confused when Matt walked up. He asked if Punk has any connection to Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, or Roman Reigns. Punk scoffs and Paul puts over the party again and invites Ryback. Punk doesn't look amused and I pout. I don't really care if it makes me look like I'm two. We were save at that point luckily. Matt left and Phil and I went back into the locker room.

"Mama what happens if Ryback shows up?" Kamden asked.

"Greg and I make sure you're out of the ring." I answered. That was the only thing I could do to protect Kamden.

"Okay." Kamden said.

"When we see Paul again remind me to ask him for that giant picture of you." I said.

"Why do you need a giant picture of him?" Greg asked.

"I'm a mother Greg. I keep everything. Besides what better way to remember this accomplishment then framing said giant picture and putting a little plaque on the bottom that says one year on it?" I asked.

"Fine point to you Scarlett." Greg said. I smiled at him. We passed the rest of the show talking quietly. Paul showed back up once and I did ask for the picture. He didn't even look at me like I was crazy which was surprising.

I was standing again. I stood sometimes. It was then I walked toward Phil. I stood behind him. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. He was the one who deepened it.

I pulled back the moment I heard Kamden make the trademark kid "ew". It had been so long that we'd done something like this in the locker room that I'd actually forgotten.

"It just means they love each other." Greg said.

"I know. It is still icky." Kamden said. I smiled and laughed at such a kid word. I went to sit back in my own seat, but Phil stopped that and set me in his lap. So finally when it was the end of the show, or almost there we all stood. Phil puts his belt on my shoulder and I take Kamden's hand. I dropped Kamden's hand so he could cradle Captain in his arms. I put one hand on his shoulders. Widow went from being in my hand to making herself comfortable on my shoulders. I looked at Greg and Phil.

"You ready for this?" I asked. Kamden nodded his head his eyes wide. This was the first time he'd be in the ring. The first time where anyone with any kind of television service could see him.

"You're going to be just fine." I said as I smiled at him. I'd taken off the hat and jacket. It was too much work. Jeff would understand. We walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla.

Paul introduced us the moment we set foot in gorilla. Punk gave me a quick kiss before we were out. Kamden didn't ew, but then again he was afraid of what we were about to do. We walked out and I kept one hand lightly on Kamden's shoulder. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing is going to hurt you." I said. Punk proved that when he picked up Kamden and carried him down to the ring. I shook my head and to the ring Greg and I went. We got in. Punk put Kamden down and he stood next to me. I wrapped an arm around his chest as Kamden half hid behind me.

Punk reiterated how he is the best in the world. We then watched the video about his reign. I smiled and looked down briefly at the belt on my shoulder. Punk had a mike and he started talking. He and Paul went back and forth.

Punk says that a lot of people ask him about his historic title reign including what his most important victory has been. Last night takes the cake because nobody thought that Punk could win. He says that only eight people believed in him and four of them are standing in the ring. I did a quick count and realized he was talking about Kamden, Greg, Paul, and I. He was probably talking about Blaine, Clint, and my parents for those that weren't here.

Ryback's music hit and he headed toward the ring. Without a second thought I started moving Kamden toward the exit. Greg right behind me saying hurry. I got him out and the three of us stood there watching. Dean, Seth, and Roman appeared and attacked Ryback. Punk took cover over by us. We watch as they fight. In the end Ryback went through the announce table. Punk went toward Ryback. I handed him his belt as he squatted next to Ryback. I moved Kamden so we were close. Punk stood and held his title up as he shouted 'Best in the World'. I titled my head up in pride. I saw Kamden looking over at the three men in the ring. I tightened my arm around him subconsciously. Greg stood behind me looking at me.

We walked out and headed to the back.

We got our stuff and Paul walked in with my new favorite picture. I thanked him and we got our stuff. We left and headed toward the bus. Greg would leave in the morning to go to the ranch.

We settled down and it was pretty quiet for the rest of the night.


	25. Take Care of My Mama

**Author's Note: Scarlett doesn't like Vickie's new plan. Not at all. She doesn't like the idea of a TLC match. She stands by him and warily watched what could be a threat. She also has an eighties moment. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday November 26****th****, 2012 Lafayette, Louisiana (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Today my hair was straight and I was wearing a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion Fan hat, a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion Team T-shirt, and a Chase Authentics Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion Replica Jacket. If I saw anything having to do with Miller Lite I covered it with fabric tape. I also had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of Corral Women's Grey/Black Sequin Eagle Boot- R1003. In my hands I had a ThermoServ Brad Keselowski 2012 Sprint Cup Series Champion 16 oz. Slimline Travel Mug.

"What is in that mug?" Greg asked.

"Strawberry Lemonade Herbal Tea." I answered. Greg shook his head, but said nothing more. The funny thing is that I had one headphone in and one headphone out.

I was listening to Pat Benatar's Ultimate Collection. Both discs were in one playlist. I was absently humming along to "Hell is for Children".

"Mama what are you humming?" Kamden asked. I froze and calmly flipped the lid of my mug open and took a sip.

"Your Mama is being an eighties child. She's listening to a song that when it came out caused a lot of controversy about child abuse." Phil said easily fielding a question I wasn't sure how to. Considering Kamden's background.

"Is it that one Grandma was playing when we went to the ranch and suddenly turned off after a shake of Mama's head?" Kamden asked. Shit. I hadn't thought I'd been that obvious in telling my mother to turn it off. My taste in music came from my parents so whatever Mama had I ended up having. I lowered my mug and closed it.

"Yes Kamden." I answered.

"Can I listen to it with you Mama?" Kamden asked as he walked over to me. I handed him my other headphone and restarted my song. Kamden stood between my legs as he listened with me. I hadn't been paying attention to Ryback's match until he'd won. It was then I heard CM Punk. I looked up and looked at Phil. He shrugged and I opened my mug again and took another sip. I raised an eyebrow when he said he'd stay in the ring all damn night.

The song ended just as security went to the ring. Kamden handed me my headphone.

"She's saying its bad right?" Kamden asked. I nodded my head. I could talk because I was in the middle of drinking.

"Yes. She's saying that it shouldn't be that way." Phil said again easily fielding for me. I lowered my mug and recapped it. I listened to Kamden quietly talking to Phil until I had to jolt up. It was only because Vickie had just made it Ryback vs. CM Punk for the belt in a TLC match at TLC.

"No!" I yelled.

"I'm glad she recapped her mug." Greg said.

"So am I. I wouldn't want to clean up all that tea." Phil said.

"I'd be covered in it." Kamden said with a smile. I shot Greg and Phil glares as I sat down. I watched as we were shown a video earlier with Rosa, Hornswoggle, Alberto, and Khali. I was vaguely wondering where Esmerelda was during that little bit of time.

"Wait a second." I said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Didn't we already do this Alberto Rosa conflict already?" I asked.

"Yes last year before Essie got pregnant." Phil answered. I shook my head at the repetition that was happening. I hadn't realized Kamden had picked up my other headphone again until he spoke.

"This is really good." Kamden said. I smiled at him.

"You want to hear the music I grew up on?" I asked. Kamden nodded his head. I played the rest of my songs quickly and went to the playlist that was devoted to music my parents had listened to.

It started with "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner. As it started Kamden started bobbing his head in time with me. I smiled and looked over at Phil who was smiling just as much as me.

In the months since Kamden got placed with us he'd come out of his shell so much. He was my baby boy. I set my mug down to the side of the chair and pulled Kamden into a sudden hug. Kamden hugged me back.

I kissed the top of his head. He set one hand on my stomach and his smile brightened when he felt a kick.

"Is it December yet?" Kamden asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not yet." I answered. Kamden actually pouted when I said that. I brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"It'll be here before you know it. And before you know it not only will it be Christmas, but you'll be a big brother." I said. Kamden nodded his head. I heard Alberto win and I stood. Paul walked in. I grabbed my mug from the floor and handed my i-pod to Kamden.

He followed us out of the room. He wouldn't be seen because he was short. We walked into Vickie's office. I opened my mug to take a sip when Punk started in on her. Punk was complaining about the match while Paul said she wasn't thinking straight and was biased toward Cena so she has to be biased toward Punk as well. It was at that point that Greg put his hand at my lower back. Vickie questioned about our involvement with Maddox and the three NXT men to help Punk win against Ryback. She says Punk will wrestle tonight against the winner of a RAW active poll. Punk starts yelling and Heyman leads him out.

I looked vaguely disgusted as I followed them out with Greg and Kamden. We walked back into the locker room. I sat down and Kamden sat on my lap. He put the other headphone in my ear and I listened with him.

"Mama?" Kamden asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who is going to watch me during Daddy's match?" Kamden asked.

"Well who do you want? Phoebe is here along with Allyson and Esmerelda." I answered.

"Can you ask Aunt Phoebe?" Kamden asked. I smiled at him and got my phone out. I was texting Phoebe to ask her when the song became "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions. Kamden didn't say much and I continued texting Phoebe.

I'd used my best begging voice over the text to get her to be a dear. Eventually Phoebe said yes after I said that Kamden wanted his Aunt to watch him. There are ways to get what I want.

Kamden and I sat quietly listening to the music. I'd occasionally take drinks from my mug of tea. I was half listening to the show. I was catching bits and pieces of it. I heard the Shield say they aren't working with Punk. I could have told you that.

I know just about everything that has to deal with Phil. I shook my head and started absently brushing one hand through Kamden's hair.

Kamden had curled into me as we listened to my music. I looked over at Phil who was armed with his phone. I knew what was coming.

I looked down again and wrapped one arm around him. I heard a little click. I looked over at Greg.

"I forgot how good of a Mama you were." Greg said.

"Course you did. You haven't seen me with Blaine in years." I said. Blaine and I'd started off at the ranch and then I'd moved in with Marc and Julia. Then I'd ended up moving in with Phil which was where my new permanent residence.

We sat in silence after that. Kamden would occasionally ask for sips of my tea which I gave him. Luckily the mug kept it nice and warm.

The rest of the show went sort of by in a flash. Well for me. I was listening to the music with Kamden. Kamden was on one of those almost asleep states. I looked up when Paul and Phoebe walked in. I stood cradling Kamden to me. I set him down. I pulled my jacket off and put it around Kamden's shoulders.

"You keep my music okay?" I asked quietly as I brushed hair away from his forehead where it fell right back in place.

"Okay Mama." Kamden answered.

"You'll be good for Phoebe right?" I asked.

"Yes Mama. Who is going to make sure you're okay?" Kamden asked.

"That's why I have Greg." I answered. Kamden moved his head.

"Take care of my Mama." Kamden said.

"I plan to." Greg said. I gave Phoebe a smile. Phoebe settled down into one of the vacant chairs. I looked at Paul when he quickly walked out.

Paul and I still had moments, but we got along better than we used to. Since Greg went home Tuesday morning Paul was in charge of keeping me safe at house shows.

It went pretty well.

We walked out of the locker room. We headed down the hall and toward gorilla. I carried my mug as we walked down the ramp. Paul and Greg flanked either side as we stood around the ring. I held Punk's belt on my shoulder after he'd gotten in the ring.

I watched the match back and forth. Greg stood by me in case he needed to pull me out of the way.

I had just taken a drink from my mug when Paul pulled on Punk's leg to break up a pin attempt from Kane. Kane wasn't happy. I heard someone mention the Shield. I swiveled my head around to see them walking through the crowd.

I looked at Punk as he hit the GTS. He got the pin. Shield entered the ring and went after Kane. I walked over to Punk. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Greg stood close to us. We watched as Bryan made his way down to the ring and then Ryback came. He'd just flattened everyone when Punk went back in.

I watched and my hands clenched around my mug when Ryback lifted him up for a powerbomb, but Roman speared Ryback instead. Punk stood next to me again as the Shield attacked Ryback.

Punk got into the ring and I followed with Greg. I watched the Shield leave as I stood next to Punk. Punk raised his title over his head.

We left the ring and headed toward the locker room. We walked in and I smiled. Phoebe stood quietly. Kamden was curled up in my coat with my i-pod clenched in both hands. I handed Phil my mug as I walked over to where Kamden slept. I carefully took the belt, which Phil had handed back to me once we passed gorilla, and laid it next to Kamden.

I stepped back and pulled my phone out. I took a picture of Kamden sleeping before slipping it back into my pocket. Phil gave me his coat and then packed the belt in a bag. I scooped Kamden up and carried him back to the bus. We got there and the only thing I took was my i-pod.

I tucked him in as everything got settled. I walked back out and sat down at Phil's feet. Kofi and Greg sat across from each other.

"What tuckered him out?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"It was the soothing smell of his Mama." Greg said. I smiled and continued drinking my tea.


	26. Similar Sounds

**Author's Note: Scarlett thinks with her heart not her head. This is why her dad sent Greg. To keep her safe. Scarlett keeps herself together for the sake of Kamden. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 3****rd****, 2012 Greensboro, North Carolina (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was wearing my bright yellow CM Punk GTS shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I also had a pair of Dan Post Women's Sidewinder Boots in Tan on. My hair was in its natural wavy state. I also had me favorite Brad Keselowski ThermoServ 2012 Sprint Cup Series Champion 16 oz. Slimline Travel Mug.

"So what tea is it this week?" Greg asked.

"Sweet Fruit Garden Herbal Tea." I answered. I looked over at Kamden who had my i-pod again and was wearing one of my NASCAR jackets. I looked over at Phil and had no idea who this night would change the rest of our year.

Phil and I had gone a twitter picture spree of Kamden and hadn't gotten bad reviews. Especially of him and the WWE belt while he slept.

I watched the tag match quietly occasionally drinking my tea. I wasn't surprised that Team Hell No won. I wasn't sure how to feel about the Shield attacking though.

Cena and Sheamus had a moment and I wasn't surprised. I looked up at Phoebe when she walked in during AJ and Tamina's match. Kamden waved at her.

"What are you listening to this week?" Phoebe asked.

"The same thing as last week." Kamden answered. I smiled at him and stood. Once the Divas match finished we walked out of the locker room. I turned once to look at Kamden again. I faced forward and drank from my mug as we walked. Not that it was a wise idea. Because Phil handed me his belt suddenly.

"Tea." I said as I barely avoided a mishap.

"Sorry honey." Phil said. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked out. Greg on one side. It was the first time I noticed Paul carrying a book. I said nothing else.

I stood in the ring and kept the belt on my shoulder as I kept drinking my tea. I listened to Paul and Punk talk. Punk had just said everyone could leave or change the channel if no one likes what he has to say when Miz's music hit.

He does his really bit before he starts talking to the fans. He says no one believes the things Punk is claiming. Punk asks who Miz is to pass judgment on him.

I listened as the two went back and forth. Paul wasn't impressed and Miz called him a walrus. The crowd started chanting it. I raised my mug and started drinking to hide my smile. Greg coughed and I knew he'd raised his hand in a fist to cover his own smile.

We were bad people. Miz wanted Punk to appear live on Miz TV and take a lie detector test. I looked over at Punk and started shaking my head because I had a bad feeling about this. Punk saw it, but he ignored me and says if Miz wants the truth he'll comply and Miz just might get a knee to the face afterwards.

We got to the back and I started walking backwards so I could look at Phil.

"Amata mia I have a bad feeling about that." I said. I couldn't see behind me so when Phil suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him I ended up stepping on his foot.

"Ow." We said in unison. His ow from getting stepped on and mine because he hadn't pulled gently. I looked at him in confusion.

"You were about to run into someone." Phil said. I nodded my head and we stood there.

"Everything is going to be fine Scarlett. You're just paranoid." Phil said.

"I'm not paranoid. I'm your wife. Something is going to happen. Something that is going to change everything." I said.

"Come on Scarlett. You'll be right next to me like you always are." Phil said as he draped an arm around my shoulders and we resumed walking to the locker room. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread pooling in my stomach.

I smiled at Kamden and waved at Phoebe as she left again. The show went by with its usual mad chaos. Cena and Sheamus won a tag team match. Sandow tried to choose an apprentice, but that obviously didn't work. Santino came out and they had a short match which Sandow won.

Ziggler complained to Vickie about wanting Cena at TLC. Vickie sent him away without a kiss and found Brad Maddox in her office.

Brad tries to get a contract, but gets a match instead.

"You know I'm glad he hasn't thought to claim he's some distant cousin of mine. Considering Maddox and Braddock have similar sounds." I said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and we watch Sin Cara and Alberto have a match.

Stranger things have happened in this life. So seeing two brothers fight wasn't that weird. I'd wager my salary that if Andy came back he'd go immediately after Phil. In the end Alberto picks up the victory. We also see Vince tell a production assistant to inform Vickie that he wants to have a conversation with her in the ring.

We watched as Dolph and John's match became a ladder match for Dolph's briefcase.

"And so it begins." I said. It was when Vince said there should be consequences for Punk tonight if he fails the Lie Detector test. Vickie decides that if Punk is found to be lying Paul will have to face Ryback next week on RAW. My jaw dropped.

"Thank heaven he didn't say me." Greg said.

"Or Mama." Kamden said.

"Vince wouldn't put your Mama in danger even if he doesn't agree with your Dad's way." Greg said. I nodded my head.

We watched Randy and Brad. It wasn't even a fight. Randy was just screwing with the kid. Randy ended up winning. The Shield attacked Randy after the match and got him with the triple team powerbomb.

I shook my head. Vickie and Dolph had a moment of unhappiness. Paul showed up and joined in on that, but Vickie cut him off before he said a word and said Punk better be telling the truth for his sake.

Paul leaves and John shows up all happy and chipper until there were some bows from inside AJ's room when she cleaned it out. John sort of insulated them.

Teddy was shown on the entrance ramp where a tag match was getting underway with Kofi, R-Truth, Cesaro, and Wade. Teddy said it will be a Fatal Four Way Championship match. The universe gets to decide if it's for the Intercontinental or US title.

It ended up being for the US title. Phoebe walked back in at this point. I smiled at her as we watched. I left my mug with Kamden as we started getting ready. Kamden would finish my tea for me. I shouldered Phil's belt and tensed just a little when Greg put his hands on my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He said before he kissed my temple. I knew better than to argue. No one would believe me anyway. We watched with Cesaro winning the whole thing and retaining.

I gave Kamden a wave as we left. Something was going to be wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. We reached gorilla just as Miz called us down. We walked down. I raised my chin and tried to keep my expression neutral. We got into the ring. I rolled my eyes at Miz's joke about Punk's mom.

I listened to the questions and shook my head. Miz had just asked about what kind of relationship Punk might have with the Shield or Brad Maddox when the Shield hits the ring. Punk, Greg, Paul, and I bailed out.

I look worried and Greg has stepped up to shield me in case things got messy.

Team Hell No hit the ring, but gets beaten back. The Feed Me More chants start and out comes Ryback. I watched as the Shield gets beaten back into the crowd. I moved to stand close to Punk on the outside after he pushed Miz out of the ring. I watched him celebrate. I looked briefly and saw Ryback hit the ring.

"Punk don't get down. Don't do it." I called and it fell on deaf ears. I moved to stand by Greg who was by the announce table. We watched as Ryback went to town with a chair, a ladder, and it was when he went out to grab a table that I started to move toward the ring.

Greg grabbed me and wrapped me up in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greg's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlett knew how to get me to let go. She was just fighting and kicking to get to Punk. This is why Zach had sent me. I held her as Ryback powerbombed Punk through the table. I heard her scream at Ryback.

I held onto her even as she kicked my shins.

"Greg let me go." She cried.

"No Princess." I said. Holding a fighting Scarlett wasn't easy.

"I need you to calm down. I need you to pull it together for Kam." I said. Scarlett stilled. I looked at her and she turned in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my chest and I did something Clint had done. I comforted her as she cried.

Once she was finished I let her go. She lifted her chin and I saw something blaze in those blue depths. I saw hatred and revenge blaze. I knew better than to comment. I helped her get Phil to the back. We walked him to the locker room. I'd just set him in a chair when he winched.

"Phil?" Scarlett asked.

"My knee hurts." He answered. I saw the look Scarlett got the moment he said something hurt.

"We're going to Florida. I'm not risking this. I go talk to Kofi and call Andrews." Scarlett said as she turned to Paul, me, and Kamden.

"Pack up. Make sure Kam, Phil, and I have clothes for a couple of days." Scarlett said as she walked out.

"Guess I should have trusted her when she said she had a bad feeling." Phil said.

"It's something you learn. Zach had to learn to trust her instincts to. It happened when she was ten and broke her first horse." I said.

"They're always right aren't they?" Phil asked.

"Her instincts? Usually." I answered.

"How the hell does she do it?" Paul asked.

"She's tough. She's always taken care of family. Come on Kam help me back." I said as the three of us set about packing up the locker room and checking to make sure there were clothes. Scarlett walked back into the locker room ten minutes later.

"So." I said.

"We're going to Florida. Booked tickets and everything. Kofi has the pets for the time being." Scarlett said.

"You better have booked me a ticket to Scarlett." I said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Course I did." Scarlett said. I helped her get everything finished and we were off to the airport and from there Florida. Scarlett kept herself together even after Kamden had fallen asleep.

I was watching across the aisle because Phil, Scarlett, and Kamden sat together. Every time I looked at her she looked to be fighting back tears. She and Phil were holding hands, but they weren't saying much. They didn't have to.

"Greg." Scarlett said quietly. I could still hear her though. I looked over at her.

"Sorry about all the kicking and fighting I did." Scarlett said. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. You were just trying to do what your instincts wanted you to do. Protect what was yours." I said. Scarlett nodded her head and I watched as she started brushing her fingers through Kamden's hair.


	27. Or Is That Wrong?

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by him and hopes for the best. She also gets a little joke in. Everyone is getting antsy to meet more family. Also she gets a surprise from someone who isn't even there. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 10****th****, 2012 Newark, New Jersey (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was dressed in much the same outfit from last week. Only of course everything was washed. The only differences were my boots and the kind of tea I was drinking. I'd also straightened my hair which caused the color at the bottom, which had to be retouched recently, to stand out.

My boots were a pair of Corral Women's Blue Jean Metal Cross Boot-C1154 and the tea I was drinking was a Strawberry Paraiso White Tea. Kamden sat on a chair between Phil and me. He was wrapped in my Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer Women's 2012 Official Replica Uniform Jacket and one of Phil's t-shirts.

I kept glancing at him off of instinct. I was worried about him. I'd had to call Blaine from Florida once it was morning in Illinois and calm him down to. Needless to say both of my boys were mad. I looked over at Greg who gave me a small smile. When we arrived at the arena today he pointed out that it could have been worse. Phil could have gotten hurt to the extent he had to relinquish the belt and we came off the road completely.

He'd had a point. I wasn't listening to Dolph talk about his briefcase no Sheamus talk about it. I did hear Big Show though because it was at that point I looked at the screen. I watched it as I sipped from my tea. Sheamus had just pushed the ladder over when Kamden got off his chair and into my lap.

I wrapped one arm around him and dealt with both Captain and Widow getting onto my lap.

"Hey baby you want to talk to me about it?" I asked him quietly as he began stroking Captain's ears.

"Why didn't it work?" Kamden asked just as quietly.

"What didn't work?" I asked momentarily forgetting the new tattoo Phil had.

"My symbol." Kamden answered. I had a moment of stark clarity.

"Kamden do you think this is your fault?" I asked. My heart broke a little when he nodded his head.

"No Kamden this isn't your fault. This is the farthest thing from your fault it can get." I said as I set my tea on his recently vacated chair and took Captain and Widow from my lap so I could wrap him in a tight hug.

There had been times all throughout the last week that I'd held Kamden while he cried. Now was one of those times. I looked over at Phil who looked at me as if his heart was breaking as much as mine was.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I continued rubbing Kamden's back.

"He thought it was his fault because his symbol didn't protect you. That and he's a little kid who saw his Daddy get hurt." I answered. Phil shook his head. I looked at Greg when he took Kamden from me.

"In case you want to go have a few words with Ryan. Or not. Guess it depends on if you want to or not." Greg said. I shook my head. There was no point in talking to the guy. There were some things that just didn't translate. It was during the elimination tag match.

"Give me Kam." I said. Greg replaced Kamden in my lap and I comforted him. If I got anywhere near Ryan again it would be too soon. Another reason I hadn't gone to see Ryan was because I would have hit him. You don't hurt my other half and think you can get off scot free. Over my dead body. Kamden eventually cried himself to sleep.

As I held him a part of me was breaking. A part of me that I couldn't change. I looked over at Phil.

"If I thought it was better would you let me and Kam come off the road?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think it would change anything. Baby Kam needs both of us right now." Phil answered. I'd known that answer in my heart, but it didn't change anything. I didn't like to see any of my kids hurting.

"I just wish I could help you more. Right now I'm about as helpful as Paul. I need to be able to fight with you." I said.

"You'll be back to fighting shape soon. You can than get involved all you want." Phil said with a smile. I nodded my head and watched the tag match. In the end Cody and Damien won. It was then at Allyson walked in. She moved my mug and sat down. I stood and settled Kamden down in my chair.

"Rough week?" Allyson asked. I nodded my head. I took my mug and put the title over my shoulder just as Eve was taking pictures over Alicia.

Greg helped Phil stand and we followed him out. I did my best not to hover because hovering over a person with crutches was irresponsible. Paul joined us and we went up to the top of the entrance ramp. I stood on Punk's left with Greg on my other side and Paul on Punk's other side. I listened as they talked. I was just going to stand here and look pretty.

I listened to Paul's little spiel about how good Punk was.

I paid extra attention when he mentioned people who feel that he should vacate his title. The bad thing about how he phrased his sentence is that he used the word stripped.

I leaned up against him and went up on tip toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"So could I strip you or is that wrong?" I asked a smirk playing on my face. I'd beat good money Punk had a smirk on his face as I pulled away. It had been far too long for everything. Another good reason for it to be almost over. I listened as Punk said we'd be at TLC to watch the Shield take on Team Hell No and Ryback.

We would? That's news to me. We walked back and Phil shot me a look. I shrugged innocently as we got back to the locker room. I waved at Allyson before resuming my seat with Kamden in my lap. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the show.

We I did pay attention to Zack's match. Alberto ended up winning, but Zack put up a fight. After that I just kind of zoned the show out. I was comforting my baby. He'd woken up when we left and now I was talking with him quietly. He'd drink from my tea and keep talking with me.

"You want to know something exciting?" I asked quietly.

"What?" Kamden asked.

"Your Uncle Clint is going to be the pay-per-view on Sunday. He told me he has a present for you and Blaine." I answered.

"What is it Mama?" Kamden asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I have a question Kamden." I said.

"Yes?" Kamden asked.

"What did you ask Santa for?" I asked. Blaine had given us a copy of his letter to Santa, but when I'd had Kamden do it as an assignment he wouldn't give me a copy. It was kind of hard to go Christmas shopping for a little boy when there wasn't a list.

"I'll tell you on Christmas." Kamden replied a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. That was another loss in the parent column for us. Good thing we were going to do the safe thing and get everything he liked. So basically he was getting video game stuff and some other stuff. The amount of money I'd recently spent while inside the NASCAR online store was pretty good.

I looked over at Phil who just shrugged at me. I offered him a little smile. This is why we had backup plans.

"So tell me the plan of who is staying at the house." Phil said. Christmas was once again at our house. It had been last year, but this year we had room to have a few people stay over. Plus we had a few nice pull out couches that people could sleep on.

"So Mama and Daddy have a room. The rest of my siblings save Jack because he won't answer me are staying in a hotel. Clint is staying over as well. So we have about enough space for four more if people don't object to sharing our pull outs." I said.

"Right because my family can just drive over. What are you doing about the family in Kansas?" Phil asked.

"Daddy and Mama are going to pick up stuff from them." I answered.

"I'm curious now. What kind of pull outs do you guys have?" Greg asked. I turned to him.

"If you must know a Metro Supreme Comfort Queen Sleeper in Chianti and a Collins Sectional with Sleeper also in Chianti both from La-Z-Boy." I answered. Greg shook his head.

"So we'll have enough space for everyone right?" Phil asked.

"To sleep of course." I answered.

"We'll all fit by the tree right?" Phil asked.

"We'll make it work. If kids have to sit on laps and piles of presents have to go in other places." I answered.

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Greg asked.

"How dinner is going to work. I'm pretty sure Mama and Daddy are going to kick me out of the kitchen and take care of it." I answered.

"Well now that Christmas is planned you may continue what you were doing." Phil said.

"Did you just dismiss me?" I asked one eyebrow raised.

"No of course not." Phil said.

"Thought so." I said. Kamden and I went back to quietly talking for the rest of the show. The rest of his lessons for this week would be Christmas related. There was one book I'd been meaning to get since October, but we'd been rather busy.

I looked up when one of the backstage boys walked in with a wrapped package.

"Scarlett we just found this for you." He said. Kamden got off my lap and I stood to take it from him.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as he walked out. I looked at the little card attached.

"What's it say?" Kamden asked.

"For all of the kids. It's on me. Mick." I answered.

"He didn't." Phil said.

"I think he did." I said a smile starting to appear on my face as I opened the paper and pulled out the book that had been wrapped in it.

"You're going to have to call him." Phil said as I looked at it. I opened the cover and I smiled even more.

"I'm going to have to get him something." I said as I moved to sit down. Kamden got back on my lap and looked at it.

"What did he say?" Kamden asked noticing Mick had written something as well as signed it.

"For all of the Brooks children remember the lesson your daddy teaches in this book. You'll go places with them. Love Mick." I read to Kamden.

"What lesson?" Kamden asked.

"You'll find out Christmas Eve." I answered as I closed the book and let Kamden look at the cover of A Most Mizerable Christmas. Phil tossed me my phone because it had been by him.

"Thanks." I said as I slid my phone and typed in the passcode. I went to my contacts and found Mick's number. I called it and waited. He answered.

"Hi Mick its Scarlett." I said with a smile.

"Yes I just got it. Thank you so much. I'd been meaning to get it since it came out." I said as I gave Kamden a kiss on the cheek as he went to go take the book to show Greg what Mick had written. He'd show Phil when he was done.

"Well I haven't read it to them yet because we've just got Kamden and without Blaine and the two currently waiting as long as possible to make an appearance we don't have all the Brooks kids yet." I said.

I laughed.

"Probably. I'm reading it on Christmas Eve though so they'll go to bed with that knowledge." I said as I watched Kamden.

"Thanks again so much Mick." I said. Kamden left the book and hurried over to me. I looked at him and wondered what he needed.

"Can I say something?" Kamden asked. I nodded my head.

"Mick Kamden wants to say something." I said as I passed my phone to my youngest.

"Thank you very much." Kamden said with a little smile on his face. Kamden passed me back the phone and I finished up my conversation with Mick. Once I was finished Kamden sat back down on my lap.

"So is it time yet?" Kamden asked.

"No baby. They're not ready yet." I answered. He wasn't the only one getting antsy for the two newest additions. They were taking their sweet time though. When I looked at the screen Cena and Show were in the middle of a match.

If I did math right it meant it was almost time to get settled back down for the night. Oh how I'd enjoy that.

"Hey Scarlett." Phil said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You didn't call Blaine." Phil said. I shook my head at my forgetfulness and pulled my phone out and set about calling the home number. Blaine answered it.

"Hey buddy." I said.

"Well we got a present from Mick." I said.

"It's his new kid's book and it's signed." I said.

"We'll read it Christmas Eve. Like I would read something without you." I said.

"Yes your Daddy is doing just fine. He's been sitting nicely." I said.

"Love you to now get ready for bed." I said.

"Blaine you still have school. This is your final week." I said. I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"Love you to." I said before he hung up. They went back and forth until The Shield hit the ring and there was a brawl with everyone. Cena, Show, Ziggler, Sheamus, Team Hell No, and Shield. Ryback showed up and the brawl was going on as we went off the air. The faces were winning. I shook my head and with Greg set about getting everything packed. Once it was done we headed toward the bus.

It was time for some more sleep since we had a pay-per-view to make on Sunday.


	28. A Small Part

**Author's Note: Scarlett doesn't let anything worry her. She gets a bird's eye view of the pay-per-view. She also dresses to impress. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday December 16****th****, 2012 Brooklyn, New York (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To say I'd gone all out to get ready for tonight was an understatement. My hair was curled with hairspray a plenty in it. My makeup was done perfectly and I'd finished it off with a pair of black maternity slacks and a black blouse. I'd also completed the look with Lucchese Women's Stella Boot-Black.

We were seated in the box. The only one not here yet was Paul. Blaine and Kamden sat between Phil and me. I had Clint on my other side and Greg was on Phil's other side.

"Paul isn't here yet. Where the heck is he?" I asked as I started looking behind me.

"Okay someone put this on the calendar Scarlett's looking for Paul." Phil said. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the boys. When I'd been told surprise I hadn't thought he'd do that. Clint had gotten the boys children sized Chase Authentics Clint Bowyer 2012 Official Replica Uniform Jackets, something that he'd gotten custom made because they weren't sold at the NASCAR online store, on the backs of their jackets were B. Brooks and K. Brooks for each boy respectively. He'd also gotten them year round backstage passes to the NASCAR races.

I'd been returning with drinks and snacks when he'd given to them and I'd heard the deafening cries of joy ten feet away.

Yeah that had been an awkward moment. So the boys were now comfy in their jackets.

"I can't wait to see what you do for Christmas." I said as I watched the pre-show. It was a Divas Battle Royal and it reminded me how badly I wanted to be in that ring. Clint squeezed my left hand.

"Soon honey. You'll be back in their kicking all of their butts." Clint said.

"It better be. I'm getting tired of just standing there. I can't do anything and it's driving me nuts. If it doesn't happen soon I'm going to resort to making Greg get involved." I said.

"What? Hey leave me out of this. My only job is to protect you." Greg said.

"Oh Phil did I tell you I was going down to NXT on Tuesday?" I asked.

"And why are you going down to NXT on Tuesday?" Phil asked.

"Because I still have a bad feeling. So I'm going down to go play nice. Figured if I made friends then I could bring them up when I needed them." I answered.

"You're crazy." Phil said.

"You know what you say." I said with a smile.

"And what does he say?" Greg asked simply because he hadn't been around when this whole crazy thing had started.

"I dig crazy chicks." Phil answered in a deadpan voice. I tried to control my chuckle from the expression on Greg's face. Clint was not in the same boat as me. He laughed out right. He was laughing at how Phil said it not at Greg's shocked face.

"Have I mentioned I love you two lately?" Clint asked.

"No." I said. It was after Naomi won the Divas Battle Royal that Paul walked in.

"Paul I was beginning to worry you'd flake out on us." I said as I looked at him.

"No such luck." Paul said. We went live and we stood to remember what happened in Newton, Connecticut. If I could have pulled it off I would have homeschooled Blaine as well after that. It wouldn't have done much good though. I shook my head as we all sat back down to watch the tag team number one contender tables match. I was wondering how Megan was doing this while holding her newest edition Jayden.

Course the wondering gets me nowhere. Like it generally does.

"So what's NXT again and do I have to go down there with you?" Greg asked.

"NXT is what we used to call FCW. So it's our developmental territory. No you don't have to go down there with me. I'm just going to talk to some of roster and get a feel for who would help me if I needed it." I replied.

We watched the match quietly after that and Team Rhodes Scholars picked up the victory. We watched as the Shield sent a message to Ryback. Then Cesaro had his turn against R-Truth. True to his words no American has beaten him for the title yet because Antonio won. Striker interviewed Antonio in the ring which didn't go as planned. Or it did because everyone was enjoying booing the guy.

I was glad at this point that I kept an eye on NXT. I had at least three of them that I'd be willing to wine and dine and get Phoenix to let me bring up when the time came. I knew I would need some sort of backup. Something was going to go terribly wrong and I'd have a fit because of it.

Sometimes my instincts were killer.

We got to see Mathews in the back with Dolph. Dolph complained about the briefcase and the match. Dolph suggested John put his career on the line to make things fair.

"That'll go well." I said. We had Miz TV with 3MB. Brea and Kimberly were strangely absent. Well not strangely, but they weren't there. Then again I understood perfectly there was only so long you could take following the three of them around.

3MB was insulting the Spanish announce table when Ricardo came down. They start going after Ricardo and out comes Alberto. Alberto goes on the attack. Miz got involved and Heath proposed a six man tag match tonight. Miz says that isn't a problem. I heard the fans begin the "We Want Ryder" chants and I got in on it. The boys were in on it with me. We then saw Daniel and Kane have a moment with Ryback. It was really pointless.

Matt was seen with Wade and he was confident like he generally is.

I watched Kofi and Wade start. Wade had brought Aurora with him. Aurora stayed out of the way, but she was still involved. Well not really. Aurora didn't go to the lengths most of us go to. She watched. In the end after a great showing from Wade he loses.

It was when Justin said our names that I realized they were now focused on us. I let Punk and Paul have their moment. It was hard to legitimately leave home, not because of Staten Island, but because it meant you had to put me on a plane. Me and planes were not friends. It was bad time for all. I listened as Punk continued to put himself over. I turned my head toward him to at least look like I was listening. Clint had put his hand on my thigh as reassurance. Punk said he started 2012 as champion and he will end it as one. We go back down to watch the six man TLC match.

I watched as each side pulled out all of the stops.

"Mama?" Blaine and Kamden asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Whose side are we on?" They asked.

"Um. It's up to you?" I answered. I looked over at Phil to see him nodding his head.

"It shouldn't be the side with Ryback. He hurt Daddy." Kamden said as he looked at Blaine.

"So the Shield?" Blaine asked.

"I guess." Kamden said. I had to withhold my laugh at how easy the two of them decided on whom to cheer for based on who had or hadn't hurt Phil. It was really solid actually. I watched the match and listened to my boys off handedly.

"So you doing the NASCAR thing again?" Clint asked.

"Where I wear their gear?" I asked.

"The one and the same." Clint replied.

"I suppose I could." I said not taking my eyes off the match. There was a small part of me that was glad that Phil had gotten hurt. A small part that I wouldn't voice. That small part was because I could watch this without either a having to run everywhere to avoid all kinds of objects and b that I wouldn't end up breaking down.

I watched the match quietly. I physically cringed when Ryback sent Rollins through two tables.

"Ow." I said. It was off of reflex. You do this for so long that sometimes the pain you feel. I watched as in the end The Shield managed to pull off a victory.

Course after the match the three of them taunted Ryback as they went up the ramp. Not the wisest idea they ever had.

Naomi's music hit and she came out. The moment the ever familiar "Woo Woo Woo You Know It" hit followed by "Knock You Out" that the crowd gave the former Ms. Ryder a nice pop. We watched as they got started. Naomi got a few shots in on Harper early and she slipped out. Harper got back in and applied a lock on the left arm of Naomi. From there it was a Rough Ryder and the victory. That's my girl.

Still holding it until I'm officially there to take it from her. Should be any day now. Hopefully. All of our fingers were crossed. We watched Striker interview Show. He talked and then it was time for their match.

I looked at the boys when they finally decided to lean up against the edge of the box to watch. I sat back to watch them. Looking at how the two of them and how they treated each other you would never expect that they weren't blood. That they weren't every inch the brothers they were.

"I'm so proud." I said quietly. The only one to catch what I'd said was Clint.

"And we're so proud of everything you've done. Look at where you are. You never imagined you'd be here when you had Blaine." Clint said. He was right. I hadn't imagined I'd be so far after I had Blaine. Sometimes I underestimated myself. In the end Show won after using a chair twice the size of a normal one.

"That is one big chair." Greg said.

"Generally we have some of those." I said.

We see Cena in the back warming up when AJ walks up in a Cena shirt. AJ apologizes for everything that happened last week on RAW.

"I have a bad feeling about that." I said.

"You always have a bad feeling with AJ." Phil said.

"True. Wouldn't you if you'd gone through what I did?" I asked. We watched 3MB come out followed by Miz, Alberto, and Brooklyn Brawler. I was a little let down that it wasn't Zack. Oh well this should be interesting. I watched and after some pretty good action Miz, Alberto, and Brooklyn Brawler pick up the win following the Brooklyn Crab to Jinder. Never stood a chance that kid.

Promo for Royal Rumble. Video package hyping Cena vs. Dolph. Both come out and here we go final match of the night.

I yawned, not because I was bored. Just because I was tired. I watched the ladder match and was impressed just a little with how Dolph was doing. I felt like I was watching another Tables Ladders and Chairs match because they were using all of them in this match.

Vickie came down and got a steel chair before she entered the ring. AJ came down and nailed Vickie with two clotheslines, a back suplex, and the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"Did I just see that?" I asked as AJ started skipping around inside the ring with John setting up the ladder. He starts climbing and AJ pushes it over.

"It was only a matter of time." I said as Ziggler righted the ladder and climbed it to get his briefcase. Dolph had his celebration and we got a shot of an upset Cena.

We gather everyone and off we go. Clint will end up taking Blaine home for the week. Despite him being off from school it's so much easier considering we'd begin our taping schedule for the next two shows after the seventeenth. That way we got the Christmas holidays and New Year's off.

Phil, Kamden, Greg, and I went back to the bus and from there it was get everyone settled and making sure my outfit for tomorrow was out.


	29. Don't You Tell Me I Can't Go In There

**Author's Note: Scarlett tries to talk her husband off a metaphorical ledge. Not that he listens. Not that everyone has great timing. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday December 17****th****, 2012 Philadelphia, PA (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Say the word Slammy's to anyone and the first image that comes to mind is Divas dressed up in dresses. I hated when I followed those stereotypes. I had curled my hair and done my makeup. I was in a dress it was a sleeveless drape front maternity dress in navy. To go with that I was wearing a pair of Manolo Blahnik Pascalare Suede Wedge Boots in Black. I was sitting in a chair trying not to cry.

"You okay?" Phil asked. I shook my head. I had the feeling that tonight would be a short night for us. Simply because I was having contractions from hell.

"That's the look you had about the time Blaine was born. You okay?" Greg asked.

"How come you remember the look?" I asked.

"Cause I was the one who had to rush you and your dad to the hospital." Greg answered. I rolled my eyes.

We start with a recap of AJ shoving Cena from a ladder and Rollins falling through a table. Lawler wants an explanation. Why would Jerry want an explanation is beyond me.

We watched Rey with Sin Cara against Damien. Back and forth we go until Rey picks up the victory.

Booker is out to present the "Tell me I did NOT just see that" Moment of the year. Candidates are Brad and his low blow, Daniel Bryan's Wrestlemania loss in 18 seconds, Kofi's save from the Rumble, and Punk attacking Rock.

"Look you're a contender." I said. Phil scoffed and we had the Boogeyman come out of nowhere. We had to watch him eat worms before he was quietly moved off stage during commercial.

"Mama did he just eat worms?" Kamden asked.

"Yes he did." I answered.

We're back and Booker asks if he did NOT see that? I watched as Brad Maddox entered waiting to win the Slammy only for it to be Kingston.

"Awkward." I said. Kofi has a little thank you and then out comes Eve Torres.

"Diva's action?" I asked confused until "The Great Gate at Kiev" plays. I watched as little Rissa Lawler walked out. She was in a pair of black tights with red down the sides and a black top.

"And her opponent from Memphis, Tennessee Rissa Lawler." Avery said before she got out of the ring. I tried to see if Rissa was nervous at all, but she just strode confidently to the ring and got into the ring. I watched as they brawl. They start rolling around on the mat. They end up out of the ring and Rissa rams Eve's face into the barricade at least twice. Rissa then slaps Eve before rolling her back into the ring. Eve with a kick that kept Rissa on the mat. Stomps in the corner and Eve with leverage with a chinlock while seated on a turnbuckle.

Rissa fights out and nails Eve out of nowhere with a full nelson facebuster and gets the pin.

"Hot dang." I said. Rissa had just stood and pointed to her dad with a smile on her face when the lights die.

We could hear the sounds of a fight and then an ear splitting "Daddy" rips through the arena. A few more minutes and the lights are back. Camera turns to Jerry who is staring at shock at the ring that recently held Marissa only for it to be empty.

"Okay well not often kidnapping happens." I said.

"Who'd want to kidnap Lawler's daughter?" Phil asked.

"Who knows." I answered. New Age Outlaws are here for Comeback of the Year. Jerry gets it and despite how shaky he sounds at his daughter being missing he gives a good speech.

Kofi's back with Tensai and Kofi wins.

Vickie is out now to present Kiss of the Year.

"So either way AJ is going to win. Just depends on who it will be." I said.

"Sounds about right." Phil said. Watching this was keeping my mind off of the contractions, but I still could feel them.

Vickie gives the award to AJ and Cena. Least people have sense not to vote for two out of three married men. Vickie wants an explanation from AJ, but AJ takes her award and says she doesn't have to explain anything. They argue and Dolph comes between the two of them.

AJ has some cryptic statement about how what will happen now is nothing compared to what will happen. She then jumps into Dolph's arms and kisses him. They begin to make out.

"I really hope that Phoebe called everyone." I said as AJ skipped away and Dolph followed her.

Khali vs. Otunga. I'd take bets on this one. It went the usual way. Only it was Otunga winning because of an attack on the knee. However Khali battled back and won. Some dancing was done. Cole then announced that the next award is Superstar of the Year and the presenter will surprise everyone. Nominees are Sheamus, Cena, Big Show, and Punk. It was at that point Brea walked in.

Brea settled into a chair as Flair came out to present. He has a moment and eventually announces that the Superstar of the year was Cena. Cena comes out accepts his award and has a small speech and gives it back to Flair.

"We'll be back." I said as we stood. Greg off of reflex put his hand at my lower back and out we walked. Paul met up with us. We walked out and I let Punk go. He says that Cena had a worse year and puts over his title reign. Flair and Punk go back and forth and it somehow ends up in a match. Paul and I have a quick duty to do.

I'm walking backwards with Greg guiding me.

"Punk don't do this come on. You're leg's hurt. Baby please don't do this." I plead. Course no one listens to me.

Greg and I stay on the outside as Punk and Heyman went in there. Punk used his crutch and Flair got an eye rake. I went to check on his when I heard Paul scream in pain. I was checking on Punk when I dropped down to my butt. I'd previously been crouched down.

"Princess you okay?" Greg asked. I shook my head.

"No. I think we have super timing." I managed to get out. It took Greg all of three seconds to realize what that meant.

"Oh shit." Greg said as he managed to help the two of us to the back. We're met by Brea and Kamden. Brea hands us the keys to her rental.

"Greg get them there safely. Kofi said he'd watch the pets for you guys." Brea said.

"Thanks Br." I said as we headed toward Brea's rental. To say Greg wasn't useful would be a lie. He kept to the speed limit, but we got there.

I let Greg and Phil handle the paperwork. Between the three of us it went well. While they were doing that I was calling people to make sure I didn't have someone like my parents jumping the gun and getting on a plane. With my luck that's what they'd do.

Eventually they got me settled into a room. Kamden sat on a chair in the room with Greg next to him. Phil had one of those rolling stools to sit on.

"Well can't say that have good timing." I said.

"When has anything you done have good timing?" Greg asked.

"I have good timing all the time." I replied. That was how we passed the time until it was time for the actual hard part to start. Even as a wrestler I still wanted an epidural I knew what this felt like. It was not a pleasant experience.

It was while they were administering my epidural that Greg stood.

"Come on Kam. Let's go wait in the hall." Greg said. Kamden looked from Greg to me and Phil.

"What's wrong Kam?" Phil asked.

"Do we have to?" Kamden asked.

"Your Mama is going to be in a lot of pain. You want to see that?" Greg asked.

"Greg, let him stay if he wants to." I said moments before someone cause a rough contraction to go through. Greg said nothing and started to sit back down in his chair and decided that sitting down was about to be a bad idea.

Greg led Kamden over to where Phil had taken up his spot on my right.

"Kammy I'm going to apologize now if I swear. I don't mean to." I said.

"Okay." Kamden said as he moved to stand closer to the bed. After that the next few hours was a blur. I will admit this Kamden is a trooper. Not once did he ask Greg to leave with him.

We finished just as RAW was.

"Phil I hate you." I said. Kamden knew I was joking luckily.

"Love you to babe. You want to see them?" Phil asked as he started to move.

"Sit." Greg said as he moved from where he'd been leaning against a wall.

"We need names still." A nurse said. Oh right that little thing called a birth certificate. That would be good to fill out.

"So Baby A, what is her name?" A nurse asked.

"Sienna Mia Brooks." I answered off of reflex. I then spelled out Sienna and Mia. Just in case she couldn't figure it out.

"And Baby B?" She asked.

"Briella Brynlee Brooks." Phil answered as he spelled her name out. Once that was finished Greg was able to take Sienna and hand her to me as Phil was handed Briella.

"Hey little one. You caused a lot of trouble." I cooed as I kissed her forehead. I looked over at Greg who wordlessly put Kamden on the bed for me. I managed to sit up with Greg's help and the two of us helped Kamden hold Sienna.

"Say hi to you big brother Sienna." I whispered as I watched Kamden's face. Sienna was as blonde as I was while Briella got Daddy's dark hair. I watched as Sienna opened her eyes and looked at Kamden. Greg was doing pictures from my phone wordlessly. God I loved him most of the time.

I watched as he took Briella from Phil and handed her to me.

"Hey it's about time you and your sister joined the rest of us." I cooed with a smile. I looked up to see Greg giving Phil Sienna. I again gave Kamden Briella. Kamden was smiling at her when I heard the raised voices from outside.

"You can't just go in there! It's past visiting hours!" The voice protested.

"Don't you tell me I can't go in there." A very familiar voice said before it was introduced. Standing there was no other then Brea, Allyson, Phoebe, and Esmerelda.

"Must you start a fight?" I asked with a smile.

"It's not a fight. I want to see my best friend and the adorable munchkins that are going to call me Aunt Brea." Brea answered as she walked in with the other three following her. I shook my head and glanced up to see Drew, Matthew, and Alberto following them in. I was going to ask about Nick, but Phoebe gave me a look.

"Look at them. Why do you have such cute kids all of the time?" Brea asked with a smile.

"Have you seen me lately?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh right silly me you are pretty cute." Brea answered with an equal smile.

"So what did you name them? I'm only asking the question everyone is dying to ask themselves." Allyson said.

"Sienna Mia and Briella Brynlee. Phil's got Sienna and Kamden is holding Briella." I answered.

"Briella? What did you do mix Brie and Bella together? Did you really like the Bella Twins secretly?" Matthew asked.

"Hush up you. No we didn't mix Brie and Bella together. It's called searching the internet." I answered.

"Daddy?" Kamden asked after Brea had asked nicely for Briella and been granted permission to hold his little sister.

"Yes?" Phil asked.

"What are their nicknames?" Kamden asked.

"I want to hear this." I said knowing he hadn't run them by me yet.

"Well Sienna is Hawkeye and Briella is Mockingbird." Phil answered.

"Why did we go there?" I asked.

"Are we missing something?" Phoebe asked.

"Phil has this Marvel thing. Kamden is Gambit, Blaine is Iceman, and for some reason I have two. One I guess is for my maiden name and the other is because I'm blonde probably." I answered.

"And? Scarlett Ana don't leave us with no explanation." Brea said as she passed Briella to Drew. Sienna was currently in Esmerelda's arms. I stuck my tongue out at Brea.

"Psylocke and Emma Frost." I said. Brea nodded her head and from there it was chatting with friends as they fawned over my little girls. Until Drew spoke.

"Shield kidnapped Lawler's girl." Drew said.

"What?" I asked the outrage and confusion evident in my voice.

"Yeah. No one knows why they kidnapped her though." Brea said.

"So they go from beating everyone up to kidnapping?" I asked.

"Guess so." Allyson said. I shook my head and they after settling the girls in their beds left.

We were out in the morning and I went to NXT to go talk to a handful of people. It was easier than I thought to get them to agree then I thought it would be. So I was set on that front.

I never expected not only for Wade to train me within days of me giving birth, but Natalya did as well. That and my parents showed up at our tapings and watched the kids for us.

**Not sure how I'm going to work the taping chapters out. I might do them like I usually do, but I might try something different. Don't know yet.**


	30. You're a Sly One

**Author's Note: So I decided the tapings are going to be like usual chapters. Only difference is that I make sure to mention that they're tapings. Also I know I've hinted at it, but Kamden's past has become an important part of the story. Kamden if you haven't figured it out was abused mentally, physically, verbally, and psychologically. He also had to watch his parents abuse each other. So in regard to last chapter's wonderful birth of the twins there is some stuff I left out. Phil and Scarlett talked to doctors to keep Kamden and Greg in the room. It can be done. It's probably something I should of mentioned. So um breakdown of the chapter now. Scarlett's back in fighting shape and she's ready. Gets angry and tries to stand up for it, but ends up hiding. She also has to deal not only with her parents on babysitting duty, but a surprise relative. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12** **for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taping for Monday December 24****th****, 2012 Pittsburgh, PA (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil, Greg, and I were in the locker room. So was Kamden, Sienna, Briella, and my parents. Yeah that was awkward. My parents had shown up in Philadelphia and refused to leave. So they were spending quality time with three of their grandkids.

I was watching Santa Claus hand out presents when Nadya walked in.

"So about our match." Nadya said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I need a submission." Nadya answered.

"So I'm your out am I?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." Nadya answered.

"All I got currently is the Pentagram. That work?" I asked.

"If it's a submission it does." Nadya replied.

"Good see you out there." I said. Nadya nodded her head before leaving. I quickly tried to figure out why Alberto hit Santa Claus.

"Well that's awkward." I said.

"Just a little. Get changed and start stretching." Phil said.

"Yes sir." I said as I stood and headed for my bag. I grabbed my ring gear and went to go get changed. Compared to my usual attire this was more revealing. I walked out with my ring gear on and began putting on my kneepads and boots.

"Whoa there what are you wearing?" My dad asked.

"My new ring gear. I think it was time for a change." I answered. My head snapped up when Cena yelled for Santa.

"I have weird coworkers." I said as I began to stretch.

"You do realize Barbie's going to have a fit the moment you step out in that top right?" Phil asked.

"Like I care." I replied. The top was like the ones Kelly Kelly wore towards the end of her career here only it's yellow and had black around it. I was wearing shorts that resembled Eve's current one. They were black with a yellow belt.

"Are you trying to look like a bumblebee?" Greg asked.

"No. It's called matching the tights Phil wore last." I answered as I finished up stretching just as Kane defeated Cody. I stood and grabbed the coat that had been laying by my bag. I had just pulled it on when Paul walked in.

"Come on." Paul said. I raised an eyebrow at him. I pulled my hair from the back of it and had Kamden hugging me around the waist.

"Good luck." Kamden said.

"Thanks buddy." I said as I kissed his forehead quickly. He let go and I gave my parents a quick wave and away we walked. My coat was a floor length number that had "MWR" down both sleeves and on the back "Quad B Nashville, Tennessee". We reached gorilla.

"Do me a favor and hit Grenade by Alex Boye." I said. Someone nodded and handed me a mike. We walked down. Well three of us walked. Phil hobbled down on crutches. We got into the ring and I began taking my coat off.

"Man it feels good to be back in this ring. The last time I was in this ring for in ring competition was Money in the Bank." I said as I tossed my coat at Paul who managed to catch it.

"Now it's time to prove that I am the best in the world…well of the Divas division. So Harper get out here because you don't deserve to hold my title. You only won my title because that nut job AJ hit me in the back of the head with my own belt." I said. Harper's "Knock You Out" came on and out she came with Dante and Carmen. My mike was handed out. Punk gave me a quick kiss before he, Greg, and Paul got out of the ring. Harper got in and had just handed her belt to Scott Armstrong when music streamed from the speakers.

"Ladies Come First" by Hinder was what it was. Harper and I turned to watch as a very familiar person walked through the curtain. He was 5'11" with black hair that was tussled. He had beard stubble and mustache stubble. Pretty sure my expression ran this side of shock. I turned to Harper the moment I heard the bell and clocked her with a right hand. That was our starting bell. We began just fighting. We were pulling each other's hair. I was pulling a moveset that became second nature because it was Punk's. I'd just dropped Harper with a wicked Roundhouse Kick when I got an idea. I slid out of the ring and stood in front of Punk.

I put both my arms around his neck and I pulled an AJ. Someone had to give her a run for her money next year for Kiss of the Year. I pull back with a devilish smile on my face before I slid smoothly back into the ring.

Harper and I continued fighting. I'd just bounced her face off the turnbuckle when I nailed her with a Russian Legsweep that brought Harper to the mat. I moved her so she couldn't tap out before locking in the Pentagram Choke. I hold it until she taps. The moment she does I let go. I stand and take the belt from Scott as he hands it in. I look at Paul, Punk, Greg, and the unexpected guest as they get into the ring. Paul hands me a mike.

"I prove once again that I'm the dominant Diva. And nothing is going to change that." I said with a smile. I look at the man when he grabbed the mike from me.

"My name is Jack Braddock and I am Scarlett and CM Punk's enforcer. I will take anyone out that gets in their way. I'm sure my buddy Greg and I will do anything." Jack said before we left. The moment we cleared the curtain I was hugging my baby brother.

"Jackie why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked with a smile.

"Well Phil thought it would be a better surprise." Jack answered as we walked to where I'd get my nameplate changed.

"Phil knew?" I asked glancing back at my husband.

"He more than knew. Scar he trained me." Jack answered.

"Wait was that why you just dropped off the radar? You were training?" I asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Phil." I said looking back at him with a glare.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Not much of a surprise if I tell you I'm working with him." Phil said. I shook my head and handed my butterfly over to get Scarlett Punk put on there again.

"I'm so glad this is a taping." I said.

"It means we can go home right?" Jack asked.

"No we still have New Year's Eve to do. It means we have a nice solid week off. We don't have to worry about being on the road until after New Year's." I answered as I accepted my belt. We'd lost Paul to somewhere. Hell if I knew where. We walked into the locker room and Kamden was there hugging his Uncle Jack. I smiled and noticed my mother was holding my phone.

"I want you two to stand together belts included." Mom said. I shook my head as Greg gave Phil his belt and it got settled onto his shoulder. Phil handed Greg his right crutch and pulled me close to him. I realized what he was doing. Most of his weight would be on his right leg, but he was leaning on me to.

"Scarlett how do I get into your phone?" Mom asked. The beauty of passcodes on iPhones.

"My anniversary. Day and last two of the year." I answered. She put it in and I smiled and she took a picture. We got Phil settled back down in a chair when my mom handed me my phone. It gave a quick little noise. I looked down to see it was from Twitter.

"AtClintBowyer: proud of atPunkBowyerScarlett two-time champ. Also showing pride with atQuadB and atMWRTeam represented tonight." I shook my head.

"So what's on Twitter about you now?" Phil asked.

"Clint's congratulations. Wait a second. Since when does the ranch have a Twitter account?" I asked.

"It's new. I was going to tell you. Eventually." Zachariah said.

"Dad." I said with a shake of my head. My last twitter thing had been this morning. It had been about the kids. The bus had been a madhouse. Two of us trying to find ring gear and two others just causing general mischief. So I'd temporarily set Sienna and Briella on the bed with Kamden watching them as I got my bag together.

I come back and it was just the cutest thing I'd seen in weeks. Kamden was on the bed with the girls and had a hand on each one. Sort of like he was protecting them.

"That reminds me I need to call Davies." I muttered as I sat down not bothering to change.

"And why are we calling your tattoo artist?" Dad asked as everyone got resettled down.

"I need to add names, hearts, and Phil needs a tattoo." I answered.

"I don't think Phil needs another tattoo." Mom said.

"No like I need to make one for him that goes on my skin." I said trying not to roll my eyes. I forgot how frustrating my parents could be. Divas match had come and gone and now we were watching Sheamus take on Big Show. In a Lumber-Jack Frost Match. Ashley and Nicholas were mixed in with the guys around the apron.

"So Uncle Jack what are you going to stay?" Kamden asked. I looked over at Kamden. Excellent question. Where was he going to stay?

"I get one of the bunks in the bus. Also I'm staying on a pullout for Christmas." Jack answered.

"You know I don't like this planning behind my back." I said.

"This isn't planning this is a surprise. Paul was planning behind your back. There is a difference." Phil said. I shook my head at him.

"Yeah you pull another thing like Paul and I won't be happy." I said as we watched as Sheamus won got attacked by the heels and the faces helped him fight back.

Zack came out with Alli next to have a match with David. You find out who your actual friends are when you arrive at the arena and get mobbed by them wanting to see the babies. That is exactly what had happened. Most of the Divas had mobbed me. Also a few of the Superstars and the announce team had been involved.

Zack ended up picking up a victory. It was pretty good. David had some solid offence, but Zack was better that night.

I was paying attention as I tweeted my uncle back and took care of some things. Like following the ranch. Miz had just picked up the victory when Andy called me.

"Oh I must be in the dog house." I said with a smile as I slid the screen so I could answer the call.

"Hi Andy." I said as I watched Brad come down for a match where he'd get a contract if he could beat on of Santa's Christmas elves. Hornswoggle came dressed as an elf Brad looked like he could top the world…then Khali came out. There went his confidence.

"Hm what was that? I'm sorry I actually work so I don't pay attention." I said. I knew my mother would reprimand me the moment I got off the phone. My jaw dropped at his next sentence.

"I'd lose the attitude with me Andrew before I casually forgot to let you in at Christmas. I don't want you around my kids if you're going to be this way. Right now you're proving the statement Blood is Thicker than Water wrong." I said before I hung up.

"Scarlett you can't not let him in." Dad said.

"We'll talk about what he just told me out of earshot of Kamden. It wasn't pretty." I said. I looked up when Paul walked in. I stood shouldered my butterfly and shouldered Phil's belt. We walked out with Greg and Jack following us.

We came down and I let Punk talk about Ryback. Paul got in on it as well. They kept talking about it and I kept my face blank.

"What did Andy say?" Jack asked.

"He wasn't too happy that I'm wearing a top like the one Barbie used to wear." I answered. I looked at Ryback as he came out. Paul pointed out that Punk isn't medically cleared to compete and threatened to sue Ryback for assault if he laid a finger on Punk. Ryback challenged Punk to a TLC match on January 7th, 2013.

I got between the two.

"No." I said and the moment he moved to hit me I ducked behind Punk as Greg and Jack stood between us and Ryback.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean go nuts." Punk said.

"I didn't expect him to try to hit me." I said as we left so Daniel could have his match against Sandow.

"Scarlett are you always going to do that?" Jack asked.

"Probably. You do realize that it was the first time I could actually get between Phil and a threat in five months right?" I asked.

"Doesn't mean you dive in front of Ryback and say no. You trying to get killed?" Greg asked.

"No." I answered with a shrug as we walked into the locker room.

"You always do that?" Dad asked.

"First time in five months." I answered.

"Greg I'm glad I made the decision to let you exist with her." Dad said.

"So am I." Greg said. We settled down to watch the 12 Days of Christmas 12-man Tag match.

"Look Drew's on TV." I said.

"Drew's generally on TV." Phil said. Most of the night I'd been trying to ignore the little AJ Dolph snippets we were subject to. It was during this twelve man tag that Phoebe walked in. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"So you call them?" I asked.

"I did now. Barri, Marc, and Alice are all coming. I'm pretty sure I'm launching into this with Cena." Phoebe answered.

"It could be worse." I said.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"You could have to do it with some other than John. Because if you think about it objectively Cena's pretty good looking. Course you're not in it for looks. You're in it for some sort of twisted revenge stuff." I answered.

"That the best you have?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. So you talk with Danielson?" I asked.

"Yeah Cynthia said basically the same thing you did." Phoebe answered.

"Then that's how you do. Just trust in Nick and uh ask repeatedly." I said. The faces ended up winning and there was a dance off. Phoebe ended up leaving against as Cena and Alberto started their Miracle on 34th Street Fight. I watched. I actually felt bet for Alberto. I mean the guy hadn't meant to hit Santa.

When Ricardo got a pie to the face I shook my head. I watched as Cena got most of the good presents. Ricardo thought he did good when gave Alberto a big box. No it was a teddy bear that when thrown just bounced off of John.

"Poor baby." I said as Ricardo then got trapped in a wreath and hit over the head with a box. I watched as it just got worse for Alberto. There was bowling ball in a very uncomfortable place. Every guy in the room actually flinched.

"This isn't right." Jack said.

"No. I'm kind of glad he and Essie are good on kids for a while." I said. Cena then used a fire extinguisher and Ricardo put Cena in a sleeper hold. Santa showed up and Ricardo went right for him. To get hit with the bag of toys.

"Come on!" I said. Santa then had a Santa Socko that got used on Alberto and Cena got the Attitude Adjustment for the win. "Hysteria" played though the arena and out came Phoebe. Phoebe had changed her hair from the color it had been on Monday to white to give everyone the appearance of a new week, when in reality we were taping this.

Phoebe got into the ring and planted a kiss on John.

"And so it begins." I said as Jerry then took us out with a "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

We got our stuff and to the bus we went. My parents would drive to D.C. where our next taping was and crash in the hotel. We'd take the bus.

"One more taping and then we all have a nice bed to sleep in." I said.

"That sounds so nice." Greg said.

"Yes it does." I said.

We were settled into the bus. I wasn't being antisocial, but it was time to put the girls to bed so I was in the bedroom when Phil hobbled in. I'd just changed the girls' diapers and put them in fresh clothes. I had Briella laying on the bed next to me while I nursed Sienna.

"Hi." I said as he popped onto the bed.

"Hey. Figured I should help you keep an eye on one of them." Phil said.

"That and you wanted a comfy spot to stretch out your leg correct?" I asked as I winked at him.

"Fine you've got me there." Phil said. I smiled.

"So you're a sly one you know that?" I asked.

"And why am I sly?" Phil asked.

"Because you knew how freaked out I was about Jack and yet you kept it a secret from me." I answered.

"I try." Phil said. I shook my head and had almost finished with Sienna when Briella started crying her head off.

"Hey no need for tears little one. Mama is almost done." Phil said as he picked her up and held her. Briella quieted just a little, but she was still crying. I finished burping Sienna and laid her on the bed between the two of us. Phil handed me Briella and I began nursing her.

We sat in silence for a while with Phil cooing to Sienna. I smiled to myself as I finished up with Briella and set her down in our bed. Neither was yawning. So Phil and I cooed and smiled at the two of them. I made sure that each of them was nice and comfortable. I put them in footed pajamas and little hats. Briella was the first to yawn. I stood and poked my head out of our room. Kamden was still up talking to Kofi, Greg, and Jack.

"Kam, the girls are getting sleepy. You want to come say good night?" I asked. Kamden stood and he was followed by Jack.

"Like I'm going to miss saying goodnight to my two favorite girls." Jack said when I gave him a look. Kamden got onto the bed and lightly kissed Briella and Sienna on the foreheads.

"Sleep well." Kamden said. I smiled and watched as Jack repeated the process. I picked Briella up she was the first to get set in the Arm's Reach Concepts Mini Convertible Bassinet/Playard. Considering it was now hooked to my side of the bed the only way off was Phil's side where he was currently stretched out and off the end.

I laid Briella down and then did the same with Sienna. Once they were safe in bed I made a quick stop to the fridge to make sure that the bottles were within easy reach. Course I'd be the one getting them since Phil had a bum knee. That was changing once his knee was better. I closed the fridge and got Kamden ready for bed. From there I laid down. Sleep would not be my friend.


	31. Did You Have to Point Out?

**Author's Note: So I decided the tapings are going to be like usual chapters. Only difference is that I make sure to mention that they're tapings. So I want to make this clear right away. I can handle criticism when it's being constructive. I want to point out that this isn't the 1800s things have changed. People can talk things out and get what they want…so that's all I'm saying on this topic. You want to give me some constructive criticism go for it, but if you're not feel free to not even leave a review. So um breakdown of the chapter now. Scarlett puts a plan into motion that was made on a whim. Scarlett gets unhappy and can't help, but think that some people get just what they deserve. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taping for Monday December 31****st****, 2012 Washington, D.C. (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~**

So if someone was going to shoot me now they were more than welcome to. Then again anything was freaking possible. I was already in my ring gear. Same from last week because my new ring gear wouldn't be ready until just before our first live RAW of 2013.

I looked up at Cadence when she walked in. The poor girl looked like she was about to suffer a nervous breakdown.

"Scarlett are you sure about this?" Cadence asked as she began pacing.

"Cad of course I am. When Nadya suggested this the two of us thought of each NASCAR girl and weighed the negatives and positives. We decided on you because one Brea is a heel and two that would be a dumb idea. So let's bring on someone no one would think would dare lift a hand against me." I answered. I hadn't moved from where I was seated in my chair. Mom, Dad, Jack, Kamden, Greg, and Phil were all in chairs. The girls where each in a swing within sight of both Phil and I.

Cadence stopped pacing and walked over to me. She got down on her knees in front of me and put her head on my knees.

"Scarlett I'm scared. Scared what this will do to us." Cadence said. I shook my head as I ran my fingers through her blonde hair.

"My little Speed." I said. She looked up at me at my use of her last name.

"Nothing will happen. Whatever I say whatever we do is because I need a feud. I need to prove that there is no reason doubt my skills. All those people out there who believe I just take up space next to Phil need to be carefully reminded that I'm just as freaking dangerous. All those haters who want to see me fall and make a mess of everything. I need to prove to them that I'm stronger. That I'm the Queen of all of you Divas. That I am are the Best in the World for the Divas." I said using part of Nadya's speech that had stuck with me.

"I'm the steps to get you back in the right direction?" Cadence asked.

"Yes. That and you need TV time. A pretty face like you? Shame to have you on house shows only." I answered with a smile. Cadence blushed at my praise.

"Trevor is a lucky man to have you. I don't think he realizes how lucky he is. You're so dang pretty." I said as I kissed her forehead. She was six years my junior, but I think I should open a comfort stand at this point. All I've done is comfort people for a few weeks now. Cadence stood her smile back in place.

"Thanks Scarlett. You're pretty good at this pep talk thing." Cadence said.

"What can I say? I've been doing this for years." I said with a smile.

"That's right I forgot how old you were." Cadence said with an equal smile.

"I'm not that old." I muttered.

"Course not baby you don't look a day over twenty-five." Phil said. I shot him a look.

"So now you resort to flattery. When is you knee healed again?" I asked.

"You do enough fighting for both of us." Phil said.

"You know flattery doesn't always get you what you want right?" I asked attempting to keep this conversation PG. Otherwise my poor mother might have a heart attack. I wouldn't put it past her. It's like she has no idea what Phil and I do even though we just gave her two grandkids. It's not like we did by simply looking at each other and deciding we wanted to have babies.

Sometimes my mother could be so old fashioned.

"Scarlett what are you thinking?" Dad asked.

"Nothin'. Nothin' I want to voice for fear of getting yelled at." I replied. That drew a chuckle from my brother.

"You're thirty-two years old and you're afraid of getting yelled at by mom and dad?" Jack asked.

"At least I'm not the one wearing guyliner." I said with a smile. My brother glared at me.

"Jack Clint Braddock please tell me your sister is joking." Mom said. You could hear the hysteria creeping in. Leave it to Kamden to keep it away though. He'd also managed to borrow my iPod again. He'd found his way back to his favorite playlist. All the old music that included most of Pat Bentar in it.

"Grandma you want to listen?" Kamden asked. Mom couldn't turn him down. Heck I can't turn him down. With those big blue eyes and just how freaking adorable he is. It's like he has no boundaries in a good way. Mom softened and began listening to music with Kamden. Oh how glad I was that Kamden didn't stray far in my iPod. There are just some things like the music I listen to in the gym while working out that he shouldn't be exposed to.

At the gym it's mostly music that swears. It's actually mostly Hollywood Undead, Hinder, Downstait, Simon Curtis, Kid Cudi, Robin Thicke, some Maroon 5, Florence + The Machine, and two Jay-Z songs. Both of those were Run This Town and Run This Town/Posthumus Zone.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asked.

"That I'm glad Kamden doesn't go searching my iPod." I said.

"Workout music?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"If only you listened to cleaner stuff at the gym." Phil said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and watched the show.

"You and I both know that's not productive." I said. Miz TV broke down into a tag team match. That Cena and Miz ended up winning. Phoebe didn't show up then, but I knew she was in the back. Heck I'd seen her. No team behind her yet, but she was here. I watched as Cesaro kicked off our Champion's choice night. He chose Sgt. Slaughter, but in the end Cesaro once again didn't get beaten by an American for the United States Championship.

I watched as Team Hell No came out with Cynthia and Chelsea and then came 3MB with Carrie and Brea. I watched as they went back and forth. A part of me was cheering for 3MB, but in the end Team Hell No retained. I looked at Paul when he walked in. I stood. I fastened my belt around my waist and shouldered Phil's belt. With Jack and Greg we left the locker room.

We walked out with Punk's personal physician. We stood in the ring.

"Did you have to point out to mom that I'm wearing guyliner?" Jack asked.

"Well you're doing it. The fact mom didn't notice isn't my fault." I answered. Jack shook his head and we stood their listening to the physician talk about Punk's injury. I knew how bad it was. It was when he said that he couldn't let Punk defend his belt on January 7th that we all acted outraged. Mr. McMahon's music came on and out he came.

I watched as Vince said that Punk would undergo a final evaluation by WWE officials to determine whether he was ready to compete. And if he was truly unable to compete Ryback's replacement opponent would be Paul Heymen. I had a shocked look and then I looked at Greg and Jack.

"Okay so if Punk gets cleared we need a plan." I said.

"What kind of plan?" Greg asked.

"We need a plan that would help us keep Punk as champ." I answered as we got motioned out.

"This is your chance to throw shoes at people." Punk said as we walked to the back.

"We'll cross the TLC bridge when we get there." Jack said. I nodded my head in agreement and we walked into the locker room. We settled down to watch Sheamus with Ashley and Carrick against Dolph with AJ and Big E Langston.

I watched as they went back and forth until Langston got involved. So Sheamus was about to go at it with Langston when Shield hit the ring. That caused the DQ win. I whistled when I saw Rissa Lawler standing just outside the ring.

She looked pissed, but she was dressed like the Shield. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black gloves, and armor like Seth's. Her boots were pretty nice actually. They were a pair of Pleaser Seduce 3024 Black Stretch Patent.

"Come on. We've got to go out." I said as I slipped my coat on.

"Be careful." Phil said.

"Always am." I said as I made sure my belt was around my waist as Jack and Greg followed me out of the locker room.

"Shake Senora" I said in passing as we walked out. What I got wasn't cheers I was used to, but they were half cheers half boos. No one was sure who I would challenge because I didn't crash their New Year's Party and announced my challenger like Phil. Phil made Ryback face the Shield. We got into the ring and Jack handed me the mike as Greg took my coat I handed him.

"So it's Champion's Choice night. I challenge Harper Ragan. Come on Harper. I want to see if you could take my belt from me." I said with a smile. I waited until Jack went and got a mike.

"Scarlett dear Harper isn't here. She's too much of a coward to face you." Jack said.

"Shame. That means I retain via forfeit." I said with a smile. I put my mike down with Jack and we started walking out of the ring when Cadence ran down.

Cadence and I started brawling. When I managed to get her off I slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp backwards holding my belt to my chest with Jack and Greg on either side of me. Cadence stood and pointed at my belt before making the belt motion. I shook my head.

"Ow she can hit." I said the moment we passed the curtain.

"Yes she can. You've got a bloody lip." Jack said.

"Man that's going to be hard to explain." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"I think you did your job for the day." Phil said.

"I'm nowhere near done. I get to make Cadence look stunning and like a threat. Good thing I love my job." I said as I sat down.

I came in just as Ricardo was being beaten by Show.

"Aw poor Ricardo." I said. Ricardo had a little offence, but Show quickly ended that. Alberto got involved that caused a DQ, but it kept Ricardo in one piece. Apolinaria was doing a pretty good job of checking on Ricardo as we moved them out for Wade vs. Kofi. Wade brought Aurora like he always does.

I watched as Wade and Kofi went back and forth. Kofi had control for most of the match. Cadence walked in.

"Scarlett you okay?" She asked.

"Fine. Split lips heal. They actually heal faster than bum knees." I answered. I saw Cadence's look and shook my head.

"I don't blame you. Stuff happens and considering we were brawling around in the ring something is bound to happen." I said with a shrug. Cadence smiled at me. She gave me a wave before she left. I watched as Wade unleashed the Bull Hammer and picked up the win and thus the Intercontinental Championship.

"Anyone else realize that Wade's won the Intercontinental title from Kofi both times?" I asked.

"We do." Phil said. We watched as the Shield came out with Marissa with them. Marissa stood by the announce table as the Shield attacked Ryback. That brought out Sheamus and Randy. I watched as the Faces actually sent the Shield retreating. Marissa Lawler followed after them and I think my jaw dropped as she showed concern for Seth and Roman.

"Hm someone has been spending a bit too much time with the Shield." I said.

We had to endure Dolph and AJ's New Year's toast. Not something I was looking forward to. They stole Phil's deal of pointing out Cena's has a bad year concerning loses.

"Okay I know we're going to be related to him, but could he at least ask?" I asked.

"Too much work." Phil answered. I sighed and watched as Cena had his time with jokes and got serious. He put himself in the Royal Rumble Match.

"Isn't that defeating the purpose of it being a surprise?" I asked.

"Generally." Jack said. It was about that time that Lovella wondered out. Her hair was red again. She stood next to John as John dumped stuff on AJ and Dolph. I cringed, but couldn't help the small smile that happened when Lovella grabbed Cena and proceeded to make out with him.

"Well we're done for a few weeks. I think it's time to go home." I said as I stood.

"Home what is that concept?" Jack asked with a smile.

"You've been here for two tapings no way you know what we generally go through." I said with a smile as we all started packing everything up. There'd be stops on the way home, but we'd get there. Home sounded really nice. That and Blaine was legitimately dying to meet his baby sisters.


	32. Did He Just Willingly Say My Name?

**Author's Note: And we're back to live shows. Scarlett defends her belt and wastes no time celebrating. She comes back and it's all business. Plus she gets to throw a shoe. That'll never happen again. Oh and she gets pissy…never a good thing. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday January 7****th****, 2013 Tampa, Florida (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Here we were at what was quickly becoming known as do everything possible to make sure Phil wins. Jack and Greg were going through the duffle that was currently filled with weapons. I sat next to Phil watching. I was already in my ring gear and boots.

"You know what they say about imitation?" Phil asked.

"It's the sincerest form of flattery." I answered. Phil smiled. He was only saying that because my ring gear was starting to bear a resemblance to his. It's the same ring gear it's been for the past two tapings. Only know the shorts instead of having a belt have eleven stars evenly spaced around my waist. My boots now also looked like Phil's only with eleven stars.

I had a CM Punk WWE 13 Full Zip Sweatshirt over it though. My top has no sleeves and my entire stomach is showing. The world cold comes to mind.

I looked over at Jack and Greg.

"You do realize that is a bit much right? You're not fighting the match for Phil you're providing assistance." I said.

"To quote Dad it's better to be prepared Scarlett then underprepared." Jack said as he turned to face me. I shook my head and watched as John and Dolph had their match. AJ was there along with Langston.

"Just kindly remember that I'm also going to be standing ringside." I said. With my luck they'd forget and take too hard of a swing and nail me along with Ryback.

"Paul will be there to." Phil said.

"Oh yeah him to." I said. Paul and I got along better than we used to. It had only taken until Greg had gotten here for that to happen. We watched the match and then Cena got the cover and out came our darling Lovella with the appropriate hair color. She didn't have anyone with her yet. She got into the ring and raised John's arm before blowing a kiss to Dolph.

"Man that has to be killing her." I said.

"You saying that as a friend or as a wife having to watch that?" Jack asked.

"Both. Not to mention her sister." I answered. I knew it would kill me to do a storyline with a guy that wasn't Phil. Not to mention the mess it would create with Kamden.

Kaitlyn and Eve had a match that ended in count out. I watched as Santino had a moment with Ricky Steamboat that Wade interrupted. Striker was then with Randy talking about the Royal Rumble. 3MB walks up and reveals they'll be in the Rumble and that one of them will be in the main event at Wrestlemania. I shook my head.

"Hey you guys have a shoe for me right?" I asked.

"Course we do." Jack said as he looked up from where he'd moved to spend time with Sienna and Briella.

I rolled my eyes as Team Hell No took on Rhodes Scholars. Kane and Daniel had Cynthia and Chelsea while Damien and Cody had Megan and Jayden. I stood from my seat and after smiling at Kamden pulled my laptop from my bag. I'd been going through my music on my laptop during our time off and found some music that needed to go on my workout playlist. I sat down in my chair and easily typed in the password that would allow me into my computer.

As I waited for everything to finish loading I smiled at the background. Free time for busy parents? It allows such awesome shots of them with their kids. Phil had been on the floor doing dad things with Briella and Sienna when Kamden and Blaine had joined them. I remember walking out from the back and seeing Phil on a bottom of a pile that consisted of all the kids. Jack and Rob were holding Briella and Sienna in place.

So I'd taken a picture and made it my background. Once my computer was booted up I pulled up my iTunes and began moving songs from other playlists to my workout one. Phil was hovering so he watched as I put ten songs from My Chemical Romance onto my playlist and moved Deuce's entire album to the playlist.

"So you going out to buy a CD tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"No. I'm using iTunes." I answered. What he was hinting at was Hollywood Undead's newest album hit tomorrow.

"Right gives you the best chance to get your explicit content right?" Phil asked.

"Hey Brooks." I said as I took my iPod from my pocket and started hooking it up to my computer.

"Yes?" Phil asked.

"Don't be a jerk." I answered.

"Tell me how you really feel." Phil said as he leaned over.

"That you losing your hair in a match with Rey was a miraculous and decent thing." I said with a smile on my face not taking my eyes off the computer in front of me.

"Oh that hit home Scarlett." Phil said.

"Good thing I generally know how to make that better." I said.

"Someone is feeling a little feisty now aren't we?" Phil asked quietly.

"Don't distract me. I have a match to get in the zone for." I answered.

"You have five matches before your match." Phil said.

"Yes and new submission debuting tonight. I need to get focused." I answered purposively flipping a few strands of hair in his face.

"I forgot how testy you could be. I'll remember this for later tonight." He whispered before quickly kissing me behind my left ear. I looked over at him when he sat down next to me.

"Suddenly tonight gets that much more interesting." I said as I looked down to see my music had finished syncing. I unplugged my iPod and put it safely back in my pocket before shutting down my computer.

"Please remember you guys have to share a bus with us." Jack said as if he realized where this was going.

"I could always kick you guys out for a few hours." Phil said.

"And where do you expect Kofi, Greg, and I to take the kids?" Jack asked.

"Hey guys I'm still part of this conversation. Can we get refocused? There is a TLC match tonight." I said trying to steer this conversation back into neutral waters. I was able to catch Rhodes Scholars winning.

"And she's the sanity in this relationship? Man we knew something was wrong." Greg said.

"Harper please don't test me." I said as I closed my laptop and walked toward my bag. I pulled my jacket off and started stretching.

"What you tired of living the revolution?" Phil asked.

"I always live the revolution every day of my life." I answered.

"And there is that undying love we all knew was there." Greg said. I rolled my eyes as I continued stretching. Randy had just laid out Drew and Jinder with RKOs when Cadence walked in.

"Scarlett how bad is this new submission going to hurt?" Cadence asked.

"You watch the clips I sent you?" I asked.

"Yes." Cadence answered.

"You talk to Natalya like I told you to?" I asked.

"Yes." Cadence replied.

"She tell you it was going to hurt?" I asked.

"Yes." Cadence said.

"It's not going to be pleasant honey. Nothing ever is." I said.

"Why do I have to be the guinea pig?" Cadence asked.

"Because you're the one who not only split my lip, but sent out that tout wanting my butt." I replied with a smile.

"Really dumb idea." Cadence said.

"Remember screen time." I said.

"Is it really worth it?" Cadence asked.

"I could always put you in the Pentagram if you don't want to do that." I answered.

"No. I'm not a coward. I can do this." Cadence said before she left presumably to get ready and stretched.

"Man I'm a good pep talker." I said as I stretched my arms over my head. I watched Wade just kill Santino. Santino pulled out his Cobra sock and put it on, but Wade just gave him the Bull Hammer and that was all she wrote. Ricky got into the ring and had a stare down with Wade.

Sheamus was talking to Striker when 3MB interrupted and Sheamus ended up mentioning Danny Boy.

"Why must my coworkers be so weird?" I asked as I moved to stretch my other arm. It was while I was stretching that Phil decided that he should do the same thing.

We watched Antonio go against Khali. I watched and in the end Cesaro won.

I'd dropped down to reach my right foot when I heard Paul's voice and then Brad Maddox's. I lifted my head, and watched as Brad tried to get Paul along with him being the referee for Punk's TLC match. Paul isn't going for it and tells him to go away.

"And if you come near me or Punk again I will get Scarlett out here and she'll kick your ass." Paul said. My jaw dropped.

"Did he just willingly say my name?" I asked as I switched to my other foot.

"That he did." Phil said as we watched 3MB come out with Carrie and Brea. Sheamus came out with Ashley and Aideen. I watched as Sheamus just killed Jinder and then everyone ended up with a Brogue Kick during that match. I sighed as I stood back to my full height. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I was just fastening my belt around my waist when Brea walked in.

"Here we go." Brea said.

"Br thanks for doing this and then being stuck here for the TLC match." I said.

"Eh it's okay. Drew's going to join me eventually." Brea said. I smiled and gave Kamden, Sienna, and Briella kisses on their foreheads before we walked out. Jack was carrying the duffle and we reached gorilla. Jack sat it there and we were about to head out to "Shake Senora" when Paul walked up to us and joined us as we went down the ramp.

We stood the ring and I smiled when "Devour" hit. She was going a bit harder than she usually went. Her usual "Call Me" was a lot softer and this meant she was getting ready. I took my coat off and handed it to Greg. I gave Punk another kiss as they got out of the ring. I took my belt off and handed it to the ref.

Cadence and I looked at it and out it went. We started wrestling. I took control and we started brawling it out. I'm pretty sure Wade's training was starting to show more and more. As we fought I managed to nail her with a wicked roundhouse kick.

I slid out of the ring and proceeded to make out with Punk. Yeah I was a bad person. I slid into the ring again and Cadence and I continued fighting. Cadence nailed me with a DDT and got a near fall for Paul to get up on the apron and argue with the ref.

I smiled and stood. Cadence turned around and right into a wicked right hand from me.

"Thank you Barrett." I whispered as I dropped down for a pin. Cadence kicked out at two. I looked over at Punk, as if he called the shots, and he nodded his head. I grabbed Cadence to pull her away from the ropes. I then locked her into a modified inverted surfboard with a double wristlock. I kept my shoulders up and waited for Cadence to give up.

I heard Dragon though.

"And Scarlett's locked in what she's calling Grenade." Dragon said. Cadence gave up and I dropped her. I stood took my belt and we all left.

I looked at the tables and ladders that were already set up. I cast a quick glance up and looked at the WWE title.

We stopped at gorilla and Jack picked up the duffel bag. I looked at Ryback as he walked out. I gave Punk a kiss before we walked down.

Greg put his hand at my lower back with Jack on my other side. My title was on my shoulder. We took up a spot in front of the announce table. Jack set the duffel at his feet.

I had both hands occupied. Not keeping my belt on my shoulder, but one in each hand of the two men that would keep me from jumping into that ring. I looked up at my baby brother. Jack looked at me and gave me a smile before kissing my forehead.

I turned to the ring to watch. I smiled as Punk stood on the steps to gloat.

"That's my baby." I whispered.

"Hey if you two really need some time to celebrate we could get a hotel room for the night." Greg said.

"Guys come on. Punk was joking." I said and watched the action. When they came to the outside we moved away from the announce table. I watched as the two got back into the ring. Jack went and grabbed a chair while I got down by the duffel. I opened it and pulled out a sneaker. Much as I loved Punk I wasn't sacrificing a good shoe. I stood back to my full height and just as Punk rolled out of the ring tossed it at Ryback.

Jack nails Ryback in the head with the chair as Ryback is coming out of the ring after Punk. Punk looks briefly at me and nods his head. I watch as Punk got into the ring and started climbing the ladder. Ryback got up there and they met at the top. Punk is tossed off the ladder, but Punk knocks the ladder over.

Ryback picks Punk up and drops him onto the side of the ladder. Punk got tossed out of the ring. I went toward his side.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Scarlett look up." Greg said. I looked up to watch Ryback climbing the ladder. Before I could tell Jack and Greg to get in there the lights went off. They came back on and there was the Shield. How Dean and Seth got on the ladder at the same time was a mystery.

"Wait that's two where's Roman?" I asked quietly. I watched as Ryback tossed Dean and Seth off the ladder for Roman to show up and pull him down. I watched the Shield do their thing. I looked over at Marissa Lawler.

I managed to get Punk back into the ring and he slowly began to climb to the top of the ladder. I breathed a sigh of relief when Punk grabbed the belt.

I watched his celebration with a smile on my face. I shook my head when he held the belt with his teeth.

"Is that a grey hair I see?" Greg asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't joke about that because I will go grey before my time." I said as Jack and Greg got our stuff.

We walked to the back and Punk proclaims that he is going to go out and drop a pipebomb before Rock addresses the crowd tonight.

I withheld my Are You Serious Bro until the camera left.

"Are you serious bro?" I asked as we walked into the locker room.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Phil asked as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. Our belts unceremoniously hit each other.

"No of course not. Children." I said as I looked back to look at Brea and Drew.

"We'll stay." Brea said. I smiled at her.

"Greg book a hotel room." Jack said.

"Why am I booking a hotel room?" Greg asked.

"Do you really want to be in the same place as the two of them?" Jack asked.

"Dude." I said as I looked at my brother.

"It's the truth. With the way my brother is acting he's getting mighty feisty and I'd bet money that it's been a long time since they got feisty." Jack said.

"Stop. Jack Clint Braddock!" I said turning to face my brother both hands on my hips. I put my belt down and glared at him. Jack held his hands up and we turned and left again. Phil handed me his belt and we walked out.

We walked down the ramp. Punk had a mike and he started to speak and I held the belt in the air. He took the WWE symbol and I lowered the belt. I listened as Punk pointed out everything was wrong. How Daniel, Clay, and Tyson aren't used correctly. He says that no one gets anywhere without the fans. He keeps talking and I looked over at my brother as he stood calmly in the ring next to me. Greg stood on my other side.

I listened as Punk kept talking and ends up saying he's never done anything for the fans. In reality he's always done it for us. For his family. A production member had the misfortune to tell Punk we had to go to break. Punk started in on the audience as they really went to commercial.

"Paul you can go back to the locker room." I said. He nodded his head and he went back to the locker room.

Punk talked about how a year from now he'd be in the ring still holding the WWE Championship because the Rock may be coming back, but he won't take away his title. I held his belt with pride.

Rock's music hit and out he came. I listened as he talked crap. He even got the crowd to start a Cookie Puss chant. I shook my head. When he said Punk looked like Popeye on crack I looked at Jack.

"He going down?" Jack asked. I nodded my head. Course Jack hadn't said that loudly so Rock would have no idea what was coming.

I listened as they went back and forth. When Rock hit the Rock Bottom on Punk I nodded my head at Jack. Jack waited until the Rock turned. Jack nailed him with a roundhouse kick. Jack nodded at me. I dropped Punk's belt and locked Rock in the Pentagram Choke.

I released and looked at Jack. I then did the sleep motion that preceded my TAN and Punk's GTS. Greg was already out of the ring with Punk.

Jack picked Rock up and nailed him with what he called the KOS, Knock Out Sleep. The two of us got out of the ring and I grabbed Punk's belt as Jack and Greg helped Punk up.

"And still WWE Champion CM Punk." I called. We went up the ramp. We passed the curtain when Jack spoke.

"You're pissed aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Ya think?" I asked as we got into the locker room. I waved at Brea and Drew and we set about getting everything ready. From there we went to the bus and got everything settled for the night. We got to tell Phil that Jack had a wicked GTS and that I of course am doing the stupid thing again.

Next week shouldn't be that bad…well it could be.


	33. Your Little Princessess

**Author's Note: Scarlett stands by Punk. She also has new ring gear. She hopes the seamstresses don't hate her. See this is what I mean by constructive criticism. Yeah not the most realistic thing I could have done. Sorry about that. It just fit in there best because I couldn't let Nadya keep wrestling into Janurary. Thanks to coolchic79260, HelpingFandomsOneStoryAtATim e, and ****Dixiewinxwrites12**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday January 14****th****, 2013 Houston, Texas (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

New ring gear. If only Phil didn't change the color of his pants. Then I didn't have to worry about changing them. My previous black and yellow ring gear was now cobalt blue and orange.

"Was it necessary to get new ring gear?" I asked.

"Seemed like a good idea." Phil answered. I rolled my eyes. I didn't comment. I was busy texting and sending pictures to Jamie because I went and saw him on Wednesday. So much was going into making sure that Jamie knew exactly what he was getting into the moment I set foot in Redding. That is why I only went to Jamie.

"Just keep in mind if the seamstresses go after me I'm pointing them to you." I said as I moved to unzip the zip sweatshirt I was wearing. I was wearing my ring gear under it. I didn't have a match, but it was more fun to wear my ring gear.

I really wasn't listening to Vince and Show. Davies was sending me his sketches for adding the hearts and the kids' names. The only one that I got to say what it looked like was Phil's tattoo. That was the one I'm designing and making sure that it works.

Ricardo ended up showing up and introducing Alberto. I wasn't even listening to their back and forth.

"Mama can I come with you?" Kamden asked. I looked at him and felt really bad for what I was about to say.

"I want it to be a surprise okay?" I asked. I wasn't taking anyone simply because Phil was still doing the house show circuit and there was no way I was going to cut this close. Well that and I liked to surprise people. Kamden nodded his head and sat back down.

I watched as Wade and Randy started their match. The bad thing was that I was nowhere near done designing Phil's tattoo. I looked at my sketchbook when it appeared under my nose.

"Finish up Phil's design. It's looking pretty good Scar." Jack said. I looked up at my little brother as I took my sketchbook.

"Why must you always go through my stuff?" I asked with a smile as I stood. Much as I loved Phil this was a surprise and considering how close he was he'd easily see it.

"I'm going to go visit with Cadence while I do this." I said.

"What you don't trust me?" Phil said.

"I do, I just need to talk with Cadence." I said as I left. I walked into the Divas locker room and sat on a stool next to Cadence.

"Hey." I said as I opened my sketchbook.

"That's pretty what is it?" Cadence asked.

"Phil's tattoo I've been working on. I have to get it finished before Wednesday." I replied.

"I think he's going to love it." Cadence said. I smiled at her and we chatted as I continued drawing. It was mostly adding finishing touches and creating a key at the bottom for colors and what most of the symbols actually looked like that way Jamie could do his retouching magic.

I wasn't only talking with Cadence a lot of the Divas and I actually got along. We talked and I got a taste of what could have been my locker room if I hadn't had Blaine or been dating Phil. Someone knocked and Jack stuck his head in.

"I hate to interrupt the girl talk, but we're going out." Jack said. I nodded my head and slid off the stool I'd found myself on before waving at the girls. I walked out with Jack closing my sketchbook as we went.

"You get it finished?" Jack asked.

"Course I did. So I'm going to e-mail it to Jamie and he's going to work his magic and I'll be set." I answered as I slipped my zip sweatshirt off at gorilla. I set it by some people with death threats to watch my coat.

We walked out and I held my sketchbook to my chest. I had no idea why I'd actually brought it. I'd worry about how crazy I could be at another point.

"Why did I not remember he was facing Clay?" I asked not expecting the two knuckleheads with me to respond.

"You've had other things on your mind." Greg said. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to explain what the eleven stars are for?" Jack asked. I shot him a look.

"One of each sibling." I said offhand as Punk was tossed across the ring by Clay.

"Come on Punk." I called off of reflex. Course it was completely unnecessary because Punk hit the elbow and then locked in the Anaconda Vice for the win.

"Aw is someone feeling submission let down?" I asked with a smile as Punk got a mike and he did some talking. The same spiel about Rock not beating him.

"If we have anything to say about it Rock won't leave with that belt." I muttered as we walked to the back.

"Can we nap?" I asked as we walked back to the locker room. My sweatshirt was draped over my left shoulder.

"No Scarlett we cannot nap." Phil replied as we walked in.

"You're no fun." I said as I gave Brea a wave as she left. I set my sweatshirt on the back of my chair and set my sketchbook on my bag. I was just heading toward the bathroom when one of the girls cried.

"Whose turn is it?" I asked.

"Yours." Jack answered. I turned around and headed back over toward the swings where Briella was crying.

"Hey no need for that." I said as I stopped the swing so I could pick up my youngest. As I cradled her to me her problem became glaringly obvious as she immediately turned her head toward my chest.

"Dinner time already?" I asked with a smile and a look at Jack who was closest to the diaper bag. Jack got the bottle out and went to catering to ask nicely to use the microwave. While he was doing that I walked toward my seat. Kamden stood next to me looking at Briella. As I looked at the two of them I realized something that I hadn't before.

Well maybe I did. There was never a reason to tell the girls that Kamden wasn't their brother because he was. He and Blaine took care of the girls and protected them. I didn't envy them. I'd gotten to be the oldest, but I knew what this protective routine would lead to.

"Phil I know the girls are your little princesses but can you go easy on them? Their big brothers are already going to be scary enough." I said with a smile.

"No way in anything am I going easy on boys you kidding me?" Phil asked.

"You can't say I didn't try Briella. Just remember I'm always going to be there to get your Daddy to listen." I said returning my attention to Briella. Jack came back in armed with a warm bottle of milk.

"And there is Uncle Jack with dinner." I said as Jack handed the bottle to me. From that moment Briella became my focus. Feeding her was always a special time. Though unlike her sister she didn't like being swaddled. Maybe that's what it was course this was with a bottle so it wasn't as much of a connecting as normally feeding her was. Briella had just finished her bottle and I was burping her when Sienna started in.

"Someone grab Sienna for like three minutes." I said as I went to the blanket we kept on the floor so I could do a quick diaper check and then attempt to swaddle her. Not that she'd like it, but it was always worth a shot.

I finished with Briella not only managing to change her diaper, but to get her nicely swaddled to.

"That's my girl." I cooed as I put her back in her swing. I didn't start it because she had down the yawning that generally signaled bed time. I took Sienna from Greg and repeated the process I'd just completed with Briella.

Once that was done I sat down.

"You were going to the bathroom." Phil said.

"Crap." I said as I stood and headed to the bathroom. I came back out and sat down.

"So where are we?" I asked. I had no idea where we were in the show anymore.

"Eve just quit." Phil answered. I nodded my head.

"You missed Aunt Phoebe following John around. Why is she doing that?" Kamden asked.

"Because AJ is a mean lady." I answered. Simplest answer I could give for the current situation.

"If only everything was that black and white." Phil said. I rolled my eyes at him and we launched into the steel cage match. I was sitting nicely in my chair when my phone made a noise. I pulled it out of the pocket of my sweatshirt and looked at the text that sat there. It was from Jamie. I sent him a return saying that I was going to email him Phil's tattoo design tonight and to stop panicking.

I absently watched the steel cage match, but in the end Cena won. Lovella again kissed Cena.

"She still doesn't have her backup where are they?" I asked.

"Being smart and waiting. I imagine this Dolph Cena thing isn't going to last long." Phil answered. I rolled my eyes and we had to endure another Rock Concert. It was horrible last year and it continues to be horrible. Brea walked in closely by Paul.

I sighed as I stood. I grabbed Punk's belt and out we went. I was still holding my phone. Oh well. We stood at the top of the ramp and I listened to Rock tear down Punk and Paul. When Punk whispers in Paul's ear I casually grab the back of his shirt. He turns to look at me.

"The boys you want em?" I asked. Punk looked at Jack and Greg before shaking his head. I let him go and let Punk and Rock brawl. Bigger things on my mind and I offered help. I understood why he didn't take it.

Once the referees came down to break them up and keep them broken up we head back to the locker room.

From there its pack everything up and head to the bus for sleep. Or in my case sending Jamie the tattoo and then sleep. In that order. Next week was going to be interesting.

It was our final RAW before Royal Rumble. This should go well.


	34. Have I Told You Lately You're Amazing?

**Author's Note: Scarlett picks up with Cadence where they left off. She also supports Punk, deals with Paul moving them, and well tries not to yell at the boss. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday January 21****st****, 2013 San Jose, California (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was wearing my ring gear again even though I didn't have a match. I'd also pulled all of my hair up away from my neck and into a clip. That made it easier for Phil, Jack, or Greg, whichever of them I rope into it, to apply A+D Ointment to the tattoos on my neck and back. I could reach the kids' names so I did that one.

I had my hands turned so that Kamden could get a good look at his name that was now forever in my wrist. Jamie had done a wonderful job as always spacing them out and matching the cursive of Blaine's name to the rest of them. Jamie had also connected them with a small male Ulysses Butterfly. It was nestled between each of the names. The wingtips of one touched the bottom of Blaine's B and the top of Kamden's K, another's wingtips touched the bottom of Kamden's K and the top Sienna's S, and the final butterfly's wingtips touched the bottom of Sienna's S and the top of Briella's B.

Jamie had joked that I had a thing for butterflies. I probably did. He'd also just taken the original three heart design on the back of my neck and redone it on the bottom. I'd also had him add two small dots at the top and bottom tattoo. So my second heart of my first tattoo now had four dots as did the final heart of that tattoo and the middle heart of the new heart set had four dots. The bottom heart had five dots to the contrary which made the entire total seventeen.

One for each sibling or sibling-in-law. Course Barri, Phoebe, Gavin, Nick, Ryan, and Nicole hadn't joined the family yet. Alice was slow.

My favorite tattoo was now the one on my left shoulder. This one had a set of four claw marks that Jamie had made it to look like it had ripped open my skin and you could see the muscle underneath with another butterfly that had landed on them. The butterfly was black with white one the edge of its wings and body. Inside of the wings though was what made it Phil's tattoo. I'd taken Phil's fist clenching the lightning bolt and put it on the left wing while the right had the lightning bolt with a star with the words Best in the World on top of the lightning bolt. Jamie had done this so seamlessly that you could see the claw marks where the butterfly wasn't and it all meshed with my angel wings on my back.

"Have I told you lately that your new tattoo is pretty awesome?" Phil asked.

"No, but you should." I answered with a smile.

"Scarlett are you sure we have to have a match at the Royal Rumble?" Cadence asked as she walked in.

"It's called continuing the storyline unless you want to back out. I can call Jamie and tell him not to show up in Phoenix. He's only going to be there to wrap my tattoos up properly for me." I replied.

"No, let's do this. We shouldn't back down right?" Cadence asked.

"That's my girl." I answered with a smile.

"Can I see your tattoos?" Cadence asked. I nodded my head and she approached me and walked a full circle around to see all of them.

"What's with the seventeen dots? Your ring gear has eleven stars." Cadence asked.

"Siblings. This is including Barri, Phoebe, Gavin, Nick, Ryan, and Nicole. Trust me I have to go visit the seamstresses and ask for seventeen stars. They're literally going to murder me." I said.

"Why do you have so many siblings?" Cadence asked.

"Because we marry families with big families." I answered. Cadence shook her head before she walked out. I hadn't heard Vickie, Paul, and Rock have their little conversation.

"So Jamie is going to be back here with us?" Phil asked.

"No. He's going to meet me out by the bus and wrap stuff for me there and get back to Redding." I answered.

"He going to do that for every show you wrestle at?" Jack asked.

"For the four weeks it takes me to heal." I answered.

"Are you paying him to do this?" Greg asked.

"Ya think? I'm paying his plane tickets back and forth. Plus his supplies and for his time. I'm not a cheap skate." I answered.

"Wrestling isn't healthy for tattoos is it?" Kamden asked.

"Generally no. I can't take four weeks off though. I have to defend my title once a month…generally." I answered.

"That's why Uncle Jamie is coming so he can cover my tattoos properly and then make sure I'm taking care of them." I said. Jamie had been my only tattoo artist because one of my independent friends had gone to him and brought me along. Jamie had become a family friend and there was a pool with him and my family as to when I'd name a kid after him. So far I had no idea who was winning.

"You're not working house shows are you?" Phil asked.

"No. Phoenix said I only had to work the Rumble and RAW matches…or whatever trouble I get into in the coming weeks when I bring my NXT friends up here." I answered.

"Speaking of where are they staying when you bring them up?" Phil asked.

"With us. Cause I can't get my own locker room and we need to be together so we can plot." I answered. Phil wisely didn't comment and we watched Randy and Cesaro do their beat the clock thing.

It was for the Royal Rumble match so I didn't really care either way. In the end Randy won with a time of 11:36.

I was very confused as to why Brad suddenly showed up behind the announce table and joined in on commentary. Cole had no idea what was going on and neither did anyone else.

"This kid needs to go away." I said as I watched Zack come out. Course that moment was ruined by Show coming out. Show knocked Zack to the mat a couple of times and hit the Knockout Punch.

"Dang." I muttered as I stood. I shoulder my butterfly on my right shoulder.

"How's your shoulder and neck feel?" Phil asked.

"I'll be fine till I get back." I answered as I looked back at him with a smile. Show cut his promo in preparation for his match against Del Rio. No one cared and so Show left.

We walked out of the locker room and stood by gorilla as we saw Cadence walk by with a mike and "Call Me" playing behind her.

Cadence smiled and stood in the ring waiting for the fans to quiet down.

"What are we hitting when you walk out?" someone asked.

"Grenade Bruno Mars." I answered as Cadence started.

"I'm so sick of everything the Punks are doing. Scarlett claims that she's the Best in the World. I haven't seen her defend her title straight once. Not even to me and we're like family." Cadence said.

"Good girl keep them coming." I said.

"Who wants to see her put that belt on the line?" Cadence asked. I waited for the crowd's resounding cheers before I nodded to them to hit my music. I walked out with Jack and Greg flanking me.

"Straight? Honey I've done everything straight. So take your toys and get out of my ring. You're not strong enough to face me." I said.

"Put your money where your mouth is. I want you at the Royal Rumble for your Divas Championship." Cadence fired as she moved to stand against the ring ropes facing me. I smiled.

"Aw is the baby of our family getting too big for her britches? You want to fight me Speed? Then let's fight. We'll fight in a Street Fight. You think you can beat me?" I asked.

"Bring it on Punk. You're nothing more than a scared little girl who hides behind men." Cadence taunted. I laughed.

"I'll see you on Sunday Cadence. I'll see you in a street fight and I hope Trevor is there so he can watch as I take you out." I said as my smile widened before I left with the boys. I gave the mike back and looked at Greg and Jack.

"You'll be ringside Sunday, but don't get involved unless it's necessary." I said.

"Yes dear." Greg said with a quirked smile as we walked in. I laughed and shook my head as we walked in. I put my belt down by my bag.

"A street fight? Jamie is going to kick your butt." Phil said.

"Well I couldn't very well say a bra and panties match Phil. I'm supposed to be proving something. Not showing off what's left of my baby weight." I said.

"Which you're doing anyway." Jack said.

"Jack don't go there." I said.

"I'd have taken a pillow fight match." Phil said.

"I'll do one of those when you do one of those." I said as I sat down. The moment I sat down Greg was behind me putting a thin layer of A+D Ointment on my tattoos. He handed it off to me so I could do my wrist. I applied it to my wrist and tossed it to Greg who put it back in one of the bags.

I managed to watch the tail end of the Paul Brad thing. I was surprised Paul actually said he was wrong about Brad. I tried not to think of the sad state that Paul was in. Instead I watched Ryback defeated Slater.

Ryback then got on the mike and did his little I'm going to win the Rumble thing.

"Everyone says they're going to win the Rumble." I said with a slight shake of my head.

We then have the Rock attempting to get in still. Vickie shows up and tries to make deal with Rock to let him in, but he obviously refused to do so. She left and he got an idea.

"He has an idea." I said with a shake of my head as I stood and went to put my title around my waist.

I looked at Brea when she walked in. She looked at me once before walking over to examine the new ink on my body.

"Jamie always does a fantastic job." She said with a little smile. Jamie had done a few of her tattoos.

"Course he does. Why do you think I go to him?" I asked with a smile. At that moment not only did Paul walk in, but Sienna started crying.

"Sorry about that Br." I said as we started to leave.

"No worries. At some point I'd have to get back into the baby swing." Brea said as she went to go comfort Sienna. This never got easier, but I couldn't stay in the back while Phil went out.

It was this whole thing about a show of solidarity.

We left the locker room and headed toward gorilla. As we waited to come off of commercial we got little things set perfectly. Once we were on we walked out. We got into the ring and I stood next to Punk and listened as he talked about the upcoming match with Rock. How he'd worked to obtain the belt and how no one was going to take it from him. He says Rock is here to entertain while he's here to hurt people. He also says he made the belt prestigious.

He probably had helped in that regard. Punk says that Rock cares more about the people than the belt. Rock cares about being the people's champion, while he cares about being the real champion.

Punk says he's earned the right to be called the champion and be the man over the past 428 days. Punk tells Rock to enjoy the cheers of fans because in six days he will be on a crash course with Punk. Punk learned a long time ago that the people don't matter; it's only the title that matters.

With that we leave. The moment we pass the curtain I look at him.

"So I don't matter?" I asked.

"Don't be silly. You matter along with the kids." Phil answered and made a move to drape his arm over my shoulders, but luckily remember the new shiny tattoo on my shoulder and instead settled his arm around my waist.

His hand touched the edge of my title belt.

"I think I found why you have an obsession with butterflies." Phil said.

"I had the butterfly thing long before I became a two time Divas champ." I said with a smile. We walked into the locker room and I didn't get the chance to unhook my belt. Phil did that for me.

"Go hold Sienna. I know what it took to leave her back here crying." Phil said with a small smile. I kissed his cheek.

"Have I told you lately you're amazing?" I asked.

"No." Phil replied.

"Well you're amazing." I said as I walked over to Brea who was cradling a fussing Sienna.

"Hey now little one. What's with all the water works for Aunt Brea?" I asked as I carefully took my baby girl from her. Sienna quieted a little as I began bouncing her gently like I used to do with Blaine and my mother did with all of us.

"I really am sorry for leaving you here with her. If I wasn't so worried about the Shield or some other crazy jumping Phil out there I'd take the girls with us. It's just I fear having to get out of the ring and not being able to." I said.

"Scar, its fine trust me. Like I told you I have to get back into the baby swing. Cause at some point Jewel and Ryder are going to want other siblings and I kind of like Drew." Brea said with a smile. I laughed.

"I bet you do like Drew that rocker." I said with an equal smile.

"Just a little. You know we're getting married or something like that." Brea said.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked.

"What?" Brea asked.

"This is bad I'm already losing my mind. The girls are a month old. Where are the weeks going?" I asked.

"Same place they always go. Behind us." Brea said with a smile as she headed toward the door.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked.

"Someone in our little family has to be. Speaking of being wise. Have you thought to maybe get a couple of baby carriers? You can wear one and I'd suggest Jack being their uncle and all. Since Phil is in such danger of getting jumped all the time." Brea said.

"Why did I not think of that?" I asked.

"Because darling you have a lot on your mind. Just an FYI I will be reminding you every day until my wedding when it is. That way you remember." Brea replied before she left.

"So we're stopping at a store tonight aren't we?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Cause I legitimately can't do that. I can't leave one of them crying and go out with you. I didn't want to do that with Kamden in tears." I answered.

"Mama, if they start going out with you can I come?" Kamden asked. I tilted my head to the side as I walked with Sienna back into her swing. I strapped her in and started the gentle rocking motion. I looked over at Briella who was watching me. I stopped her swing. I then unbuckled her and held her repeating my earlier actions with her.

I looked over at Jack and Greg. I was silently asking their opinions.

"Zach sent me to keep an eye on you and his grandkids. I'm okay with that. With our luck you're going to bring up your NXT friends real soon and that's more eyes on you and the kids." Greg said. I nodded my head.

"Go for it. You know I'd pull you and the kids out of harm's way faster than Phil. No offence brother, but she's my favorite sister and my nephews and nieces." Jack said. I turned to look at Phil.

"You're final vote. If he wants to go I'm going to let him. I want your opinion because it will mostly be for your matches." I said.

"Greg's right. He's essentially here to protect you and the kids. And when you bring the NXT kids up they'll keep an eye on you and them. Jack will protect you guys to. We're getting the carriers tonight. Monday night if I have a match you're bringing them all." Phil said.

"Like how you give us time limits." I said with a smile.

"Why can't I be there on Sunday?" Kamden asked.

"Because on Sunday you, Blaine, Sienna, and Briella are going to be ringside with your Uncle Clint and Mr. Keselowski." I answered.

"Brad's coming?" Kamden asked.

"Yes. Guess someone raided my phone and sent the PR reps a mass text asking for a driver or two to make an appearance after everything I did last year." I replied with a pointed look at Phil.

"Why do you glare at me?" Phil asked.

"Cause you're the only one other than my mother that knows my passcode into my phone." I answered.

"Technically your statement is untrue. Greg and Jack know it to." Phil said.

"Well fine you're the one who had issues with none of them showing up." I said as I cast a quick look at the screen to see Kane and Daniel were graduating. I said nothing instead going to put Briella back into her swing. I had her all secure and everything was going great. Then Paul walked in.

"I'm going to have to move them aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

"Dang it Paul. Why couldn't you have come in two minutes ago?" I asked.

"It'll be a quick thing with us walking backstage and then you have to go to a box. It won't be that bad." Paul answered.

"A box? You want me to move this entire locker room into a box?" I asked.

"Scarlett come on." Jack said as he handed me Briella's Graco SnugRide Click Connect 40 Infant Car Seat-Mena.

"Greg help Kam get Captain and Widow set up for me will you?" I asked as I started taking Briella out of her swing. Jack was next to me putting Sienna in her Graco SnugRide 30 Infant Car Seat- Mirabella. These car seats were chosen not only because they were safe as anything, but the color scheme wasn't overly girly so the boys didn't mind carrying them.

"Next time give us more than a match heads-up please. We now have two babies to get set up as well as a five year old, a puppy, and a kitten to get set up." I said as I walked across the room after belting Briella in to grab their diaper bag. I easily put it on my right shoulder and walked back to grab my daughter.

I looked around seeing Jack was ready along with Greg and Kamden.

"Okay now we can do this backstage think and then migrate." I said with a sigh.

"Just think soon you'll be doing this all the time." Jack said.

"Yeah, but that won't involve taking them out of swings that I just put them in." I said with a shake of my head as we followed Paul out of the room.

I let Paul and Punk get set up walking and somehow by the grace of something Jack, Greg, and I followed them while listening. We managed to keep Sienna, Briella, and Kamden out of the camera's sight so that was a positive.

Once they finished we made our way to the box.

"He totally just stole your line." I said as we got settled down. I actually sank into the seat while tilting my head back. I'd forgotten how tiring it was to wrestle with a new child. This was Blaine all over again. I couldn't have left Blaine with my parents while I'd wrestled even if I wanted to. I can't abandon my kids. That's what made leaving Kamden in the back originally such a hard thing.

"Pay attention Paul's starting." Phil said. I sighed as I lifted my head and pretended to care. It was just as Paul called the Rock stupid that his music came on and out he came. He was waving a ticket.

"Okay tickets don't let people in the ring. I hope he realizes that." I said. I watched Paul leave the ring.

Rock goes off on Punk and ends up doing his little catchphrase.

"You're going to stop him if he tries right Mama?" Kamden asked.

"Yes. Your Uncle Jack and Uncle Greg are going to help me to. We'll make sure Daddy walks out of the Royal Rumble as WWE Champion." I answered with a smile.

Rock had just finished when out go the lights. They come back on and there is the Shield beating on the Rock. Marissa Lawler stands on the outside and I think she's smiling. Can't be sure.

After the Shield finishes beating on the Rock and they leave. I did notice Seth had his arm around Marissa's shoulders. Hm.

Anyway I was listening to Punk tell Rock that even if he makes it to the top of the mountain he still can't topple Punk. I was done with this shiny box.

"Can we go back now?" I asked.

"What you don't like skyboxes?" Phil asked.

"No because the last one I was in was at TLC." I answered.

"What was wrong with TLC?" Phil asked.

"I couldn't wrestle." I said with a smile as I stood and grabbed Briella's seat. We all migrated back to the locker room at that point.

We'd gotten everyone resettled in so Sheamus and Wade were fighting.

"Jack hand Scar some A+D please." Phil said. I looked at my husband and shook my head. Jack applied the A+D to my shoulder and neck before handing me the tube. I applied it to my wrist and away Jack walked with it once I'd finished.

I was already plotting my conversation with the seamstresses and of course what I was supposed to wear at the Royal Rumble.

"I think you should wear one of your Brad shirts." Kamden said.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked with a smile.

"I can read your expression." Kamden said with a smile. He'd moved to stand next to me when he said that. I scooped him up and hugged him.

"I love you Kamden Archer Brandyn Brooks." I whispered as I held him close.

"I love you to Mama." Kamden said. I smiled and he slipped off my lap before going back to his chair.

I watched as AJ and Dolph purposefully distracted Sheamus so time expired. That led to Dolph celebrating. Brea and Paul walked in.

"Do we have another thing?" I asked.

"That's why I brought Brea." Paul replied. I sighed as I stood and Jack and Greg followed me as well. We left and we went into a hallway. I was leaning against a wall keeping my left shoulder off the wall a few inches. Greg and Jack were on my left side so Phil was on my right. I was listening to the two talk as Vince walks in.

Vince walked up and asks if they think they're clever for what happened with the Rock. We all claim ignorance. Paul made the point that the Shield has gotten involved in other matches. Vince says if the Shield gets involved in Punk's Rumble match then Punk forfeits the title. I'm pretty sure my expression read my shock. He left and I looked at Punk.

"Figures." I muttered as I headed back to the locker room.

"How do you plan to train for your Street Fight?" Paul asked.

"Carefully. We've got some sterile gauze pads that we're going to wrap my tattoos in." I answered.

"We're prepared." Phil said. We walked back into the locker room and I gave Brea another wave. I settled back to watch Alberto vs. Tensai. Apolinaria was ringside wearing Alberto's belt on her shoulder. I smiled at that. It was good to see that. She was happy with her life. I spent a lot of time with Apolinaria on the downtime between shows and after I've trained. So the girls spent a lot of time together and Kamden watched them.

Kamden had also bonded with Andrés. Life was really good. In the end Alberto picked up the victory and after Alberto cut a promo on how he will be retaining his belt this Sunday against Show.

"Of that I have no doubt." I said.

"Cause he has Essie?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I answered. Cena ended up in the ring and started talking about the Rumble. He talks with the audience about what people do on Sundays, which was completely irrelevant to anything, and moved on to the Rumble. He put over its importance to the Wrestlemania season which we all already knew. Cena claims he will win the Rumble.

That brings out Sheamus, the Prime Time Players, and Orton. And everyone one else in the locker room claiming their going to win the Rumble. There was a massive brawl and we were done.

We get everything and go toward the bus. Once there Phil and I leave the kids in Jack and Greg's capable hands and get a taxi to go to a local baby store. There we purchase baby carriers and go home. We get back onto the bus and I get the girls ready for bed.

That included bath time which Phil helped with. So we had nice clean little girls that I continued to get ready for bed. I followed them once I got them down. It's called sleeping when I have the chance.


	35. Bucket of Water

**Author's Note: Scarlett fights with Cadence in a knockout drag out street fight. She stands ringside to support Punk and yells at everyone. She also takes her anger out on a poor defenseless steel chair and makes plans to fight back on RAW. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunday January 27****th****, 2013 Phoenix, Arizona (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as I stretched. I was on after Kane and Daniel finished their match. I was in the typical street fight gear. There was no way in hell I was showing as much skin as I have lately in a street fight. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a The Game Brad Keselowski 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion Ladies T-Shirt, and my Corral Women's Distressed Black Winged Cross Silver Inlay Boot- A1986 boots.

Jamie had come and gone so my new tattoos were protected the way he wanted them to be. As the pay-per-view started Phoenix made it a point to point out Clint, Brad, and Trevor.

"Trevor is going to hate my guts." I said as I continued to stretch.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because if the opportunity arises I am going to yell at him about Cadence." I answered.

"Man when you go heel you go hard don't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. To many wishy washy people as it is." I answered as I continued stretching. During this Alberto and Show had started their match. Cadence and I weren't going into our match with no background. She and I had spent some of the week in the gym. I'd worn my boots so she knew what it felt like to get kicked with them. She'd worn the boots she was going to wear so it was the same. I'd warned her that when we started hitting each other with items it was going to hurt like something she hadn't felt before.

Cadence had said she'd be fine. As I sat stretching I knew I needed to get into my own little world.

"Jack can you hand me my iPod?" I asked. Jack said nothing as he handed me my iPod. I smiled at him and put both my headphones in my ears. I went to my Maroon 5 playlist and started. It was on shuffle so most of the Maroon 5 albums I owned would be played on shuffle.

I listened to my music as I stretched. I hummed along with it as I kept stretching. The entire locker room could get in a brawl and I probably wouldn't care.

While I stretched I did keep an eye on the World Heavyweight Championship match. I wasn't at all surprised when Alberto won his match. I knew he could do it. It was why he was Alberto. That and he had the two best people with him to help him.

I didn't really care about Dolph, AJ, and Langston having a thing. Not that I could hear them anyway. My music was just a bit louder than that.

Nor did I really care about the people saying they'd win the Rumble. It was while the Tag Team Championship match started that I started wrapping up my stretching and started putting the finishing touches on my ring gear.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail instead of leaving it down. I also slipped my coat on. I took my belt from Jack as he handed it to me. I strapped it around my waist. Jack and Greg were dressed in jeans and t-shirts along with their own cowboy boots.

I paused my music and took it out of my ears.

"Remember don't get involved unless I need it." I said as I set my music on my bag.

"Course. We'll stay out of your way unless you need us." Jack said with a smile. I nodded my head and continued getting ready.

Every little thing I did was with a purpose. I actually grabbed my makeup bag and went to do my makeup. Unlike the other Divas I did my own hair and makeup. I couldn't stand other people doing it. I'd been raised to do it on my own. I finished and walked back out just as Daniel and Kane picked up the victory.

I sighed and tried to make sure that my heel persona was in place.

"Don't forget to stop by and see the kids." Phil said.

"Never do." I said as Jack, Greg, and I walked out of the locker room. We walked down the halls until we reached gorilla.

Cadence and I had decided I'd go out first because well I had more people to pander to.

"Grenade Alex Boye." I said as we strode past the curtain. My music hit and the fans had already begun booing me. I ignored them and walked down the ramp. I paused and went over to where my family is. I stopped in front of Brad who Clint had roped into holding Briella.

"How's it going for you?" I asked as I ran one finger down my little girl's cheek.

"It's interesting." Brad said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I said as I quickly kissed Briella on my forehead and moved to stand in front of Kamden. Kamden hugged me while still holding his sign.

"Be careful Mama." Kamden said.

"I have all the reason to." I said as I kissed his temple as he pulled back. I looked up at his sign. He'd made it this morning with Clint, Phil, Jack, Blaine, and Greg. I'd been banned from the bedroom as they made signs.

I smiled and nodded my head. They'd taken our recent studio shots, a rarity of Phil and I doing studio shots together and there had been some with Jack, Greg, and the kids, and stuck them around words that had come to symbolize who Phil and I were in the ring. The reason Cadence was fighting me.

"The best in the world." I said with a smile. I moved to Blaine.

"Hey buddy you doing okay?" I asked.

"I'm good. We're at another pay-per-view." Blaine said. I kissed the tip of his nose and looked at his sign. He'd taken the shot of Phil and me with our belts that Mom had taken and basically said the same thing Kamden's said only he'd added the WWE's true power couple.

"What am I going to do with my kids?" I asked with a smile as I stopped in front of Clint who had Sienna.

"They being good?" I asked.

"As good as they always are." Clint answered. I smiled and kissed Sienna's forehead.

"Boys stay on your side of the barricade please no matter what happens tonight. I can't worry about you getting hurt." I said right before I got into the ring. I stood there as my music was replaced by "Because of you".

I watched Cadence come down. She had a moment with Trevor. They kissed and then she was in the ring across from me. Greg took my coat from me as I unbuckled my belt and handed it to the ref as Avery started the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Street Fight for the Divas Championship." Avery said.

"Introducing first she is the challenger from Manteca, California Cadence Speed." Avery said. It was my turn.

"And introducing she is the reigning Divas Champion being accompanied by Jack Braddock and Greg Harper from Nashville, Tennessee Scarlett Punk." Avery said before she got out of the ring. Jack and Greg followed suit and it was time for Cadence and I to do what we did best. Entertain people and beat the crap out of each other. Cadence and I circled each other and we slid out of the ring. I got the side in front of ramp. I lifted the ring skirt and started pulling out weapons. A couple of chairs, a couple of kendo sticks, a trash can, a guitar, and a baking sheet. I noted the table that was there as I got back into the ring. My first weapon of choice. The baking sheet. Cadence was just coming backing in when I kicked her in the stomach.

She looked up at me as she stood. That was when it started. We began attacking each other with everything we had and all the fun objects in the ring. I had just picked up the chair when I nailed her with it. She went down and I got an idea for that table. I slid out of the ring and pulled it out. I slid it back in following it.

I set it up and grabbed Cadence. I dragged her to the corner and set her up on the top turnbuckle. I followed up just a little before grabbing her and suplexing her off the turnbuckle and through the table. Off of reflex I withheld my cry. I moved to cover her, but she kicked out at two. I sat up and looked over at Trevor.

I pointed at him.

"This is what happens when your girl gets too big for herself." I yelled. Trevor stood as I slid out of the ring as I smiled to myself. Luckily this table business had put us closer to them. I reached back in the ring and grabbed Cadence's hair to pull her out of the ring. I'd always remember those screams of pain as I moved her right in front of Trevor. I proceeded to slam her face into the barricade in front of him.

"Tell your girl she needs to learn some manners." I said before I turned to face the crowd. The look I sent Clint was one where he knew to explain what I'd just done to Trevor. That turn allowed Cadence to attack me. We started brawling around the ringside area. Throwing each other into the barricades, up against the announce table, and I sent her into the steel steps. She echoed a cry of pain I had made when she'd driven me into the announce table.

"Give up Speed. You're out of your element." I called as I stood over Cadence before I stomped on her stomach. Cadence staggered up and we kept fighting outside. Cadence made a move to send me into the ring post and I braced for it only for it to be a lot softer than I expected. I looked up at my brother just a tad bit grateful. While Cadence yelled at Jack I slid into the ring. I was pretty sure every part of me was going to bruise.

Cadence was going to bruise to. I waited for Cadence to get back into the ring. When she did we had a little back and forth before I clocked her with a right hand that Wade would be proud of. Cadence dropped to the mat and I signaled that it was nap time. I picked Cadence up and put her on my shoulders before dropping her down for my TAN.

I covered her and heard the bell ring.

"Here is your winner and still Divas Champion Scarlett Punk." Avery announced. I took my belt from the ref before sliding out of the ring. I pointed once at my kids before going toward the back. We passed the curtain and I gave a small cry.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"I hurt. My street fight with Cynthia was nothing compared to this." I answered as we walked into the locker room. I dropped my belt on my bag before sitting down in a chair.

"Well I'd say you just went the same way Jericho and I did." Phil said.

"You know minus the soda." I said with a small smile.

"I'm sure if Clint didn't have his hands full he would have offered to throw soda at her." Phil said.

"Sh get ready for the Rock." I said as the Rumble started. Fifty-five minutes and five seconds later John Cena had won the entire Rumble. And I'd gotten sorer with every passing second. Figures. That and I still marveled at the fact Clint and Brad were able to keep the girls so quiet.

I sighed when Paul walked in.

"Let's do this boys. Then let's go back to the bus for sleep." I said as I stood and winched at the movement.

"You could stay back here." Phil said.

"Ha you're suddenly a comedian." I said as we left. We walked down to his music and while he did his ring thing. I stopped to stand by Brad.

"So how you liking it so far?" I asked keeping one eye on what Punk was doing.

"It's amazing. How are you feeling?" Brad asked.

"You guys may drive cars that go two hundred plus miles per hour and sometimes hit walls, but I do stuff like that all the time. I just hurt right now and I'll hurt for a couple of days." I said with a shrug. That caused me to flinch at the end.

"So tell me how my girl has been." I said.

"She's been good." He said. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off because Rock's music hit and Phoenix went nuts. Not our Phoenix Orton of course. But Phoenix, Arizona.

"Greg Jack stay over here. I need you to catch the boys if they so much as flinch over this barricade." I said as I pushed off the barricade.

"Yes ma'am." Greg said. I rolled my eyes and went to take up a post by Paul. I listened to Justin introduce the two. Course my post by Paul meant being in the ring. Punk gave me a kiss before I left the ring with Paul. We took up a spot and watched. I kept glancing over at where the boys were as I watched. I trusted Jack and Greg to catch them, but seeing them pressed that close to the barricade that they were almost over scared me.

"Come on Punk." I called off of reflex. I could stand much closer to the apron then I had been since I got pregnant. So that's what I did. I moved to lean up against the apron. I watched and even while everyone booing Punk was loud I could hear two voices about the rest of them. The voices of the boys cheering Punk on.

I kept looking over at them. Jack and Greg had taken up posts on either side. Course they were sitting on the mat so Brad and Clint could see, but they were taking up posts for me. I let Paul get the cheap shots in. One because he was better at it and two my shots would do as much good as throwing a bucket of water at someone.

I hurt that much. I watched as they went back and forth. I stayed out of the action if they managed to get out of the ring. Which is where they spent a good amount of time. I sucked in a breath as the Spanish announce table collapsed under the two of them.

I withhold my instinct to run over and check on Punk. I looked over at Kamden and Blaine. They were still holding their signs up with one hand. The other hands were occupied because they were holding each other's hand. I looked over at Clint who gave me a small smile. He managed to put one hand on Blaine's shoulder.

I looked back at them. I growled at Rock as he rolled Punk into the ring by me. He glared at me. I turned my attention to the ring and watched as they went back and forth. I was tempted to grab Rock's leg as he started his People's Elbow, but the lights went out.

I could hear the brawling and then Cole started yelling that it was the Shield. The lights came back on and the Rock is out on the announce table. Punk's sitting up and smiling. Cole was yelling about it being the Shield as Punk asked who did it. Cole said it was the Shield and Punk says he has nothing to do with the Shield.

"Shield there is no proof. It was dark." I fired. I stepped back to allow Punk to toss Rock into the ring and get the cover and the win. I'd moved around the ring watching. I hugged both Jack and Greg. Vince's music hit.

Vince walked out and reminded us about the Shield stipulation. He says that we couldn't see the Shield technically. He said it's his duty as Chairman of the Board to make this next announcement. Rock cuts him off. Rock says we aren't ending this like this tonight. He says McMahon won't take the title away from Punk the Rock will. Rock calls for the match to be restarted and McMahon officially restarts it.

"What?" I asked as I jolted up from where I'd been sitting between Jack and Greg. Course the moment I jolted up I cringed. I leaned against the apron closest to me. I watched and couldn't believe what was happening. Rock connected with the People's Elbow and I forcefully pushed off the apron. My shocked expression quickly turned into one of rage. I could see the camera that had gotten into my face. I glared at the Rock.

"Jack Greg take them to the bus." I said not looking back at them.

"Glad I brought my keys." Jack said. I walked toward Phoenix.

"I'm going to pay for what I'm about to break." I said to Phoenix before I helped Paul get Punk to the back.

Paul wisely left us in the locker room. I took the time then to grab a steel chair and toss it across the room. I walked toward the chair and picked it up. I moved to swing it, but the pain stopped me in my tracks.

I put the chair down.

"Someone is pissed." Phil said. I glared at him as I grabbed my phone. I unlocked it and tapped on my twitter app.

"atPunkBowyerScarlett: Tomorrow RAW is getting an adjustment hashtagIngiustizia."

I logged out and finished grabbing stuff with Phil. I also started dialing numbers in my phone. I was talking as we walked to the bus.

"Hey this is Scarlett. I need you on the first available plane to Las Vegas tomorrow. Before RAW goes on the air. Also tell me how much the plane and hotel cost and I'll reimburse you on the spot." I said.

"Thanks doll. We'll talk more about it when I have you all there with me." I said as I hung up. I dialed the next number.

"Hey it's Scarlett. I need you to get on the first available plane to Las Vegas. We're a go for tomorrow and I need you all there. You need to tell me how much the plane and hotel cost. Though you could room with him and save me some money." I said.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you when you land and we'll talk about how you come out when we're all together." I said. I hung up and dialed the final number. We were almost to the bus by then.

"Hey I know it's late, but it's Scarlett. Tomorrow I need you to get on the first available plane to Las Vegas tomorrow. After what just happened we have a score to settle. I then need you to tell me how much your plane and hotel room cost so I can pay you." I said.

"Thanks love. We'll talk more about everything that's going to happen once we're all together." I said as I hung up.

"You're bringing them up aren't you?" Phil asked as we walked into the bus.

"Yes. Jack Greg it's starting." I said.

"Mama what happened? You said you'd stop him." Kamden said as he pulled on my shirt.

"Get on the couch with your brother." I said as I sat down on the floor in front of the two of them. It took me three hours to try to get them to understand what had happened. Wasn't much luck there. Blaine left with Clint and Brad still upset. I had to put Kamden to bed upset. So I did what any normal mother would do when she's a mass of bruises and can't comfort her son. I grabbed one of Phil's shirts and made Kamden get out of bed. I then put Phil's t-shirt over Kamden's pjs. I kissed him once more on the forehead before tucking him back into bed. I sat on the floor by his bed and sang him to sleep.

"So how are we introducing ourselves tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"We'll figure it out when they land." I answered.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting isn't it?" Kofi asked.

"You can bet on it." I answered as I stood and put the girls down for bed. I joined them with some Advil PM in my system.


	36. A Slap to the Face

**Author's Note: Scarlett is pissed. She manages to juggle keeping her kids out with Punk and keeping her anger intact. She also protects Kamden's ears from bad words. She yells at the boss course it wasn't her wisest move. She then brings out the Rock due to what she says and feels and reveals her NXT friends. All in a day's work for her I suppose. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday January 28****th****, 2013 Las Vegas Nevada (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jack and I looked at each other in gorilla. We were each wearing Black Ergo Sport Baby carriers that had a Galaxy Gray Ergo Infant Insert Heart 2 Heart that kept Briella and Sienna safe. This was awkward as hell for me because I was wearing my ring gear under this. It had become black and light blue and had the seventeen stars. Kamden grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said. My NXT friends were set up in place that would make it easier for them to come out when I needed them to. We walked out and Jack and I ended up wearing the same look of pure hatred and unhappiness. We got into the ring and I couldn't help but liken Punk's actions to a three year old in a temper-tantrum, but I didn't blame him.

Kamden stood between the two of us. Kamden had his hand in mine. I was the safety blanket for him right now.

"I want to take one moment to say that my wife promised changes tonight and she'll hold through with that." Punk said. Crafty man plugging the tweet I'd made last night. He begins talking and dubs last night the Phoenix Screwjob. Pretty good assessment.

Vince came out and says he has a videotape that shows CM Punk is involved with the Shield. Paul tries to talk, but Vince tells him that he should stay quiet. Vince says that he will hold a performance review for Paul Heyman.

"We're not involved with the Shield! How many times do I have to say it!" I yelled. Of course that was horribly misplaced and caused Briella to start crying.

"That was not my brightest idea." I said.

"No." Greg said. We got out of the ring and headed toward the back. Jack would stop by our locker room long enough to hand Sienna over safely before going to be with one of my NXT kids. He'd come back when we needed him. Greg should do the same, but he was wiser and had farther to go to get set up.

So the rest of us settled down into the locker room.

"So how did it feel out there?" Phil asked.

"It wasn't bad." Kamden answered. I'd been let in that Kamden and Blaine had talked about him coming out with us and Blaine bore nor resentment and was happy for Kamden. Man I loved my oldest.

I got Briella back to being quiet and sat on the floor. Phil and I had spread out a blanket and we were letting the girls lay on it. Kamden and I were playing with them as they rolled onto their tummies and held their heads up.

"Mama does your stomach hurt?" Kamden asked. I'd bruised pretty much everywhere Cadence and I fought it out last night.

"It's just hurts if you push on it." I answered with a smile.

"I think you're more red then pale." Greg said. He was right. With all the bruises I had most of my skin was a bit redish because of the bruises then my general white.

"You do what I did and then talk to me." I said as I rolled my eyes. I wasn't paying attention to Randy's match with Antonio. I did pay attention to the door opening and in walking Brea.

"Scarlett what happened to you?" Brea asked.

"I was a street fight." I answered.

"Oh right." Brea answered as she sat down next to me.

"The seventh. Be there." Brea said.

"Is that when you're getting married?" I asked.

"I would hope so that's what our invites say." Brea answered.

"Oh right. Yeah I saw those." I said. Rob would bring our mail to us every once in a while.

"Scar." Greg said. Something in his voice had me looking back at him.

"What?" I asked instantly on edge.

"You have mail." Greg said. I stood and walked over to him. He handed me the envelope.

"Holy crap. It's from Alan." I said as I sank down into a chair. Alan was deployed.

I read the three page letter he'd written me. I'd written him a letter and send him a package filled with goodies and presents.

I had to blink to keep the tears from flowing.

"Mama are you okay?" Kamden asked.

"Yeah. It's just hard with your uncle being gone. He's been gone so long." I answered.

"What's it say?" Kamden asked.

"That he's so proud of you. He also thinks that the present you got his was awesome." I answered with a smile.

"Mama will I get to see him?" Kamden asked.

"Yes. He's going to eventually come home. I just don't know when." I answered. Out of all of us Alan was the only one who'd gone into the military. Thus he'd been gone for so long. Except for that one show where he'd surprised us all and shown up at and my wedding.

"Can I write him a letter?" Kamden asked.

"He'd love that." I replied as I gave Kamden a hug.

"So I'll write it tomorrow okay?" Kamden asked.

"More than okay." I answered with a smile.

"So how's our boy doing?" Brea asked.

"He's doing good. He really wants to see the girls and boys himself, but as long as I keep mailing him pictures he's got those." I answered.

"It's why you really wanted to do the Tribute to the Troops thing, but you were sidelined with the girls. Scar they should have taken you anyway." Brea said.

"No, I understand why Vince said I couldn't go. Not a wise idea to take a pregnant woman overseas anyway." I said with a small smile.

"You'll see Alan again soon." Brea said as she stood.

"I know, but I miss my baby brother." I said.

"You guys all miss him. Heck I miss Alan myself." Brea said. I smiled and waved at her as she left. I folded Alan's letter back up and put it in the pocket of my coat.

"Don't forget to remind me to show Jack." I said as I resumed my spot on the floor with the girls.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Greg said. I smiled and was paying attention to my girls and watching the match. In the end Randy won and Antonio got a Skull Crushing Finale for his troubles.

I also got to see Ryback spin the roulette wheel and get Make Me Laugh.

"I want to see that." I said.

"Phil did you know Scarlett is a trained dancer." Greg said. I looked back at him.

"She is? Didn't know that." Phil said.

"Beth decided that all of her kids needed some dancing background. The boys aren't as good as the girls of course." Greg said. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the Joke off.

Which ended in carnage.

"Ah Ryback." I said. We watched Vickie spin it and Player's Choice showed up. Wade called out Bo Dallas.

"Scarlett are you sure about what you're going to do?" Greg asked.

"Yes. I have to do this. It isn't right what happened." I answered as I started playing with the girls. Wade ended up losing and poor Cody spun to face Cena.

Yeah Cody tried, but Cena won. Cena then announced that he's going to face the WWE Champion after putting over both Punk and Rock.

"Oh gosh not Cena vs. Rock two." I groaned.

"I could win the belt back." Phil said.

"That you could." I said as we watched Shield show up. Marissa is there again. The Shield attacks Cena until Sheamus hits the ring. The Shield is still winning until Ryback hits the ring. Brawling outside and in the end Cena gets the powerbomb treatment.

Vickie spun the wheel for a lingerie pillow fight. I was interested to see which two divas it would be until the camera panned out to show Clay and Tensai.

"Oh my." I said. Tensai protests before he leaves. Vickie makes Clay spin another wheel and it comes up as a dance off.

The camera showed the commentators where Cole is dying of laughter and JBL makes a joke.

We came back and the dance off begins. Clay forgot to mention that this was no longer anything involving lingerie because Tensai is the only one in it. I shook my head as I watched. Ron Simmons said it best in the end.

I watched as Del Rio came out for a body slam challenge against Show. Alberto had brought Apolinaria and of course Ricardo. I watched as Show attacked Del Rio. Show duck taped Del Rio to the bottom rope. Show then beats up Ricardo.

I watched as Apolinaria is trying to get Alberto out and yelling at Show to stop. Show adds more tape to Alberto's wrist.

Alberto and Apolinaria begin pleading with Show to let Ricardo go that results in the Knockout punch. Show kicks Alberto's leg out from under him. Apolinaria made the mistake of getting in the ring to check on Ricardo and Alberto. I watched as Show made a show of going after Apolinaria.

"Essie." I whispered as I watched. Apolinaria got out of the ring and stood up the ramp fighting back tears. The locker room was filled with deafening silence. I couldn't believe what happened. It was while Kaitlyn and Tamina had their lumberjill match that Jack walked back in.

Jack began strapping back into the carrier.

"There a point to that?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard Rock's on next." Jack answered.

"Well darn." I said as I stood and began getting ready. From there it was just a simple action of getting the girls in and waiting.

The moment Rock hit the ring we walked out. We stopped at gorilla. Kamden again stood between Punk and me.

"Whenever you're ready." I whispered. The moment Rock said that Punk's tyranny was over out we walked. We stopped at the top of the ramp.

Punk does his little thing and Rock fires back that Punk should come down to the ring and take it from him. I didn't like Rock's little insults. We moved down the ramp.

Punk says he isn't going to do things on Rock's terms. We walked back up and I looked taken aback as Punk swears about himself. He begins running down our house road schedule before claiming Elimination Chamber works.

When Rock said Jack, Jack looked at me.

"Not you." I said as we walked to the back after Rock swore again.

"Why does everyone keep swearing?" I asked.

"Sorry hun I temporarily forgot we had Kamden." Phil answered.

"You I understand, but you wouldn't be doing it if every time Rock comes back he gets to swear." I said.

"Greg I think it's time you get set up to." Jack said after we finished getting everything settled in the locker room. Meaning the girls were back on the floor.

"Right. Scarlett you have something to tell Jack." Greg said before he walked out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Got a letter from Alan." I replied.

"I'll read it later. Got to get back in position." Jack said before he left. I sighed as I sat down to watch Damien and Sheamus in a tables match. That Sheamus ended up winning.

There was some karaoke which brought out 3MB and resulted in an attack. It was RAW stuff like this happened all the time.

Jericho came out and I couldn't help, but wonder where Michelle was. Michelle was probably at home with the kids or in the bus with the kids. Dolph came out and interrupted Jericho. Vickie showed up and said she re-signed Jericho and Dolph and Jericho had to team together against Team Hell No.

I stood during that match. In the end after a good match Team Hell No won. I got to see the next inductee would be Trish. It was while her video was playing that I left the locker room. I grabbed a mike at gorilla and waited.

"We're clear what are we hitting?" Someone asked.

"Grenade Alex Boye." I said as I walked out. I didn't bring my belt because I hadn't needed it for this.

I got into the ring and shook my head.

"The Rock being champion is a slap to the face to everyone in the back who works all day every day to just earn the opportunity to fight for the title. Rock's worked what two matches in the past two years and now he's a champion? Ridiculous." I said.

"Every time Rock comes back he swears despite the fact we're supposed to be on our best behavior because of the kids. He starts a freaking epidemic every time he graces us with his presence." I said.

"Though I didn't know I worked for Rock. If he gets to call rematches why doesn't everyone? Hell Cadence Speed could have called a rematch after our match if that's how we work. Maybe I should go into the back and ask Rock when my next paycheck is coming." I said. The anger was becoming more and more evident.

"I'm tired of watching people in the back fight for their spot only to get screwed over." I said. The moment the sentence left my lips out came The Rock. I hope they were ready.

The two of us play off of each other over everything I'd just said. His mistake was to twitch toward me. I smiled as "Ladies Come First" played over the speakers. Rock turned to see Jack show up at the top of the entrance ramp with one of my NXT friends and only girl with him. I watch Greg come down to the ring through the crowd on my right. One of the boys came through the crowd on the left and the final came from behind the announce table. The five of them get into the ring and stand by me.

"AJ isn't the only person who can go down to NXT and get friends. Let me introduce you to Paige, Corey Graves, and Oliver Grey. You know my brother and best friend. The six of us are the Society of Ingiustizia." I said before shoving the mike in Rock's chest before we leave.

Striker catches up with us in the back.

"Scarlett what does this mean?" Matt asked.

"We're here to fight for everyone who has been done an injustice. We're the Shield done right. We're here for everyone in the back that's gotten screwed over by former GMS or people who just don't deserve it. Look at what happened to Zack Ryder. He was the United States Champion. Now he's here every once in a while. It all happened because Laurinaitis screwed Zack over." I said and we left. We were almost to the locker room when Alberto stopped us.

"You want to fight an injustice?" He asked.

"This about Essie?" I asked.

"And Ricardo." Alberto answered. I looked at the five others.

"What do you say? Want to make an impact with Show?" I asked.

"Let's do it." Jack said.

"I'm in." Greg said.

"Are we all fighting?" Paige asked.

"Course we are." I answered.

"Let's prove our point." Corey said. I looked over at Oliver.

"It's a good start." Oliver said.

"We'll be there for you. Just you know give me time to get there." I said. I hadn't expected him to hug me. I awkwardly hugged him back. He left.

"Well then." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"Strong views huh babe?" Phil asked.

"This is why I brought them." I answered as we settled down to watch Paul's performance review. Well we would have, but we got escorted out. We settled into the bus to watch.

"So if we get escorted out is this bad?" Greg asked.

"Probably." I answered. I watched as Vince and Paul go back and forth until Vince shows a clip of Paul basically admits he and Phil paid off Maddox and he kept coming back for more. He then admits they also paid the Shield.

I stand from where I'd been sitting by Phil and move. I go sit on Jack's lap over on the other side of the bus.

"Scar come on." Jack said.

"Don't Jack. I'm pissed right now." I said as we watched Brock show up and F5 Vince.

"Scarlett we need to talk." Phil said.

"You need to leave me alone for a couple of hours. I'm pissed because you and Paul left me out of this discussion again." I said keeping my voice level.

"So we'll see you Tuesday right for the Smackdown taping?" Corey asked.

"Yeah. I reimbursed you guys already for the plane tickets and hotel rooms right?" I asked.

"Yes." Paige said. I waved at Corey, Oliver, and Paige as they left.

"Scarlett we're going to have to talk about this." Phil said.

"Don't talk to me until after I come back from Smackdown tomorrow." I said. With that I set about getting the kids to bed before going to bed myself. The next day I went to Smackdown with Greg and Jack. We helped Del Rio and we came back. By we I mean the Society of Ingiustizia. We helped him and made sure things were taken care of for Monday. I also spent the time to divide them into two separate tag teams, set up a few feuds, and teach Justin and Avery how to speak a little Italian to get my group's name over.


	37. Back the Hell Up

**Author's Note: Scarlett brings her Society with her once when it involves Punk. She supports Paige in her first match and stands up for what they stand for. Oh and she has to deal with someone getting in her bubble that shouldn't be in. Thanks to coolchic79260 and ****Dixiewinxwrites12**** for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday February 4****th****, 2013 Atlanta, Georgia (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Phil had managed to talk me into bringing my Society of Ingiustizia out with him as we left. Kamden and the girls had made the choice to stay in the back. I was in my black and yellow ring gear only it had seventeen stars. We were all standing in gorilla when I turned to my society. I owed them. Then again we'd set up the tag teams and I'd been talking with Glenn and Bryan about who they wanted to face to gracefully give up the tag belts.

We had a few minutes before we were actually starting so I went to Jack, Greg, Corey, and Oliver and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe all of you so much. Cause sure this is a smidge of Injustice, but what we've really set up is with the Shield." I said.

"How do you know we're doing that?" Jack asked.

"Well let's just say Shield having a twitter and knowing mine is dangerous." I answered.

"Should we be worried?" Oliver asked.

"No. We'll take them." I answered with a smile. I was turned away from Phil and my attention was drawn back to him when he gave my hair a tug.

"Ow don't be a punk. I know it's in your ring name doesn't mean do it." I said as I turned toward him.

"I need attention from you to." Phil said.

"You hold my attention. You're my muse. Even though I'm still pissed at you." I said. We got the okay to go and out we all went. How we managed it was awesome. I let Punk have his little tantrum down the ramp. I felt bad for the girl who had her sign broken. I had a brief moment where I remembered Alberto attempting to do the same thing at a house show and having an angry mother after him.

Hm. Oh well. We got into the ring and I allowed Punk to do whatever it was. I stayed with my Society.

"So Paige you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Course." She said. I smiled.

"Here starts a feud. We'll get Bysshe with Cadence and Savannah-Grace. You ready?" I asked.

"Scarlett Ana you're math's off. There are two of you and three of them." Jack said.

"Shut up. I haven't worked the kinks out yet." I muttered.

"I suggest you work the kinks out." Corey said. I sighed. They had no idea what truth they were speaking. Actually none of us knew what to suspect.

"So next week we're in Nashville so you're all staying at the Ranch." I said.

"You clear that with mom and dad?" Jack asked.

"Course I did." I answered. I think mom was starting to get empty nest syndrome though Nicole still lived on the ranch.

I looked at Punk when he announced that today was his 442nd day of his title reign.

"Um I worry about him." I said.

"We all sort of do." Jack said.

I looked at Booker T as he came out and said the fans got to choose Punk's opponent.

"We don't have to come out for that do we?" Corey asked.

"No." I answered. The choices were Rey, Randy, or Chris. Punk called Booker drunk before we all got to leave. We walked into the locker room and I smiled at Brea.

"You excited for NASCAR season?" I asked.

"I'm undecided. I don't have family in there anymore." Brea answered.

"Ah right. Well the boys are excited for it." I said.

"I figured they get a front row seat." Brea said with a smile.

"I'll show up for a few races." I said.

"Does Clint know?" Brea asked.

"Course he does." I replied.

"Let the girl go. She's got to finalize her wedding plans." Phil said.

"I know I'm so excited. My little girl gets to be happy finally." I said. Brea smiled.

"See you guys on Thursday." Brea said before she left. I settled down to watch Ryback vs. Antonio Cesaro. Kamden settled onto my lap. We'd been busy since Monday. I'd been doing Society stuff along with getting back into wrestling shape. Course I had moments where I got to laugh at Phil as he did the new dad thing. He was so freaking adorable.

"So what's the plan for this week?" Phil asked.

"Brea's wedding. Going to house shows and going to the ranch." I answered.

"The gym fits in there somewhere." Greg said.

"Yes it does." I said. While we'd been discussing everything Ryback won. We had Vickie and John and some mocking. It was really super.

Santino was on TV against Swagger. Swagger had brought Adrianna and Knox. Booker was on commentary for the match. Swagger basically had the match. Santino had a little momentum, but Swagger dominated. That led to the win and Swagger yelling at Booker that he deserved the championship.

Alberto then had a match with Cody. This was a pretty back and forth match, but Alberto won.

Del Rio got on the mike and talked about how he was wrong when he was a heel and better with the fans behind him.

Show appeared on the tron via satellite. Show claimed Del Rio stole his championship and goes on to complain. He says Booker knows where he is staying and should make the title match for Elimination Chamber.

Jerry then revealed Phil's opponent will be Chris.

"Well darn." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Kamden asked.

"Because there was time where Chris was very mean to me and Daddy. Angry words were exchanged along with some thrown soda." I said.

"Oh." Kamden said.

We got to see Daniel and Kane arguing in the back.

"They're already setting it up boys." I said.

"So who will face them when they're ready?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I answered with a smile.

"Come on please." Greg said.

"No. I will not allow you to ruin my plan." I said. We watched Rey vs. Daniel. Daniel brought his better half and his own baby girl. I split my attention from watching the match and watching Paige get ready. Paige's match was coming up.

As I watched Paige I looked at Jack. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Heck Jack didn't even notice me watching him.

I watched as the match progressed nicely until in the end Daniel picked up a well fought victory with the Yes Lock. Mark Henry's music hit and he terrorized everyone. Daniel got tossed into the barricade, Rey got attacked that lead to Sin Cara running down to make the save, but Sin Cara got the World's Strongest Slam. Henry then did the same to Rey along with a splash.

Daniel and Kane had another backstage segment. I was wondering when they'd give the all go for us to take the belts. That was something I'd have to ponder at a different time. We had a video package with Paul, Vince, and Brock.

Show was back on satellite. He was on the phone with Booker saying that the contract was sent over. Show answered the door to room service, and insulted the bellhop.

"Sometimes I'm glad I don't have to deal with bellhops." I said.

We then had Sheamus and Kane. Paige's match was up next. I was very confused when Daniel showed up. Daniel causes a distraction and allows Sheamus to hit the Brogue Kick and pick up the victory.

We all stand and I shoulder my belt. I wave at Phil and Kamden before we walked out. We reach gorilla.

"What are we hitting?" Someone asked.

"Ladies Come First." I said offhandedly. We hadn't picked entrance music nor created a video yet. It was on my list of things to do. I heard the music and out we walked.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Introducing first from Norwich, England being accompanied by the Society of Ingiustizia Paige." Avery announced. We got into the ring and I nodded at Avery.

"Nice Italian." I said with a smile. Jack's music was cut off and replaced by "Love Bites" by Halestorm. I watched Savannah-Grace step out with Cadence.

"And her opponent from Bakersfield, California being accompanied by Cadence Speed Savannah-Grace Harvick." Avery announced. With that we got out of the ring and spanned the front of the ring. Cadence stood over in front of the announce table.

Savannah-Grace was going to have to forgive me because I was going to be very mean.

"You have nothing on Paige." I said. I watched as Savannah-Grace and Paige went back and forth and put on a clinic.

"Savannah-Grace you can't win." I called. Savannah-Grace was ignoring me to this point. I watched and saw Cadence was getting frustrated at me.

"No one can beat my girl." I called. It was then that Savannah-Grace faltered just a little. She wasn't affected yet.

"You shouldn't even be in the ring with Paige." I called. I saw Cadence start to approach, but "Not Enough For Me" played through the arena and out came Bysshe Manning. Bysshe and I stood toe to toe with each other. We didn't distract from the match as we glared at each other. I heard the bell ring and "Ladies Come First" blares from the speakers. I get into the ring with the Society. Jack raised Paige's arm as I was handed a mike.

"Bysshe surprised to see you here defending a couple of girls who aren't even anywhere near your sport." I said with a smile on my face.

"Someone has to stand up to you and your gang." Bysshe said.

"Oh honey we're not a gang. We're a society." I said before we headed out of the ring.

"Just ask Alberto if we do our job right." I called as we headed past the curtain. We headed back to the locker room. I sighed as I sat down in a chair.

"You look tired." Phil said.

"Well between you and Paul I'm surprised I don't have grey hair." I said.

"You'll be fine." Phil said. I rolled my eyes and watched at Miz TV started.

Paul was the guest and as Miz started to rundown things and asks questions about everything that Paul had begun and as they argued Vickie showed up.

"Phil you better be getting ready." I said as I looked over at him.

"Course I am." Phil said. I watched as Kamden talked with Corey, Oliver, and Paige. Kamden was asking the three of them about anything. Kamden was interested about Corey's tattoos. Simply because Phil and I were just as tattooed as him. He liked to hear the stories behind the tattoos.

Greg looked over at me and shook his head. Kamden suddenly turned to me.

"Mommy can I tell you who I think Glenn and Bryan are facing?" Kamden asked as he hurried over to me.

"If you do so quietly." I said. Kamden got into my lap so he could whisper in my ear.

"Is it Uncle Jack and Corey?" Kamden whispered. I smiled.

"Yes you're spot on as always." I said and kissed his forehead.

"I'm excited." Kamden said. I shook my head as Kamden slid off my lap and went back to talking with the Society. I hadn't been paying attention to Miz TV, but the moment Brock's music hit I looked up.

"Hm well someone is getting an F-5." I said. Vickie and Paul fled, but Miz got attacked. Brock threw the set and Miz suffered an F-5.

Randy and Wade then started their match. Aurora was standing ringside. It was about that time that Brea walked back in. She was carrying her trusty notebook.

"So how's the pronunciation coming?" I asked. I'd been attempting to help her learn Scottish Gaelic so the two of us had basically stumbling along.

"I think I have it down. Can you go over it with me some more before the wedding?" Brea asked.

"Course. I'm more than happy to do so." I answered. Brea smiled at me as she settled down in a chair and the two of us quietly started going over it. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on with RAW until Phil cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but I need my wife." Phil said.

"Come back safely." Brea said. I smiled at her as I stood. Jack, Greg, Phil, and I left the locker room. I had my belt strapped around my waist.

We reached gorilla and I saw Chris was out and already in the ring. They hit Phil's music and out we walked. I gave Punk a quick kiss outside the ring and settled on the outside with Greg and Jack on either side of me.

"So you going to tell the two of us which team are going to face Glenn and Bryan?" Greg asked.

"Nope." I answered with a smile as we watched.

"I forgot how cruel you could be." Jack said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I watched as Jericho basically had control as we went into commercial. I was expecting a good match from the two of them, and they delivered it. I cringed when Punk tried his elbow from the top rope, but Jericho moved.

I sighed when Jericho kicked out of a cover after Punk kicked him square in the head.

"Come on Jericho give up already." I called. Punk looked in the Anaconda Vice, but Jericho reached the bottom rope.

"For the love of all that is holy." I said as I leaned against the apron. Punk lifted Jericho up on his shoulders for the GTS, but Jericho countered that with the Walls.

I sucked in a breath and tried to come up with a plan. Jack and Greg quickly spread out and we started leaning against the bottom rope. Punk made it to a rope that none of us were stationed by. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hands on my hips as Punk scooped Chris up for the GTS.

I smiled and got into the ring with Jack and Greg to raise Punk's arm. Punk took it one farther when he instead kissed me deeply.

We left and I looked at him.

"The Ranch sounds really nice." Phil said.

"It does. It means that the girls get their own room and I can sleep." I said.

"That and we get to work in Dad's gym." Jack said.

"There's a gym at the Ranch?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. The Ranch is set. Then again so are my parents." I answered. We got cornered by a camera and Punk states he's upset that the Rock holds the championship and vows to win it back at Elimination Chamber.

"We have to begin plotting." I muttered as we walked into the locker room. I was getting a little cold so I put on Phil's zip sweatshirt.

"So glad you guys share." Brea said with a smile. I sat down and Brea and I kept working on her other language. I was learning something new at the same time which was a good thing. I wasn't really paying attention to the show.

Brea and I were completely oblivious to everything. Kamden crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around him as Brea and I continued.

Kamden made little noises as he watched the show, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I looked up at Drew when he walked in moments after Brea and I had called it quits.

"Come on Brea." Drew said. I smiled at her.

"See you soon. Los Gatos right?" I asked.

"Course. Have fun Scarlett." Brea answered before they left. It was then I realized that Phil had taken Kamden, Briella, and Sienna and left. I looked at the Society and stood. Jack handed me my bag.

"Come one." I said as I zipped up Phil's sweater.

We were walking down the hall when I saw the camera from the WWE App. Before I could voice my displeasure Brad Maddox hobbled over to us and grabbed the front of my zip sweatshirt and got uncomfortably close to me.

"I suggest you release me." I said very calmly.

"She's right. Let her go." Corey said as the boys stepped up to crowd Brad. He released me. His face was still uncomfortable close to me.

"You want to fight the injustice? Then go after the Shield. How about this. Let me in and I'll help you." Brad said.

"Two things. Back the hell up. The only person that gets to be this close to my face is Punk. Second why would we let you into the Society? Last I checked you and I aren't on the same page. You're just as bad as the Shield getting paid." I said.

"You'll see it my way when they come after you." Brad said before he hobbled away. We left and once we were out of earshot of the camera I looked at them.

"So lady and gentlemen what do you think?" I asked.

"Bringing Brad in?" Jack asked.

"That's basically what he told me." I answered. That was the thing about taking things democratically. They all got a decision.

"Let's do it." Oliver said.

"So Oliver speaking for the masses?" I asked.

"We're fine with it." Jack, Greg, Corey, and Paige said in unison.

"Okay so who else do we bring up from NXT to balance?" I asked.

"We've got people. You trust us Brooks?" Corey asked.

"Just as long as you talk with each other. Remember you're staying at the Ranch after the house shows. If someone has Brad's number give him the address and he's accepted." I said as we separated.

Jack, Greg, and I to the bus while Corey, Oliver, and Paige went to their rental to the hotel. I got in and sighed.

"That was a heavy sigh." Kofi said.

"Course I get more people in my Society. What you don't watch the app?" I asked as I unzipped Phil's sweater and tossed it over Phil's face.

"Hm get rested up we have a big week ahead of us." Phil said.

"Help me get the girls bathed then." I said with a smile as I walked toward the back of the bus.


	38. Sorry Baby

**Author's Note: Scarlett's in her hometown she loves when they're in Nashville. She has a match that gets interrupted and causes a little bloodshed. Introduces new members she knew was coming and finds out about some that she didn't know were coming. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday February 11****th****, 2013 Nashville, Tennessee (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was already dressed in my ring gear and we all had a plan. We'd arrived in Nashville late last night after our house show so we'd all gone to bed the moment we found out where everyone was staying. We'd been up at eight to eat breakfast and begin the day. First was working out and then I met my newest members of my Society. Needless to say I realized I'd have to watch my two girls closely.

From there I'd put in a call to the seamstresses and we'd talked about my ring gear for Sunday and the next couple of weeks.

So here I sat in the locker room with just the Society and Phil. As usual my parents took the kids and they had front row seats.

"Have I told you lately I like when you match?" Phil asked with a smile. I was in shades of white and dark blue. My top was white with dark blue outlining and my shorts were dark blue with white stars.

"I feel like he's only just now realizing I match." I muttered as I vaguely watched what was going on. I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. So I wasn't watching the reply of the Shield beating on Brad before Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback made the save.

I was surrounded by the founding members of the Society. My new kiddies were set up in a separate locker room. We were talking about my match tonight against Bysshe.

"Do you think they'll really jump you?" Jack asked.

"Well the threatening tweets I've been getting say enough." I answered. Some people just couldn't handle being under pressure. Or having their integrity questioned. We were discussing what was going on with the kiddies to via my phone on speaker.

That way we were all in the loop. I needed to make sure that we were all on the same page. I was starting to foot a higher hotel and plane bill then I thought I would. I'd have to come up with a way to make it easier on my family. The girls were getting bigger and Kammy needed us to.

So much to think about and do. I wasn't even paying the slightest attention to what was going on. I was so focused on making sure my Society knew the plan and it was solid. I couldn't afford anyone screwing up.

I looked at Jack with a smile when he put his hand on my right thigh.

"We're going to match on Sunday." Jack said.

"I wish Al could see us." I said.

"He could. Clint could take pictures for us." Jack said. I smiled at him and we continued talking about what was going to happen tonight and come Sunday. A six Diva tag match was coming our way with stipulations that would turn the Diva division on its head.

"So when do these tag title tournaments start?" Corey asked.

"I don't know. Phoenix doesn't tell me. I'll ask because I'll no doubt see her and she'll tell me." I answered. When we finished checking and double checking our plan I hung up my phone. Moments after I'd hung up my phone started vibrating and played "I Wanna Rock" from Rock of Ages.

"Holy crap." I said as I quickly answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I took Jack's hand in my free one.

"I miss you so much." I said as I looked at Jack.

"Is that Al?" He mouthed. I nodded my head as a smile bloomed on my face.

"Alan Jackie and I are going to be wearing the Blues colors on Sunday." I said.

"It's because we're so proud of you and want you there with us." I said.

"Uncle Clint will send you pictures. Or I'll get them and send them to you." I said and it was the last thing I said before Jack stole the phone.

"Hey brother. You should call Mama and Daddy later." Jack said.

"They won't pick up because they're sitting in the front row of the arena right now." Jack said.

"Yeah we're home. Scarlett spent a good amount of time in your room. She also got Mama to give up some pictures of you with Scarlett for Kamden." Jack said. Jack smiled.

"Course I'm taking care of her. She gets in too much trouble for me not to." Jack said.

"Wouldn't it be Enchantress then?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Greg.

"They're comparing you to Alan when he gets into trouble?" Greg asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You'll never match Alan, Zach, and Bryce in that department." Greg said with a smile.

"Zach was the ringleader and Alan and Bryce were along for the ride." I said. Greg nodded his head and I let Jack finish his conversation.

"Love you too Al. Keep yourself safe for us okay?" Jack asked. He handed me my phone.

"Hey Alan." I said as I took it back.

"Well love you too and be safe." I said before Alan disconnected. I was about to settle in further when I heard Punk's music.

I looked at the screen to see him walking down the ramp to get in the ring with Paul. I vaguely wondered when he left. Punk and Paul talked for a while before they hugged. It was during Mark and Khali's match that Phil walked back in.

"When did you leave?" I asked.

"While you were having your meeting." Phil answered. I nodded my head.

"You missed Alan calling." Jack said.

"Seriously?" Phil asked. I nodded my head.

"Crap. When is Alice getting married again?" Phil asked.

"I have no idea." I answered with a shrug. Mark ended up winning his match. Hornswoggle and Natalya gets in the ring to check on Khali. Mark gave Hornswoggle the World's Strongest Slam. It was then announced Randy and Mark would go one-on-one on Smackdown this Friday.

When then saw Booker and Teddy talking about Mark in the Elimination Chamber when Chris walked up and lobbied to be in the match. Daniel versus Jericho was then made and if Chris won he'd be in the chamber. It was while this was going on that Michelle Jericho walked in. I stood and walked over to her simply because she was holding a pink blanket.

"Aw is she your new little one?" I asked as I looked down at the adorable little blond baby in her mother's arms.

"Yes." Michelle answered with a smile.

"What's this little cutie's name?" I asked as I lightly trailed my finger down her cheek.

"Marie." Michelle answered. I looked up at her. While I hadn't been around in this business long. I knew the significance of the name Marie to the Irvine/Orton/Korklan/Damon/Hart/Eldio/Jones/Heath family.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"Where are your two?" She asked.

"With their grandparents. We're in Nashville. We don't visit a lot so my parents always steal my kids when we're here." I answered.

"Ah." Michelle said.

"I think Chris will need a good luck kiss. We'll talk more later." I said with a smile. She smiled at me and walked out.

"What was with that look?" Jack asked.

"Marie is a very important name around here." I answered.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Marie was the name of Phoenix's mother. It's why her first born's name is Marie." I replied as I sat down in Phil's lap.

"I still don't understand." Jack said.

"Jack names are important. It's why I gave Blaine Zachariah as a middle name. Not just for Daddy. It's important. It's why without a doubt our next daughter's name will have mom's in there somewhere." I said.

"It will?" Phil asked.

"Yes. We sort of shorted mom there. She currently doesn't have a grandkid named after her." I answered.

"True. I concede your point." Phil said.

"Yeah Marc named his youngest after the two of you." Jack said suddenly putting two and two together.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said with a roll of my eyes. While we'd gone back and forth Daniel and Chris had started their match. I was about to say something about my match coming up when my phone dinged.

"Scar its twitter." Jack said as he tossed me my phone. I sighed as I unlocked my phone and went to twitter.

"Those buggers." I muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Shield is at it again. They decided to threaten me again." I answered.

"What they say this time?" Jack asked.

"Well after plugging all of their twitter accounts and mine so I see it. They said and I quote man I sound like Cole." I replied.

"Focus Scarlett." Phil said.

"Oh sorry. They said that the bleached blonde pink tipped bitch is going to get taught the meaning of justice." I said.

"When are they going to learn you bite?" Phil asked.

"I wouldn't bite them if you paid me to." I answered.

"I should hope you won't bite them." Corey said with a smile.

"True." I said with an equal smile.

"What are you going to say?" Oliver asked.

"Um. I might just do a simple hashtag with The Society of Ingiustizia." I answered.

"Simple and to the point. Perfect." Paige said.

"I do perfect all the time. How do you think I balance this guy and Paul?" I asked with a smile as I pointed to Phil behind me. During this Chris's match had progressed until he won. I tweeted back at the boys and girl in the Shield and logged out.

"Jackie catch." I said as I tossed him my phone. Jack put my phone down. We watched as 3MB came down and Brea's new fancy name was used. It was good to hear it. Sheamus, Ryback, and Cena came out.

The match happened and Sheamus, Ryback, and Cena won. The three of them talked about the Shield and how they'll get beat. We get a reply of Alberto embarrassing Show on Smackdown.

Yoshi and Alex were talking in the back and Alex cut a joke. That let to both of them getting a Knockout Punch.

It was then I stood and started stretching.

I looked at my phone when it vibrate and played "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. Phil cleared his throat.

"Toss me the phone. It's the needy one." I said as I stopped stretching and caught the phone Oliver tossed me.

"Hey hun what you need?" I asked. I looked over at Phil as he glared at me.

"What was that babe?" I asked.

"As long as you guys are ready when they hit the ring. They will hit the ring. They sent me another message." I said.

"Bye babe." I said as he hung up. I tossed Oliver my phone.

"Was he checking on us?" Corey asked.

"He was checking to make sure the plan was the same." I answered as I continued stretching.

"You always refer to the boys in your Society as hun and babe?" Phil asked.

"No. Sometimes." I answered with a shrug. Big show walked out, knocked Striker out, and walked back out.

Bruno Sammartino's video played and they plugged Rock being on RAW tonight. We got back to commercial and as I stretched Greg shot out of his chair.

"Holy crap!" Greg yelled.

"What? Who died? Did Blaine or Kamden just jump a barricade?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Scarlett. That's one of my trainers." Greg said as he sat down.

"Swagger?" I asked.

"No not Swagger. Coulter." Greg answered. I nodded my head and continued stretching. I watched Greg as he watched the match. He was so into the match. I was glad Zack was on TV, but after a good match Swagger won.

Jack started talking and so did Zeb Coulter.

"And I thought I was Southern." I said with a smile as I continued stretching.

"How many more matches?" Corey asked.

"Two." I answered as we watched everyone talked. I was a little concerned about Jack's angle they were hitting.

"Well as long as he doesn't go after my Society." I said with a sigh.

"Why you say that?" Jack asked.

"It sounds like he's going to go anti-immigration on us." I answered.

We see Booker and Teddy talk about Jack going into the Chamber when Dolph interrupts with AJ and Langston. Dolph complains about Chris. He says if Jericho is in the chamber then he's in. He wants to end Chris.

"What did Irvine do to you?" I asked not that he could hear me. Langston says something and Booker makes a match the winner goes in the chamber. Dolph asked who the opponent was and Booker says it was Kane.

"Ha." I muttered to myself as I finished stretching. Recap of Brock destroying Miz and then we get Miz making his way to the ring. We come back from commercial and Cesaro is on commentary. Cody and Miz were already fighting. I'd been standing behind Greg as I stretched. I paused as the camera showed where my family was. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to squint at the screen.

"Can anyone see what the boys' signs say?" I asked.

"Nope." Jack said.

"My dad has sign." Greg said.

"I'd put money on Blaine Dixson, Murdock Johnson, Trace Carter, Alastair Deveroux, and Chase Cox all have signs." I said.

"Does sound like the people who have seen us since we were in diapers." Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Scarlett." Greg said.

"What?" I asked.

"You ever going to move?" Greg asked. I stopped leaning over Greg's shoulder and continued getting ready. I listened to the match as I started putting the finishing touches on my ring gear. I slipped the cover over my boots that showcased the seventeen stars.

I grabbed my floor length black coat and slipped it on. I pulled my hair from under the collar. I then went to the bathroom to make sure the curls were still good. I then started in on my makeup. I was putting the finishing touches on my eyeliner when Jack yelled.

"Miz won via DQ!" Jack yelled. I wisely didn't comment because I was working on my eyes. I didn't need to jab myself in the eye with the pencil.

I finished up my makeup just as Epico and Primo started their match against Brodus and Tensai. I grabbed my belt from Phil. He'd taken my belt for some reason. I fashioned it around my waist and let out a breath.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Nerves. Always happens when I wrestle in Nashville or Chicago." I answered.

"You've got this. Shield or not." Phil said. I smiled at him. Primo had just tagged in Epico when my Society stood.

"Are we going?" Jack asked. I nodded my head and we left the locker room. We reached gorilla.

"What are we playing?" The music guy asked. I looked at my Society as I thought.

"Give me some Shake Senora." I said.

"We need entrance music." Corey said.

"Yeah. You guys can raid my music later." I said as we watched the match. The moment everyone passed the curtain my music hit. I stepped out and we all did.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Champion vs. Champion match." Avery announced.

"Introducing from Nashville, Tennessee she is the Divas Champion and part of the Society of Ingiustizia Scarlett Punk." Avery announced. We'd walked down the ramp and I paused before getting in. All of the signs for us had meaning. I gave Kamden and Blaine a smile before I slid into the ring.

"Here we go boys and girl." I said as I pulled my coat off.

"Not Enough for Me" replaced my music and out walked Bysshe with Savannah-Grace and Cadence.

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida being accompanied by Savannah-Grace Harvick and Cadence Speed she is the Women's Champion Bysshe Manning." Avery announced before she exited the ring. The Society left the ring after either giving me a kiss on the cheek or a pat on the back. My coat and belt were handed out. Bysshe got in and her belt was handed out.

"You ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Bring it." Bysshe said. The bell went and we locked up. I could hear the front row cheering for me. I got Bysshe with everything. I threw suplexes and a couple of well-placed kicks. She'd shoved me and nailed me with a boot to the face.

Oh my nose smarted after that. I got back up and we continued. At one point Bysshe slapped me across the face. I looked at her in shock for all of a few seconds before she nailed me with another boot to the face. I got up and I returned the slap.

While she was reeling I dropped her with a DDT. I had barely moved when I saw black. Shit. An instinct I had was cover my face, but before that happened I saw a black boot coming for my face. It connected with my nose and I gave a cry.

I heard the Society hit the ring and I lay on the floor trying to think past the pain in my nose. I'm watching the mat as red starts appearing.

"Assholes." I muttered as I pushed up just as the newest members of the Society hit the ring. I dived into the fray. I didn't focus on Rissa Lawler. No I went after any of the boys. We sent them packing. I look around the ring at all of them.

I watch as my title got handed in to Brad. He holds it out to me. I look at him as if I don't trust him and hesitantly take my belt. The moment I have it I raise his arm which begins everyone raising arms. We get out of the ring and head to the back. Jack's first business. Guide me while I'm holding my head back to stop the bleeding.

"Is it broken?" Greg asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I answered. I'd just lifted my head when Striker showed up.

"Scarlett what happened out there?" Matt asked. I scoffed.

"What's it look like? The Shield got tired of me talking about the truth so they jumped me in my hometown. Thing was I was ready for them. The Society thought about what Brad said last week. We all agreed that Brad was right. So you're looking at the newest members of the Society. Brad Maddox, Summer Rae, and Jake Carter. And Shield better watch their backs." I said.

"Scarlett why are you bleeding?" Matt asked.

"Ask the idiot in the Shield who has my blood on their shoe. One of those idiots kicked me in the face." I said.

"So the Shield better be read on Sunday because we're not through yet." I said before we left. We stopped by the medic so he could make sure my nose wasn't broken. He had cleaned the blood from my face. It wasn't so we walked back to the locker room.

They all sat down and I stayed standing.

"So what's the plan for Sunday?" Brad asked as he got comfortable.

"Summer, Paige, and I are in a six Diva tag match with a special stipulation and we're going to have to pay Shield back for their little attack." I answered. I was getting nods from everyone when I heard the door open.

"Miss Scarlett Ana look at you." A very familiar southern voice said. I turned.

"Bryce!" I exclaimed as I attacked him with a hug. I hadn't even realized the Dixson four weren't in the crowd. The hug had forced Bryce to pick me up. He set me down and I hugged Zach, Holly-Grace, and Sheila. Jack and Greg greeted them to.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Holly-Grace asked. I shook my head.

"We're part of your Society. Jackie didn't tell you?" Sheila asked.

"Jack Clint Braddock. You're starting to get on par with Phil and Paul." I said as I glared at my little brother.

"Sorry baby it's not much of a surprise if you know about it." Jack said.

"So you guys know each other right?" I asked making sure I don't have to do introductions.

"Yeah." Corey said. I smiled as we settled down in the locker room. I spent most of the rest of the show talking quietly with Bryce. While Bryce and Zach were the same age being twins I was closest to Bryce because of Alan. Bryce and Alan were best of friends. I was telling him about Alan's call and our ring gear for Sunday. Bryce spent the time catching me up in his life and that of almost all of us kids. It was when he told me little Joey Cox had gotten married I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't Joey invite us?" I asked a little hurt.

"You know how Joey is. Sometimes he can forget." Bryce said.

"Who did little Joey marry?" I asked.

"You remember Delilah?" Bryce asked.

"Course I remember Delilah." I answered.

"That's who he married." Bryce said.

"Aw those kids are going to be freaking adorable. Remind me when I see Joey to playfully get mad at him." I said.

Bryce nodded his head. Bryce and I were eventually sent to go get water.

"So tell me something." I said as we were in catering.

"What?" Bryce asked.

"Are Holly-Grace and Jamie still a thing?" I asked. As far as I knew they were, but things could have changed since my wedding in March.

"I think so." Bryce replied. I smiled.

"How did you guys decide to join me?" I asked.

"It was Zach's idea. He saw what you were doing and he wants to be here for you." Bryce answered. I nodded my head and we returned to the locker room armed with enough water for everyone.

We spent the rest of the show getting to know each other. It was when Paul walked in I knew what was coming.

"Man." I said with a smile as I stood.

"Can we go with?" Bryce asked. I looked at Phil.

"Your call." I answered.

"I want the Society behind me." Phil said.

"You heard the man." I said with a wink as we got everything settled.

It was as he was telling his story that we walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla.

"Nashville may have gone crazy for him, but you've got hometown boys and girls with you." I said as Phil draped an arm around my shoulders. Phil was handed a mike and then his music was hit. We walked out and we basically took up the stage. I let Punk and Rock have their back and forth.

Rock swore some more, but that was norm with him. When he said he'd beat Punk's punk ass all over Nashville I shook my head. I grabbed Phil's mike.

"Not in my hometown." I said with a smile on my face. I let Punk walk down the ramp. I stayed at the top with my Society. I watched as Punk and Rock started fighting. Paul pulled his getting involved and let Punk nail Rock with the GTS.

Punk grabbed the belt and stood over Rock. He left the ring with the belt over his shoulder. Paul yells about the belt belonging to Punk. Rock woke up as Punk reached me at the top of the ramp. I handed him his mike back.

Punk says that story time is over. He told Rock that every time he wants to bring it, because it belongs to him, he's just going to take it.

I'm pretty sure my smile is rivaling one by the Cheshire Cat as I hook my arms around Punk's neck and kiss him. We left after that. We went back to the locker room and got all our stuff together.

"You get to explain that to Blaine and Kammy." I said. Normally we told the boys they shouldn't steal. From there we went to the Ranch where we stayed all week basically until Friday. It was then we headed for Elimination Chamber.

My new ring gear was made and fitted as well as Jack's. And titles changed hands at Smackdown like it was supposed to. Come Sunday it was going to be fun.


	39. You're A Fighter

**Author's Note: Scarlett misplaces her baby brother and one of her girls in the Society. She deals with a small crisis involving the Shield and another of her girls as well as her son. Wrestles a match with her Society and well watches after her husband. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunday February 17****th****, 2013 New Orleans, Louisiana (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at all of us. All of us were already in our ring gear from Phil down to Brad. Jack and I were the only two that matched though. Well for the most part we matched. Jack was wearing a pair of shorts almost like Maddox's. Only his were midnight blue with scarlet around the top of his waistband, down both sides, and around the bottom of his shorts. He also had a white belt around just like I did minus the stars.

My ring gear was my usual ones lately only there were midnight blue with scarlet along the outsides of my top, the top of my shorts, around the bottom of my shorts, and down the sides. I'd also had a white belt with golden stars around my waist.

Greg was in an old pair of beat up blue jeans. And by beat up I meant beat up. The people who pay for rips and holes in their jeans? Yeah they had nothing on something made from years of working on the ranch. Course his jeans weren't so beat up that mom would be red if she saw him. He had holes at his left knee and up by his right pocket.

Bryce and Zach had gone identical though they weren't identical twins so there wouldn't be any of the shifty twin magic going on. Regrettably. They were wearing shorts like Jack and Brad. Both of theirs was just midnight blue no scarlet necessary. I knew what they were for.

I was actually a tad bit impressed that Zach had allowed Holly-Grace and Sheila out of the bathroom dressed as they were. Holly-Grace had on one of those short skirt numbers in dark blue and a top like the one Mickie had worn with the black with white striped ring gear. Only the laces of Holly-Grace's were light pink almost red mother-of-pear color. I was marveling at how they'd gotten the laces like that secretly.

Sheila was almost the opposite of her sister. Sheila had on a pair of shorts exactly like mine in all but color. Hers were a shocking pink shade of magenta. They sort of hurt my eyes a little, but it did the job. As long as she didn't blend in to the rest of us so we completely faded away. We were going to generate some buzz at this point. She'd coupled that with a matching in color zippered bustier. It was cropped tank-style with the zipper in the front. So her top showed her stomach from the end of her ribs down to her shorts.

"You know Zachy I'm impressed you let the girls out like that." I said with a smile.

"Like I had a choice." Zach said. I shook my head and my attention was drawn quickly from my Society to Phil when he wrapped me up in his arms.

"You don't have much room to talk." He whispered in my ear.

"Yet you let me out like this." I said with a small smile.

"Have you ever argued with yourself?" Phil asked.

"No. Should I try it?" I asked.

"No because you always win. Now come sit down. You're hovering is starting to worry me." Phil answered.

"I can't sit down. So much is going on today." I said as I turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He sighed before forcefully moving me to his chair.

"You're frustrating." I said with a sigh. He just smiled behind my back. I spotted his hoodie over by Jack.

"Psst baby brother." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Can you hand me that?" I asked as I pointed at Phil's GTS hooded zip sweatshirt. Jack was very confused until he handed it to me. I stood and slipped it on.

"I'm going on a water run. Anyone coming with me?" I asked.

"I'll go." Brad said. I shook my head and out we went for water. Brad and I were in catering grabbing enough water for everyone when someone from creative walked over.

"Scarlett you have a minute?" He asked.

"Yes. What do you need?" I asked as I straightened and adjusted the water in my arms.

"We decided that since you've brought Brad on that he'll be a cousin of you and your brother." He said.

"What?" I asked and quickly caught some of the water that almost slipped when he'd said that.

"It's the last name thing and to give you more of a reason to bring Brad in." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll let Jack know." I said as Brad and I left.

"Oh and Phoenix told me to tell you that she has more people for your Society. They've all been approved by the rest of your Society." He said. I shook my head as we walked away.

"So cousin how's it going?" Brad asked.

"Oh sh. We'll have to come up with a plausible story for why I didn't recognize you as my cousin back last year when you were a ref." I answered.

"We can think of something." Brad said. I nodded my head and wondered who the hell Phoenix had signed and put into my Society. I'd cross that bridge when I got to it I suppose. We walked into the locker room and dished out water.

"Jack we have to come up with a story with Brad." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You're looking at our new cousin." I answered as I sat down on Phil's lap again.

"Which side is he from?" Jack asked.

"Um Dad's?" I said.

"I can go with that." Brad said.

"So what's the story behind us?" Jack asked.

"Well we could say he grew up with us until a falling out where he moved away." I replied with a shrug.

"That's as good as anything." Brad said.

"Anything else happen while you were getting water?" Corey asked.

"Only that we have more people coming into the Society that you all approved." I answered.

"Hm I wonder when they're going to show up." Greg said. I shot Greg a look, but didn't ask. They wouldn't tell me if I asked anyway.

I was busy paying attention to Phil and asking him little questions about what he wanted me to do for his match tonight against Rock and making sure my Society knew the plan that I didn't pay much attention to the pay-per-view or who was ringside.

I knew Clint was there with Blaine, Kamden, Briella, Sienna, Scott Speed, Kevin Harvick, DeLana Harvick, and Keelan Harvick. I yawned and felt as if everyone was looking at me.

"I have question." Brad said.

"Yes?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Why weren't you at the gym with the rest of us?" Brad asked.

"She was catching up on her sleep." Jack said. I kicked my brother in the shin.

"I wasn't catching up on my sleep. I got my workout from playing Wii with Kamden." I said. Kamden had begged and begged me. I eventually gave in simply because I'd told him on Tuesday I'd play Wii with him, but I got busy at the ranch and Conner took him out horseback riding so by the time he came back it was dinner time and then bed time.

"Ah." Brad said. I nodded my head. We settled back into comfortable silence and I looked at Paige when she stood and left. Jack followed after her.

"Where are they going?" Summer asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I answered. That could be problematic, but I'd worry about that soon.

"Babe I think it's time you get warmed up." Phil said as he removed his arms from around my waist.

"No." I whispered in his ear as I moved his arms so they were around me again.

"Scarlett Ana don't be difficult. I don't need you going out with an injury. Get warmed up." He said. I huffed at him as I stood. I slipped his hoodie off and put it over his face. I saw what he was saying though. Show had Del Rio in a bear hug and my match was on after Miz and Antonio's.

Summer took my standing as a hint and we began warming up. As we did so I didn't pay attention to what was going on. I focused on making sure that I was ready for tonight's match as I could be. I'd just heard the bell ring for Alberto's match when I grabbed my makeup bag and headed to the bathroom.

This was just touching stuff up. I'd done my makeup before the show had started. My eye shadow was a mix of a peach, coral, charcoal, and metallic deep silver. The colors were arranged so they looked good and brought out my eyes nicely. While my eyes were blue they had flecks of green in them. I'd just finished touching up my lipstick when Greg poked his head in.

"I think you should go find Jackie and Paige." Greg said.

"Yeah I probably should." I said as I cleaned up my makeup stuff. I had just set the bag out in the main locker room when I risked a glance at the screen.

Antonio had just dropped a knee on Miz's bad shoulder.

"If I'm not back with Jack and Paige by the time this match finishes go to gorilla and don't panic." I said as I left the locker room without a backwards glance.

My first course of action was to find some staffer backstage. I found one.

"Hey you see Jack Braddock or Paige come by?" I asked.

"Yeah. They went that way into one of the empty rooms." He answered.

"Thanks I said as I started walking down the hall. I waved at some of my coworkers even as I opened doors to try to find my baby brother and my British Anti-Diva.

It was about the seventh door I'd opened when I found them. I froze for all of three seconds. I cleared my throat. Just as a little warning that I was here. Simply because Jack and Paige were making out. Yup I'd have to watch the two of them closely at this point.

My little intrusion caused them to back away from each other.

"Anyway we have a match to get ready for." I said.

"You have horrible timing." Jack said as he walked past me.

"Don't blame me." I muttered as Paige fell into step with me.

"So my baby brother." I said trying to make this less awkward.

"He's attractive." Paige said.

"That he is. Anyway you get stretched for this match?" I asked.

"Course I did." Paige said. I nodded my head and we reached the locker room.

"You returned just in time." Phil said as he tossed me my belt. I caught it and instead of putting it around my waist I put it over my shoulder.

"We ready for this?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course we are." Brad said. I smiled as we walked out of the locker room and headed toward gorilla. We had to wait until Daniel and Kane finished their thing.

"What music are we doing?" the music guy asked. Phoenix was still working out the legal kinks to the music they'd picked so it wasn't ours yet.

"Ladies Come First." I said. The moment it hit out we stepped. I'd heard Avery tell the crowd that the Divas Championship, Women's Championship, and Divas Tag Championship could change hands.

We stepped out and we spanned the stage with me in the middle with Paige and Summer on either side of me.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Avery announced.

"Introducing first representing the Society of Ingiustizia Scarlett Punk, Paige, and Summer Rae." Avery announced. Right before we headed down the ramp Jack and I got the same idea. We did a quick military salute. No doubt that would get the WWE universe riled up and calling us copycats within minutes. While the Society headed toward the ring. I took the usual turn to go greet my kids when I paused. I stood stock still before continuing to walk calmly toward Clint and the boys. I wrapped my arms around my baby brother and tried to hold back tears.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in his ear.

"I've had this planned since Phil let slip your ring gear was going to be our Blues." Alan said as I pulled back. I took in my other brother. He hadn't changed much. Still as attractive as Jack was. I looked over at the boys.

"What you think of them?" I asked.

"Scar why do you do such a good job?" Alan asked. I shrugged and quickly kissed my kids on the forehead. I was just reaching Clint when I saw Jack, Bryce, Zach, Sheila, and Holly-Grace hugging and shaking Alan's hand.

"How did you not know he was here?" Clint asked.

"I've been busy. I haven't really been paying attention to the pay-per-view." I said with a shrug as I kissed my uncle on the cheek. I got into the ring while Paige and Summer did the same. Our temporary music is replaced by "Because of You".

"And they're opponents Bysshe Manning, Savannah-Grace Harvick, and Cadence Speed." Avery announced before she got out of the ring. I watched as they got into the ring. I took my belt off and handed it to the ref.

He somehow managed to hold up all three belts. Bysshe stayed in so I did as well. I took a deep breath just as the bell rang.

Bysshe and I locked up. I managed to overpower her. I took her to the mat and smoothly followed through with a headlock.

"Looks like Bysshe and Scarlett are finishing their match from Monday." Cole said. I smirked as I released her. I kicked her before grabbing her hair and pulling her to our corner. I quickly tagged out to Paige.

I stood next to Summer and watched Paige bring it to Bysshe. Until Bysshe managed to get a couple of good shots and tagged out to Cadence.

I watched as Paige and Cadence went back and forth. Cadence had actually backed Paige into our corner, which was a really dumb move when Summer tagged herself in. I caught Paige's look of probably anger at that move, but Paige came to stand by me.

"Well this is going well." I said.

"What did you expect?" Paige asked. I shrugged as we watched Summer do a good job at keeping pace with Cadence. Cadence dropped Summer with a DDT that allowed Cadence to tag out to Savannah-Grace. I watched as Summer got back up. The back and forth continued until Summer backed Savannah-Grace into our corner. Summer was reaching toward me until Paige tagged herself in. Summer looked downright pissed as she got out of the ring. Paige hit Savannah-Grace with her Ram-Paige and there was the three count.

Paige stood and took a mike.

"As per the stipulation I become one half of the Divas Tag Champions." Paige said. I got into the ring with the mike Brad handed me.

"Pick your partner." I said as I motioned to the three girls she could pick from.

"Sheila Dixson." Paige said. I nodded my head and accepted my belt as Sheila got into the ring to take the other tag belt from Paige. We were in the ring celebrating before we left. I waved at Alan before we disappeared behind the curtain. I was smiling as I lead Paige and Sheila over to where we could get their name plates changed.

I heard a noise vaguely as we were getting it changed. I watched Bryce hand Sheila her phone.

"What's up?" I asked. I'd only asked because her face was one of shock.

"Scarlett one of the Shield is targeting me." Sheila said.

"What?" I asked as I quickly took her phone. I looked at it and growled.

"Really? Good thing we were already going to do something." I said as I handed Sheila her phone.

"What are we going to do about it?" Sheila asked.

"Once we find out which of them it is I'll come up with a plan." I answered.

"You don't know who it is?" Bryce asked.

"They're smart they used their Shield twitter account to send it. It could be any one of them." I said.

"The best we can do Sheila is be strong. You're a fighter not some Southern Belle that can't handle herself." Holly-Grace said with a smile. I nodded my head. We left with the belts changed and headed back to the locker room.

Once we reached it my worries got sent to the backseat. Simply because someone hooked me around the waist and we were out of the locker room in the next second. I followed without a word until we went into a room.

"So why am I being dragged around the arena again?" I asked.

"You're hair." Phil said. That totally wasn't the strangest think he'd ever said, but I was trying to place why he said it. It was then I realized I'd curled my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail.

"And what about it?" I asked. He didn't answer he instead grabbed me around the waist and kissed me deeply. The way this was going generally led to so much more. I wrapped both arms around his neck and my belt definitely hit the floor as I let it go.

He'd just pulled me closer when the door opened.

"Scarlett problem." Jack said. I turned to look at my baby brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless someone is bleeding out or dying you will be in two minutes." I said.

"Um well this involves your kids." Jack said.

"What about them?" I asked my maternal instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Clint has misplaced one of them." Jack said.

"How?" I asked as I felt Phil wrap his arms around my waist.

"Kam had to go to the bathroom so Clint took him. Clint didn't take his eyes off of him except for when he was going to the bathroom. After the trip to the bathroom Kamden wanted something to drink and Clint went with him. Clint got Kam a drink, but when he went to hand Kam the drink he wasn't there." Jack said. I broke from Phil's arms and left the locker room.

"Scarlett where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I have a freaking idea." I answered as I brushed past him and went to go find another staff person. I found one and stepped into their space.

"You'll tell me where the Shield is." I said. The moment I'd said that I'd looked past him and saw Marissa Lawler. That was even better. I left the staff person. I approached Marissa and since she didn't see my coming I grabbed her arm.

"Here's what you're going to do for me Lawler. You're going to walk me to where you and your boys are." I said.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. I put her arm behind her and applied pressure that had her bending her knees.

"Cause I'll break your arm otherwise." I answered. I didn't let go of her arm as she walked me to where the Shield made their little hidey hole. We walked in and I was attacked around the knees.

"Sad when my gut's right. Touch my kids again and I won't leave quietly." I said as I bent down and scooped Kamden up so I was carrying him. Kamden held onto me tightly. I walked away and headed toward gorilla. I'd arrived at about the time that Kane was released. I shook my head when it dawned on me that walking down the ramp would draw attention to me. I knew where Clint's seats were.

I left gorilla and managed to get from backstage to the concourse. Kamden hadn't moved his head from where he'd buried it in my neck. I was heading toward where the stairs closest to Clint's seats were when Clint showed up.

"Oh thank you." Clint said as he walked toward me.

"My fault. I knew Shield was stupid, but not that stupid." I said.

"I took my eyes off of him for not even a minute." Clint said.

"It's fine. Trust me. The Shield has a match tonight. Don't you think I have a plan." I said with a smile. We walked in silence until we arrived at the stars. It was then that the two security guys flanked us as we went down. We got there and Blaine looked at us.

"Mommy what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Had to bring Kamden back. Do me a favor and be kind to your brother." I said as I put Kamden down so he could settle back into his seat. I kissed Clint on the cheek before I went back up the stairs with security on either side of me.

Once we reached the top I nodded at them before heading back to the backstage area.

I walked to the locker room and tried to not think about what had happened. I walked in and Jack and Phil looked at me.

"He's fine back with Clint." I said as I half-turned to my Society.

"We go out at the end of the Shield's match and attack them. I'm not doing this just to find out who suddenly is interested in Sheila, but because they touched my kid." I said.

"About the Shield thing. It could only be one of them." Sheila said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Ambrose." She answered. I nodded my head before I went to sit on Phil's lap. I didn't even really pay attention to the fact that Swagger won the only Elimination Chamber match of the night. I'm too focused on my inner musings and worrying about every little thing that could and possible would go wrong tonight. The way this month was going anything was possible at this point.

It was when I heard the Shield's music hit that I paid attention.

I hadn't even thought to ask if my belt had made it back.

"You're belt is in your bag." Phil said quietly. He wasn't reading my mind of course just stating a fact I needed to know. I nodded my head and watched. I looked briefly over at the Society and realized they were itching to get their hands on Shield. Maybe because of the Sheila thing or the Kamden thing or just simply because that's what we were bound to do.

Go after the Shield and deliver our own brand of justice.

As the match see sawed back and forth I stood toward the end.

"Come on." I said as we left the locker room. We reached gorilla just Roman speared Ryback and Seth was getting the victory.

"Hit Ladies Come First." I said as I looked over at the Society. They nodded their heads and we left. We didn't walk. No we were beyond walking. We sprinted. We attacked every member of the Shield. I even saw the girls getting shots in on the boys. Sheila nailed Dean with a wicked right hand. I smiled and waved at the Shield as they bailed to the crowd to celebrate their win.

We left. We walked into the locker room. Everyone was talking at a rapid pace. I shook my head and joined in the conversation as I sat down next to Phil. He took my hand and I watched absently as Dolph complained about not having a match.

"You know what next month is?" Greg asked.

"March?" I asked.

"What happens in March?" Corey asked.

"Not only is it Scarlett's birthday, but her anniversary." Jack answered.

"Another year older." I muttered.

"Can we focus on a different subject? Like how Ziggler's going to cheat in his match?" I asked.

"Same way he always cheats." Brad answered. I shook my head at him. It was during the match that I looked at Phil.

"Don't you think you should warm up?" I asked.

"Oh right I have a match tonight don't I." He said in mock forgetfulness. He was mocking me the bugger. I shook my head as we watched. When Dolph almost ran into AJ I shook my head.

"A good valet is never in the way." I said.

"Someone didn't tell AJ that." Sheila said.

"True." I said. In the end Ziggler picks up the victory like we all figured he would. He celebrated with AJ and Langston.

"Not the road wife." I said with a groan as Langston attacked Kingston. Cole plugged the WWE app.

We had footage of Clay and Tensai defeating Sandow and Rhodes. Backstage we have Clay with the girls and they have new WWE action figures. Tensai walks up and Clay calls him Sweet T. He doesn't seem to like it. Clay asks what the tattoos on his face mean. Tensai answered that with his luck it's probably a sushi menu. They dance and then we have Kaitlyn vs. Tamina.

It was strange to see two Diva matches in one pay-per-view. Not that I was complaining. I looked at Paul as he walked in.

"You're not all coming with us are you?" He asked mostly eyeballing Maddox. Simply because Maddox had exposed his plot.

"No we're not." Corey said.

"You just have the usual so calm down Paul." I said realizing this situation was going to be very tense very fast.

The current match ended soon after with Kaitlyn winning.

I stood and looked at Jack and Greg when they did as well.

"Behave kids while I'm gone." I said with a smile as the five of us left the locker room. Phil had for a reason beyond me put his zip up sweater on. I didn't comment.

As we reached gorilla we got the okay and out we went. This would be my fourth time out here. I gave Punk a kiss on the cheek as he got into the ring. I went to go stand over by my family. Jack took up the opposite side and Greg stood in front of the ring.

I looked at the boys to see Kamden had recovered and was holding a sign. Actually so was Alan. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Punk." I said after he'd gotten Justin to introduce him as the People's Champion. He looked at me and I simply pointed at Alan's sign. He got a smile on his face. Alan's sign was a simple white poster board with big black letters that said: "My brother's the true champion".

At that point Rock was already out to. So Paul went about his business and I went about mine. That would be leaning up against the apron.

I watched trying to get inside Punk's head. It was after Punk spit in Rock's face that I had an idea.

"Don't play with fire." I whispered. I looked away when Rock sent Punk into the barricade. I looked at the boys hoping they'd stay right where they were.

I hadn't realized Greg had moved until he put a hand on my lower back.

"You good?" He asked. Rock dropped Punk face first off the announce table.

"Define good." I answered. Punk raked the eyes of Rock and then they're back in the ring luckily.

I fisted my hand in the apron as I watched. Every move set me further on edge. When Punk nailed that beautiful heel kick to the jaw I thought we were done. Of course we weren't. Why must I believe something as silly as that. I watched and every cover I felt like Punk was that much closer to winning, put Rock kept kicking out. It was after the flying elbow from the top turnbuckle with the pin that I thought we had it.

Course we didn't. They brawled to the outside and Greg held onto me just in case he had to pull one of those fast grabs. I watched and I watched Paul argue with the ref. I was amazed when Punk nailed Rock with the Rock Bottom. I watched and as the match progressed Greg released me.

I flattened myself to the apron when Rock connected with the Rock Bottom and almost got the pin. I couldn't say anything and allowed Paul to do the hyping up. Punk rolled out and out came Rock. Rock tossed him back in. Paul started arguing with the ref. It was while he was doing that I heard one of my girls start crying. I turned from the apron. Clint was cradling Briella. I only knew that because she wasn't in a blanket.

I went from the apron and took my baby girl from him.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. I had her on my shoulder as I patted her back thinking maybe that was it.

"Scar she's reaching for Phil." Clint said. I turned my head and saw that. It was then that I realized that it could be Phil yelling that set her off.

"Daddy's just fine." I said as I did a quick flip and turned myself to the ring and had her facing it. Punk was in the cover.

"Can you wave?" I asked. Punk gave Briella a little wave and blew her a kiss.

"See Daddy's just fine." I said as I kissed her temple and handed her back to Clint.

I watched Paul yell at the ref that was down when another ref ran down to check on the first. I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

Punk yelled at the second ref to get in the ring. Rock countered a second GTS and nailed Punk with a spinebuster. He even connected with the People's Elbow. Rock went for the pin and the second ref slid in and did the count.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Punk kicked out. I was a little confused as to why Punk grabbed the ankle of the ref and it looked like the ref rolled his ankle. Punk with his trademark kick to the head on Rock. Paul grabbed the belt and handed it to Punk. I watched Paul pick Rock up and hold him up when Punk went for the title shot Rock moved. I cringed and watched as Rock nailed a Rock Bottom and hook the leg.

Our first ref is back in for the pinfall. I looked across at Jack and saw him say what I was thinking. All I can do is shake my head.

"Hey we'll meet you at the bus okay?" Clint said.

"Yeah." I said as we set about getting to the back. We walked into the locker room and we grabbed everything and headed toward the bus. Paige, Oliver, Corey, Summer, and Brad headed toward their vehicles to head to the hotel. Holly-Grace, Sheila, Zach, and Bryce were heading to the bus with us to hang out with Alan. We got to the bus and the first thing I heard was Alan trying to sing a nursery rhyme to one of my screaming girls.

"Oh man." I said as I dropped my bags on the table and accepted Sienna from my brother. It became evident that it was dinner time. While I grabbed a blanket to nurse Sienna. Phil was occupying Briella and comforting her.

"This your life?" Alan asked.

"Every day." I answered with a shrug.

"Well I must say you've got it rather well balanced." Alan said.

"Scar can you hand Sienna to Greg for a minute?" Clint asked.

"I could." I said. I handed Sienna off to Greg who began burping her. I adjusted my top under the blanket.

"Now I want you, Alan, and Jack to stand together." Clint said. I stood and ended up sandwiched between both my brothers. Clint took a picture with his phone and seconds later I heard my phone ding followed by Jack's.

Kofi smoothly tossed me my phone. I unlocked it and saw it was from twitter.

"AtClintBowyer: atPunkBowyerScarlett and atJackClintBraddock with Al in all their support. HashtagSemperFi."

I shook my head.

"So will you still come back for Alice's wedding?" I asked as I sat down and took Sienna back from Greg to continue nursing.

"Yeah." Alan said. I smiled and that's how the rest of the night went. Once Kamden and Blaine started yawning it was time to put everyone to bed and say goodbye.

It was hard watching Alan walk away, but I knew he'd be safe. He always was.


	40. Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note: Scarlett gets the rest of her Society. She gets picked up and spun around. That wasn't in her game plan. She stands by Punk. She attacks the Shield with her Society and enjoys her cousin's new promotion. She also makes a lifestyle change and has to deal with Blaine's father again. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday February 18****th****, 2013 Lafayette, Louisiana (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We'd been here and we'd done our gym thing and now it was time to get into the arena. I left the bus first with nothing but my bag in my hand. I paid no mind to the three buses that were parked by ours. Until without warning I'm swept into someone's arms in a hug and spun in a circle.

When I'm back on the ground I looked at the 6'0" man in front of me before attacking him with a hug.

"Conner!" I yelled.

"Who else picks you up and spins you around?" He asked as I stepped back. I looked at everyone else.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You're looking at the rest of your Society." Jesse said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I knew most of them, but there were two ladies I didn't know. One was 5'9" and downright statuesque. She had pretty brown hair. The other was 5'6" and she was just as pretty. She had brown hair with gold at the tips.

"I'm Elizabeth Good." The one with brown hair said.

"Uh Scarlett Brooks." I said as I shook her hand.

"My ring name is Lizzie Ambrose." She said with a smile. My jaw almost dropped.

"Nice to have you aboard." I said. The other one came forward.

"I'm Jordan Lopez. My ring name is Cassandra Rollins." She said as I shook her hand. I laughed.

"I see where Phoenix is playing." I said.

"Course can we go inside?" Conner asked.

"Yeah and then we can play introduce ourselves. I lead the way to the arena when someone once again picked me up.

"For the love of everything I can walk." I said.

"I know I just want to make sure you're not mad at me." Joey said. I turned my head and rolled my eyes.

"Joey we covered that. I'm not mad." I said as he set me down.

"I'm going to ask the question my wife should be asking." Phil said. I looked at him.

"How'd you all get here?" He asked.

"Zach bought us three buses. Zach put them in your name and Scarlett's." Jamie answered.

"What?" I asked as I flipped so I could walk backwards.

"Are you surprised Zach bought three buses for you?" Gabrielle asked. Gabrielle was walking next to Joey now.

"No, but he didn't say anything to us. He had us for almost a week." I answered.

"It's Zach." Trace said. I agreed with him a little.

"So we have a general idea of where each of us stays. You just have to put the Dixsons, Brad, Jake, Corey, Oliver, Paige, and Summer up in places." Tyler said. I shook my head.

"Okay so we don't have anything for a while. Those of you in a hotel go get your stuff and check out. I need a list of who is where." I said.

"And how many each bus fits." Phil said.

"Oh that to." I said with a shrug.

"Well get that to you." Gabrielle said.

"Hey Joey we're forgetting something." Jamie said. By then we'd reached the building.

"Oh right. Jamie and I are going to be related to Brad Maddox." Joey said. I stopped dead in the hallway. I looked at Joey and with his black hair and his beautiful blue eyes I could see the comparison to Brad. Jamie, not so much. Jamie was blonde, but he still had the beautiful blue eyes.

"Creative." I muttered as we walked to the locker room. The members of the Society that had to leave their bags did so and then went toward the hotel. Olivia, Lauren, and Jason were making the lists. I hadn't tapped my wrists yet. I looked at Gabrielle as I began taping my wrists.

"Hey Gabby." I said.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked.

"When I finish taping my wrist do you mind if you draw a couple x's on the back of my hands?" I asked. Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head. She knew what those x's meant. The moment I asked that question I felt Phil's eyes on me. I was wearing my dark blue and white ring gear. I finished up with my wrists and Gabrielle borrowed Phil's sharpie and did my hands.

"Thanks." I said as she went to sit down. Phil then forcefully dragged me out of the locker room. We walked until we found a quiet place to talk.

"What's with your wrists?" Phil asked.

"I've been thinking about this since I got pregnant. Phil this is my choice." I answered.

"You know what you're committing to right?" He asked.

"Phil I don't ever go back on a decision. This is what's right for our family. As it was we were contradicting each other." I answered. He got a little laugh out of that.

"You sure you can do this?" Phil asked as we began walking back to the locker room. I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I haven't had a drink in nine months. I'm fine. I haven't ever needed it as a crutch." I said.

"I know. Have I told you lately you're amazing?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Well you're amazing. You're beautiful and you're perfect." He said. I smiled.

"You're amazing, handsome, and absolutely perfect." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"So for those of us that are curious what did my sister agree to?" Jack asked.

"She didn't agree to anything. She decided to go straight edge." Phil answered. I rolled my eyes and accepted the paper Lauren handed me. It was at that point that I realized Cena was on the TV. That and Paul wondered into our locker room.

"We still going out Phil?" He asked. I looked over at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right come on." Phil said as we left with Paul. We walked to gorilla with me still holding the bus arrangements as they currently were. I folded it up and stuck it in Punk's sweater pocket. He looked at me.

"You're the one who dragged me out of the locker room while I had it." I answered with a shrug. We reached gorilla when someone actually stopped me. It was one of the guys who handled the music and stuff.

"Phoenix just finished with the legal stuff for your entrance music." He said.

"So when we get to interrupt the Shield doesn't matter if they cause us to retreat or not hit our music." I said. He nodded his head. I heard the familiar beginning strains of "Cult of Personality" and I followed Punk and Paul out. I was just there to look pretty.

As they got into the ring I stood there and listened. When Cena said that Punk had to go away I shook my head. Simply because I didn't like the tone. I was a little surprised when Cena would give away his WrestleMania shot. I went to be part of the conference between Punk and Paul.

Punk then said he'd been screwed so many times. I had to cover my laugh with a quick cough. Punk shot me a look. He continued and said he shouldn't be in this position and it would be on his terms. Punk says they'll have their match next week and the three of us went up the ramp.

I wave to Paul as the two of us head back to the locker room. While Paul and I were on rocky ground simply because I was still a little mad that he'd helped Phil not tell me that they paid Brad and the Shield and I didn't know where this Brock thing was going to lead.

We walked into the locker room and I sighed. Conner and Greg were attempting to quiet Briella and Sienna.

"I'll take Sienna if you take Briella." I said.

"Deal." Phil said. I went toward Conner and took my little one from him.

"What is wrong baby?" I asked as I began gently bouncing her. When Jack walked in armed with two bottles it made sense.

"You try everything else?" I asked as I found an empty steel chair and sat down.

"Course." Jack said as he handed me a bottle before handing the other to Phil.

Once we got the girls quiet everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez I can't leave what twenty of you alone with my two month old daughters can I?" I asked with a smile.

"You do realize the last baby any of us were around was Blaine?" Jason asked.

"Well for you it was Blaine." Elizabeth and Jordan said.

"Hey guys I was kidding. Come on you guys have to get along. We're going to be a team for a long time." I said as I looked at everyone that was in the room. Most of them nodded.

"Though from what I heard and saw back on the ranch a couple of you are going to be dads." I said with a smile as I looked at both Jason and Joey.

"You have a point." Jason said with a shrug. I shook my head and took the bottle briefly from Sienna so I could burp her. I finished with that and proceeded to give her the rest of her bottle. As this was progressing Mark Henry was beating Sin Cara. Once Sienna was fed and then burped she drifted off to sleep. I tucked her into her swing at the same time Phil was putting Briella in hers. I grabbed my piece of paper from his pocket and proceeded to figure out where to put everyone.

"So is there a way to tell the difference between the buses?" I asked.

"Yeah they have labels in the front window." Trace said. I rolled my eyes and accepted the pen Phil handed to me.

"So when are you going to see Jamie again?" He asked.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Are you getting another tattoo?" Phil asked.

"The only tattoo I'd think about getting now would be like the one my parents have. Under their wedding bands they have the initials of the other one at the top and their anniversary date on the inside." I answered. Phil nodded his head and I looked at Bus 1. It currently housed Jaden, Gabrielle, Lauren, Elizabeth, Jordan, and Joey. Though poor Joey slept on the couch. I added Corey, Oliver, Paige, Sheila, Bryce, Brad, and Jake.

Looking at Bus 2 that housed Trace, Simon, Tyler, Olivia, Grace, Kevin, Yugi, Tristian, Carver, and Jamie. Though Jamie slept on the couch. So I put Holly-Grace, Summer, and Zach in that bus. I sighed.

"There everyone is in a bus and I don't have to worry about hotel and airplane fees." I said.

"You just have to worry about a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony." Phil said.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at him. Phil shrugged.

"Not to mention gas and food." Conner said.

"Conner do you know how much you eat?" I asked with a groan. Conner chuckled. I looked at the screen to see Cesaro hitting Miz with a cane. It was then those I'd sent to the hotel walked in.

"Where are we going with our suitcases?" Corey asked.

"Corey, Oliver, Paige, Sheila, Bryce, Brad, and Jake you're going to bus one. Holly-Grace, Summer, and Zach you're going to bus 2." I said.

"Will we be able to tell which is which?" Sheila asked.

"Course off you go." I said with a smile. They left to go put their suitcases away.

After a while Miz ended up winning the match following the Figure Four. We then had a video package of Zeb and Swagger. It was about immigration and how it was bad. I rolled my eyes.

"Without immigration I certainly wouldn't be here." I said.

Bryan and Kane vowed not to get involved in each other's match tonight. Kane said he doesn't like snakes and Randy shows up. Kane attempts to threaten him, but Randy says he isn't intimidated by a guy that has been going around giving hugs for the past few months. He also calls him Barney.

It was when Paul was in the same room as Vickie that all hell broke loose. I looked at the rest of my Society when they walked in.

"We are taking down the Shield right?" Zach asked. I heard how pissed off he sounded.

"That's goal. Why?" I asked.

"Because that asshole Dean just assaulted my sister." Zach said.

"Language." I said.

"What did my baby brother do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Assaulted is a big word Zach. He didn't assault me." Sheila said as she rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"I repeat what did my baby brother do?" Elizabeth asked.

"He just touched me." Sheila said.

"Sheila Bethaney Dixson where did he touch you?" I asked as I slowly stood from my seat. Sheila heaved a heavy sigh. I saw she was trying to phrase it when I got an idea.

"Phil come here." I said. He walked over and I motioned for Sheila to follow the two of us out of the locker room. I went to some dark corner where no one was going to walk by.

"Easier now?" I asked.

"Yeah why'd you bring Phil?" Sheila asked.

"It's easier if he touches me and then you say if that's what Dean did." I answered. Sheila nodded her head. I looked at Phil.

"After you." I said.

"This is the strangest thing you've ever suggested." Phil said before he casually reached a hand out and put it on my stomach. Sheila said nothing. Phil his hand to my shoulder. Still nothing from Sheila. He touched my chest and I'm pretty sure I flared bright red. Simply because this had gotten very awkward. Sheila said nothing, but a blush colored her face as well. Phil moved his hand to my upper back and Sheila shook her head.

"Go lower." She said. Phil dropped his hand to my lower back.

"Bit lower there Brooks." Sheila said. He dropped his hand lower and I figured out why Zach was so pissed off.

"Good lord. What is he thinking." I muttered.

"I think he likes her." Phil said. I looked from him to Sheila.

"Well she is pretty." I said.

"Can we go back now?" Sheila asked. I nodded my head and Phil was the first to exit. I followed after him with Sheila next to me.

"So how are you feeling about this Dean thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. You know it's the first time someone has done something like that to me. I don't exactly have a lot of guys asking me out on a date." Sheila answered. I nodded my head and temporarily zoned out Sheila's next words.

Simply because I got very distracted by checking out my husband from behind.

"Uh Scarlett?" Sheila asked as she touched my shoulder. I flared bright red.

"Sorry Sheila. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're happy. Seeing you after Adam was very weird. You've always been untouchable and always been our guardian angel." Sheila said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd never told anyone what I'd done growing up.

"Gabby knows. Gabby knows you were the one who got those kids to leave her alone." Sheila said.

"Does Conner know?" I asked.

"It's Conner. He's oblivious half the time. Your secret is safe with Gabby and me." Sheila replied. I smiled at Sheila before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug.

"I'll help you figure out the Dean thing." I said.

"Bryce will probably help to." Sheila said. I nodded my head and we'd made it back. We walked in and Elizabeth looked at me.

"So do I need to hit my baby brother?" She asked.

"We'll take care of it tonight." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Scarlett you missed a phone call." Jack said as he tossed me my phone. I caught it and saw my missed call was from Trish.

"Crap." I said.

"Problem baby?" Phil asked.

"I missed Trish's call. I'm playing phone tag again." I answered with a sigh. I'd played phone tag back in 2011 when it came to having to change the name of my GTS. I sat down and tried texting Trish instead.

A glance at the screen had Dolph and Del Rio in a match.

"Everything will work out it always does." Phil said.

"Yeah eventually I got my contract to go through didn't I." I said as I took stock of how this night was going. I mean really. It could be worse. Actually it probably would get worse before it got better. I was busy texting Trish to set up a meeting. Because what I wanted to ask her was better asked in person. I spent the rest of Dolph's match setting up a meeting.

I didn't even see the post-match attack by Langston. What caught my attention was Phil.

"Gabrielle what's with the tattoo behind your ear?" He asked. I looked up and realized Gabrielle had pulled her hair into a ponytail so you could see her ears.

"I think it explains itself." Gabrielle said.

"Phil don't go there." I said sensing with that special wife sense that he was about to ask more questions. Phil wisely didn't ask more questions. I didn't need him drudging up the past. I looked over at Gabrielle and then at Jaden. Jaden was her saving grace. He always had been.

Wade showed up to plug his movie. How very very sad. Sheamus interrupted him and well upset him. I shook my head and continued with my texting.

I'd gotten a lunch date set up for Wednesday and I was just turning my attention to the mixed six person tag when my phone went. I don't know if it was the set of my shoulders or the look on my face, but Phil took my phone.

"That can't be Trish." He said. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You want to handle it or should I?" He asked.

"I'll do it. It's time I finally get Adam to give up." I answered as I stood and took my phone from him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I was almost to the door when Kamden grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Mama?" Kamden asked. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay. I just have to make a phone call." I said. Kamden let go of my hand and I left the locker room. I wondered a bit before I found an empty hall. I got onto some of the crates and dialed the number that had texted me. As I waited for him to pick up I tried to figure out what to say.

When he picked up it took me a moment. His voice that had once upon a time a very long time ago sent shivers down my spine now caused me nothing but dislike.

"Adam how'd you get my number?" I asked. He came up with some excuse that wasn't true.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to go back to you. Really you need to find some other person to drive crazy because it won't be me. You left me after I had Blaine so you really signed off on us and I'm fine with that. I need you to stop because if you don't it won't be me calling you. It'll be Phil and he's pissed right now." I said. He actual made a threat that I laughed about.

"You're an idiot. Don't call me don't call any of us. Because if you do it won't end well." I said before I hung up. I sighed and just sat on the crate.

"You want to talk about it?" a voice said. I looked over at Jesse Stovall. He was leaning up against a wall next to me.

"Why did you cover for me for all those years?" I asked. I'd always been curious as to why every father on the Ranch had covered for me when I began beating people up.

"Because you were doing something good. I know it wasn't easy on Jason and Conner or Gabrielle. You were fighting for your family. When you came home with your first set of bloody knuckles and bruises hours after Alastair told us that Gabrielle had come home in tears we all agreed to cover for you." Jesse said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No thanking necessary. You were their guardian angel." Jesse said. I smiled.

"So tell me what Adam did this time." Jesse said. I chuckled.

"Idiot thinks I'm going to leave Phil for him. Really not going to. I can't go back to him. He walked out on me. Not the other way around. He walked out because he wasn't ready for the kind of commitment Blaine brought to the table." I said.

"The right fool. You should remind him you have nine dads and seventeen brothers that want to kill him for hurting you." Jesse said. I smiled and got off the crate so I could hug him.

"Thanks Jesse." I said.

"Anytime. Let's get you back before chaos ensues." Jesse said. We walked back to the locker room with my arm hooked through his. I needed that. I needed someone to tell me I was doing something right.

We walked in and Kamden was there hugging my legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked him up.

"I love you." He said. I looked at Phil very worried. I don't know if something was wrong.

"I had to tell him who you went to call." Phil said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kammy I'm not going anywhere. And I was casually reminded that I have nine Daddies and seventeen brothers who all want to hurt the guy who hurt me." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Right. If I could get ahold of him." Conner started but Jason elbowed him. I shot Conner a look.

"You want to hear how I met your Daddy?" I asked. I walked back toward my previous steel chair.

"Yes." Kamden said. He perked right up at that mention. When I'd walked in he was almost like he had been in the beginning. I looked at the screen to see Daniel and Jack were in a match.

"So I had wrestled a dark match in 2011. Blaine had been with me. We were walking backstage so I could get changed and go home. Blaine wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into Daddy. Blaine froze because he was meeting one of his idols. While I waited for Blaine to remember to do something I admired your dad and he did the same to me. So I casually reminded Blaine he had to apologize. You dad accepted and then he turned to me. All he told me was he wanted my number." I said.

"And the rest is history." Phil said. Kamden smiled. I looked around and realized I was missing someone.

"Where's Maddox?" I asked.

"He left while you made that phone call." Oliver said.

"What am I going to do with him?" I asked Kamden.

"I don't know." Kamden answered.

"This is going to be difficult keeping an eye on everyone." I said as I held Kamden close. Until my phone went. I looked at it and just handed it to Phil.

"Your turn. Feel free to tell him that I have nine dads and seventeen brothers that want to hurt him along with you." I said.

"Will do." Phil said as he left.

"Conner sit down." Jesse said.

"B-but." Conner started.

"Conner stay seated." Jesse said. Conner crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at Kamden and then over at where Captain and Widow had staked out spaces by the girls' swings.

"Hey Kamden. You want to do me a favor?" I asked. Kamden looked at me. I whispered in his ear before he got off my lap and got Widow and Captain to follow him over to Conner. I watched as Kamden interacted with him.

"Scarlett can I talk to you outside?" Jesse asked. I nodded my head and followed him just outside the locker room.

"Those angel wings on your back make more sense every minute." Jesse said.

"Only their black instead of white." I said.

"They could be dove white and it would still mean the same thing. You're still his guardian angel." Jesse said. I shook my head and looked at Phil when he walked over.

"Everything okay Amata mia?" I asked noting his face.

"Fine Mi vida." Phil said.

"Hey Scarlett." Gabrielle said as she poked her head out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go ahead and tell him." She said before she ducked back inside the locker room.

"What am I being told?" Phil asked.

"What that Hello Kitty tattoo means. Gabrielle was adopted by the Deveroux family. Before they could adopt her though her father tried to take her from them. It didn't work because he's an angry drunk still is. She decided at twenty that she wasn't going to follow the same path her father was done. She became straight edge then. Jaden always called her Kitty Cat so she got Hello Kitty tattooed behind her ear with the x's on the back of her hands." I replied.

Before Phil could reply the locker room door opened.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett you have to see this." Conner said before he pulled me into the locker room.

"What?" I asked as he pointed at the screen.

"Why is Maddox in the ring with Vickie and Paul?" I asked.

No one answered an allowed me to hear Brad and Vickie arguing whether he was her assistant or the assistant manager.

"My little cousin got a promotion. Doesn't matter he's still fighting the Shield with us." I said. I hadn't realized Phil had followed me in until he wrapped me in his arms. We watched as Vince basically say he could fire Heyman because Paul had said he'd do anything to take away Rock's champion advantage from last night. Paul said he had nothing to do with Brock's attack, but Vince doesn't care. Vince says next week on RAW he's going to hobble down to the ring and fight Paul.

"Oh dear." I said.

"Oh dear doesn't begin to cover it." Phil said. I looked at Brad when he walked back in.

"Congrats on the promotion. We have one more thing to do tonight. We have to send a message to the Shield so win or lose this match we're going out there." I said.

"Of course we are." Brad said.

"Just because you got promoted with Vickie doesn't mean it works with the Society to." I said.

"Okay." Brad said. Maybe it was the way I said it, but at least my point got across. Phil pulled me to a chair and the two of us sat together.

"I want to know how Adam got your number." Jack said.

"Yeah it changed when she started dating Phil." Greg said. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"My jerk of a little brother." I answered.

"Wait you don't me Al and I do you?" Jack asked.

"No. I mean the one no one is speaking to." I answered.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Can we get Andrew?" Phil asked.

"No." I answered.

"Mama what did Uncle Andrew do?" Kamden asked. He'd met Andrew once at that was at Christmas. Not that he and Barbie were hospitable. Or tolerable. Christmas had been a test of my patients which luckily was intact at that point.

"He just gave my number away when he shouldn't have." I said.

"We're changing your phone number." Phil said.

"Wouldn't changing my number be an admission that he won?" I asked.

"I'd much rather have that then him calling you and pestering you. I want to protect you." Phil said. I couldn't argue with that statement.

"Okay." I said as I moved to kiss his cheek. I knew why he did it and I was glad he did it.

"You know what we say." Phil said.

"What do you say?" Gabrielle asked.

"Darlin' I'd catch a grenade for you." I answered.

"Why do you two have to be so dang sweet." She said with a smile.

"Could be because his first words to me were give me your number." I said with a shrug.

"And look where it got him." Jaden said. I nodded my head and we all talked with each other. It was definitely a feeling out process with both Elizabeth and Jordan, but we were getting along and that was the goal.

It was when Roman crashed into the turnbuckle that I stood.

"Come on. I have the feeling their almost done." I said. The Society left and we settled into gorilla.

"The moment you're through the curtain hit the Society's music right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." I said as we watched.

"Who's going to be on either side of you?" Jack asked.

"Let's put Lizzie and Cassandra up here. Make sure the boys realize their mistake." I replied. I shook my head when Ambrose got the cover and the victory. I waited just long enough for Rissa Lawler to get into the ring and with a pointed look at her father began kissing Seth Rollins.

"After you two." I said as I headed toward the curtain. Lizzie and Cassandra took the lead and our music resounded through the arena before we were even down the ramp. Once we were though it was a fight with the Shield.

I got the chance to look around every once in a while. It was after Seth clocked me in the face that I got out of the ring. That was the universal queue that the rest of them should do the same.

"We're not done." I yelled.

"Better not be. You don't get to bring our sisters into this without consequences." Dean said. The moment Dean said that I had an idea.

"Sheila." I said. Sheila looked at me. I moved my head to motion at Dean. Sheila got what I said and headed toward the ring.

"Cassandra, Conner, and Jason flank her." I said. I watched as they moved to comply. I watched as Sheila got into the ring. She went right up to Dean and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Jesse grab Zach." I said as a quick afterthought. Because I knew Zach was going to kick my ass with this next move. Sheila kissed Dean and just when he put his hands on her waist to no doubt pull her closer she pulled back and nailed him with a very pretty DDT. She quickly slid out of the ring and smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a high five.

"That's my girl." I said.

"You're going to get it." Seth yelled.

"Bring it we're obviously ready." I said with a smile before our music played again and to the back we went. Zach would no doubt yell at me once we were passed the curtain. We passed the curtain and there was Zach.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Zach back up." I answered.

"Not until you answer me. What the hell was that out there?" He asked.

"It's called mind games. Learn them fast. The more we in their heads the easier this is going to be." I answered. Since Zach had gotten into my space I got right back into his.

"So do me a favor and realize I had Sheila protected and she could always have told me no." I said as I brushed past Zach and lead everyone out of gorilla. I knew why Zach was pissed, but he should trust me more. He knows I would never but Sheila in danger. I'd never put any of them in danger. Maybe Jesse was right about the angel wings on my back.

We walked into the locker room and I stayed standing while everyone sat down.

"You okay?" Simon asked. I nodded my head.

"I just want you guys to know that I wouldn't put any of you in danger if I could help it. That's why everyone will either work in pairs or in threes. I won't let any of you get hurt and you can always tell me no." I said.

"We knew that." Jordan said. I nodded and sat down next to Phil to watch Sandow attack our poor road wife with Truth to come down for the save. We settled down and Kane was getting into it with Randy when my phone buzzed and played "Rock and Roll All Night."

"Oh crap." I said as I quickly unlocked my phone.

"Hi Blaine." I said as I looked down briefly. He was going to lay into me for the Sheila thing. Blaine was Dad's oldest friend other then Mark.

"She could have told me no." I said.

"Blaine I wouldn't have suggested it if she wasn't safe. Conner and Jason would have been right there if she'd gotten into trouble." I said. I sighed.

"Blaine you trusted me all those years ago to protect her and everyone else. Trust me to do the same now. These are still my siblings." I said as I locked eyes with Sheila. She reached for the phone and I shook my head.

"Blaine how about I run these things by you?" I asked. That drew a laugh from him.

"Thank you for trusting in me. I'll protect your baby girl like I always did." I said.

"You want to talk with her?" I asked.

"I'll tell her. Bye Blaine." I said as he hung up.

"What did Daddy want?" Sheila asked.

"To yell at me for putting you in the ring with Seth and Roman and allowing you to kiss Dean." I answered.

"Man my daddy always was overprotective." She said.

"Look over at Zach he had to get it from somewhere." I said with a shrug. Sheila chuckled and I resumed keeping an eye on Kane and Randy's match.

I listened to the conversation around the locker room. Everyone was getting to know each other and making friends by the sounds of it. Phil touched my wrist.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah of course." I answered.

"I might end up out there again. You should stay back here and take care of everyone." Phil said.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. You just keep yourself safe." He replied. I nodded my head. Randy ended up winning the match.

The University of Lafayette Marching Band was on the ramp and they played along as The Rock came out. I stood and went to where Kamden's sign sat on Phil's shoulder. I rubbed it because I knew that was where he was going.

"Worried about something?" Phil asked.

"Nope just being prepared." I answered as Briella and Sienna started in. I went toward them and grabbed Briella as Jack grabbed Sienna. The two of us figured out it was diaper changing time and we changed the diapers.

"Her name is Briella isn't it?" Gabrielle asked as she walked over. I smiled.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Almost like the nickname you gave me." Gabrielle said.

"That it is." I said with a smile. Jack and I put Briella and Sienna back into their swings. From there I got in on the getting to know Elizabeth and Jordan train. I needed to know as much as I could about Elizabeth and Jordan.

Jordan was twins with Seth and Elizabeth was older then Dean. By the time Rock was saying he didn't know who to face Kamden had camped out on my lap and was falling asleep.

"Long day for the little one?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." I answered as I watched Phil leave. I kissed Kamden on the top of the head as we watched. Cena came out, but couldn't make it halfway. Simply because Punk ran up behind him and takes him out. Phil tossed the belt to the ground and pointed at the new belt. He says he wants that one.

"Oh dear." I said.

"We'll have to be ready to do anything won't we?" Greg asked.

"Course." I said as we watched Punk turn and walk away. I watched Greg and Jack begin getting the girls ready to leave. I stood and adjusted Kamden. It took me a moment to realize that I was probably going to freeze in some way on the short trip to the bus.

Phil walked in and said nothing before taking his coat and putting it around my shoulders. We all left then. We said bye and night when we got to the buses, but it wouldn't be the last time we had late nights. There would be times where we stayed up late coming up with plans to deal with the Shield. As I tucked Kamden into bed I walked back to where Kofi, Jack, Greg, and Phil were. I sat down next to Jack when Phil tossed me a controller. It was one of the XBOX 360 ones.

"What am I doing with this?" I asked.

"You're co-oping with me on Resident Evil 6." Phil answered. I said nothing more as we began playing. Jack was on strategy guide duty. This was how we spent nights to. All of us playing video games.


	41. Bloody Hell

**Author's Note: Scarlett throws down a brave challenge well it could also be stupid depends on who you ask. Supports her husband and worries just a little about his sanity. Gets a little laugh at her 'cousin's' expense. Oh and marvels at a move she didn't know was coming. Thanks to kimberly316for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday February 25****th****, 2013 Dallas, Texas (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Again I was in ring gear that I didn't need. It was my black and yellow ones though.

"So we should do something hard hitting with the Shield." Corey said. I paused from where I'd been pacing and looked at him.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"None of us have had a match against them yet. Maybe one of us should." Corey answered.

"Or we could take out their weakest link." Trace said.

"And that would be?" I asked. I couldn't see a chink in the Shield's armor. Maybe one of them could.

"The only girl. Lawler's daughter." Trace said.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked as I subconsciously scooped Kamden up and held him close to me. It was really a mother thing.

"You have women in this group. Go after her." Trace answered.

"We're already doing that." I said as I set Kamden down.

"In a match. Give her something she wants." Trace said with a nod at the butterfly title that was currently by my kids.

I laughed. I didn't know why my kids had hijacked my belt, but um Kamden had it by the girls in their bouncers.

"What's so funny? I'm serious love." Trace said.

"You want me to give Marissa Lawler a shot at a belt. She's had one match. That hardly qualifies her for a title shot." I said.

"Just an option." Trace said. I sighed and had just put my hands through my hair in an obvious show of frustration when a noise from my kids startled me. I went from standing in the middle of the locker room over to them in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I dropped down to kneel by Kamden.

"Mama you worry too much." He said. That drew a laugh from Phil who was walking by. He absently handed me one of the bottles of water he was holding. He'd left with Oliver to go get water for everyone.

"Sorry baby it's my job." I said and kissed him on the temple.

"So what was the noise?" I asked.

"Briella just cooed as I talked with her." Kamden answered. I shook my head and pushed up to a standing position.

"You going to stop worrying?" Jack asked. I scoffed at that before taking a seat on Phil's lap.

"Do you not know me?" I asked. Jack shrugged and we watched Vince and Paul fight. It ended about the time Vince got Paul on the ground when Lesnar's music hit.

"Have I told you lately I don't trust Heyman?" I asked.

"It'll be fine. Brock will stay in his world and we'll stay in ours." Phil answered.

"You say that now." I muttered. Just as Brock was getting into the ring Hunter's music. Vince leaves the ring as Hunter makes his way down. I vaguely wondered where Rocky had gotten to, but had other things to worry about.

Like the fact I had a new phone number. One that Alan wouldn't know about for a few weeks. So I missed the chance to talk with my brother because of one selfish act. As I was mulling everything over I didn't notice Kamden walk over.

"Mama." Kamden said. I smiled at him.

"Yes?" I asked as I brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"My birthday is coming up." He said. I nodded my head.

"April 7th right?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"He shares a birthday with Da?" Simon asked. My eyes widened. I nodded my head.

"Scarlett what else is on the 7th." Phil said. I looked at him.

"We're in New York for a week because of it." Phil said.

"Holy crap." I said. Kamden looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Come with me." I said as I stood.

"We'll be back." I said as I took Kamden's hand and left the locker room. We headed toward where the seamstresses were.

"Hey Julie." I said as I walked over.

"Hey Scarlett what do you need?" She asked.

"I need new ring gear for Mania." I answered.

"Same design as your current ones?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What colors?" She asked. I looked down at Kamden.

"You pick your favorite colors." I answered as I smiled at him.

"Cobalt blue and crimson." Kamden said. Julie smiled at him.

"Must be a special day on Mania if your Mommy is doing this." Julie said.

"It is. It's my birthday." Kamden said.

"You have a great mommy." Julie said.

"She is really great." Kamden said. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll have your gear ready before Mania so you could try them on." Julie said.

"Great thank you so much. I know how much you guys must love me with all the colors." I said.

"Hey you match Phil most of the time. That's all that matters." Julie said. I nodded my head.

We chatted for a while more until Jack showed up.

"Scarlett we have to go. Phil's getting ready to leave. Conner will meet us at gorilla to take Kamden back." Jack said. I nodded my head.

"Bye Mrs. Julie." Kamden said with a wave.

"Bye Kamden." Julie said.

"Bye and thank you so much." I said as I followed Jack away from altercations and toward gorilla. We met Greg and Phil at gorilla. Conner was standing there. Kamden let go of my hand and took Conner's.

"Be good." I said with a smile as I hooked an arm through Phil's. We walked down the ramp and Phil looked at me.

"What did you go do?" Phil asked.

"Get new gear from Mania in Kamden's favorite colors." I answered.

"You're such a fabulous mother." Greg said.

"I try." I said. Before Punk went on his tirade he took the moment to give me one of those kisses that I generally initiated on-air. Not that I was complaining.

As he talked about how tonight was a night the audience will tell their grandchildren about I couldn't help my smile. I stayed next to him while Greg and Jack stood behind us. I had a feeling my parents were getting a little kick out of this. I listened to him talk. I agreed with just about everything he was saying. Until the end. I worried about him then. The fact he'd called himself immortal, a legend, an icon, and God worried.

I'd have to get his ego into check. We left the ring and headed toward the locker room.

"So do we need an ego check?" I asked as we hooked our arms again.

"Why would you say that?" Phil asked.

"So I'll just not comment on what you said out there." I answered with a slight eye roll.

"Hey do all of us a favor and not go into territory where we have to cover Kammy's ears or get mental images we don't need." Jack said from behind. I turned to my brother and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh and Scarlett you're going to meet Saraya-Jade's family with me when we're over on that tour across the ocean after Mania." Jack said. I turned so fast I think I got Phil with my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." Jack said.

"It's that serious?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Don't you want me to be happy?" Jack asked.

"Oh can it." I muttered with a smile as we continued walking.

"I'm basically a poor stand in for Mama and Daddy aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes you are." Jack said.

"Jeez Jackie you could have lied to me." I said.

"I have a question." Greg asked.

"Shot." I said.

"How are we pulling off Kamden's birthday?" Greg asked.

"Very very carefully." Phil said.

"We probably have to do presents and cake after Mania. Cause he's going to be in Martinsville before with Clint so that's where this is going to go." I said.

"How are we going to do the Hall of the Fame?" Phil asked.

"Bloody hell." I answered as we walked into the locker room.

"Why are you swearing?" Tyler asked as he looked up from talking with Kamden who was wearing his trademark hat.

"I'm trying to pull off Mania weekend and my son's birthday all at once." I answered.

"So how's it going?" Trace asked.

"I repeat bloody hell." I answered.

"That good huh?" Trace asked. I nodded my head.

"Mama what are you trying to figure out?" Kamden asked.

"Martinsville and you boys and the Hall of Fame." I answered.

"I'm sure Blaine and I could do both." Kamden said.

"Maybe your Aunt Alice or Uncle Marc could take you there after Hall of Fame." I said starting to think.

"Or Aunt Nicole." Kamden said. I smiled at how cute Kamden looked wearing Tyler's hat.

"I'll have to talk with them." I said.

"Rob could take them to." Phil said.

"I have so many choices." I said.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Kamden said.

"You're right. Now you look better in your Uncle Tyler's hat then he does." I said with a smile.

"Hey luv I look plenty good in my hat." Tyler said with a smile.

"Oh I know you do. Kammy just wears it better." I said. Tyler scoffed and Kamden smiled. Phil took his phone out and got a quick picture of Kamden wearing Tyler's hat.

"So you should get on Mania plans." Phil said.

"I've already called a hairdresser in New York to redo my hair. Two months before its necessary. I'm starting to think it's about time to go dress shopping." I said.

"Have you realized you're missing someone?" Jesse said. I paused and looked around.

"Where's my cousin?" I asked.

"He left and we haven't seen him yet." Jaden said.

"Super. I love losing people. It's like that time I lost Jack and Paige." I said.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Jack said.

"Jack shush and go do something." I said.

"You want to rephrase that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Jack Clint Braddock. Not in front of the children." I said in mock outrage.

"Uncle Tyler can I wear your hat on my birthday?" Kamden asked. If he could turn down that face I'd have him get his head checked out.

"Yes." Tyler said. I smiled and had a split second to get my arms adjusted to holding my daughter.

"And I have Sienna because?" I asked.

"She looked like she needed her Mama." Phil said.

"What are you the baby whisperer?" I asked with a smile before I kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes at me as I smoothly walked across the room and settled into a chair with Sienna in my arms.

"What are you going to do about Brad?" Summer asked.

"I'm not his babysitter I have other things to worry about." I answered.

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Summer I'm a mom. I have fifteen things on my mind constantly." I answered. Before Summer could reply "Bad" by Downstait played.

"Phone that's mine someone answer that. It's Clint." I said. I watched as Simon found my phone and answered it.

"Hi Clint. You want to speak to your girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and accepted the phone when he handed it to me. I managed to cradle it between my shoulder and eye.

"Hi Clint what can I do for you?" I asked.

"The boys? Of course you have them." I answered.

"Us?" I asked with a look at Phil. It was his decision. Phil nodded his head without even knowing what Clint wanted.

"We'll come. Make it a family day." I said.

"We'd love to. Bye Clint. Love you." I said. Simon took my phone so it could be hung up and put back.

"So what are we doing?" Phil asked.

"We're all going to Phoenix on Sunday and we're going to dinner after the race." I answered.

"What about the house show?" Oliver asked.

"I trust you guys to do what's best." I answered.

"She's letting us have free reign. She's trusting us." Jack said in mock shock. I shook my head and my attention was taken by Sienna who dropped her pacifier to start turning her head toward my chest.

"Blanket please." I said. Jason handed me a blanket and I proceeded to begin to feed my daughter. While all of this was happening Mark Henry had beaten Khali and Miz was hosting MizTV with Swagger, Colter, Alberto, Ricardo, and Apolinaria. Apolinaria and Alberto were equal parts furious at what Jack and Zeb were saying.

Just watching freaked me out. Half of my family had immigrated and now look where we were. I shook my head and looked for my phone when "Roxanne" by the Police played.

"Phone that's my Aunt." I said. Jason got my phone and put it on my shoulder again.

"Hi Auntie Mia. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Working and taking care of my girls." I answered.

"Will you be in Phoenix on Sunday? You could see them then." I said.

"That's so great. We're going out to dinner with Clint after the race to. Are you coming?" I asked.

"I'll tell the boys and they'll love it. Love you Auntie Mia." I said.

"Oh Auntie Mia if we get cornered by some fans you're last name is Maddox if it comes to it." I said. Listening to Aunt Mia swear in Italian reminded me where I got that habit.

"Please Auntie Mia?" I asked.

"Thank you Auntie Mia. I'll see you Sunday." I said.

"Love you too." I said and let Jason took my phone.

"Is Auntie Mia coming?" Kamden asked.

"Yes." I said as I moved Sienna so I could burp her and adjust my top. While all this was going on Swagger and Alberto finished with the wives glaring at each other as well. This was getting painful fast. I was friends with both Esmerelda and Adrianna. We see Swagger attacking Miz and then we have Randy versus Antonio.

I proceeded to feed Sienna during the match. So much was going on.

"Hey if Shield comes on we're going out." I said.

"Why?" Corey asked.

"We have something to do." I answered with a knowing smile.

"You really do listen to us." Trace said.

"Course I do. We're supposed to be Democratic." I said.

"Except when we've added people without you knowing." Jake said.

"I would have said yes anyway so just get ready." I said. I finished up with Sienna just as Kane and Bryan were talking backstage. Cynthia stood there with Chelsea looking a little pensive when Bryan said he could win his match blindfolded and Kane said he could win it with his hand tied behind his back.

Vickie walked up with Brad.

"I found my cousin." I said. Vickie said that Kane and Bryan could have their match that way. Brad interrupted Vickie and I froze for a second. He called them Brickie and I got a little laugh out of that. I looked at Kamden as he walked toward me still wearing Tyler's hat.

"Can I take Sienna to the blanket with Briella?" Kamden asked. I let out a breath as I settled Sienna in Kamden's arms and watched carefully as he walked. It was taking a lot of power for me to stay seated.

Bryce was watching the girls when Kamden walked up to me again. He leaned against my knees.

"Mama." Kamden said.

"Yes dear?" I asked.

"I want to do sports. I also want to go to school." Kamden said. My heart kicked into overdrive as I looked at Phil. My protective instincts were kicking in. Blaine had people in his school take shots at him because of what and how Phil acted. I didn't want to put Kamden in that position. Especially with his background.

"We'll look into it okay?" Phil asked. That means Phil and I were going to talk and weigh our pros and cons and try to come up with the best plan. I smiled at Kamden once before he went over and played with the girls.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"We'll talk later." I said. He gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"You're looking a little frightened on me." He whispered.

"I am a little frightened." I whispered back.

"Hey you're going against the Shield stop being scared." Phil said. I took a deep breath to get refocused. He took my hand.

"We raised him right. He's tougher than you think." Phil whispered.

"He's my baby I'm allowed to be concerned. I'm concerned about Blaine having to move schools next year already. I worry about my babies." I whispered.

"And that's why you're a fantastic mother." Phil said.

I looked up when Brad walked back in.

"Brickie? Please tell me that's the last I'm going to have of you combining names." I said with a smile.

"We'll have to see." Brad said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. We were watching the show with me keeping an eye on Kamden, Sienna, and Brielle even though I didn't have to. Bryce was right there as well as Jaden.

It was during Daniel and Kane's match that Kamden watched the screen.

Simply because it was a train wreck. In the funny way. As we watched Tyler went over to the kids and Kamden wordlessly placed the hat back on Tyler's head.

"You guys are leaving soon right?" Kamden asked.

"I don't know." I answered. We watched the match in silence until Kane and Daniel actually picked up a victory.

When Shield's music hit I stood. We all stood. Kamden brought my belt over and I looked at him.

"You want to put it around my waist buddy?" I asked. Kamden nodded his head and I stood in front of my previously occupied chair that Kamden climbed up on. He with a little help from Phil put it around my waist.

"We'll be back soon." I said with a smile.

"Be careful." Kamden said.

"I have the best bodyguards in the world." I said with a smile.

"We'll take good care of your mom." Jesse said as we all walked out. We made it to gorilla just as Sheamus was challenging the Shield.

"Hand me a mike and hit our music." I said. I listened to Gimme More play and we walked out. I stood by Sheamus, Ashley, and Carrick. Ashley was glaring at me.

"Here's the thing. I have nothing better to do at WrestleMania so I was thinking why not take on Rissa Lawler for the Divas Championship and take her out." I said with a smile.

"But Scarlett she's done nothing to deserve it. She's had one match." Summer said with her own mike.

"Oh you're right. So what we're going to do is that Rissa will have to prove herself with a Gauntlet match beforehand." I said.

"You'll take on every woman in my Society including your darling Seth's sister and if you can beat them then and only then you'll face me for my belt." I said. Rissa nodded her head yes and I laughed because I saw Randy coming.

"See you in New Jersey. Hope your boy makes it." I said. Rissa looked confused until she turned to see Randy RKO Rollins. I laughed before our music hit and we walked to the back.

"That was priceless." Corey said.

"It was awesome. So ladies I'd get in ring shape. She's only had one match, but she's Lawler's daughter. Lawler taught his girl to fight. And I'm learning a new move to. We've got a lot riding on Mania and I'm not losing my belt." I said.

"So what about us guys?" Jack asked.

"You're coming out with us. You think I'd trust Marissa to come on her own. Heck I wasn't born yesterday. She'll bring the boys of the Shield and we'll fight." I answered.

"I now see why Phil likes to watch you fight for something you believe in." Greg said. I rolled my eyes as we walked back in. I had Kamden right there.

"Are you sure about the match?" Kamden asked.

"I'm very sure. I have everything to lose. And I won't. It's your birthday so I'm going to win." I answered. Kamden smiled at me as I took my belt off.

"One more time out there. I do hope your Daddy was getting ready while we were gone." I said with a smile.

"He was." Kamden said. I smiled and settled into a chair to watch Miz with Suzanne vs. Jack with Zeb and Adrianna. Adrianna was still doing something that I had once thought about and decided to not do. Carrying around her youngest. We'd tried it, but I was too prone to yelling or getting involved with Phil's matches. It made me very dangerous. Or crazy. Could be why Daddy first assigned Greg to take care of me. Know Jack was out there with us. And it was always one or the other by me to make sure I wasn't going to do something strange.

As that match started finishing up Jack, Greg, and I started getting ready to go back out there. Course me getting ready was basically adjusting my hair and fidgeting with Jack and Greg's clothes. Phil could adjust himself. Jack ended up winning and there was a commercial break before Cena was backstage with Josh talking about their match.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Scarlett." Phil said with one of those tones. I shrugged.

"Daddy good luck." Kamden said.

"I'll go out there and beat him." Phil said before we all left. I hooked my arm around Phil's waist.

"So we'll talk after the kids are asleep okay?" Phil asked.

"Yes we need to talk." I answered as I snuggled into his side. Phil had draped his arm around my shoulders. We got the okay and I pulled back and before we went down the ramp I paused in front of Punk and gave him a kiss.

We walked down and I took up post in front of the announce table with Jack by me.

"You on Scarlett duty today?" I asked.

"Yeah figured I should do it. Especially if you're going to help me when we're in England." Jack answered.

"Aw you're such a sweet talker." I said. Jack smiled at me and we watched as the match started. We kept out of the way so the announcers could see, but I was still by them. Simply because leaning against the apron could become dangerous if someone got a little too excited.

I'd already had a bloody nose once this year and that was my limit. Course Rollins had apologized, but he'd still kicked me in the face.

When Punk rolled out of the ring I walked toward him and touched him.

"You good?" I asked. He nodded his head at me and I backed away so they could continue. I started pacing a little just off of reflex. Jack followed after me. As we watched I froze when Cena went to pin Punk after a bulldog. I watched as they went back and forth until Cena went out of the ring with Punk with a suicide dive after him.

I watched as they kept fighting. There was the Anaconda Vice, but Cena countered it into a pin. Punk kicked out and went for a cover of his own for Cena to kick out. As they went back and forth I ended up sheltered in Jack's arms at the STF. Simply because it was easier for Jack to grab me if he had one hand on me.

Punk reversed it into an Anaconda Vice that Cena reversed into a modified LeBelle Lock.

"Come on." I muttered. They were both on the mat when I approached the apron.

"You okay Punk?" I asked. He waved a hand at me. I backed up to stand by Jack. Jack put an arm over my shoulder so we could watch them fight. I watched Greg as he paced he was looking just as frustrated as I felt. The quick reversal of moves that I'd gotten used to with these two didn't bother me as much as it should have.

As I watched Cena started getting control. Punk went for a superplex, but Cena countered and Punk went down. My next move was automatic, but Jack grabbed me. I turned to my baby brother.

"Stay here doll." He said. I wanted to check on him. He'd had a leg drop to the back of his neck, but Jack was right. Punk kicked out of a cover and went for a high knee that Cena blocked. It was after Cena had hit a slam that I heard something up the ramp. My head snapped that way and Jack let go as I went forward. I met Kamden and a very flustered Zach halfway there.

"Hey know what's wrong?" I asked. I glanced up at the tron that showed the action and back down.

"Daddy's getting hurt." Kamden said.

"He's just fine. I'm right there. I need you to go back to the back please." I said as I kissed his forehead. He nodded his head and went back with Zach. I headed down the ramp as I watched the two counter each other. I made it to Jack as Cena locked on the STF. Jack stood by me as Punk crawled toward the ropes.

There was a part of me that wanted to lean against the bottom rope and hope the ref didn't notice, but I stayed put.

Punk got the rope break and got to his feet as Cena walked over. What happened next amazed, shocked, and scared the hell out of me. Punk had connected with a piledriver.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered loud enough for only Jack to hear me. Punk covered and Cena kicked out. Punk was astonished and tried again, but Cena kicked out again. Punk climbed to the top rope and jumped, but landed on his feet as Cena moved. Cena hit a hurricarana which shocked me then the AA and the cover.

"Fuck." I muttered as I went toward the ring and waited for Punk to roll out toward me. We walked to the back.

"There are better things for you to do." I said.

"I know." Phil said as we passed the curtain. I had no idea when I uttered that sentence what that better things would be or how much panic it would cause me.

We walked to the locker room and we all got the locker room packed in record time. We went out to the buses and with Kamden and Phil we gave the girls baths and got them ready for bed. We got them feed and asleep and then it was Kamden's turn.

Once we'd tucked Kamden in Phil and I sat across from each other on the couch. I sat cross-legged facing him still in my ring gear. Phil had one leg on the couch and the other on the ground.

"So school." I said.

"It's worth a shot. We can always pull him out if he doesn't like it. He needs to go though we knew it was going to happen eventually." Phil said. I sighed.

"I know, but it worries me. Blaine still has those few kids who tease him because of us. I don't want to put him through that. He's my baby. When one of us gets a break we have to go school hunting. If he wants to do it I'll go with it, but it's adjustment on more than just school. He won't be able to be on the road with us." I said.

"It'll work out Scarlett it always does." Phil said. I smiled at him and nodded my head. This next step was going to test us like we knew it would. I would make calls to my family tomorrow to figure out who wouldn't mind taking Blaine and Kamden to Martinsville after the Hall of Fame ceremony.


	42. No Idea Where This Road is Going

**Author's Note: Scarlett makes a habit of wearing ring gear she doesn't need. She listens to Punk talking about what he wants. Watches that match with baited breath and says a small prayer at the outcome and what is to happen. Thanks to kimberly316for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you recognize them then I don't own them. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday March 4****th****, 2013 Buffalo, New York (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was beginning to like my ring gear though I didn't need it tonight. It was red and white to match Phil's ring gear. We were all in the locker room. Most of the Society separated Phil from me so that the two of us could continue putting finishing touches on our anniversary gifts. That was in four days. Four days and I'd been married for a year.

That was a pretty good accomplishment. Course anything was with me. I was working on his when I heard my phone. It played "Paradise City" the Tom Cruise from Rock of Ages version.

"Phone! I need that." I said. I accepted the phone from Corey when he handed it to me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi Daddy. What's up?" I asked.

"What?" I asked as I stopped what I was doing.

"Those Sorensons. I always said we should sink them. You just didn't listen to me." I said.

"You know I said we should do a hit on them, but you always told me no. Look where we are now. I'm sure there's something we could do to beat them." I said.

"Hey try the Clydesdales. Have you tried talking to Budweiser? I'm sure they need some new Clydesdales. And ours fit the bill." I said.

"They don't have Clydesdales. That's the one thing they don't have. Other than my precious Dante and Thor." I said.

"Get off the phone we have work to do." Paul said. I looked up at him with a glare that sent him recoiling a little.

"Daddy I got to go. Love you and don't give up." I said and handed my phone to Oliver after my dad hung up.

"Did you seriously suggest killing someone?" Corey asked.

"Yes." I answered. I closed my sketchbook and set it on my chair. Phil walked over to me and hooked his arm through mine. With Greg, Jack, and Paul we left.

"Everything okay with Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Sorensons." I answered.

"Damn them." Jack said.

"I'm still on the we should have beaten them when we had the chance train. When Magnus died it took Pietro three months to get them back on their feet. Especially after Cassandra left." I said.

"Daddy was a bleeding heart especially for them." Jack said.

"Our biggest mistake. Especially now." I said.

"You two want to focus?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes and had a split second to get my game face on before we were out in the arena.

I stood next to Punk as he started talking. The goal was to keep from worrying too much. Fat chance of that. Especially as he said he wanted to take on Undertaker. I glanced over at Jack and Greg. Greg's face said it all. We were royally in trouble. Well mostly anyway.

Randy's music came on and out he came saying he should face Undertaker again. Show came out and said you had to be a giant to beat Taker.

Sheamus is next and he says he's the only one who has never fought the Undertaker.

"Except for Greg and I." Jack said.

"Sh." I said with a quick shake of my head at my brother. Sheamus said he could beat Taker because he believed in the luck of the Irish.

Vickie was out next and says to determine who will fact the Undertaker at Wrestlemania there will be a Fatal Four Way match tonight. I had to withhold my little groan. I didn't want this match to happen; then again I never wanted to get involved with the Taker.

We got to the back and we resumed our previous occupations. I'd occasionally talk with those who were in my Society, but it was mostly me doing my thing. Which was doing Phil's anniversary picture. I'd managed to get the boys to sit nicely with the girls and I sketched that and now was all the finishing touches like color. I'd also taken the picture on my phone so I was using it as a reference. My boys like only they could were wearing CM Punk shirts. Blaine had worn the "In Punk we Trust" one and Kamden the "GTS" one.

"That's really good." Summer said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Mama always said if wrestling or working on the Ranch didn't work out Scarlett could make a killing as an artist." Jack said.

I shook my head and continued shading and coloring the picture in. I had no idea what Phil was working on and I didn't want to until the day of our anniversary.

The paper anniversary was something my mother took great pride in showing to me when we had the opportunity to be at the Ranch briefly. Mom had shown me what Dad's present had been.

"So do you think the Shield will come out tonight?" Jake asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I answered.

"So should we be ready?" Oliver asked.

"Probably." I answered. I was doing all the shading and coloring that was necessary to make this a wonderful picture.

"Scar can we talk?" Jason asked. I looked over at him.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"When do you think Alexis can join us?" Jason asked.

"When's she due?" I asked.

"June." Jason said.

"Jas end of May at the earliest." I said.

"When in June is she due?" Phil asked over a sea of bodies.

"The eighth or around then." Jason said.

"My timeline is good. Hey Joe when is Lilah due?" I asked.

"June. She's due around the tenth or so." Joey answered.

"So she'll come about the same time as Alexis." I said.

"Great." Joey said.

"Uh Scarlett." Greg said from next to me. In a voice that sounded like back from when we were kids and he had a confession to tell one of the parents. He sounded like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jaw.

"Yes Greg." I said as I continued shading and coloring.

"You might want to stop coloring." Greg said. I raised my bright yellow colored pencil and looked at him in confusion.

"I need someone to come with us in August." Greg said.

"What kind of someone?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." Greg answered and he started looking flustered and a little pink around the cheeks.

"Greg what's going on?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." Greg answered.

"Greg do I know this person?" I asked.

"No. You don't. At least I don't think you know her." Greg answered.

"So what's she do for a living?" Phil asked.

"She's a wrestler." Greg answered.

"Oh dear. Greg who is she?" I asked.

"Please don't be mad at me." Greg said.

"Greg you're making me a little nervous." I said.

"Her name is Ashley Simmons." Greg said.

"Does she work for the other company?" I asked.

"Uh yes." Greg said.

I looked at Greg.

"Course she can stay. If I'm letting Lexie and Lilah stay I can't deny another expectant father from being there when his baby is born." I said with a shrug before I resumed doing my sketch.

While this was going on Ryback had won a match, Mark Henry had as well, and Miz had joined them. It was when Rock's music went that Sienna and Briella, who'd been playing quietly on the blanket with Kamden watching, starting crying.

"Let Jason and Joey get them. They need the practice. Next time Greg gets to get them." I said not looking up.

I heard Jason and Joey move to get the girls and figure out what's wrong.

"Just be warned they hurt my girls there will be issues." Phil said.

"Phil I trust them so just sit down and keep doing what you're doing." I said. I heard Phil make a noise that could have been agreement or disagreement. I'm not sure. Then again I'd always trusted the boys from the Ranch. Cause most of them were my little brothers, older brothers, or just brothers. I loved all of them and protected each of them.

I looked up pausing my coloring to watch Jason and Joey take care of my girls. The two of them weren't struggling, but it was a bit hard to watch. Well they were sort of struggling. They were attempting to figure out what was wrong with the girls.

"Try their diapers boys." I said. I watched as they managed to get the girls down so they could change their diapers. Kamden was there making sure they knew how to do it. It was adorable. Course everything they did was adorable. The girls were still doing their little hitching breaths that meant they were still upset. I watched as Joey and Jason picked up a girl and the two looked at me.

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"What are the girls doing?" I asked.

"They're nuzzling our chests." Joey answered.

"They need a bottle." I said with a nod to the two diaper bags. They looked at me with wide eyes before Jack stood and took a bottle from each bag and headed toward catering for a warm-up.

"Boys don't panic. The girls will do most of the work once you give them a bottle." I said as I looked back down to my sketch and continued on doing it.

"I'm going to request you guys sit down when you feed my girls though." Phil said. I chuckled a little at that thought. Only Phil would have that in mind.

"Mama why do people chant bad things about Uncle John?" Kamden said. I looked up at him.

"You mean the chant?" I asked.

"Yes." Kamden replied.

"Because the crowd can't decide if they like Uncle John or not." I answered with a shrug. It's how it went.

"It's kind of like how every other town boos Daddy, but in Chicago all you can hear are cheers." I continued.

"Oh." Kamden said. I smiled at him and looked at Jack as he walked back in and handed Joey and Jason the bottles. I was watching them a little as I put the finishing touches on everything that I was doing. I was almost finished with it.

All that was missing was my signature at the bottom along with something heartfelt on the back. I'd just have to think about what to put on there. Not that it was very hard. I loved my husband and it was easiest just to write what was necessary. It mattered what you wrote from your heart.

"Mama they're swearing again." Kamden said. I had heard the Rock swear and had no need to worry about it.

"I know. They always swear when Rock is around. It's very frustrating." I said.

"We know. That was part of your speech when you brought us up." Paige said.

"I'm going to go on a water run. Who wants to come with me?" Oliver asked.

"I want to go." Kamden said. I smiled.

"I'll go with you two as well." Tyler said. I watched the three of them leave.

"So how'd feeding the girls go?" Greg asked. I looked up to see Jason and Joey cradling Sienna and Briella. The two were actually making comforting noises and almost rocking them. The two were getting the girls to sleep actually.

"It went." Jason said.

"Don't sound too excited." I said with a smile.

"It's new. Give me a few rounds. Besides Lexie might not even let me that close to her." Jason said.

"Oh she will. There are days where sleep is important." I said.

"She's right. It's a half and half thing. You do half the work and she does half." Phil said. I chuckled and began leaning against Jack who was sitting next to me.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Jackie it's been almost a year since Andy did his extreme flip. It's going to be a hard time for me." I answered.

"Put it out of your mind. You have to get focused for WrestleMania. You're potentially taking Marissa Lawler on. It will be fine." Jack said. I smiled at him. I fished for my phone when it played "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At The Disco.

"Hi Alice what do you need?" I asked.

"You two finally decided on a date?" I asked.

"I like May. It's not as busy as say my April." I answered with a smile on my face.

"If Nicky puts up a fight you know I'll threaten him some." I said. Alice had brought up the fact that Nick Nemeth could put up a fuss.

"So you know make those invites and they'll go on my calendar. Then we can go dress shopping." I said.

"Love you Alice, but I'm working on Phil's anniversary gift." I said. Alice said parting words and ended the call.

I continued working on the gift as Jack began facing Jim Duggan. Kamden walked over to me and handed me a water.

"Thank you honey." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mama. It's really pretty." Kamden said as he put one hand on the picture.

"Thank you. Do you think Daddy would like it?" I asked.

"Yes." Kamden answered. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Kamden left and to my surprise settled onto Corey's lap. Corey said nothing. I continued my shading and coloring. There was a part of me that was glad Kamden was comfortable with the people in my Society. Including those who aren't related to me.

As I continued doing everything, but pay attention to the show I managed to catch Albert and Swagger getting in a fight. Apolinaria was there, but she didn't touch Adrianna.

It was while Kane and Daniel were going against Darren and Titus when my phone went and played "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars. My heart kicked into overdrive and I visibly tensed. Corey looked back at me with worry as Jesse handed me my phone.

"Hello." I said.

"What?" I asked. I listened quietly and the tension left my shoulders.

"We'll have to get to Chicago then. We need information and an explanation." I said.

"Thanks for calling." I said as the other person hung up.

"Are you okay?" Corey asked.

"Yeah thanks for asking." I answered.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I have to talk with Phil first and then we'll see." I said with a smile as I stood. Phil had already stood and was waiting for me at the door.

I stood and followed him out to the hall.

"What did she want?" Phil asked. The person who had called me had been the woman who'd placed Kammy with us.

"She found something that wasn't included in Kamden's file." I said.

"What did she find?" Phil asked.

"Kammy's got ADD." I answered.

"How have we not noticed?" Phil asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question. My guess is that the foster family that had him is providing him with his medication." I answered.

"We should have realized he was taking medicine though. We're with him all the time." Phil said.

"I know. I feel like a crappy parent as it is. You want to know what I thought when she first called?" I asked.

"I have an idea." Phil said.

"I thought she was calling us to tell us that we were going to get in a custody battle with some family Kamden had that wanted him." I said. I hadn't realized I was close to tears until Phil pulled me into his arms. It was at that moment I started crying.

He rubbed his hand up and down my back. I stopped and looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm getting there." I answered.

"Why is Corey so concerned?" Phil asked.

"He was the first one I approached. He's good at this and the fact that Kammy is sitting in his lap with no fuss he's gone into the uncle stage." I answered. Phil nodded and we walked back in.

"You okay?" Jack asked. I nodded my head.

"Mama who was that?" Kamden asked.

"That was your case worker." I answered. Kamden looked at us with wide eyes.

"She just found out you have ADD, and that it wasn't in the file originally." Phil said.

"I knew that. I've been taking my pills." Kamden said.

"Honey we didn't know. We should have known. So we can help." I said. Kamden got off Corey's lap and came over to me. He hugged me around the legs.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Kammy we're not upset. We're just concerned." I said as I picked him up. This entire situation had taken us to Brodus Clay and Sweet T vs. 3MB.

"Well you were gone Danny called." Jack said.

"Danny as in the Danny that used to follow me around Danny?" I asked.

"No you're best friend Danny. The one with four brothers and two sisters." Jack answered. I nodded my head and continued holding my son.

"I'll call him back later. I have fifteen things on my mind." I said.

"He sounded kind of frazzled." Jack said.

"Danny always sounds frazzled. I'll call him later." I said. Jack wisely dropped the subject. He knew I meant business and had no time for him to nag me.

In the end Slater and his munchkins lost and Slater got a guitar to the head. I sighed as I sat down. Not on my side of the division, but on Phil's lap. I had Kamden in my lap still. This was a family cuddle moment. Or at least comforting. Kamden was still a little worried about how we'd handled his news.

"We're going to Chicago tomorrow and we'll get you set with pills on our insurance." I said.

"I'll the doc first thing in the morning." Phil said.

"Wait so are we on our own again?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Just for a couple of days." I answered.

"Think you can handle it?" Phil asked.

"Of course we can. You guys stay in Chicago and celebrate your anniversary at home. We'll hold until you're back." Greg said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Scarlett trust us. You've done it before." Corey said. I shrugged.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Also celebrate your birthday Scarlett with a dinner please?" Jesse said. I had a moment of confusion as to why he was bringing up my birthday when it dawned on me that my birthday was tomorrow.

"You forgot your own birthday didn't you?" Conner asked.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"Glad I didn't forget your birthday." Phil said.

"You'd be in the doghouse if you forgot." Tyler chuckled. I chuckled as well and kissed Phil's cheek.

"He'd never be in the doghouse." I said. Course I had no idea what was coming. I didn't have a crystal ball for heaven's sake.

"Daddy." Kamden said.

"Yes." Phil said. Kamden then looked at me like I was the offending person.

"Fine, I can see where this is going. I have to go finish up the anniversary present anyway." I said with a smile as I moved Kamden off my lap so I could stand. Once I got around the wall of wrestlers I settled into my chair.

"You know Mom's going to want to throw you a party." Jack said.

"I'm thirty-two going on thirty-three don't you think I've outgrown parties?" I asked.

"It's Mom. She's throw you a party for as long as she could." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and just as Just was trying to introduce Fandango my mother called.

"Hi Mama." I said.

"I'm going to be in Chicago tomorrow." I said.

"Cause I have to visit the doctor." I said. Which I regretted the moment I said something.

"No Mama, I'm not pregnant. Just some things we have to get worked out." I said.

"We'll see." I said.

"Love you Mama." I said as she ended the call.

"Mom wants to throw you a party doesn't she?" Jack asked.

"She's got two other kids who she can throw a party for." I answered.

"Scarlett you know Mom." Jack said. I nodded my head in agreement and continued what I was doing before I'd gotten my interrupting phone call. I wasn't listening to whatever Hunter was doing in the ring. Instead I was coloring and finishing up.

It was just about finished. Just a few more colors and it would be done. I looked up to see that Hunter was challenging Lesnar to a match at Wrestlemania.

"Phil you should get warmed up." I said.

"Yes mother." Phil said.

"You can go out on your own." I said.

"Mama!" Kamden said in shock.

"I'm kidding. I'd never leave your Daddy on his own." I said. I looked up at Essie when she quickly popped in.

"Would you mind watching my girls for me?" She asked.

"Nope. I've got about three expectant dads that need the practice." I answered with a smile. Essie smiled and brought Adelita and Almira into the room. She set them in before giving the girls a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Kamden was right there to coo and entertain the youngest of Essie's kids.

I smiled at how adorable Kamden was. Then again he was always adorable. I watched as Wade and Alberto started their match. I wasn't really surprised when Jack, Adrianna, and Zeb showed up on the ramp. These people could be a little predictable.

"It's quiet without the Shield." Grace said.

"It's very weird, but I'm glad for the quiet. Lord knows how many times it will happen." I said.

"True." Jaden said. I resisted the eye roll I was going to do to the oldest Deveraux. It would be in bad taste considering how good his aim was.

I cringed when I watched Alberto get kicked off the apron with a big boot from Wade.

"What was with the cringe?" Simon asked.

"It's involuntary, but it hurts. I've had a boot to the face. I've had a couple." I said.

"Not pleasant?" Trace asked.

"No not really." I answered. In the end Alberto locked in the Cross Arm Breaker and picked up the victory.

It was just after Road Dogg and Epico started their match that Essie walked back in.

"They were good right?" She asked.

"Yes Aunt Essie." Kamden said with a smile. Essie smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead before taking her girls and heading back to her locker room.

"Scarlett you want to do finishing touches?" Greg asked.

"You and Jack need to do your own and then I do my looking." I said.

"Scarlett you have spare eyeliner right?" Jack asked. I sighed and pointed to my makeup bag.

"Feel free to keep it after that." I said. Jack said nothing before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sometimes I wondered where my brother decided it was a wise idea to do what he was doing. Then again it was Jack. Jack finished up just as Epico applied a headlock to Road Dogg. I looked at my brother.

"Well you look good." I said.

"Thanks should I give you my present now or later tonight?" Jack asked.

"Later." I replied. Greg walked out and I looked over at him.

"You look good too." I said.

"And who looks the best out of us?" Phil asked.

"Me." I replied with a smile as I flipped closed the notebook housing his sketch.

"Well she's not lying." Jack said.

"So who's keeping an eye on my girl today?" Phil asked.

"It's my turn." Greg said.

As this transpired Road Dogg and Billy Gunn won their match. Also Mae Young's birthday celebration was sort of going. We'd left at that point and I wasn't surprised when Phil had his music hit and out we walked.

Punk had an arm hooked around my waist. I gave Punk a kiss after we'd entered the ring.

"Good luck." I whispered as I pulled back.

"I've got you." He answered. I smiled as Randy came out, Show came out, and then Sheamus with Ashley and Brent came out. Jack, Greg, and I got out of the ring and took up posts. Jack actually wondering around the ring while Greg and I stayed by the apron. I watched as the traditional chaos started. Orton and Show brawled outside with Sheamus going after Randy. I realized why Jack was wondering around the ring when Punk dived out from behind him and into the ring for a cover on Sheamus. Sheamus kicked out and out Punk went. He stopped by me and watched as Sheamus hit the Irish Curse Backbreaker on Randy. Punk slid in for the cover and he tried to escape, but Sheamus tossed him out. I ducked by him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Scarlett." Punk answered. I shrugged and went to stand by Greg again. Greg casually draped an arm across my shoulders as we watched. It was when Randy tried for a cover on Punk that I tensed and resisted the urge to get up on the apron and distract the ref. Punk kicked out, and he avoided the suspended DDT.

Sheamus went for a cover on Punk and I turned my head into Greg's chest as Punk kicked out and then began the clubbing blows. Greg allowed me to take a bit of cover.

"You might not want to watch this." Greg said. I looked up to see Punk going after Show. Show clocked him with the Knockout Punch.

"Oh dear." I muttered. I watched as Sheamus and Show started going at it. At that point Jack stood on my other side. We watched as Sheamus got Show with White Noise. It was as Sheamus was looking for the Brogue Kick that Orton got into the ring and took Sheamus. Show grabbed Orton and after pushing Sheamus away hit a Chokeslam on Randy. Show followed with a Chokeslam for Sheamus and the cover. Sheamus kicked out. Show began signaling for his Knockout Punch that Sheamus nailed him with the Brogue Kick. Orton got Sheamus with the RKO and Punk showed up. He got Randy with the GTS and covered for the victory. I hugged Jack and Greg as I was put into the ring.

I hugged Punk around the waist as he pointed the Wrestlemania sign. The lights went out and Taker's music played. Punk and I stood there looking at the ramp. Taker appeared and started us down.

Once that was done we headed to the back. We got there to see the locker room all packed up. Course the only downside was that while I got everything for Kamden, Sienna, and Briella the one thing I'd forgotten for myself was a coat.

Greg said nothing and just handed me his coat he'd been wearing.

"Thanks Greg." I said.

"No problem." Greg said. Phil put on some sweats and his sweater and out we all went. I said goodnight to the rest of the Society as Greg, Jack, Phil, Kamden, the girls, and I got on the bus. Kofi was already in his seat looking quite content.

"So I heard your birthday was tomorrow." Kofi said as he tossed me a wrapped package. It was about the size of a t-shirt.

"Thanks. Another year older." I said with a roll of my eyes as I just sat down on the couch.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kofi asked.

"Chicago and Nashville." I answered.

"We're going to Nashville?" Phil asked.

"You want to explain to my mother why her daughter didn't come home for her birthday?" I asked.

"No. I'm good." Phil answered.

"So no house shows for you?" Kofi asked.

"We'll probably go to the ones he's advertised for, but otherwise no." I answered. Kamden had curled up next to me and I hadn't even realized he'd started to fall asleep. Phil had gotten the girls ready for bed and had gotten them into the crib actually. Jason and Joey had apparently handled the girls while Phil's match went on.

"Kammy let's get your pjs on and brush your teeth." Phil said. Kamden got up and went to go do what Phil said.

"You want to open your present? I want to see your face." Kofi said. I shot him a look before realizing not only was Kofi's present still in my lap, but I was still in ring gear. I sighed and set about opening my present. The first thing I saw had me smiling. I pulled out the loose pants decorated with familiar quotes from both Thor and the Avengers. All from Loki. The t-shirt I pulled out had a picture of Tom as Loki on it.

"You got me custom pjs?" I asked.

"Course. Since you're such a Loki fan girl." Kofi said. I chuckled.

"Phil you have to see my first present." I said. Phil poked his head out.

"Is that Tom?" Phil asked.

"Well Tom as my absolute favorite God of Mischief ever." I said. Mention of Tom had Kamden walking around Phil while he brushed his teeth. He looked excited even though it was my pjs. I smiled and once Kamden finished brushing his teeth we set about getting him to bed.

I sighed as I collapsed onto the couch next to Phil still wearing my ring gear along with Greg's coat.

"So we'll give you our presents and you can open them at the Ranch." Jack said. I nodded my head and remembered I had to call Danny. I found my phone and called Danny's number. I got his voicemail.

"Hi Danny, I know it's late, but call me in the morning. Jackie said you sounded frazzled. That's never good. I'll be in Nashville tomorrow at the Ranch for my birthday so if you want you can stop by and we can talk. Bye Danny." I said before I hung up. I had just gotten comfortable against Phil when my phone vibrated. I hadn't put it on vibrate, but one of the munchkins must have.

It was Rob.

"Yes Rob?" I asked as I answered.

"I have a box from Alan?" I asked.

"No just put it in our room. We'll be back tomorrow." I replied.

"Thanks Rob. How's my boy holding up?" I asked.

"He has no idea how concerned I am. This is Taker at Mania." I said. I smiled.

"Bye Rob. See you tomorrow." I said. He ended the call and I briefly closed my eyes.

"Why are you two going to Chicago anyway. It wasn't planed." Kofi said.

"Cause we have to go visit the doctor." I said. Again realizing what that sentence could sound like.

"Are you pregnant again?" Kofi asked. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.

"No. Just some stuff for Kammy." I answered. From there I stood to go get changed into some pjs which consisted of one of Phil's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I curled back up on the couch using Phil as a pillow. I dozed off listening to the boys chat about the upcoming Mania card. At some point Phil didn't feel like being a pillow and carried me to bed. He left and I curled up not on my side, but on Phil's.

I had no idea what was coming and really wished I did know what was coming. Especially when it came to Phil's match at Mania.


End file.
